Learning to love
by 11Shadows
Summary: Kanae needs help with her love scenes, Kyoko decides to fine tune her amorous skills to help her but ends up dangerously close to showing Ren her real feelings. Yashiro decides to help save Ren's failed attempts at winning Kyoko. What ensues are a double romance, filled with jealousy, comedy and drama. Story spins off from ch 196. Rated M. Contains lemons and mature language.
1. Chapter 1 Needing to change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat but I did write the following story for your enjoyment**

* * *

Setsu got out of the shower and wiped at the dampness on her heated skin. Was her skin warm from the hot shower or was she still heated over her latest intimate encounter with Cain? Telling herself not to listen to the wild accusations from her inner self, she forced a serene smile onto her lips.

Walking up to the steam covered mirror, she palmed the surface until she could see her reflection. Sunken luminescent grey eyes stared back at her from a small pale face. "What?" she asked her reflection, "It's not like we've never touched one another before! I've even seen him in the shower by now, so of course…"

Her own voice trailed off, as she began to imagine the sensation of his naked body beneath her and the warmth of his bare skin. The way his large hands had trailed down her body, and the dark hungry look in his eyes when he swore he'd live as hers. Alarmed by the progression of her thoughts, she shook her head vigorously.

"I can't give up now, this is a critical moment in my life, my turning point and I'm not going to fail anymore, so you don't have to judge me like that," she stated through clenched teeth, although her voice sounded sharp and unfamiliar even to her.

But she continued to defend her case, "Cain Heel is supposed to be my beloved brother and there is no one else I, as Setsu, would want to be with anyway."

_Then why does it make you so angry that he would know how to give kiss marks?_ A tiny voice questioned her back.

"It's because Cain's always been popular, he's handsome and lots of girls have always wanted him!" she answered back. Her eyes flared in anger and she stood nose to nose with her reflection.

_Are you listening to yourself? Do you really believe that? Or is it because Tsuruga-san is actually Cain and Tsuruga-san has had lots of experience with girls?_ The tiny voice asked back, mockingly.

Kyoko gasped, as she digested the not so subtle question and what it implied. Was she mad at Tsuruga-san and not Cain? Wasn't this all an act anyway, after all, she was supposed to be Setsu, so why would she care anyway?

_You care because you're in love with Tsuruga-san._ Her tiny voice called back at her.

"You must be joking, I'm only being Setsu and as Setsu I'm in love with Cain!" she pointed out defiantly at her reflection.

Directing an angry finger at the mirror, she glared at herself, "What Tsuruga-san, who cares about that man, he's just a respected senpai, someone that I'm learning how to be a better actress from and that's all. But as Setsu, I'm in love with Cain and not with any other man. Especially not with him!"

_Liar! You might be able to convince Shoutaro that but you know the truth. _The tiny voice argued back.

"Truth? What are you trying to say? Do you really think that I'm that foolish that I could ever care about anyone else but Cain?" she replied, her eyes flaring in undisputed wrath.

_You're not being truthful; we know that your mask as Setsu is slipping. Could it be that you're scared? _Her inner voice dared question.

Tightening her lips in displeasure, she answered in an unwavering tone, "Who's scared? I'm only trying to be Setsu, who is madly in love with Cain, got that?"

_So are you really capable of acting in love even as Setsu?_

"Just what are you trying to imply? Are you trying to say I make a lousy Setsu? Do you think I haven't been growing as an actress? Of course I am capable, I'm capable of being in love as Setsu, Natsu or any other character that may come along!" she exclaimed in irritation, her warm cheeks were flushed red, maddened with rage.

_Are you sure about that or was Shoutaro right? And is this really just an act? You already know that this means you're about to fall off that cliff._ Her inner voice whispered back, daunting and daring her to admit the truth.

"Have we come back to that again? I told you I am only _acting_ as Setsu; so I only care about my beloved brother, and I'm not in love with Tsuruga-san!" Shaking her head and refusing to indulge in any further argument with herself, she walked furiously out of the bathroom.

Still wearing nothing but her bath towel that was wound tightly around her, Setsu headed directly towards her closet hoping to find something acceptable to wear for bed.

In the dim lit room, she heard a soft click sounding at the door that drew her attention, as Cain entered the room.

"I'm back," he called from the entry way, closing the heavy door with a quiet thud. Turning around he froze as his eyes focused on her. She stood straight and still in the middle of the room. Her small frame looked even smaller, in the plush soft fabric of the extra large towel.

"That was fast," Setsu replied at the tall figure. "Were you able to find the director?" she continued to ask him, knowing that Cain was openly staring at her and beginning to feel her heart beat quicken from the intensity of his presence.

His silver gaze travelled slowly down her petite figure and stopped briefly at her small bare feet before coming back up towards her face. A slight blush tinted her cheeks at the heated look emitting from his appraisal.

"Your hair is wet," he stated huskily, as he silently walked up to her and touched the damp blonde locks from her shoulder. Resting his large hands on her shoulders, he watched the color of her eyes turn from liquid silver to dark mercury.

Wanting to bury himself within her tempting form, he sought out her lips with his hand. Would she let him kiss her? He wondered as he trailed her pink lips with a tender finger. Was that something that would be acceptable as the Heel siblings?

Wanting to find out, he began to lower is head towards hers. Urging her body closer to his with a firm hand at the small of her back, which drew her towards him.

His soft touch and close proximity sent her heart in a panic. Kyoko could feel herself beginning to fall under the persuasive spell of his sexual prowess. Reacting instinctively and without thinking, Kyoko slapped his hands off her.

Taking a wide arc as she crab walked around him, she tried to dismiss her irrational reaction by quickly resuming the topic, "I'm still in the middle of drying my hair."

His hands stung from her slap but his heart had sunken at the sharpness of her tone, making him frown with concern. "What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

It wasn't like Setsu to suddenly be reacting strangely towards him. Wasn't she acting fine when he had left to meet with the director about how to handle Murasame? Was she mad that he had thrown her phone across the room the other day? Or did he just unknowingly cross the line with her just now?

His mind drew a blank for a short moment as he tried to uncover what could be the cause of Setsu's sudden aloofness. With the way Setsu has been recently portrayed, Ren was finding it more than a challenge to understand her.

Could it be because Kyoko's acting had taken on yet another different direction? Was she now trying to behave jealous? And if so, what had he done to cause it?

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked softly as he stood dejected in the large bedroom, his shoulders slouched over in gloom. His soulful dark eyes followed her every motion, as he urged her with his eyes to answer him.

However, without answering him, she steadily continued to gather her clothes before hastily retreating into the bathroom. He could barely stand the thought of her being angry at him and openly rejecting him but he understood that this was probably something he had deserved.

Hell, Kyoko had become so unexpectedly good at portraying Setsu that even he was becoming surprised by her credibility as an actress. Lately, he had been feeling like he was being led by a master conductor into an intricate musical concerto, one which he could scarcely keep up with.

He had even felt shaken and unnerved by her convincing sensual and erotic representations of a younger sister with a larger than life brother complex. When he had expected her to be ashamed of him for the kind of jealous fool he had become over Fuwa Sho, she had instead surprised him with her improvisation.

Her performance was worthy of an Oscar nominee. Faced with such an amazing talent, how was he going to cope with her future ad libs? Ren was beginning to realise he needed to improve his own talent, so as to not fall behind her.

More importantly, he needed to regain control of the situation; he was supposed to live as her version of what a loving older brother should be. He wanted her approval as much as he desired her love. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint her.

Kyoko mumbled a scolding to herself for the kind of fool he was taking her for and immediately felt guilty at her inability to remain indifferent about Ren's past sexual experience. Quickly gathering herself and forcing herself to maintain her Setsu's face, she poked her head back out from the bathroom door way.

While shooting Cain a hungry look, she replied in as sexy a voice as she could muster, "The only wrong thing you did was that you didn't invite me to come along with you when the director called but instead, you left your cute sister all alone."

Releasing his breath in a long exhale, his shoulders relaxed as he took a step towards her. Pleased at her sultry form, Cain nodded his apology and opening his arms wide, he firmly stated, "Come here."

Setsu's eyes flared wide as she looked into Cain's dark gaze. "I'm not even dressed yet!" she exclaimed while watching nervously as her bother took another step towards her.

In her mind Kyoko could hear the snickers coming from the thugs of her inner psyche, and her small voice was telling her to run for her life.

"Come here," again Cain asked, this time with a sensual smile curved at his lips.

This wasn't like the last time when Tsuruga-san had waited for her outside the hotel room. Rather than resembling a drowning man that was barely clinging onto a piece of drift wood, this was the emperor of the night that was looking at her.

_Run, run, run, run_. The little voice was beginning to repeatedly scream inside Kyoko's head, as she found herself unable to maintain her Setsu composure. Wait, maybe if she could just stop focusing on the wild beating of her heart and instead channeled Setsu back, she could think of a way out of this.

Imagining herself as the calm, rebellious and slightly spoilt Setsu, she forced a sweet smile to her lips and replied, "What? Do you think with just some cuddling you can change my mind? Nii-san, you owe me more than that for having me share your time with the director!"

Stopping in his tracts, Cain laughed at his cute but pouty younger sister. "You are right; don't I already owe you a date in Tokyo on our next day off? How about we spend the entire day doing whatever you want?"

Imagining herself taking another closer step to the edge of the cliff, Kyoko gulped audibly but forcing on the valor of Setsu, she produced a coquettish smile and nodded in compliance before firmly shutting the bathroom door.

Leaning against the closed door, she let out a long exhausted breath. Now what was she going to do? Wasn't their next day off tomorrow?

* * *

Resting quietly in her bed, Kyoko tossed and turned throughout the night. Once again, she punched at her pillow, trying to soften the already soft padding in order to fall asleep. The dark room felt cold to her as she pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and sank further underneath the covers.

Laying just a few feet from her was Cain in his own bed. But just his closeness had her nerves shaken and although she could hear his soft rhythmic breathing indicating that he was asleep, Kyoko was still unable to rest peacefully.

Did she really have to spend her free day with him? Was she really going to have a date with Tsuruga-san, or rather Cain, while she was Setsu? The last time they were together sightseeing, she had felt so uneasy especially when they started to hold hands. But thankfully the moment had been interrupted by Director Konoe's call indicating that they were running late for the day's filming.

_But admit it you did have a great time_. Her subconscious reminded her. Shutting her eyes tightly she refused to answer.

Why was this happening to her? Even though she was obligated to spend the day with him, as Setsu, Kyoko still found the concept daunting. If only Setsu had kept her big mouth shut, then she wouldn't have this tragic event to deal with. Perhaps she could find an excuse to cancel the occasion.

_Think, Kyoko! Surely you have something you can work on_. Her mind raced erratically inventing things that she could do.

_And while I'm at it, maybe I could find a disguise, cut and dye my hair, then run away to a far, far away land….Wait a minute, haven't I already cut and dyed my hair, and tried to change my identity just for Shoutaro? Am I just repeating this pattern? _

Kyoko digested this fact while her stomach began to churn in protest. Even her throat muscles tightened at the very thought. There was a huge difference between what she had done for the sake of gaining revenge and what she was contemplating now.

After all, she just needed some time, or more like three to five hundred years, before she could go back to feeling normal around Tsuruga-san. If only she wasn't Kyoko anymore. If only she could find a way to escape from her current reality. Be somebody else, just anyone that didn't have to ever face Tsuruga-san ever again.

_No! I might not be able to do that but I should still invent something to avoid spending the day with Tsuruga-san tomorrow._

After all, Tsuruga-san was not aware of what her schedule as Kyoko was. Therefore, he could not fault her should she have something already planned for the day. As long as he was not aware that she was deliberating feigning at being busy.

Quietly reaching for her cell phone which she had left inside her purse, on her night stand, Kyoko searched her schedule and realised that she hadn't been to the LME office in a while.

A thought occurred to her, perhaps she could find a plausible excuse to head to the office then while there, volunteer her day with the Love Me Section. At LME, there was always something that she could do.

Glad she had thought of it, Kyoko finally rested her tired head onto her pillow and amply proceeded to fall asleep for the remaining three hours of the night. Her thoughts drifted off into a peaceful dream as she sighed in relief.

* * *

Stepping into the LME office, Kyoko rushed towards the Love Me Section located on the third floor. She was hoping that Mouko-san would be there and together they could catch up with each other.

As she headed in, she was also glad that Tsuruga-san was nowhere to be seen. After she had woken up this morning, she had quickly put on her school uniform before hastily rushing out of the hotel room.

Tsuruga-san was barely waking up when she left him and when he saw her in her uniform, he had nothing to say. Nor did Kyoko wait around for him to say much, bowing good bye, she had left him while he was still climbing out of bed.

Though it was unlike her usual routine for waking him up as Setsu, Kyoko was functioning under a primitive sense of survival. Remaining even a second longer alone in the hotel room with Tsuruga-san when she didn't need to be there as Setsu was unacceptable to her.

The thugs in her psyche would have been eager to bully her had she stuck around that morning. Seeing him in bed with his hair tousled only quickened her heart with a sense of longing which she currently did not want to explore.

Kyoko's weary expression changed to one of delight as she saw Kanae standing by the Love Me locker. Smiling warmly at her she greeted, "Mouko-san!" as she flung herself at her unsuspecting friend.

With a single hand stretched out to stop Kyoko, Kanae was able to catch Kyoko's forehead in the palm of her hand. "When will you learn that it is unacceptable for you to treat me so casually?"

"Sorry, sorry, I was just missing you so much. It just felt like we haven't seen each other in such a long time that I thought a hug between us would be alright."

"Even if it were the social standard to hug in Japan, do you really think I would let you hug me?" Kanae asked, her brows wrinkled together as she pretended to be indignant.

"Sorry, Mouko-san, I have forgotten myself. Please forgive me." Bowing deeply, Kyoko waited a full minute before raising her head.

Straightening the sleeve of her blouse, Kanae nodded before returning her friend's apologetic smile with a warm smile of her own.

"What are you doing here today? Didn't you have a dangerous mission assigned to you by the President? And how has that been?" Kanae asked in rapid succession, her tone implied more than just mild curiosity.

"Sorry Mouko-san, that was something that President Lory has forbidden me to talk about but I'm here today to see if there was something else that I could find to do at Love Me." Kyoko loathed not being able to tell Kanae the truth but she also realised that delving into this would also unearth a dangerous matter that she was not prepared to face at the moment.

Forcing an exaggerated smile to her lips, she continued, "What about you? How has your something messy mission been coming along?"

Kanae winced as if in pain before grumbling, "As if I don't have enough problems bothering me, let's not talk about that,"

"Mouko-san, what are you saying? Are you having problems? Is there something I can help you with?" Kyoko's inner antennae alerted itself at the prospect of being able to be of service to her best friend.

"Tch! Why would I need any help? It's not like I can't figure out how to act in this stupid drama."

"Mouko-san, are you talking about that period drama where you have to play the role of an orphan girl that falls in love with a samurai that saves you?" Kyoko asked, her head tilted at an angle as she scrutinized her best friend.

Sighing, Kanae nodded before openly admitting, "I just am not doing a good enough job at acting like someone who is in love."

Brightening up, Kyoko tried to cheer her friend on, "Well, if you need any help you can always come to me, and we can practice together!"

Kanae's eyebrows shot up almost to her hairline as she asked in surprise, "Practice with you? What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's not that I can teach you anything about being in love but surely we can pretend it? Something like a strong friendship?" Kyoko replied, her eyes were glistening with stars as she imagined the possibilities.

Kanae frowned to have her hopes raised, only to see them dashed immediately. Shaking her head, she replied flatly, "Thanks but I don't think that would work, having a friendship kind of love isn't the same thing as having a romantic kind of love."

Undeterred, Kyoko offered in a hopeful tone, "But even so, we are actresses and as actresses we should be able to act the part shouldn't we? Mouko-san, I have an idea. How about I play the role as your boyfriend and you can act in love with me. I might not be a man but since I once had to act like a boy…perhaps I can act as a man?"

Taking a long quiet stare at her only friend, Kanae quickly assessed the very idea before continuing, "Kyoko, do you really think you can?"

"Yes! Please let me try!" Kyoko replied, her eagerness was evident in the way she was practically bouncing with joy.

Nodding her acceptance, Kanae asked, "but how should we start? You don't really look much like a man…"

"Well, why don't you tell me what your type of man is and I'll try to find something suitable?" her happy tone reflected her self-confidence and desire to oblige her friend.

"Ah, um…I don't really have a type. I've never really met anyone that I could love, so I'll need to depend on you to make up someone suitable," Kanae said while she chewed at her lips. Hoping that her lack of experience would not be too embarrassing, she kept her eyes on the ground and would not look up at Kyoko.

"But Mouko-san, surely in all your life there was someone you felt something for maybe even respected? Maybe even as a senpai?" Kyoko asked, unaware that her question was only further crushing to her best friend.

"Kyoko, what are you saying? Are you talking about someone like Tsuruga-san?" Kanae asked suddenly, while becoming defensive.

"Ah yes! I mean, no, no, no!" flustered, she quickly corrected herself, "I mean if there was someone you could love would he appear as someone like Tsuruga-san?"

"Appear as Tsuruga-san? In what way are you referring to?" Her eyes narrowed as she stared suspiciously at her friend, this was not something Kanae enjoyed admitting to.

But the fact that although she was just a few months older than Kyoko yet had still never experienced as much as Kyoko had in that particular area just made her feel more insecure and juvenile.

Kyoko interrupted her thoughts when she clarified, "I mean, would he be tall, handsome, smell nice, feel warm and have a nice body like him?"

"Eh? What do you mean by all that?" a bewildered Kanae asked Kyoko. She was now growing more aware of her inexperience in these matters as she looked to Kyoko for answers.

However, Kyoko's eyes widened as she realised that by over describing Tsuruga-san's body, she would be giving too much of her own feelings away. Blushing to the roots of her hair, she quickly amended, "What I mean is if you had a choice wouldn't you want someone who cares about his figure and does not eat caloric rich foods, since you hate high caloric foods as well?"

Kanae didn't miss the note of panic in Kyoko's voice nor did she miss the vivid description of Tsuruga-san's physical person. But because she was already feeling so insecure about her own inexperience, she chose to remain oblivious about Kyoko's experience. Rather than highlight her own lack of confidence and sexual awareness, she kept her mouth shut despite her gnawing curiosity at Kyoko's words.

Instead she pretended ignorance when she replied, "Yes, I could see myself wanting someone who would take care of himself physically and ate the right kinds of foods but probably not like the way we girls do. Anyway, just come up with someone suitable and I think I should be able to manage."

"Well then why don't you give me thirty minutes to borrow some clothes from the costume department and we can meet downstairs for our first real date?"

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs." Kanae replied while she gathered her belongings and exited the room with her friend.

Kyoko was ecstatic by the idea of becoming a man; this was similar to her original idea of changing her identity. _Ha! In fact, this would be a great way to escape having to be anyone but me today!_

Giggling to herself she headed towards the costume department with the intent of becoming someone that no one would be able to recognise. The pleasure she felt at being able to help her friend out at the same time only boosted her ambition to become the best boyfriend that could ever exist.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody, hope you are enjoying my new story. Please R & R to let me know how you feel about it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kyoko's transformation

Kanae couldn't believe her eyes. She had to do a double take as she stared disbelieving at the person that was fast approaching her. Was this Kyoko?

Dressed in a white sleeved shirt with an accompanying grey vest, that drew attention to the daring display of skin from her collar bone down to the first two unfastened buttons, Kanae had to wonder just how tight Kyoko had to have bound her breasts to hide her feminine figure.

However, her slender figure was not hidden in the dark blue jeans, which hugged the curvature of her hips. Nevertheless, the person headed her way was in no way standing out based on her outfit. It was the fact that she was a bishounen that captured her notice.

Furthermore, there was something about her that seemed familiar to Kanae, but she could not quite put her finger on it just yet. Continuing to scrutinize her as Kyoko approached, Kanae became more and more aware of how well Kyoko had thought out her appearance. The attention to detail was obvious.

Kyoko was remarkably able to fashion her hair into tight waves that framed her face instead of her usual discarded and causal hairstyle. Did she use gel? Somehow Kyoko even seemed to have gained a few inches. Was she wearing heel inserts within the pair of sporty yet sophisticated black loafer shoes?

Kanae had to admire the trendy new look that was so unlike how Kyoko would normally appear. Even the black thin leather strip that she wore around her neck, though very mannish with its metallic circular figurine, was something Kanae would not have expected Kyoko to wear. Kyoko completed her masculine transformation with a metal linked watch that expanded across her wrist.

Although everything she wore did add a fashionable edge to her current image, it was definitely outside of Kyoko's true nature. Now that she thought about it, Kyoko's current assemble reminded Kanae of something Tsuruga Ren would wear. It was that very fact that brought a knowing smile to her face. Was Kyoko trying to imitate Tsuruga-san?

The more she looked at her friend the more convinced she became. As she studied her, Kanae was surprised that even the way Kyoko was moving seem similar to the run-way model stride that Tsuruga-san used.

With her hips thrusted slightly more forward then the rest of her body while her shoulders were held back; and her head held straight with her chin up; and her heels landing symmetrically parallel with each step, she was definitely evoking Tsuruga-san's walk.

Trying hard to hide her amusement, Kanae forced herself to keep a straight face as Kyoko strutted over towards her. After all, it wasn't that Kyoko wasn't good at mimicking Tsuruga-san; it was the fact that she was rather good at it that made the image all the more hilarious.

Was she really going to have to go along with this? Somehow it felt a little unsettling that Kanae would be pretending to be in love with someone that was likely pretending to be Tsuruga-san. Wouldn't that be similar to pretending to be in love with Tsuruga Ren?

Trying hard to not over analyze the process, Kanae decided that it shouldn't matter since this was all an act anyway. Wasn't this all for her own benefit anyway? Realising the goodness of Kyoko's gesture, humbled Kanae. A warmth stirred her as she started towards Kyoko.

Glancing at Kanae, Kyoko said sheepishly with a wide grin, "Well, what do you think?"

"I'm speechless," Kanae said with a twinkle in her eyes, as she gave Kyoko a more thorough inspection. Walking around her friend, Kanae took her time before she finally answered, "You look very different from what I had expected."

"Different in a good way or different in a bad way?" Kyoko carefully asked as she began to fidget with the buttons on her vest.

She was worried about Kanae's intense scrutiny and what it could imply. Did Kanae want to give up this idea? Kyoko was hoping to get a chance to prove to her that she could inspire her to act in love. Was there a way she could convince Kanae before she changed her mind?

"I'm not quite sure yet, it's because you don't look like yourself but you look a lot like someone else -" Kanae began but her words were cut short by a desperate Kyoko.

Without giving Kanae a chance to clarify herself, Kyoko rushed into an intense monolog, "Eh but Mouko-san before you quit on me, why don't you give this a chance, I'm sure with just a bit more practice, I can make this work."

Clenching a tight fist to her chest, she continued, "As actresses, we should take any and all opportunities to enhance our skills and even though this is something new, we should give it our one hundred percent!"

Forcing herself to be heard, Kanae shook her head as she tersely replied, "Kyoko, that's _not_ what I meant to say."

The emphasis was significant and Kyoko's ears perked up in optimism. A wide smile heightened her face. Like a child with eager expectation, she burst out, "That's not what you mean?"

Agreeing wryly, Kanae nodded. How could she even argue? She ruefully asked herself. Especially with the abundance of joyfulness spewing from her friend, Kanae could feel herself drawn deeper and deeper into the chiasm of her friend's enthusiasm. Was it too late to escape?

"Then you agree that we should give this a chance?" hope filled Kyoko's eyes as she looked pleadingly at her friend.

Disgruntled, Kanae began again, "Yes, but what I wanted to say was that you don't look like you normally do and that-" once again her words were cut off by an overly zealous Kyoko, who was fearing Kanae's rejection.

"Well, Mouko-san if you think about it, I'm not supposed to look like my normal self, right?" with her hands on her hips, her tone was tense but firm. Her reasoning was acute as she targeted her friend's rationale.

Speculating that her friend was bound to object to the notion of practicing this act, Kyoko fortified her stance. She needed to enact a more forceful countenance to stir her away from quitting.

"Yes but-"

"No 'buts' Mouko-san. I can understand that you're not used to this different appearance of mine but as a man, I will want you to accept me as who I now am." Kyoko insisted with a stance that was amazingly domineering and somewhat beguiling to Kanae.

Kanae was still unsettled about the idea, yet her need to improve her acting skills for the sake of the drama she was currently struggling in, had her capitulating. With a heavy sigh, she raised conceding eyes to her friend and asked, "Then who are you supposed to be and what should I now call you?"

Kyoko beamed in relief, "How about you give me a name, and decide on my identity, that way you won't easily forget who I am?"

"Your name is Renji. You're a male actor and part time model," Kanae stated without any hesitation. She cast Kyoko a sardonic smile. She would have loved to name Kyoko's new character Ren just to see what her reaction would be. But the spark of fire in Kyoko's eye made Kanae unwilling to undermine her friend's efforts.

* * *

Ren was half an hour early for his next scheduled photo-shoot but since he was able to finish his commercial shootings without any NGs, he was not surprised. Yashiro had mentioned that there was a possibility that they might have a dinner meeting with Director Hiromitsu for an opening in a new film.

However, since the popular director also played a role in the film, he was likely to have a meeting with his production crew first before coming to the dinner. On the chance that the director would be tied up with the production meeting, they had decided on having the dinner time remain unscheduled instead.

Sitting in his car, he waited patiently while Yashiro confirmed the possibility of his dinner meeting. Casually observing the passersby, he noted a rather interesting couple as they neared the car. On further scrutiny, he recognized the girl as Kyoko's friend, Kotonami Kanae.

Absorbed by the approaching couple, he watched as she held her boyfriend's hand and entered into a nearby store. For a second there, he thought that her boyfriend looked somewhat familiar to him. However due to the angle of the sun and the position of the person's body, Ren only had a view of his side profile; thus, making it too difficult to be certain.

On the other hand, Ren was glad that Kanae had a boyfriend. This must be something new. Ren was certain of that fact since Kyoko and Kanae had been busy making Valentine's Day chocolates, not so long ago, and that Kyoko would have mentioned Kanae's boyfriend had she had one at that time.

The thought brought an optimistic smile to Ren's lips. He was used to Kyoko being absorbed by her friendship with Kanae. So much so, that Kyoko often spent her free time with Kanae.

Would this now mean Kanae would no longer take up Kyoko's time now that she had a boyfriend? His eyes lit up with this new prospect. Hoping that he was guessing right, Ren was tempted to leave his car and follow the couple into the store.

But his intention was interrupted when Yashiro got off the phone and drew his attention. "Ren, the director said that he would likely need to reschedule with us for the dinner. That means that you should be free after the photo-shoot tonight."

"That's fine Yashiro. I don't find a problem with that."

"Well then Ren, we still have some time before your next appointment. Would you like to kill some time before you go in?"

"I don't mind getting a real cup of coffee instead of that instant stuff they serve in the studio," Ren stated as he started up the car.

"That's fine by me but when your next appointment is over maybe we should just get dinner by ourselves and perhaps you can fill me in on your current role as BJ?"

Nodding in agreement, Ren parked his car and together they headed out towards the streets. Thoughts of Kanae and her current boyfriend had already escaped his mind as he instead began to think about his current situation as Cain Heel.

* * *

Kyoko was feeling elated. She was happily strolling down the street hand in hand with a somewhat reluctant Kanae. Her heart was finally feeling care-free and she was completely oblivious to the disgruntled mumblings from her companion.

Finally, Kanae could no longer grit her teeth in her turmoil. She jerked to a halt, pulling Kyoko away from her reverie. She just couldn't take the overwhelming cheerful composure of Kyoko any longer.

Nor could she abide the absurdity of having to hold her hand. Choosing to focus her displeasure on the lesser of the two evils, Kanae turned a baleful stare at Kyoko and pointing a finger at their conjoined hands, while she asked, "Are you sure we need to hold hands, Renji?" Her voice held more than a tinge of resentment.

Why was this happening to her? What would happen if someone suspected that Kyoko was pretending to be a man or worst her boyfriend? Could it adversely affect their reputation should they be caught holding hands like lovers, while strolling down a busy shopping area?

These were disparaging thoughts that kept plaguing Kanae as she tried once again to pull her hand free from Kyoko's. But to give Kyoko some credit, the girl was definitely doing everything in her power to maintain a manly front.

Grasping tightly to Kanae's sweaty hand, Kyoko looked her straight in the eyes as she said, "Kanae, don't you trust me? As lovers, isn't it normal to hold hands?"

"Yes but are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Kanae wailed and had to swallow the lump of frustration and alarm building in her throat.

With forced effort, Kyoko shrugged off Kanae dissatisfaction, while telling herself to remain as Renji. "Kanae, what are you supposed to feel towards me?"

"I am supposed to be in love with you," Kanae mumbled while looking positively irked.

"Then as someone in love what should you want to do with me?" Kyoko interjected with a composed emphasis.

"But that's my point; I am not sure what I would want to do. This is just too difficult for me to imagine," Kanae snapped as she tried again to pull her hand free from Kyoko's unrelenting hold.

"Kanae, how about we take a break and find a spot to watch and learn from all the examples of couples that we are surrounded by," leading her into a nearby coffee shop, Kyoko dragged Kanae.

Kanae clinched her jaw tightly shut as she followed unwillingly behind Kyoko. Together, they sat by the window and began to study the other couples that were walking by. Kanae began a vigilant survey of the environment.

As couple after couple walked by, Kanae began to realise that no one around them even seemed remotely fazed by Kyoko's appearance. Did this mean that no one has seen though Kyoko's disguise?

The thought helped settle a few of her nerves. But the assumption was soon challenged when she noticed a group of teenaged girls enter the coffee shop and immediately started to giggle as they headed in the direction of their table.

Kanae was shaken at the possibility. Her breathing quickened and she could feel herself drowning in a sea of mortifying embarrassment. Giving them a scornful look, she watched as they brushed past her.

Had they suspected that Kyoko was not a man? Just then, a waitress came to collect their orders, Once again, Kanae noticed that the waitress seemed to pay particular attention to Kyoko as she took their orders. Could it be that Kyoko's demeanor appeared too girlish to her?

Narrowing her eyes on the waitress, Kanae had to use sublime effort not to scream at the gawking waitress. If need be, she herself will help lend credibility to Kyoko's manly role. In fact, even if she had to help Kyoko by acting like a smitten teenager faced with an overwhelming first love, she was prepared to do it.

After the waitress returned with their drinks, Kanae had decided on the idea of making her first move on Renji. This would act to prove her point and dissuade the annoying waitress. But before Kanae could think of what she would do; the waitress asked a startling question. Kanae blinked twice just to digest the question.

"Excuse me mister, but are you in anyway related to Tsuruga Ren?"

The question both stunned and alarmed Kyoko as she choked on her iced tea. Sputtering the cold liquid out of her nose, she reached for a napkin to dab at herself before answering the waitress.

"No, no. I'm not!" she half roared and half coughed out. The notion of being a relative of Tsuruga-san was too outlandish for her to even consider. Surely the waitress was just being facetious.

In her belief, Kyoko cast the waitress a disapproving look and curtly added, "I can't imagine why you would think that."

The degree of her response came as a surprise to the waitress. Her eyes widened at the somewhat defensive tone.

Replying in awkward embarrassment the waitress hesitantly stated, "Sorry, it was my mistake then. It was just that you look so much like him that I just thought that you could have been a relative."

"Thank you for that. I will consider that a compliment but unfortunately, I am not his relative." Kyoko grimaced at her own statement as she leaned closer to Kanae.

Her arm rested casually over the back of Kanae chair as she crossed her ankle over her knee and turned away from the waitress. It was clear by her pose that she was dismissing the waitress and as if on cue, the young waitress tipped her head in a slight bow before walking away.

"Phew! Now where do you think she could have gotten that crazy idea?" Kyoko mumbled as she shot Kanae a puzzled look. Without expecting an answer, she turned back to regard the waitress but soon began to analyze a couple that was seated nearby.

Kanae had to bite her tongue not to answer Kyoko's question. It was hard for her to believe that Kyoko really had no idea that she was imitating Tsuruga Ren. Yet with this latest revelation, she had to conclude that it was in fact, likely that Kyoko had no idea that the man she was pretending to be was Tsuruga-san.

Was that why the teenaged girls that were now seated across from them, were still giggling as they continued to look her way? In fact, it was beginning to become clearer and clearer to Kanae that the looks that they were giving Kyoko, were actually bordering on flirtation.

Gasping as the thought sunk in, Kanae realised that if that was indeed so, then Kyoko had in fact succeeded in making others believe that she was male. So if that were the case, wouldn't it behoove her to act as a jealous lover in return?

A new found resolve entered her as she cleared her throat, "Umm…" Kanae hesitated briefly as she wondered which name she should address Kyoko by.

Tossing her hair off her shoulders in a determined manner, she began again, "Renji, I think I now have a clearer image of how we should behave."

Smiling affectionately at Kyoko, she reached across the table and self-consciously rested her hand over Kyoko's, "I'm sorry for my earlier attitude, and I would like for us to begin again."

Taking a quick glimpse to notice the looks of jealousy she was receiving from the table of teenaged girls, she continued in a soft voice, "Will you forgive me?"

Pleased by the initiative that Kanae was displaying, Kyoko offered up her brightest smile. "Of course I do. You know how crazy I am about you. As long as you continue to always look at me, I will live as yours."

Her words astonished Kanae and she became dumbstruck as she stared at the sudden seriousness burning within Kyoko's eyes. Kanae's cheeks heated up, how was she to respond to such a provocative line?

As it was, she didn't have to. It was the sudden silence within the once noisy coffee shop that broke the spell that Kyoko had weaved. Scanning her environment to determine the cause of the now sudden eruption of whispers, Kanae soon found the reason.

Standing in the doorway was Tsuruga Ren and his familiar sidekick of a manager. Kanae frowned as she stole a quick glanced at Kyoko. However, her friend with her back to the door, did not notice the interruption stirring the coffee shop and was still staring intensely at Kanae, expecting to hear her answer.

Not wanting to allow the interruption to drag down her acting, Kanae decided to ignore the intrusion of Tsuruga-san. Hoping that he would not notice her sitting in the corner with Kyoko, she resisted the urge to watch him but instead kept her mind focused on her acting.

"I think keeping my eyes on you forever will be an easy feat for me," she finally answered. Her hands were enfolded securely in Kyoko's and she watched as Kyoko reached over to plant a kiss over them.

Her lips did not actually touch Kanae's skin but to give her credit, it elicited a telling blush from the pretty actress. Trying hard not to feel uncomfortable about the intimate moment they were sharing, Kanae squeezed Kyoko's hands to reassure her.

The slight hint of encouragement was all Kyoko needed to continue. Shifting her chair closer to Kanae, she tilted her head in Kanae's direction and whispered, "I don't want to swear to God that I can keep this promise but I would like to swear that to you, if you would allow me to."

Swallowing audibly, Kanae was transfixed on Kyoko. How was it possible that Kyoko could come up with such mesmerizing lines? Her heart had even quickened by Kyoko's soft breath, which she could feel against the side of her neck.

It was at that moment, while leaning in close enough to Kanae, that Kyoko was able to notice the tall figure that was walking towards them. Freezing her motionless, Kyoko felt her heart slam against a ribcage in fear. She wanted to bury herself and hide behind her friend.

_No! This can't be happening! How did he find me?_ Her inner voice asked in fright. Surely there was no way he would have known that she was here.

_Wait! Maybe he hasn't recognized me yet. I'm not even dressed as my usual self. Maybe he's only headed here to greet Mouko-san!_ Deciding that that was most likely the case, Kyoko hid her face from Tsuruga-san by strategically turning herself, so that her back was towards him.

In an obvious panic state of mind, she whispered urgently to Kanae, "Mouko-san, please forgive me but Tsuruga-san is here and I can't have him recognise me like this!"

Sneaking a quick peek at the fast approaching actor, Kyoko quickly looked back at her best friend. "Please I need to hide," she begged frantically. Her eyes were wide with apprehension and nervousness.

Noticing the level of alarm in Kyoko, Kanae was temporarily startled. Understanding the likely embarrassment that Kyoko would endure, should she come face to face with Tsuruga-san, made Kanae sympathetic.

But unsure of exactly what she could do to prevent the interruption by Tsuruga-san inhibited her from immediately reacting. How should she stop Tsuruga-san from coming over? Should she create a scene? Perhaps something that was so nauseating that he would want to avoid their table?

Struggling with the paralyzing fear in her friend's eyes made Kanae's mind stretch for something embarrassing. Should she start a fight with Kyoko? Something like when they were auditioning for their Kurara commercial? Should she slap Kyoko?

But wouldn't it be more likely to cause Tsuruga-san to come over to break up their fight, if she did that? Then what could she do? She needed to do something so outlandish that no one in their right mind would want to intrude upon.

A sudden thought struck her and she swallowed a horrified gasp at the idea that she was entertaining. But surely this would be so dramatically nauseating that it would prevent him from wanting to interrupt?

Hoping that her efforts were worth it, she gave a frustrated groan at Kyoko before hissing, "You owe me big time."

In slow motion, Kyoko watched as Kanae shifted discretely in front of Kyoko and threw herself directly onto Kyoko's lap. Without hesitating, she locked her arms around the back of Kyoko's neck and shoved Kyoko's face into her hair.

From where Tsuruga-san was standing it would appear as a romantic embrace. Surely that would be enough to stop him from wanting to intrude?

Pretending to be in the throes of desire, Kanae stole a sideways glance at Tsuruga-san to ascertain his position. Damn that man, he had initially stopped moving but it was only momentarily before he soon started towards them again. Couldn't he read the atmosphere?

"Did it work?" Kyoko asked against the side of her nape.

"No! He's still headed this way." Kanae whispered back.

Pulling away from Kanae, Kyoko nearly choked in her dread as she sobbed, "We can't let him see me like this!"

Kanae's head snapped back up at Kyoko. She was about to launch into an admonishment, when the trembling of her friend's sunken form made her change her mind.

"God help me if this doesn't work!" Kanae stated before she lifted her face up to a near hysterical Kyoko and pulled her friend's head towards her. She planted her lips firmly over the top of Kyoko's, while smothering Kyoko's cry of surprise with her warm mouth.

Something about their actions felt completely out of place. But to Ren, as he stood in the middle of the coffee shop watching the daring public display of affection between the two love birds, he just couldn't bring himself to interrupt.

Turning away from the couple he took a brief second to compose himself before he walked steadily away. Beside him Yashiro was openly gaping at the kissing pair. One of which reminded him a little too much of Ren.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone hope you are having fun reading my new story. I welcome all your comments, so please feel free to drop in a review if you can.**


	3. Chapter 3 Trading Secrets

Kyoko was stretched out stiff and in a state of rigor mortis as she felt Kanae's lips tracing over hers. Even her breathing had stopped. It was as if the world was at its end. In fact, the world must have ended, as there was no other possibility for Kanae to be kissing her.

Has North Korea finally bombed Japan? Was the explosion so fast that they didn't even feel the impact? Was she now in heaven, and was this how best friends greeted each other there? Kyoko's little sensory spirits peeked out in search of fellow spirits but found nothing.

Believing that she was really dead, Kyoko couldn't help but feel sorry for the short life she had lived. Her greatest remorse was that she never reached the pinnacle of stardom as she had sworn she one day would.

Tears started flowing out of her closed eyes as she sobbed in self-pity. In anguish, she began to mourn at her own passing. Her body began to tremble and a slight moan signifying the state of her misery escaped her.

The thought so engulfed her that she could no longer contain herself, and she began to seek comfort in her friend's arms over their mutual demise. Poor Mouko-san, did she have any regrets as well?

Surely, she had lost the chance to do things that she never did? Or to visit places that she never saw? Wanting to share in the sufferings of her friend, Kyoko sympathetically patted her friend's head. Kanae growled softly in response to Kyoko's touch.

Was she feeling the same lost? Wrapping her arms tightly around her friend, she gave Kanae an endearing hug. She even understood how sad it was that after all that hard work for Love Me, neither of them got their chance to debut. Sobbing loudly, she started to moan all the despair that she felt, which transferred into her tensing her mouth rigidly against Kanae's lips.

Kanae had shut her mind to the irritating moaning and annoying embrace that was coming from her best friend. She was also refusing to believe that Kyoko might be responding to her kiss. She would rather contribute her reaction to her trying to substantiate their kiss, for the benefit of their annoying audience, i.e., Tsuruga Ren.

Hence, not to be out done by Kyoko's acting, Kanae tried to lend her own credibility to their romantic enactment. She tried to moan back but her moans sounded more like a dog howling in pain, so she stopped from a sense of self disgust.

Undaunted she lifted her hand towards Kyoko's face, thinking to caress her back the way Kyoko had touched her. But Kanae's hand locked into Kyoko's hair, and with a life of their own, began to pull instead.

Try as she might, Kanae could not muster up the same kind of performance that Kyoko was capable of. She was even beginning to lose feeling in her lips from the intensity of Kyoko's fierce and passionate kiss.

Hearing the stir of commotion coming from the surrounding guests, Kanae returned her focus towards her spectators. She kept her ears tuned in to another sound and when she finally heard the retreating heavy footsteps of Tsuruga-san, she sighed in relief.

Kanae waited a full two minutes before unceremoniously releasing Kyoko. Losing her balance and landing on the floor with a loud 'thump,' Kyoko remained motionless. For two entirely separate reasons, neither of them made eye contact for the next brief moment.

Wiping her face from her tears, Kyoko remained temporally suspended in her own imaginative world. Then as if time had resumed, her head snapped up as she watched Kanae take her seat. Kyoko blinked then blinked again as she finally realised what had happened.

"We're alive?" she asked in an amazed whimper as a look of confusion marred her face.

"Unfortunately, yes we are! Don't ever tell anyone what we just did," Kanae answered dryly to the confounded Kyoko.

Lifting herself shakily from off the ground, Kyoko scurried haphazardly back onto her chair. Her body was trembling from Kanae's recent kiss and she had trouble remaining on her chair as she slid off the wooden seat again.

It wasn't until Kanae caught her by the collar and pulled her back into her chair that she was able to remain seated. Though her knuckles were now white from the death grip she had on the table, which helped her from sliding off the chair.

Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment and her ears were drumming from the rapid velocity of her pounding heart. Trying to shake off the awkward feeling from kissing her best friend, Kyoko shut her eyes tightly.

She was appalled by her own actions and was now hoping that aliens would invade Japan and perhaps kidnap her. She would even allow them to change her form if they wanted to. But would aliens even want to invade such a small country like Japan?

Cursing at her fate for being born to such a small country that no alien would ever find interesting enough to invade, Kyoko grumbled to herself. Her inaudible words only set to further irritate the already steaming Kanae.

Having been force to do something so out of her nature, Kanae was suffering from humiliation. The lack of credibility to her performance was also causing a raising tempest to brew within her. A visible arty was now pumping along the side of her temple.

She was even more mortified by the public display that her ears were burning from the snickers she could hear from the surrounding customers. At that moment she just wanted to die from shame. And while she was at it, she could quite cheerfully strangle her best friend for causing this mess to begin with.

Taking a few deep breaths, she chose instead to calm the raging storm within her. She relaxed her clenched jaw and tonelessly stated, "He's gone."

Her words hardly worked to snap Kyoko out of her traumatized state. Lifting a confused face to Kanae she asked, "Who is gone?"

_Who was gone? Did she just ask who was gone?_ Kanae could not believe Kyoko's audacity. She was now on the verge of exploding into a terrible rage. Her face was changing several shades of red as she stared perplexing at her friend.

Had Kyoko forgotten so easily why they had kissed in the first place? Did she really think Kanae had no other reason to indulge her in a kiss except for fun? Perhaps even as a new spectator sport to entertain the masses with? Drawing in a massive breath, this time she counted to ten before exhaling.

"Tsuruga-san, he's gone. Remember?" Kanae bit out, as her eyes were still lit with the suppressed rage, while the throbbing pulse at her temple continued to enlarge dramatically.

Realisation flooded Kyoko as her eyes widen in acknowledgement. Her body tense at the thought of him and she became instantly alert. Scanning hastily around to ensure he was in fact no longer in the coffee shop, her eyes wildly vacillated from side to side.

"Are you sure?" she asked while she continued to frantically search the area.

"Absolutely," Kanae announced resolutely. Her annoyance was far from being satiated but at the moment, she was trying hard to not strangle her nervous friend.

She ran her hands irritably through her long hair to keep herself from reaching over towards Kyoko's neck. This wouldn't be the first time that she had been enraged by Kyoko and she doubted that it would be the last.

Choking back a quaver of hysteria, Kyoko swallowed audibly before saying, "Thank you, for your kiss."

Scarcely understanding what Kyoko was getting at, Kanae frowned, "Don't thank me yet. I want to know what was so important that you were shaking like a scared rabbit when you thought Tsuruga-san would see you like this. Surely it can't just be because of the way you are dressed!"

Kanae's eyes assessed Kyoko from head to toe. She knew that Kyoko had been acting strange from the moment she saw Tsuruga-san but she was certain that it had more to do than because Kyoko was embarrassed to be caught in her manly outfit.

"No, it wasn't'" Kyoko replied as she lowered her eyes to the ground. Trying to hide the motive behind her previous frightened behavior, she kept her eyes fixed on her feet.

"Then what was it?" Kanae asked in an insistent manner, while she impatiently folded her arms across her chest.

"Mouko-san, I can't…please, it's really complicated…." Her words trailed off and in misery, she lifted up a pale face to her friend. Was she able to keep Mouko-san from finding out the truth?

"I think you owe me an explanation and this time, I won't take no for an answer." Kanae persisted curtly. Her dark eyes penetrated Kyoko's and did not release her until she finally slumped into submission.

"Yes, I know. But will you promise to never repeat what I am about to tell you?" Kyoko asked gloomily before she took a cautious gaze over her shoulder.

"If I must," Kanae nodded sullenly. But she was glad that Kyoko was finally getting around to explaining herself. Pulling her chair closer to Kyoko's she leaned in to listen attentively.

"I have been living with him." Kyoko said impassively, her hands nervously began toying with the button of her vest. She just could not bring herself to look Kanae in the eyes.

Kanae gasped. "Living with him? Who are you living with? Surely you can't mean Tsuruga-san?"

Whipping her face back to Kanae, she winced as if in pain. It was there in Kyoko's eyes that gave her the answer to her question.

Half raising out of her chair in shock, she asked, "What? Why? How is this even possible?"

At that moment, Kyoko felt compelled to reveal everything. To fall on her knee and cry out all that she had been withholding in her heart. To find a way to unburden her soul but she knew she could not.

Reaching up to her friend with helpless hands, she answered, "I can't explain to you all the details just why, because it's part of my secretive dangerous mission. It's just that we have been playing a role, so we're not really each other. But that's not the whole reason why I didn't want to see him."

Kanae shot her a speculative look before asking, "Then what is the real reason?"

Kyoko's lips felt dry, she swallowed a dry lump in her throat before attempting to answer in a small voice, "Well, the truth is… I and him… that is… we were…well, this isn't precisely right but…you see, we were supposed to… to go… to go out on a date…kind of."

Kyoko reached for her ice tea, her knuckles turned white at how tightly she was holding on to her glass. Unsteadily bringing the beverage to her lips to take a long swallow, she was not surprised that she was still unable to quench her sudden thirst. Her mouth felt dry and she doubted that she could continue the interrogation any longer.

Not oblivious to the growing unease of her friend, Kanae waited a few seconds before she continued to drill Kyoko.

"Ok, I must have misheard you. Can you repeat that last part again?" Kanae asked with a look of consternation on her face.

"We were supposed to go on a date." Kyoko repeated. This time her voice carried over in the already noisy coffee shop.

"Eh? You and him are now dating? Why didn't you tell me so? I thought we were best friends! How could you hide such a thing from me?" she asked indignantly. The thought of Kyoko's deception brought a flush of anger to her face causing her to frown in displeasure.

"No, no, Mouko-san. You're mistaken, we are definitely _not _dating." Kyoko shook her head adamantly.

"If you aren't dating then why were you suppose to go on a date with him?" her eyes rounded wide in accusation.

"That's also part of my secretive but dangerous mission, so I can't fully disclose the real reasons. You see since we're not really acting like who we are, well…um… how do I explain this?" Kyoko said as she searched idly around, looking for a way to clarify her situation.

"I guess you can say, we were just kind of in the middle of an act and one thing led to another, so now I have to schedule a date with him. That's all!" She pursed her lips tightly as if preventing herself from revealing more.

Her explanation was overly complex but Kanae did not miss the importance of her revelation. "That's all? What do you mean by that's all?! Kyoko don't you know what this could mean?"

Kanae reached over to brace Kyoko by her shoulders as she not so gently shook her. The movement caused Kyoko's head to swing back and forth like a rag doll. But Kyoko was unable to comprehend what Kanae was willing her to understand.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kyoko asked puzzled by her friend's sudden actions.

"Kyoko, this was exactly what I needed to help me in my acting!" Kanae said, as her eyes lit up and she smiled in delight.

If Tsuruga-san could play Kyoko's boyfriend then surely the authenticity of their love could not be questioned. In fact, Kanae was even willing to excuse her own lack of experience and humble herself by asking for Kyoko's future experience.

She would be more than willing to make this an exception since Tsuruga-san was definitely so vast in skill and talent that she would be a fool, not to learn from the best. Well, indirectly she would be learning from the best.

"Eh? I still don't understand?" Kyoko asked, as she returned Kanae's smile with one full of apprehension.

Staring at her bewildered friend, Kanae clapped her hands together as she announced, "What I am getting at is that you can learn from your experience with him then tutor me on how to act in love!"

With unadulterated happiness now that she could solve her own plight, Kanae was feeling magnanimous. She would even forgive her best friend for the kiss. But her generosity was quickly interrupted by Kyoko's blatant refusal.

"No, no, no, you can't be serious. That would be impossible," Kyoko blurted out.

"What do you mean by impossible? It's brilliant. And since you are already living with him, you just have to continue with your 'secrete dangerous mission' right?" Kanae finished. Resting back in her chair, she fixed Kyoko a no nonsense look. She was not going to let Kyoko talk her way out of this.

"No, I just can't. Don't you understand? He's Tsuruga Ren!" Kyoko exclaimed in alarm. Her eyes rounded into large globes while she fixed them onto her friend. Couldn't Mouko-san understand the implications of what she was telling her?

"Yes, I know who he is, but didn't you say you both weren't acting as yourselves in this dangerous mission?" Kanae persisted, as she nonchalantly lifted her straw to her mouth and took a brief swallow of her drink. She then returned Kyoko's look with an innocent look of her own.

Wiping the beading sweat from her brows Kyoko answered, "Yes that's correct but still…"

Interjecting sharply, Kanae speculated with a gasp, "Surely you're not referring to him doing something harmful to you? Kyoko, was that why you were afraid, just now?"

"No, no! No, he would never do anything to hurt me. It's just that I am not so sure if I can act the part, or if I can even teach you later." Kyoko grimaced at the thought of having to give a full account of her actions while with Cain to Mouko-san.

"Wait a minute, didn't you tell me only a few hours ago, that as actresses we should take any and all opportunities to enhance our skills?" Kanae probed an accusatory finger at her friend's chest.

Kyoko's mouth gaped open, then snapped shut. She couldn't find the words to argue but she tried anyway. "Yes but-"

"No 'buts' Kyoko, I'm going to hold you to your own words. You must do this. And besides, you owe me big time, remember?" Kanae smiled widely, showing perfectly aligned white teeth. However, her smile held no warmth but rather it was full of seriousness. Kyoko knew she was trapped.

Shaken to the core by how she contributed to entangling herself in this peculiar situation, Kyoko raised pleading eyes to Kanae in the hope that she would relent in her request. Her lips trembled slightly, as she assumed the position of passivity while she held on to the hope that her wonderful and kind friend would forgive her this one time.

Tiny ectoplasmic Kyoko spirits left her and began to engulf Kanae in the hope that Kanae would give up the notion. _Have mercy, have mercy, have mercy_, they cried, begged and wailed. _Let this idea go_, they continued, while circulating wildly around her.

But Kanae ignored the overwhelming sense of gloom she was suddenly surrounded by and she forced herself to disregard the look of helplessness from Kyoko. Instead, she continued as if impervious, "So when are you going out on this date?"

Kyoko sighed in defeat, "I'm not sure yet, but I go back to shooting Box-R, in the late afternoon, tomorrow." Her friends' lack of compassion brought Kyoko to the edge of tears but she blinked them away. However, her ectoplasmic spirits returned to surround her, and were weeping uncontrollably.

Kanae sat up straight in her chair as she asked excitedly, "So are you telling me that you are currently free for the rest of today?"

"Yes, unless something from work shows up," Kyoko hesitated. She could feel her spirit sink and dwindle with every nuance of Kanae's exuberance.

"Then what are you waiting for? Call him!" Kanae burst out, with a bright smile. Grabbing Kyoko's cellphone, she held it out towards her.

"Mouko-san, are you serious? Right now?" Kyoko asked, her face reflected the horror that she felt at having to do something so offensive. The thugs in the back of her mind perked up in attention. Would they get another chance to bully her today?

"Yes, and you better not even complain after what I just did on your behalf." Kanae reminded Kyoko as she waved the cell phone at her.

Kanae was ready to call Tsuruga-san herself if she had to. Giving Kyoko a threatening look, she reiterated, "Call him now."

Although Kanae left no room for argument, Kyoko was too unsure of herself to be so daring. Lifting up shaky hands to receive the cell phone from her friend, she asked in a petrified croak, "But what should I say? How do I do this?"

"You're the one that's supposed to be going on the date with him. Call him and pretend to be who your character is supposed to be, and then remind him of that date!" Kanae replied forcibly and succinctly. She could feel the anxiety emanating from her friend but was determined to stand her ground.

"That's true but I can't just go on a date with him as who I am. Like I said before, we were supposed to go on a date while in character!" Kyoko wailed, almost painfully. Her little spirits surrounding her began to weep even louder.

"Fine, if that is the case, then hurry up and go change. But make sure you keep that date with him." Kanae snorted in censor. She was becoming impatient and shot Kyoko a freezing look to get her point across.

Kyoko paled at the thought of upsetting Kanae. She wondered if there was any way to persuade Kanae out of this idea. Was it even worth the try? Her friend had already gone out of her way to help Kyoko out; didn't she owe it to Kanae to help her in return?

On the one hand she could see the benefit of making a date with Cain at the current time. Her dominion of spirits slowly stopped crying as they clued in on her motives. Taking a calculated risk, she bit her lips in contemplation.

Since most of the day was already gone and all that she would have to do was spend a few hours of the evening with Cain. Surely that would be better than having to spend an entire day with him? But whether or not she would be able to catch Tsuruga-san as Cain was the contributing factor.

She was certain that she had left the wig that she wore as Setsu at the hotel. Also, she was fairly comfortable at getting herself dressed as Setsu, without needing Jelly Woods to help her. She even still had several outfits waiting for her at the hotel that she hadn't worn yet. But the question remained whether or not Tsuruga-san could prepare himself as Cain?

Audibly clearing her throat to draw Kyoko's attention, Kanae irritably asked, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Firmly clasping the cell phone to her chest, Kyoko finally agreed to dial Tsuruga-san's number. Glancing briefly at Kanae, she indicated the need for privacy with a slight inclination of her head.

At the subtle hint, Kanae stood up and hastily walked away. She did not go far but was well beyond hearing distance. Leaning against the wall, she made herself comfortable. Occasionally, she would cast inquiring glances back at Kyoko to ensure that Kyoko was indeed making that important phone call.

A satisfied smile loomed on her face as she watched her friend dial the number. This time not only was she going to get the education of a life time, she wondered if she was even playing cupid in the process.

Skeptical that Kyoko was likely to fall in love with Tsuruga-san, Kanae wondered how _he_ would fare in the process. Perhaps he was likely to get the wrong impression? Would he be mad if he were led on? Kanae frown at the possibility. Maybe she should caution her friend to be careful not to needlessly lead him on.

Shaking her head wryly, Kanae reminded herself. There should be no maltreatment in this scenario since neither of them were supposed to be themselves anyway. Thus, where was the detriment in this?

Another frown crossed her brows as she suddenly realised that Kyoko had been sent on a dangerous mission that had involved Tsuruga-san. Could there really be some harm that could stem from this?

Yet Kyoko's words echoed in her mind that Tsuruga-san would never do anything that would hurt her. Also, wasn't he known for his gentle and kindly demeanor? Scratching her head, Kanae tried to remember if she had ever heard of any negative rumors linked to his name.

But her mind kept drawing blanks. Either he was just a ladies man in name only, or that he was extremely cautious from smearing his reputation. Nevertheless, there was nothing unsatisfactory about him that she could think of.

Content that all her misgivings were now safely laid to rest, Kanae began to relax against the wall. Seated only a few meters away from her, Kyoko was anything but relaxed as she proceeded to dial Tsuruga-san's number.

Her heart was pacing irregularly in her chest and her sweaty palm was trembling so hard that she could barely hold the phone still. She looked pale and scared when she heard the line connect.

A husky voice answered with the first ring, "Hello?"

Unable to formulate any words, Kyoko's fingers were stirred by her anxiety and promptly pressed the hang up button. The signal went dead instantaneously. Kyoko's eyes widened in dread, as she just realised that she had unwittingly hung up on Tsuruga-san.

She stifled a scream of terror as she looked at the phone in her trembling hands. What had she done? She felt like her life had suddenly been sucked out of her as her soul fell into a darkened pit.

_Noooooooo! _Her inner voiced screamed.

Falling lower and lower into a bottomless pit, Kyoko's spirit yelled in denial. Was this the end? Had she really just done the unthinkable? Darker and darker her surroundings became as the notion of hanging up on her senpai fostered within her.

She was awoken out of her hellish trance when her phone started to ring. The caller I.D. indicated Tsuruga-san.

"Eh?" Kyoko exhaled as she registered her surroundings. Patting herself, to ensure she was physically present, she sighed in relief. Her relief did not last long when she finally became aware of the ringing phone.

Kyoko lost what color she had retained from her prior respite. Her stomach knotted in anxiety and the muscles of her fingers protested against her, as she tried to answer the phone.

_Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it_. A small voice cautioned her.

Perhaps he would be too busy tonight? _Please God let that be the case. Let him have some important meeting to attend to, so that he won't be able to become Cain._ Kyoko prayed as she looked up to the roof.

Casting Kanae a weak smile, she noticed the intense frown marring her friend's face. Fearing both Kanae's and Tsuruga-san's wrath, she decided quickly not to give in to her fears. Taking one last gulp to build up her courage, she looked decidedly at her phone.

Trying to channeling Setsu, she took several deep breaths. Closing her eyes, she shut out the image of her natural self. While drawing in Setsu's spirit, she slowly opened her eyes. An unnatural fire flickered in her eyes as she began to smile coyly.

Her voice was laced with sensuality as she finally answered the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody, I hope you are enjoying this story so far.**

**I thought long and hard about how to describe Kyoko's and Kanae kiss without making it give off a Yuri vibe. I hope I succeeded.**

**I am glad to receive all your reviews and will make an effort to respond to each one. Thank you again for your support and reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 Cancelled dates

Yashiro was sitting across from Ren in the tiny dressing room of the photography studio. The smell of hot coffee was intoxicating to him as he took another sip and savored its rich dark flavor. His face mirrored one of complete bliss and he released a happy sigh from deep within his chest.

He and Ren loved the decadent dark coffee and Ren's suggestion at getting coffee was a much welcomed one. Yashiro's lips smacked together tensely as he thought about the event of obtaining the coffee.

While at the coffee shop, he was used to the frenzied whispers that Ren's fans evoked. He had even prepared himself to ward off any overly eager fan with the icy glare that he practiced just for those special occasions. But his mask had slipped when he noticed that Ren had spotted someone whom he had recognised.

In fact, it wasn't just anyone that Ren had been headed to. It was Kyoko's friend Kotonami Kanae, the same girl that Yashiro had recognised from the Kurara commercial. Yet it wasn't that fact that had surprised Yashiro.

No, it certainly wasn't that at all. It was more the fact that the young girl was openly engaged in such blatant intimacy with another person that caught him off guard. Although Yashiro had little contact with Kyoko's friend, he had always thought of her as more of the tsundere type of person.

This was why his jaw had nearly hit the floor when he saw what she was doing so publicly. Surely, this couldn't be her true nature? Sitting on a man's lap with her hand wound in his hair and her lips glued onto his mouth.

Wasn't she even groaning loudly? Well, if you could call that groaning. Yashiro winced as he recalled the ear piercing noise that was coming from her. And the man that she had been kissing was equally shameless in his actions! Wasn't he holding on to Kotonami-san and kissing her as if it was the end of the world? How could they be friends with the holy maiden Kyoko?

He made a mental note to discuss this with Ren. As it would be bad should such people corrupt the pure and innocent love of Ren's heart. He did not want to think about the possible consequences that Kyoko could face, should Ren ever discover her in such a precarious position.

Shaking his head mentally, Yashiro assured himself that the Love Me number one member would never be involved in such lewd actions. He couldn't even begin to picture Kyoko kissing anyone so publicly.

Yashiro frown as he suddenly _did_ remember a time when Kyoko had been involved in a rather ardent kiss while with Fuwa Sho. But wasn't that incidental? Didn't she even consider that kiss as an anteater siphoning bait from her mouth?

Nodding to himself, Yashiro sighed in relief. He told himself that it was definitely not in Kyoko's character to kiss anyone in public. _No, not the holy maiden Kyoko. No, it would just be impossible._

Furthermore, the person that Kanae was most ardently kissing looked quite astonishingly like Ren! The concept of a doppelganger flashed briefly in Yashiro's mind. Would that mean Ren would be dying soon?

Pinching himself from thinking such randomly irrational thoughts, Yashiro shook his head. No, that was certainly not a doppelganger! It was nothing more than just some ridiculas Tsuruga Ren imitator.

Even Ren had seen a number of his fans play tribute to him by becoming copycats of his style and image. Smiling, he comforted himself that Ren would not be offended if Kyoko's best friend had taken a fancy to someone like that. Perhaps it would even be a boost to his ego?

Especially when the original was already taken. Well, almost taken, Yashiro corrected himself. Since, Ren was unlikely to date anyone except Kyoko. A sad smile crossed Yashiro's face as he contemplated the likelihood of Ren and Kyoko ever dating.

Scratching his neck, Yashiro tried not to think too much on the sad state of affairs between the relationship idiot and the holy maiden. With Ren's current state of affairs, he would be surprised if their relationship ever headed in any romantic direction. _Hell would probably freeze over before that day would come!_

Trying not to think about the depressing situation, Yashiro turned his gaze to Ren, while he continued to enjoy his coffee. Ren was certainly good at putting up a front. Although he appeared to be in a good mood, with his dazzling smiles; and was unnecessarily enticing every female staff within the vicinity; Yashiro doubted the sincerely of his bright mood.

Was living with Kyoko taking its toll on Ren? Yashiro understood by now that the brighter and more charming Ren became, the harder he was hiding what he was actually feeling. He was determined to get to the bottom of Ren's fake smile by the end of tonight and was looking forward to having dinner with him

Watching as Ren was discussing his appearance with the make-up artist; Yashiro took another sip of his coffee. He released a relaxed sigh at the same time Ren's phone began to ring. Pursing his lips together, Yashiro was mildly surprised that Ren had not turned his phone off.

Expecting to see Ren ignore his phone, Yashiro watched as the actor lifted the phone up to check the caller I.D. A slight frown crossed his brows before his long fingers hit the answer button. Shooting the make-up artist a quick apologetic smile, he answered the call.

Yashiro couldn't help the look of amazement on his face, when he saw Ren immediately answer the call. When was the last time Ren had done such an outrageous act? Searching his memory, Yashiro couldn't remember ever seeing Ren answer a call while in the middle of work.

Surely, the person on the other line was someone important? But who could that person be, except maybe….His mouth widened into a knowing smile as Yashiro thought of the only likely important person to Ren. Leaning forward in his chair, Yashiro tried to listen in on the telephone call.

Was Kyoko the person on the other line? A chuckle escaped Yashiro before he could suppress it, making the make-up artist look over to him in inquiry. Quickly coughing to hide his amusement, Yashiro pointed at his coffee and stated for her benefit, "I drank this too fast and it went down the wrong pipe."

Nodding in understanding the pretty brunette returned her gaze back to Ren while she waited for him to finish his call. Her impatience was beginning to show as she tapped one of her make-up brushes against the hair spray bottle.

But Ren was immune to her gesture. He hardly even noticed Yashiro's reaction. His full attention was on the busy signal coming from his phone. Had he just been hung up on? His frown worsened as he dialed Kyoko's phone number.

He had not expected her to be calling him. However, after the odd manner she had left the hotel room this morning, he was certain something was not quite right. Was she ok? He hoped he was not responsible for her current manner.

He listened intensely to the phone as it began to ring, hoping that the line would not drop his call. Sure enough, a deep and sexy voice answered after several seconds.

"Hello?" a husky and deep female voice answered the line.

"Hello, Kyoko is that you? Did you just call me?" Ren asked, concern was evident in his tone.

"No, Nii-san, it's me Setsu." Kyoko answered smoothly as she willed herself not to hang up again. She had to remind herself to breath as she continued to portray the calm and sexy younger sister of Cain.

Silence awaited her on the other line as she waited anxiously for him to answer.

Hoping that Ren would not notice the tone of apprehension in her voice, she continued to speak, slowly and huskily into the phone. "Nii-san? Are you there?"

"Setsu?" Ren breathed out in a rather stunned voice.

Giggling to cover her nervousness, she answered, "Are you surprised to hear from me so soon?"

"Umm, are you doing ok? Is anything the matter?" Ren asked, unsure of what to expect from Kyoko's unexpected call. Why was she acting as Setsu? Wasn't she headed off to school today? Shouldn't she still be in the middle of class now? His bewilderment was mirrored on his face as he waited to hear her explanation.

Purring into the phone Kyoko answered, "Silly Nii-san, are you worried about me? Are you afraid I might be in danger? Don't be so overprotective."

"Wait, why are you calling me then?" Ren asked, his tone indicated a ting of uncertainty over her teasing admonishment. He was getting more and more confused by her overtures, what exactly was she trying to elicit from him?

His question was answered shortly by a soft laugh, as she explained, "Nii-san, I missed you and was wondering if you had a little time today to spend with your cute sister?"

Ren's mouth felt dry. His tongue hung to the roof of his mouth but he forced himself to answer, "Of course I'm free. Did you want to get together today?"

Clenching her teeth as the last stings of hope left her, Kyoko replied, "Yes of course I do. Don't you remember promising me that you'd take me out on that date to explore the city when you aren't so busy?"

Laughing into the phone, Ren happily replied, "Well then where would you like to go?"

"How about we finish sightseeing Tokyo?" Kyoko replied as she tried to find a safe way to pass the time with him. Surely in the middle of hundreds of people she would not do anything stupid to risk making a further fool out of herself? Happy that she had thought of it, she finally relaxed.

"I'm in the middle of finishing up my photo-shoot right now but should be able to meet you back at the room in two hours," Ren stated, as he finally became aware that the make-up artist was listening attentively to their conversation. Shifting his weight in his chair, he turned his back to her as he waited for Setsu's reply.

Kyoko waited a slight second too long before she replied in a tone that denoted Setsu's rebellious nature, "I don't want to have to wait alone for you in the boring hotel room for the next two hours, how about I wait for you in the lobby of the hotel instead."

Ren heard the hesitation in her voice and wondered at the cause. But eager to get off the phone with her, so that the curious make-up artist would stop eavesdropping in on their conversation, he accepted quickly.

Staring at the phone after he hung up, Ren couldn't believe his luck. But after he looked over to Yashiro who was smirking at him, he realised his troubles had only just begun. Ren groaned internally. How was he going to hide his impromptu date with Setsu from Yashiro?

Thinking quickly Ren feigned a look of obliviousness as he went back to allowing the make-up artist to finish with her work. Signaling for her to continue, he rested back in his chair and lifted his face for her, while closing his eyes. The make-up artist was eager to complete her task and with efficient hands, she began to apply a thin layer of moisturizer to his face.

Yashiro had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from questioning Ren about his recent phone call. Gleefully he rubbed his hands together as he thought about the reasons for the phone call.

Was Ren really going to go out to meet with Setsu? Based on the snippets of what he was able to hear, Yashiro was able to discern that the two had just arranged to meet up. Not only had they decided to do so, but Ren had also done so right under Yashiro's nose!

Did Ren forget about his promise to have dinner with him, in order to fill him in on Cain Heel? Deciding not to be offended by the slight injustice of probably being stood up, Yashiro had to contend himself with the likelihood of getting to play cupid to the two.

This brought a delightful chuckle to Yashiro. He rubbed his hands together in glee as he thought about the possibilities. His face took on a cat like demeanor as he continued to smile widely. _What luck!_

"What?" Ren asked, slightly offended as he had already guessed at the cause of his manager's speculative looks.

Yashiro's smile widened as a gleam of mischief entered his eyes. Wanting to tease Ren, he suggestively stated, "So Ren where should we have dinner tonight? There's a new restaurant around the corner from here, should I make a reservation for us? Say in about 2 hours?"

Ren's eyes held Yashiro's in a steady stare before he sighed and looked irritably away. The make-up artist pretended not to notice the clenching of his jaw as she applied blusher to his cheeks.

"I can't make tonight's dinner with you, Yashiro," Ren gritted out in clenched teeth.

Ren knew from the moment he saw that glimmer in Yashiro's eyes that this was coming. Hating that he even had to put up with the teasing manager, he wished the make-up artist wasn't around to bear witness to the humiliating moment. Sinking deep into his chair, he closed his eyes hoping to shut out Yashiro's presence.

Yashiro just couldn't help himself. It was beyond his ability to stop himself. Placing his cup of coffee down, he leaned forward with a hand cupping his ear and he pretended to listen closely. "Oh, and why is that?" Yashiro smiled brightly.

Ren's eyes snapped open as he took in Yashiro's annoying demeanor. "Something important just sprung up," Ren answered curtly with a bedazzling smile.

Yashiro smile vanished immediately. Leaning back in his chair, he swallowed audibly. As quickly as the urge had come for him to tease Ren, it had also fled with the onslaught of Ren's sudden smile.

He recognised that particular gentlemanly smile. It was the kind of smile that would elicit an equally bright smile in return, should the receiver not understand Ren. But for Yoshiro, he instead started to feel sweat form at his brow, from Ren's gentlemanly smile.

Shifting nervously in his chair, Yashiro gave up trying to tease Ren. Not wanting to upset the young actor any further, he quickly acknowledged. "Well then I'm sure we can reschedule this for the following night then."

Neither of them had anything else to say while in the presence of the make-up artist. But immediately after she had completed her task and left, Yashiro brought up another matter that had been eating away at his gut.

While Ren was slipping an arm through the sleeve of his shirt, Yashiro asked him in a mild voice, "Ren did you notice the kiss between that guy and Kyoko's friend?"

Nodding, Ren continued to dress as he waited for Yashiro to make his point, "Well, there was something about that young man that made me think that he really resembled you."

Nodding again, Ren tried not to picture the incident in his mind. But his mind kept on replaying that passionate kiss. There was something about that moment had struck Ren as being extremely odd.

But it was not something Ren could easily identify. Frowning, he stopped in the act of buttoning up his shirt as he tried to understand what it was about the way the young man and their kissing that reminded him of being so out of place.

"Yashiro what are you trying to say?" Ren asked after realising that Yashiro was waiting for his reply.

"Well, the mere fact that the person that she was kissing had a striking resemblance to you made me wonder if she could possibly be attracted to you as well. And what that could imply." Yashiro lifted up his brows as he tilted his chin to an angle, while he regarded Ren.

"Are you suggesting that since she's dating my look-a-like, she's attracted to me?" Ren choked out that question. The absurdity of the idea made him draw in his eyebrows tightly.

Even if the likelihood existed, Ren would not even know where to begin to diffuse that possibility. And the scope of what Yashiro was implying was somewhat disconcerting to him. _No, that was too disturbing an idea to entertain_.

Interrupting his train of thought, Yashiro clarified, "Yes, I was thinking that. But even if that were the case, I am sure it won't affect your stance."

While assessing the value of his consideration, Yashiro paused momentarily to rub the bridge of his nose, where his spectacles rested. "But just in case that were the case, I personally don't think it would be a bad idea to use a little old fashion jealousy to get the girl you like to acknowledge her feelings."

"Yashiro, have you gone mad?" Ren did a double take of his manager and friend. What was he up to now? His eyes narrowed in contemplation.

In contrast, Yashiro's eyes widened with excitement. "No, what I am saying is if there is a possibility that Kyoko may like you, don't you think having her friend be interested in you will cause some kind of reaction in her?"

Ren met Yashiro's comment with a blank stare. But Yashiro's voice held more and more excitement as he gained momentum with his explanation. With his hands flailing around he persisted, "For example, if Kotonami was trying to make a play for your attention, this might cause Kyoko to want to stop her or at least it will increase the chances of her confession."

Ren held his own hands up as he interrupted his wishful thinking manager. "Yashiro, what you are suggesting may not work. Will you take responsibility for it if your plan fails?"

Ren's look of discontent was mingled with a slight warning before he went back to putting on his jacket. Trying not to allow his intrusive match making manger mingle in his love life was becoming a new habit for Ren. Shouldn't he have already predicted Yashiro's moves by now?

"Well, it's just a thought, so you don't have to act on it if you don't want to." Yashiro mumbled, as he looked away in embarrassment. His tone indicated his hurt over Ren's instant rejection of his idea. However, regaining his composure, he quickly changed the subject.

"But that isn't my only concern," Yashiro professed, while he waited for Ren's eyes to acknowledge him before he continued.

"It's just that she being Kyoko's best friend, and her doing such lustful acts, while in public causes me to worry about her effect on Kyoko. Well, what I am trying to say is that there might be a possibility that she could negatively influence Kyoko." Yashiro stated seriously while his face scrunched up in concern.

Yashiro watched as a flicker of anxiety flashed across Ren's eyes. Burning with a new intensely, Ren's face flushed a telling red. Did Ren understand the dangers of Kotonami's influence on Kyoko?

Ren went rigid as he thought about the consequences of Kanae's influence on Kyoko. Was there really a risk that Kyoko could become just as brazen as Kanae? The idea was disconcerting to Ren and he scowled as he asked, "What do you think I can do about that?"

"As her senpai, couldn't you caution her against being friends with Kotonami-san?" Yashiro answered as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Ren.

"I could but I doubt that Kyoko would receive that easily." Ren answered while his scowl deepened.

"Well, why don't we just keep a closer watch on her then?" Yashiro suggested as he reached over to place a reassuring hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Yes, but it's something we are better off doing from a far though. She might not want us intruding on her personal life" Ren shuddered as he thought about how upset Kyoko would be should she discover their ploy.

Yashiro's heart went out to Ren as he noticed the degree of worry that the young actor held within him over Kyoko. Squeezing Ren's shoulder briefly before he removed his hand, Yashiro answered, "I agree."

* * *

Kyoko hung up the phone. Her hand began to tremble with the effects of holding the cell phone so tightly but try as she might, she couldn't make herself release the phone. Her eyes were still glued on the offensive object when Kanae pried her hand off the cell phone.

"Are you done?" Kanae asked while she took a seat next to Kyoko.

"I think so." Kyoko solemnly replied, without looking up.

"What do you mean by 'you think so'?" Kanae asked midway from sitting down in her chair. She was staring intensely at Kyoko, waiting for a reply.

Glancing up at her friend, Kyoko brought a weak smile to her face and nodded. "I mean, yes."

Relaxing down into her chair, Kanae keenly asked, "So when are you meeting him?"

A surprisingly fierce look of excitement flashed over her face. The look on her face reminded Kyoko of a tigress that was staring hungrily at its prey. Gasping at the implication of what Mouko-san was probably thinking, Kyoko shook her head vigorously. "No, don't even think it. You can't watch us while we go on our date."

"Why not?" Kanae asked as she jutted a stubborn chin out. What was it about this 'dangerous mission' that Kyoko felt so compelled to keep it so surreptitiously. Why couldn't Kyoko trust her? Kanae was beginning to get annoyed as she thought about the matter.

"Because I told you we are to be in character! Besides, it's supposed to be a secret," Kyoko let out a small wail in fear that her friend would compromise Ren's role as Cain Heel.

Watching her friend closely, Kyoko's chest tightened in anxiety. How was she going to explain this without disclosing more of the Heel sibling's existence? Already, she could tell by Mouko-san's tight lipped demeanor that she was getting impatient by her evasiveness.

Recognizing the look of desperation in Kyoko's eyes, Kanae decided to let go of the idea. "Fine but how will you teach me how to act then?" Kanae asked instead.

Kyoko was suddenly at a loss for words. "I…" shaking her head in frustration and trying to give the matter further thought, Kyoko exhaled uncertainly, "I'm not really sure."

"Well then, should we just continue with you acting as my boyfriend then?" Kanae offered. Her own aspirations of learning from watching Kyoko's interaction with Ren may have been squashed but she did not entirely see any obstacle in rehearsing the reenactment of their date.

Not entirely certain of what Mouko-san expected from her but running out of viable options, Kyoko nodded weakly in agreement. She could almost picture herself falling head first off the cliff, while the snickering of her psychological thugs filled her subconscious mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody hoped you are enjoying this story so far. I was very encouraged by all your comments and support. I hope you continue to read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5 The date

The late and hot afternoon sun was beating down on Setsu as she stood by the busy side walk outside the Shibuya station. Wiping the sweat off her eyebrows she squinted up at her brother. Cain looked indifferent and composed as he towered over the surrounding pedestrians.

Dressed in a cotton black long sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned midway down his chest, and fell loosely over black leather pants, he looked very much the intimidating gothic bystander. His waves of long brown hair framed the sides of his high cheek bones before spilling freely to right above his broad shoulders, making him look handsomely rugged.

His stern and hard set features although were cold and aloof, were still very precariously alluring. This made him irresistible to several of the females in the packed city as he attracted their attention.

Kyoko tried to ignore the curious glances that they gave him. She was determined to watch what she said and did around him today. The last thing she wanted was to invite more of his sexual charm. Remembering that the emperor of the night was the true man behind the actor playing Setsu's brother was important.

Even while in disguise as Cain Heel, Tsuruga Ren was still devastatingly sexy. His sensual appeal was made more so by the sense of danger that he currently exuded. But at the moment, even that dangerous vibe of his was not able to keep the herd of people from knocking into them while they stood surrounded by the late afternoon crowd.

Setsu felt mobbed as she clung tightly to her brother's arm in the heavily congested intersection. Buzzing with overly eager shoppers, students that were haphazardly dressed in their uniforms, cozy couples and tired office workers, the popular Shibuya shopping district was alive with activity.

Together standing side by side with Cain, Setsu really felt like a foreigner in the over populated city. Wishing that she could be anywhere else rather than in the obnoxiously overcrowded street, she took a wry step out of the way from the oncoming rush of subway commuters but inadvertently into the pathway of a middle aged shopper.

Setsu grimaced as the lady elbowed her in the flank. She kept a look of cool disdain when the shopper bowed slightly in apology. Inside Kyoko was screaming at her own carelessness and was mentally begging for the woman's forgiveness for her own rudeness.

_Sorry madam, but at the moment I must not lose to this urge_, Kyoko murmured under her breath. She frowned slightly at her own folly.

Cain noticed her displeasure at being bumped by a frenzied middle aged woman that was overloaded with shopping bags. Feeling an overwhelming sense of protectiveness towards her, he began to usher her towards a less crowded corner. He could feel the tension in her fingertips as they clenched tightly over his arm.

Gently, he rested a large hand over hers as he wedged himself through the sea of people. As person after person bumped and pushed past them, Cain decided he had enough of the hectic city. It was time to get out of this place.

Ignoring the taxi stand across the street, he stretched out his arm to hail a taxi. A yellow vehicle pulled up to the curb beside them immediately and Cain smiled as he tucked Setsu into the car.

Passively allowing herself to be led into the taxi Setsu relaxed against the cushioned seats as her brother gave the taxi driver directions. She let out a small sigh of relief that she was no longer in the overcrowded street.

Able to read her thoughts, Cain leaned back heavily into his seat and smiled, "I got tired of that toxic environment too."

Nodding in agreement Setsu replied, "Tokyo can get really busy during the commuting hours."

"Yes, for such a small county, they have an enormous amount of congestion." His eyes smiled warmly at hers. The color in her face was returning and Cain relaxed beside her.

"And Japanese people may be small in stature but collectively they can still stampede over you if you don't watch where you're going," Setsu added quite miffed, while she rubbed her left side.

"Did you get hurt?" Cain asked as he leaned over her to investigate her injury. His large hands drifted lightly over her tight fitting corset. Reaching over to her left side where her zipper laid, he began to pull upwards to release the ends.

Kyoko watched in stunned horror as Setsu's brother partially unzipped her outfit and brazenly exposed her left flank. _What does he think he's doing?_ Her mind screamed out in fear.

_Doesn't he know that doing such a thing to any Japanese maiden is unacceptable?_ Her Japanese maiden protection party asked in anger. Marching around with a banner across her chest, the imaginative figure was protesting loudly in her mind.

_Wait, I'm not supposed to be Japanese now. That's right! I'm Setsu, the wild younger sister of the rebel Cain Heel. So in this case it is completely acceptable for him to do such things to me. In fact, as Setsu, I should be welcoming his attentions._

Kyoko was internally grumbling at the twisted nature of Setsu. But not wanting to break from her character, she decided to persist in her acting. She forced herself to hold still, while he touched the small bruise that was present.

_Didn't I already warn you Setsuka-san to be careful of what you say and do while you are in the presence of this man! Now you have no other choice but to endure!_ Kyoko's inner conscience berated harshly at her.

But sucking in her breath, she was unable to tolerate his gentle caress over her sensitive skin any longer. His touch left a tingling sensation over her delicate skin and she was beginning to break into a cold sweat.

Gritting her teeth tightly together, Kyoko was fast approaching her limit. Her eyes were getting dazed over but she reminded herself to remain composed.

_Your face! Your face! Don't let him see your nervous face!_ Her inner voice prompted her. Quickly, she wiped at the beads of sweat on her face and tried to relax her jaw. This was not the time to lose to her fears.

With a concerned expression, Cain raised his dark head up to hers and asked, "Does it hurt?"

Glad that he had stopped caressing her, Setsu exhaled in relief.

"It hurts just a little," she pouted prettily. Taking the zipper in her shaky hands, she zipped her corset closed. Trying not to seem too uneasy over his closeness, she slowly inched away from him while pretending to be mad.

"It would have been better had we just stayed closer to our hotel." Setsu added with a look of frustration. Her eyes narrowed, as she looked out the window of the taxi and watched the busy traffic of people that were passing by.

Internally, she was relieved that Cain was finally not touching her any longer. How much longer will she have to keep up this charade? She wondered as she fixed her eyes on the images outside the taxi. Deliberately avoiding Cain's eyes, she hoped that the rest of the day would go smoothly. But her hopes were dashed by Cain's heart stopping question.

"I thought you said you wanted to see Tokyo. Would you rather head back to our hotel?" Cain teased as he tried to bring back a smile to his younger sister's face.

"No! I mean that's not what I'm trying to say." Blushing gorgeously, Setsu rephrased her comment, "I do want to see Tokyo. But just not with all those people rubbing up against me." She wrapped her arms around herself as if to emphasize her statement.

Wanting to draw her protectively into his arms, Ren wondered if she minded if Cain was rubbed up against her. Deciding to be bolder since she had recently taken the initiative to make this date with him, he asked, "Does that include me?"

Kyoko's Japanese maiden protection party began to reform in her mind and she mentally went into a state of alert. She noticed a flicker of light flash across his silvery gaze and immediately thought of his emperor of the night look.

Had she invoked that seducer of Japanese maiden? Was he asking because he was thinking about doing something?

An image of him laying half naked on top of her flashed across her mind. In the background of her subconscious, she could hear the loud wind blow across her face as she faced the numerous thugs waiting for her to fall to her death.

Her heart started pounding violently in her chest. She was beginning to feel like she had become a tasty morsel that he was about to devour. Although on the outside she was able to peel her lips back into a sensual smile, on the inside, her mouth had dropped to the ground.

_Tell him to keep a circumference of fifty feet away from you!_ Her Japanese maiden protection party yelled.

But ignoring the warning of her inner conscience and the loud drumming of her racing heart, she steadily replied, "Didn't I already once say, we should get a lock and chain so that I could stay by your side?"

Laughing throatily, Cain laid a casual arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to his side. "So you did say!" he replied as he dropped his lips over her temple and placed a soft kiss.

His warm mouth barely glazed over her soft skin but Kyoko felt his touch to the bottom of her depths, and something in her began to shatter. Like a crack in a mirror, Kyoko felt herself come undone by his kiss.

Kyoko's soul left her body and floated above her. She could see Setsu maintain control over her body and wondered at it in amazement. Burying her small happy face into the wall of Cain's chest, Setsu sat comfortably beside Cain. All the while Cain stroked lovingly at her hair.

_How am I doing this? Although I have heard that this is possible in dreams, this is something incredible! This must mean I have a special ability too. As an actress, skills like sewing and cooking won't impress anyone, so maybe I should practice this._ Kyoko began to become serious as she contemplated this strange phenomenon.

Thoughts of self-preservation temporarily vanished to be replaced by her new found ability. But her soul was quickly pulled back into her body by the time the taxi came to a stop.

It was a short ride before the car pulled up outside Tokyo's famous Shinto Shrine. The austere yet tranquil temple was a welcome distraction. Stepping out of the taxi, Setsu was led by Cain towards the Shrine.

"It's beautiful," Setsu exclaimed. She hadn't thought that they would be coming to such a lovely location and the atmosphere here brought back some of her cheer.

Wide eyed with excitement, she followed Cain while they entered the grounds. She didn't even mind that they had continued to hold hands. Her mind was fixed on the splendor and majestic wonder of her environment.

"Yes," Cain stated as he watched the warm glow of Setsu's eyes brighten up. He was fascinated at how sensual yet refreshingly innocent she could appear. Reaching a tender hand towards her face, he stoked her smooth skin.

Her cheeks heated up as she replied, "I mean this place is beautiful."

Glancing around to survey the area, Cain nodded. "Yes, it's beautiful too. I've always wanted to come here."

"How did you learn of this place?" Setsu asked, while she searched his handsome face.

Cain drew his eyebrows into a slight frown but quickly looked away. "I remember watching a movie that had been shot here once," Cain answered evasively. His jaw was clenched tightly and Setsu noticed how tensed he had become.

She cast him a speculative look but sensing his reluctance to talk about it, she chose to change the subject. "So how was your photo-shot?"

"It was the longest two hours of my life," Cain answered huskily, while he turned his head back to gaze lovingly at her.

Cain was delighted that she was beginning to enjoy herself. He was even more delighted that she had allowed him to continue to hold her hand. This person that was staring up at him was an unparalleled actress that was as talented as she was stunning.

How he desperately wanted to tell her everything that was in his heart right now. But as he had once discussed with Yashiro how she probably has not healed from all those deep wounds that she had suffered in the past, he was unwilling to rush her.

He also recognized that despite her brave act as Setsu, Kyoko would probably just run away like a frightened rabbit, if he confessed his true feelings to her. He left it up to Cain to disclose the secret yearnings of his heart to her instead. But with enough practice, will she perhaps one day be prepared for the real thing?

Ren hoped so, as he searched her face for any future indication. Her only response to his subtle probing was to flick the hair off her shoulder and return his open stare with a flirtatious look of her own.

"Poor Nii-san, could it be that you missed me?" Setsu, soft voice vibrated with sensuality as she asked her brother.

Cain's eyes trailed down the full length of her. Dressed in a tight leather corset and a black miniskirt that had a disconcerting slit up the right thigh, Setsu was every inch the dangerous seductress.

She was exuding so much damn sensuality, right down to her calf high black leather boots, that Cain wished he had thought to bring a jacket to cover her up in. Dismissing her scanty outfit, he sought to address her inciting question instead.

"Damn right. It doesn't matter what I am doing, unless you are there by my side, I am constantly thinking of you," Cain stated as he possessively began to gather her closer to his side.

Setsu prepared herself to be wrapped in his embrace but his actions were stymied when they noticed that they were no longer alone. A sudden crowd started through the court yard that had drawn their attention.

Adorned in a formal white kimono and hood, a bride was escorted through towards the temple. Beside her, was a tall and skinny man that was robed in a formal black kimono, indicating that he was her groom.

Together, they walked under a bright red parasol that was led by a Miko maiden and one of the temple's priests. Formally dressed guests followed behind the wedding couple as the made their way past Cain and Setsu.

Setsu watched in silence as they disappeared into the shrine for the San-san-kudo ceremony. A wistful smile curved her lips upwards and she let out a small sigh as she turned away from the procession.

Traditional Shinto style wedding ceremonies were a common occurrence while Kyoko was working at the Fuwa ryokan. There was a time when Kyoko used to love to help in the arduous preparations of these events.

There was a time when she yearned for her own wedding. Mentally shaking herself out of her gloom, Kyoko kept the indifferent appearance of Setsu as she looked up at her brother who had been studying her features.

Cain did not miss the subtle change in Setsu's mood. His eyes narrowed in as he asked, "What's with the sigh?"

Trying to cover up her slip, Setsu searched for a plausible excuse. Hastily she replied, "It's because getting married always makes me depressed"

"And why is that such a depressing thought?" Cain asked. An eyebrow was lifted in disbelief as he stared intensely at her flushed upturned face.

Forcing herself not to waver, while she returned his gaze, Setsu stated, "Don't you already understand? As your sister, it's something I'll never want to do. Since I can't marry you, then what's the point?"

"So are you saying that you'd rather remain single and continue to be by my side then to ever marry another man?" Cain asked her as he searched her eyes for clues to what she may be thinking.

Finding it easier to continue with the fabrication, Setsu threw her hands up in a pretense of frustration.

"How can you still ask me something like that? It would be impossible for me to ever want any other man besides you. Have you already forgotten that you are my number one most important person?" she asked with feeling, while her eyes remained fixed on his.

Cain's eyes darkened as her words sunk in. But he remained quiet while she waited patiently for his response. Thinking that her words lacked conviction, Kyoko decided to increase the potency of her portrayal.

To add more meaning to her act, she reached up and placed a light kiss on his strong cheek. Her lips lingered slightly over his hard cheek. Slowly she drew away. A faint stain of her lipstick remained on his cheek and she smiled with pleasure at the rich hue.

Touching the spot, she rubbed lightly at where she had kissed. "Looks like I left another kiss mark on you."

Withdrawing her hand slowly away from his face, Cain held onto it tightly as he replied, "Leave it, I like it when you mark me. It's like showing the world that I am yours."

Kyoko couldn't help herself; she had always envisioned Cain and Setsu's relationship to be filled with a sense of mystery as well as a sense of tragedy. Theirs was a love that was forbidden and unattainable. Like star crossed lovers that were destined to remain apart. She felt the need to portray this in her acting.

"Are you are really mine?" Setsu asked unabashed and deliberately. An unexplainable flicker lit up her eyes as she smiled sadly at her brother. With her other hand, she stroked gently at his other cheek, while she felt his jaw tense up.

Tightening his hold on her small hand, Cain resolutely stated, "Never doubt that Setsu. I only want to be yours. There is no one else out there for me but you." His voice was soft but his words rang clear. His eyes glowed with an inner fire as he pierced though her with his potent silvery gaze.

But Setsu laughed bitterly and shook her head miserably as she noticed the healthy glow of his skin. Her hands stilled on his warm face, while she softly replied, "It's impossible for us Cain."

Briefly, Kyoko wondered if Shoutaro would be jealous of Tsuruga-san's flawless skin as it was by far smoother and did not have a trace of any open pores. In fact, anyone would be jealous of this man's skin. _How was he able to keep it so soft and smooth?_ _Was this genetic?_ She wondered.

She would have loved to continue to touch his smooth skin but she wanted to place the proper emphasis on her acting by responding despondently. Lifting up a pair of unhappy eyes to his, Setsu allowed her gaze to search his handsome face.

As if on cue, Cain responded, "It doesn't matter to me even if it's not God's will or destiny. Because I will only remain as yours, even if I must go against God."

"Then you understand how I feel about weddings because of what they symbolize?" Setsu asked as she finally made her point. Turning to walk away from him, she was stopped by a firm hand on her wrist.

Intending to get his point across, Cain held firm to another point of view. "Yes but I don't think you need to feel that way about weddings. They're just formal ceremonies but what really matters is the marriage. It's how you can tell if two people are keeping true to their vows of love." Cain said huskily while his heated look held hers steady.

Not wanting to give in to his direction, Setsu met his stare with a challenge of her own. Jutting a stubborn chin out, she asked, "What about us then? How can I tell that you will keep true to your vow that you will be only mine?"

"How would you like me to prove this to you?" Cain asked slightly frustrated that she was disbelieving his sincerity.

With every ounce of his being, he wanted to imprint himself to her. To find a way to prove to her that he was never going to break his vow to her. The muscles in his jaw were clenched tightly as he slowed his breathing to match hers.

Why was this girl having such an effect on him? He wondered, while he waited for her reply.

Thinking that the sincerity of his words indicated that her point was finally coming across, Setsu continued to further provoke him, "You see Nii-san, I am only your cute little sister and despite your strong vow, there can be no real way to prove your vow."

"Is that a challenge Setsu?" Cain asked as he began to rub gently at her wrist with his thumb.

There was no way he would allow her to continue to belittle his love for her. Even if it meant going against his own morals and showing her clearly what she meant to him. He would do so.

Although he had initially wanted to keep his sister innocent of his carnal ways, he could barely get his point across if she remained oblivious to his true nature. Cain ran his thumb over the palm of her hand in a gentle and suggestive caress.

Setsu was becoming distracted by his small caress. The muscles in her hand were beginning to constrict from the intensity of Cain's melting touch. She could almost feel an emotional charge run up her arm from the warmth of his hand.

Could he feel her pulse rate beating as it raced wildly beneath his thumb? Kyoko wondered as she fought the urge not to pull her wrist free from his grip. Her cheeks heated up from the idea.

Slowly, he began to pull her closer to him. Slowly, she felt herself drawn into his magnetic gaze. Lifting the back of her hand to his, he entwined his long fingers through hers and led her small finger tips to his sensual lips.

"Shall I seal myself to you then?" he asked, before her bit gently at the tip of her index finger.

A scene from Dark Moon between Katsuki and Mizuki flashed before her eyes but Kyoko was powerless to do anything. She began to panic internally. All reasoning left her and even if she wanted to, she was unable to move. Paralyzed under the heated regard of the emperor of the night, she stood stiff and rigid.

Without even knowing what was transpiring around her, she felt herself being led towards a parked taxi. Like a lamb being led to the slaughter, she was passive. Entering the taxi and remaining docile throughout the ride, she hardly knew what was going on.

It wasn't until the car jerked to a halt that she became conscious of what was happening. She was seated beside Cain when the interruption jarred her back to reality. "Wait Cain, where are we going?" Setsu's voice registered her apprehension.

Giving her a look of unadulterated lusty seduction, Cain whispered into her ears, "I'm going to seal myself to you."

His tone was deep and husky against her ears and his promise brought a bright red flush to her cheek. The fine hairs on her neck stood on end as she felt his breath up against her neck, while he leaned closer to her. A short moment later, he gathered her up into his arms.

Setsu gasped as she felt Cain lift her up into his arms and draw her out of the taxi.

_Eh? Setsuka-san, haven't I already warned you about watching what you say to Cain?!_ Kyoko's inner conscience screamed at her. Seconds later, Kyoko's mind went blank as her mind exploded loudly with panic.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody, hope you are enjoying this story so far.**

**Sorry about my tardy update, I have a tendonitis in my left wrist and am now typing with only one hand. It means I have more typos and have to spend more time editing. I will try to keep updating at least on a weekly bases.**

**Thank you again for all your reviews. I continue to look forward to hearing from you but will probably not be replying since my typing is somewhat impaired.**


	6. Chapter 6 Cain's commitment

Cain lifted Setsu up effortlessly from the taxi and placed her on the sidewalk. Tugging at her hand, he led her through the large glass doors of a Harry Winston's jewelry store.

"Wait Cain! Where are you taking me?" Setsu asked as her eyes scanned the posh store. Kyoko had once heard about the store's rich reputation in lavishly garnishing it's clientele with only the best of high end jewelry.

She recalled how Shoutaro's mother used to mention the store's jewelry to her husband over the years. Didn't the Prime Minister of Japan recently buy his wife's anniversary ring from here? Kyoko's jaw mentally dropped open.

Her nerves were heightened as she took her first step into the thick pale carpet of the store. Sales clerks dressed in black bowed formally as they entered. But she could feel their rude scrutiny as they watched her and Cain approach the jewelry cases.

Lifting her chin up in a haughty angle, Kyoko forced herself to act out Setsu's persona. With an indifferent look on her face she ignored her surroundings while she fixed her eyes on Cain.

"I'm going to show you that we can belong together," his voice was clip and his manner was impatient. While he showed no reaction to the snobby sales clerks, Cain seemed intent on his mission.

Dragging her towards a case that was displaying rings, he pointed at them and said, "Pick one."

Relief flooded her entire being and the tension she was carrying in her stomach dispelled. She wasn't sure what he had meant when he told her he was going to seal himself to her but her heart was now pacing at a normal rate. Now that she realised that this was what he had meant.

Briefly, Kyoko remembered Tsuruga-san's warning about allowing a man to buy clothes for her. Scrutinizing him while he stood a few feet away from her, she wondered what the significance would be if she allowed him to buy her a ring.

Scolding herself because she had once again forgotten herself, Kyoko re-gathered her thoughts. _If I'm supposed to be Setsu then surely I would be delighted to be pampered by him in such a manner right?_

Drawing a pleasure filled grin across her face, Setsu cheekily asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Cain's eyes flashed with a devilish glint as he answered her in a slow and precise manner, "I'm absolutely sure."

"What if I pick out the most expensive ring they have, is that okay?" Setsu asked casually. Her voice was laced with charm while she tapped at her cheek with her small index finger.

"Get whatever you want, I'll buy it for you," Cain said as a slow smile broke across his face.

Satisfied that he had been reasonably cautioned, Setsu made her way over to the display case. Her hips swayed sexily from side to side, as she freely strolled from one end of the show case to the other.

Taking her time to glance at several items in the case, before she finally stopped and rested both small hands lazily on the glass enclosure. Within the case was a heirloom looking platinum and diamond ring that drew her attention immediately.

The band had a romantic array of diamonds sandwiched in between a string of smaller pave diamonds. The center stone was a princess cut diamond that stood slightly elevated above the band and was accented on each side with two smaller but similar cut diamonds.

_This won't do! It's what I would want for myself and not what would be expected from Setsuka-san!_ Kyoko mumbled under her breath. Forcing herself to concentrate on finding a more suitable ring, she bent her head over the show case to study a different ring.

Pointing at several rings nearby, Setsu went about trying on the different styles available. Slipping each individually onto her slender finger, she would stretch out her hand in contemplation, and then shake her head in rejection.

After several tries, Kyoko was beginning to get frustrated with ring shopping. Unknowingly she let out a soft sigh. The more she tried to look around for something suitable for Setsu, the more Kyoko's eyes kept on wondering back to that particular elegant diamond ring.

Noticing that she was casting yearning looks at an opulent antique looking ring, Ren straightened to draw the attention of the brunette sales clerk. Pointing a long index finger at the item, he asked the young sales woman to show it to them.

He could tell from the uncharacteristic slouch in Kyoko's shoulders that she was beginning to lose hope in finding a suitable substitute. After noticing her pining for that specific ring, he was determined to get her the ring.

Although he appreciated her restraint in trying to select a ring that would suit her role as Setsu, he couldn't bring himself to allow her to do that. With a sardonic twist of his mouth, he thought about the irony of the ring he was about to purchase for her.

It was so much easier to communicate his feelings to her, while under the guise of Cain. He wondered if a day would come when she would welcome his attentions outside of Cain's character.

Kyoko's head snapped up with elation when the ring that she really desired was taken out of the case. She wasn't even able to contain her surprise that Cain would have selected it. Did that mean it was fine for Setsu to have such a romantic looking ring?

Ren could read the longing look on Kyoko's face. He could see her delight and watched as she tried to conceal her joy behind the cool facade of Setsu. He was secretly just as delighted that she could find so much joy in the moment.

Lifting her left hand up, he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger. The ring fit perfectly. His eyes never left her face as he witness the look of happiness beaming brightly from Kyoko. Eyes that were lit from within, and features that were classically elegant and refine, set among skin that held a healthy flush.

A wide smile added to her current beauty. He was astonished at how much he wanted to kiss her incredibly alluring mouth, as she wet her lips in tense anticipation. Ren had to remind himself that behind her unintentionally stimulating action was a very naïve and innocent girl.

"Does it suit me?" she asked with a tone of uncertainty while she looked skeptically at the ring.

"Yes," his eyes darkened as he continued to study her face. With a gentle hand he stroked at her moist mouth. He watched in fascination as the vivid color of her eyes changed from a bright metallic to a darker sheen.

Despite trying to mask the growing warmth she was feeling from his soft touch, she turned her chin slightly away from his fingers and licked her lips again. "You don't think this is too gaudy?"

The nervous action brought Ren back. Pulling himself up, he brought both hands to her cheeks and pinched hard while he stretched them apart. "Is this the feisty mouth that dares call what I select gaudy?"

Pointing at her mouth, Setsu countered, "No! Those are my cheeks. My mouth is here!"

As if not hearing her, Cain pinched harder and repeated, "Is this the feisty mouth that dares call what I select gaudy?"

"No, no. My mouth is here! Look it's here!" Setsu exclaimed as she pointed with feverent at her moist lip.

Ren's eyes widened fleetingly on her mouth before he abruptly released her. Turning his head from her, he calmly stated, "Good. Let's quite playing around and get back to our selection."

Pointing at the ring laying within the case, he indicated to the sales clerk that they wanted to see it as well. "Now then, try this matching wedding band on with it as well. I think it will go very nicely together." Cain answered.

Handing the ring to Cain, the sales lady who was initially doubtful of making a sale, was now bursting with excitement over the possibility of making two sales. She was eagerly nodding in agreement with Cain when Setsu looked over from Cain dubiously.

Fingering the delicate ring, Cain lifted it up and studied it against the light. The platinum band was in the same classic design as the engagement ring but the middle row was set with square channel diamonds and aligned with round pave diamonds on either side.

Reaching for her hand he slipped the second ring on. With tender emotion in his voice, Cain stated, "This would be your wedding band that you must promise never to take off."

Scarcely noticing the deep feeling emanating from Cain, Setsu coolly admired both rings as they encircled her slender finger together, before she asked, "But how does this mean we are sealed now?"

Holding up his left wrist, Setsu emphasized, "Doesn't this only mean that I am sealed to you, while no one will know that you are sealed to me?"

Nodding in understanding Cain pointed at a simple platinum band and stated, "We'll take that ring as well."

The sales clerk practically squealed in delight at his comment. Hurriedly she took out the ring and gave it to Setsu, who without any hesitation slid the precious metal onto Cain's finger.

Their eyes locked and they exchanged a look that went beyond their prospective characters. But neither of them understood each other's understated feelings. Kyoko's face began to burn. She leaned back to quickly turn away, breaking the spell of intimacy.

Taking his cue from her, Cain completed the transaction of his purchases. Placing the receipt in his pocket when he was done, he turned towards Setsu with the intent of leading her to their next destination, when he caught a glimpse of her pained filled face from the corner of his eyes.

Whirling her around to face him, he stiffened as a small frown marred Setsu's elegant features. "What's wrong?" Cain asked in concern.

Lifting up eyes that were sunken with distress, Setsu looked at Cain before shaking her head. Tears glistened at her eyes before she nervously looked away.

Taking her small chin in his large hand he tilted her face back to his and asked with more force, "What's wrong?"

Kyoko was feeling overwhelmed as she felt her left finger weighted down with two cold metal rings. Was this really happening to her? Did Tsuruga-san really purchase not just an engagement ring for her but a wedding band for her as well?

It had been ages since she last allowed herself to believe that she would one day be wearing such momentous pieces of jewelry. But what exactly did this mean? Wasn't this just an act?

It was that idea that everything was only just an act that brought an indescribable wave of emotion through her. Swept up to the point of nearly bursting, Kyoko needing an outlet, swallowing hard, she blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

_I can't let him see me like this! I'm supposed to be happy not sad. Setsuka-san where are you when I need you?_ Kyoko wailed mentally as she struggled to compose herself.

With an unsteady voice, she managed to croak out, "It's just that, I never thought it could ever happen…."

"What could never happen?" Cain became worried as he watched her begin to quake beside him.

Fighting desperately not to let her own personal history affect her portrayal of Setsu, Kyoko tried to find the right words. After being so overwhelmed by the wedding band, her body was tensed with turmoil and she couldn't stop herself from trembling.

She wanted nothing more than to be honest about what she was beginning to feel inside but she bit her lower lip hard as she remained silent. Digging her nails into the palms of her hands, she tried to still her tumultuous body.

She could see the thugs of her subconscious take a predatory step closer to her. But she was unable to defend her case. Residing to open herself to their harsh bullying, she took a deep breath ready to admit defeat. But a sudden notion occurred to her.

Perhaps, there was a possibility that what she was feeling was really only Setsu's pathological brother complex. Perhaps she was only reading too much into her character's own feelings.

Betting on that with all her might, she took a long quivering breath in and as she exhaled, she released her tension with her words, "That you and I could ever become one, like man and wife. That you would ever really find me attractive enough to want to spend the rest of your life with me, or that you would really find someone so inexperience like me good enough for you"

She lifted up a small unsteady hand and wiped at the beads of sweat that were formed over her temples. Shifting her weight from side to side, she deliberately avoided Tsuruga-san's eyes. She didn't want to know what he could possibly be thinking, whether it was as himself or as Cain.

_Coward!_ The thugs of her inner conscience were laughing and sneering at her. Kyoko mentally sank her heels into the ground as she prepared herself for their verbal abuse.

_Coward!_ They yelled at her again. But their words held little impact since Kyoko had already accepted that this was true. She already knew that should she ever acknowledge that she had any real feelings for Tsuruga-san then she would have become a greater fool than when she had feelings for Fuwa Sho.

_No, I will never admit to having any such thing. This is all just an act. It has to be._ She persuaded herself.

Convinced that it was so, she was finally able to faced Cain. Her quivering was gone. Slowly, she released her tight fists; she could still feel the painful nail marks that were embedded in them but she was still feeling a little better about herself. Her eyes were brightened with a new fire although her face had paled by her inner struggle.

Ren did not register Kyoko's struggle in portraying Setsu. In fact, he had been temporarily stunned speechless as he accepted her words. Was that how Setsu really felt about Cain?

As Cain, how should he respond to such heart felt emotions? This was the second time that Kyoko had shocked him with her acting. Internally he was flustered and mentally shaken by her performance, although on the outside he was still able to maintain Cain's usual demeanor.

His admiring thoughts were intercepted as Setsu continued, "I know it's a ring but the truth is since we aren't really married…." Setsu let her words trail off as she allowed herself to feel misery over their doomed fate.

Gathering her gently into his arms, Cain assisted Setsu out of the store. "Follow me," he whispered softly into her hair. Kissing the top of her head, he was glad she was compliantly moving beside him.

Kyoko's performance as Setsu must obviously mean that as Setsu, she was expecting more from Cain. Ren's lips set taut into a determined line. He was definitely in awe of her acting but he'd be damned if he allowed his own talent to lapse behind.

Hailing another taxi, he ushered her in and gave directions to the driver. Several minutes later, the car pulled up beside a two story office like building that had a large sign over the top stating that it was a Japanese Municipal government office.

Dragging Setsu into the official building, Cain headed towards the main window. Grabbing two separate documents at the front of the window, he handed one to her. Pointing at a pen he instructed her, "Fill this out."

Without waiting for her to answer, he began to fill out the other form in his hand. His movements were brisk and efficient as he printed and signed his name on the bottom of each page after rapidly skimming though each one. Flipping page after page, he raced through the process while completely ignoring Setsu.

Kyoko was visibly trembling as she held the form in her hand. Her eyes had enlarged to the size of saucers while she read the dark bold print. She almost cried out in fear but spurted out a hoarse cry instead, when she realised what she was actually holding in her hands.

Forcing herself not to toss the document aside, she held it away from her body with only her thumb and index finger. Glancing up at Cain, she was surprised that he was already half way through filling out the pages.

But how can he be doing this? She wondered. Weren't they supposed to be siblings? How can they really expect to legally fill out a Kon-in Todoke?

Although her face was a taunt mask but her voice became an entire octave higher as she slowly asked, "But how will this be possible?"

Ren looked up at her and as if seeing her for the first time, he regarded her intensely for a long moment before replying, "Just don't write your real name down."

Gasping in shock, Kyoko stood motionless as she contemplated his actions. Was he about to call for a CT? Was she failing in her rendition of Setsu? Was that the reason why he stared at her?

Wanting to show him that she was more than capable of performing Setsu, Kyoko strengthened her resolve. Snatching up the pen that was laying nearby, she followed his lead and began to fill out each form.

But as the tip of the pen touched the blank line at the bottom of the first page, she paused. Chewing on her bottom lip, she stared at the empty space that was waiting for her signature. A bead of sweat began to trail down the side of her small temple and she could feel her heart beginning to beat irregularly in her chest.

Surely this won't work if she wrote Setsuka Heel. Giving Cain a fleeting sideways peek she tried to see what name he was using. Suddenly, like a switch that was suddenly turned on, Kyoko came to an awareness that this was all just an act.

Only now did she finally realise that he _was_ probably using Cain Heel for each of his signature; therefore, she would probably have to use another name to make this appear proper. Chuckling softly to herself, she chided herself for being so daft.

Kyoko nodded that that was likely what he had meant, when he said for her not to use her real name. Thus, instead of using Setsuka Heel, she decided to use one of her other names. Happy to have solved the problem, she went about signing each page with the same tenacity as Cain.

It wasn't until she had completed the entire application before she looked up at Cain with a satisfied gleam. "I'm done," she stated saucily as she handed it to him.

Smiling in answer, Cain took both their documents and headed towards the open window. His heels clicked heavily on the laminate floor. Following only a few steps behind him, Setsu came up to the window several moments after he had already started talking to the teller.

Standing beside him, she glanced around her, not really paying any attention to what Cain was saying or doing. And not really registering what was occurring between Cain and the elderly officer at the window, Kyoko started to exam her whereabouts.

The old building had white washed walls and Kyoko made a mental note to remark to Cain about how gloomy the place felt. Wrapping her arms around herself, she brushed off the urge to shudder. Although Japan was rich with ancient traditions, their municipal building was cold, grim and bare.

The heat that was blowing out of vents by the side of each window was making a soft humming sound. Staring out the window, Kyoko watched as the sun slowly began to decline into the horizon. Was it already evening?

Kyoko was startled at how time seemed to fly by so quickly. Soon, she would be making her excuse to end the date and to resume her normal identity again. She grimaced as she recalled having to meet up with Mouko-san later tonight to give her a blow by blow of her date.

Cain shifted slightly beside her, stirring her attention back. She looked up to see as he drew out his wallet and pulled out his identity card. His long fingers were tan and the slim ring over his left finger shone in startling contrast.

A quick glance down at her own finger made Kyoko realise how different her rings looked on her finger. Though her skin was pale, the shiny metal blended in. In fact, if it weren't for the brilliance of the large middle diamond, the ring would have made even less of an impact over her skin tone.

A small smile curved at her lips as she thought of how satisfying her emotional performance must have been while at the jewelry store. The way she had felt extreme happiness and then sadness at wearing the wedding rings were important sentiments.

Even her physical reactions of trembling or the way she had to fight to regain her composure was surely something quite notable. While the most important impact to her performance was the psychological feeling of wanting to spill out her soul, which somewhat was surprising to her.

She took all these reactions into account as future reference for Mouko-san, while she pursed her lips tightly. This was definitely a great learning experience for them both and something any person in love would probably have done.

Abruptly, Cain turned towards Setsu and with a slight inclination of his head, indicated for her to give the short teller her identification. Setsu responded without any hesitation.

Quickly Setsu searched her purse for the needed identification and handing over the plastic card, she watched as the teller, verified their information. After a few official looking stamps were placed over their paper work, the teller broke out into a warm smile.

Kyoko refused to acknowledge the reason for his smile. She returned his look with an empty stare of her own. Even when he made an astonishing statement, she only blinked impassively and made no other response. By now, she was in total denial of what was happening. After all, wasn't this just an act?

"Congratulations, Mister and Misses Tsuruga, I hope your marriage will be filled with happiness and prosperity," the short teller stated as he bowed slightly at them. His face was gleaming with happiness for the strange looking couple.

It wasn't often that he would see such a young pair come in to get married. Being old fashioned, he approved whole heartedly at their willingness to commit to matrimony, as more and more of the younger generation were just living together and forgoing marriage altogether. Japan needed more devoted youths like them to increase its aging and diminshing population.

Feeling the urge to applaud their devotion to the traditional ways, he added, "I hope your marriage will stand strong and firm despite these trying times, Mister and Misses Tsuruga."

A tiny voice replayed all his words in Kyoko's mind. But void of any cohesive thoughts, her mind was incapable of believing in the possibility of his two comments. Perhaps she had imagined it and her mind had formed a Freudian slip on her own for him?

Believing that to be so, she validated his friendly gesture by returning his smile and replying, "Thank you for your kind words, may you have a marriage that is filled with joy, tranquility and one that will last through this troubling era too!"

The elderly teller was bewildered by her words. He scratched the top of his balding head in confusion. "Thank you, Tsuruga-san but I am already nearly fifty years old and am still not married."

Kyoko went stiff. Did that man just call her Tsuruga-san? Unsure that her mind was playing tricks with her hearing, she corrected him by pointing at the document still in his hands.

"Um, pardon me but my name on that document is Mogami Kyoko," she smiled politely as she corrected him.

"Yes, that is correct, but I assumed that from now onwards you would now be using your husband's name instead?" the man replied, just as politely.

Kyoko smile weakened but she continued to ask in a formal manner, "My husband's name?"

"Yes, shouldn't your name now be Tsuruga Kyoko?" the teller suggested with a friendly countenance.

The smile on Kyoko's face vanished. Startled by his response, she shook her head. Offering up a startled laugh, she shook her head again, frowned slightly, and then shook her head for the third time.

Sure that she was just hearing things, a bemused smile took its place on her face. Lifting up an index finger, she adamantly corrected him, "No, you must mean Kyoko Heel, right?"

Cain grew impatient over the back and forth banter between the two. His mood was beginning to darken as well. Deciding it was time to interject; he placed a firm hand on Setsu's arm and began to lead her away.

Turning on his heel, he dragged Setsu away before she could ask the middle aged teller to repeat his sentence. Her head and shoulder were still turned back and facing the short man who was now talking to a coworker, while Cain walked her down the hallway.

"Cain," Setsu began, "Cain, did he just call you… Tsuruga-san?" her voice was shaky as she turned worry filled eyes up to the imposing actor.

Without slowing in his steps, Cain looked down into her blanching oval face and answered succinctly, "No, he called _us_ Tsuruga-san"

Kyoko's mouth fell open, it was then that she finally believed her ears.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody, it was very encouraging to hear from all your reviews. Thank you all for them. **

**I have often been asked to write about Ren and Kyoko's wedding, although I doubt if this is what anyone would expect, I hope this will do for now. **

**In the meantime, I look forward to hearing from you. Thanks again for your support and critique. **


	7. Chapter 7 Honeymoon night

Kyoko dreamt she was falling. The sounds of pebbles rolling off the cliff as they followed her down were like sharp cracking noises. Several of them hit her tumbling form on their way down.

Abruptly the ground was beginning to race up to meet her. Kyoko lashed out and cried for help. But a vortex began to develop around her, it was like an empty and dark hole came to swallow her whole.

Spinning her small form like a rag doll in its mist, she had become completely helpless. Suddenly she could feel a strong hand reach down towards her and grasping tightly for it she clung on for dear life.

"Don't let go of me," she pleaded but within seconds, she was falling back down into the black darkness.

* * *

The warmth surrounding Kyoko was stifling. Pushing away from the mass of heat she stretched out onto her stomach and sought comfort from the soft mattress. A satisfied smile returned to her sleepy face. But the heat followed her.

Frowning, she drew her hand up to reach for the heavy comforter. Throwing her thick blanket off her, she tried to once again evade the heat. But within seconds, the weighty blanket covered her slender form.

Still half asleep, Kyoko's eyes were closed tightly but she was beginning to get annoyed with the disruption to her sleep. Rolling onto her side, she reached blindly behind her to investigate the source of her discomfort. With a single hand she felt about and heard a soft grunt.

Her hand had touched a clothed article and trying to identify the item, she took hold of the entity firmly in her hand. It was long and sender, and although it had initially felt soft, it was beginning to harden quickly. Was it lengthening and enlarging at the same time? Kyoko's frown deepened.

Still unsure of the article that she was clasping onto, in her hand, she opened both eyes and turned her head over her shoulder. Her eyes easily focused in the dark and widened in surprised when she realised what she was handling. Rolling over to face the object, she took another look to be sure.

A scream of terror rose up within her and tried to escape but her lungs had constricted too tightly to allow it out. Her mouth gapped open and she immediately snapped it shut. Her eyes flew up to the body that the stiff member was attached to.

Laying on his back with his eyes firmly closed was Tsuruga-san. Noticing the deep breathing coming from his chest, she was able to tell that he was still asleep. His hair laid long and tousled over an eyebrow, similar to the way Cain would wear his hair.

Does this mean they were still in character? Kyoko breathed a relaxed sigh as she digested that fact. By now it wasn't too unusual for her to be in bed with Tsuruga-san, that is, if he was acting as Cain. Her hand went to fondle Tsuruga-san's erection absent-mindedly. A small groan from him brought her back to reality.

Was she still holding on to his thing? Her eyes lowered in fear as she recognised her own stupidity. Was she seriously sexually molesting the sleeping emperor of the night? Her teeth clamp down on her tongue, as she forced herself not to squeal from her temporary loss of sanity. But a frightened whimper left her instead.

Trying to release the manly anatomical part of the daunting person sleeping soundly next to her was causing Kyoko to sweat profusely. Fighting not to let a full fledge scale of panic overtake her; she took several gulps of deep breaths into her constricted lungs.

Without waking him up, she forced herself to relax the muscles in her hand. But the muscles in her hand had gone into overdrive and they clung on tightly and refused to budge from the solid flesh of man. It was as if her hand had a will of its own.

Another frighten whimper escaped her, as she tried again. But this time her nails dug into the warm body of Tsuruga-san's erection, eliciting a low groan from his sleeping form. Her hand began to shake convulsively as she fought franticly to release him, causing him to groan even louder.

"Damn you! What do you think you're doing? Let go of this thing right now!" She mumbled as she continued to shake with even more frenzy. Worried that she would be caught with her hand on his private part, she brought her other hand up, thinking to peel her fingers from him.

_Help me! Please help me, God! Don't let him catch me doing this shameful thing to him._ She lifted her head to the ceiling and pleaded, while she rested her other hand over the first.

Initially the hand relaxed passively over the tighter lower hand. But as it smothered over Tsuruga-san's thickened member, like the first hand, it clenched on tightly. A hysterical sob left her. Now what was she going to do?

She casted a fearful look in the direction of the peacefully slumbering man, and biting down hard on her bottom lip, she groaned over her predicament.

"Damn you!" She mumbled under her breath. "Damn you both for the trouble you are causing! Don't you know how immoral and perverted you are for doing such a thing to him?" Wishing she could teach her hands a lesson for their lapse into corruption, a desperate thought arose in her panic stricken mind.

Anxious to release her grip on his throbbing member, she brought her face down to her fingers. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she used her teeth to peel back her fingers from his long erection. Hastily, she was able to peel most of her fingers off him and had begun working on her other hand when suddenly a large hand locked on to her head. Kyoko gasped in surprise.

Tsuruga-san was cradling her head, with her mouth on her fingers, while he was still asleep. With burning red cheeks, she felt him begin to thrust his hips at her overly heated face. His hard body slowly rocked back and forth, bumping into her forehead.

"What was he dreaming of?" Kyoko wondered aloud, as she tried carefully not to bite him while she continued to use her teeth to remove her stubborn fingers.

Her lips brushed back and forth several times over the thin cotton layer of his boxer, which separated her from his naked manhood. But Kyoko tried not to think about the intimate contact. She quickened her unsteady motions to release her last three fingers from him, while her face turned a scarlet red.

Her head was still held loosely in one of his large hands. And she could make out an occasional grunt coming from the sleeping but mobile man.

_Could he be thinking of sex? _Again, she was having difficulties in removing her unyielding fingers as she wondered at his thrusting movements.

_Of course he is!_ _Isn't he the emperor of the night? The most desirable man in all Japan? Why wouldn't he?_ She wryly decided.

_I hope he's not picturing me! _She thought reflexively.

_Liar! Admit it; you're hoping that he is dreaming of you!_ The pestering thugs sneered loudly in her mind.

Closing her eyes, she mumbled firmly under her breath, "No. I don't care if he's dreaming about someone else!"

_So are you saying that it doesn't bother you for even a little bit if he is dreaming of his teenaged sweet heart? _They mockingly called back.

In answer, a wave of disappointment fell over her, causing her to stumble back slightly on her imaginary cliff, while she faced the harsh and brutal thugs of her subconscious.

Her chest constricted painfully as she wondered about Tsuruga-san's teenaged love. Did she feel the same way about him? A momentary fear griped her heart as she thought about the possibility of the couple having a mutual love.

Kyoko sank instantly into a deep depression. She was feeling some resentment for the high school girl that had captured his heart. She was also feeling an inkling of an unfamiliar emotion but could not identify its significance.

Picturing Tsuruga-san embracing the girl made Kyoko feel even more miserable. She was even feeling somewhat angry at Tsuruga-san for having such feelings over that girl. Around her the thugs were laughing hysterically at her plight. _So are you finally ready to admit your defeat? _They asked her dejected form.

Biting down hard on one of her fingers, she chose to ignore their question. Her actions began to become clumsier and therefore more painful. Unintentionally, her teeth grazed sharply against the tender flesh of man and she felt him still momentarily.

Kyoko could not help the satisfied smirk that escaped her from his reaction. But her smile was completely wiped away when his grip on her head tightened and he began to thrust more forcibly at her face.

"Eh?" she cried loudly, when his actions took her by surprise. Not trusting the hand she had previously freed from his body, she would not allow herself to hold his hips away from her face. Instead, she muffled a silent curse, while she endured his hardness that was now flapping against her chin.

It seemed like a life time when she was finally able to release her fingers off of him completely. With unsteady hands she reached upwards and removed his larger hand from her head. Tsuruga-san paused instantly. Kyoko held her breath as she waited to see if he would wake up.

But after a few moments, he continued to remain in a deep slumber, while he took several deep soft breaths. A long sigh escaped her and she scampered up and away from his manhood.

Resting tautly beside him, she was able to catch her breath. At long last, her heart beat began to pace normally again. But the moment only lasted a short while before a warm hand came to land heavily over her stomach.

Tsuruga-san had rolled over onto his side and was now facing her. Kyoko paused as she listened to the rapidly acceleration of her heart, as it began to race again. She squeezed her eyes shut in disbelief at her dumb luck.

Outside, an ambulance was driving by with its loud siren blaring, while inside her mind, she could hear the loud chuckling of the thugs. Hoping to calm her nerves down, she tried to focus on the noise of the blasting siren.

_Relax Kyoko, you've already gone through the worst. Just stay calm and everything will be okay._ A small voice cautioned her, while her mind followed the sound of the siren.

Yet just as quickly as the screeching of the ambulance died down, her heart started to speed up again, but this time it was for another reason. Tsuruga-san was moving his hand again.

Her face darkened with mortification as she felt his hand slide up to her rib cage. On the verge of hysteria, she held her breath when his hand found her breast. She let out a muffled cry when his palm cupped her breast and gave a gentle squeeze.

Her skin felt hot to her and she drew in a painful breath into her constricted chest. She had to clench her hands firmly into fists, to keep from pushing the sleeping figure away from her.

Staring down at the hand that was spread so carelessly over her breast, she tried to lift his wrist off her. Expecting to encounter some resistance, she was glad when she was able to easily lift his warm hand from her breast. Resting his hand slowly down by his side, Kyoko watched him closely, to make sure he continued to sleep.

After a minute of observing him, as he laid perfectly still, she released her breath in an extended sigh of relief. Wiping the moisture off her forehead, she was thankful that the horrifying ordeal was over.

But her horror did not end there. Tsuruga-san stirred in his sleep, while he was trying to make himself more comfortable. Swallowing back a stupefied cry, she went rigid as he then threw a heavy leg over her waist. She could feel his hard erection pressing up against her hip.

She could also feel herself blushing to the roots of her hair. Now what should she do? Her mind wondered aimlessly in her shock, while her body began to heat up over the intimate situation for the both of them to be stuck in again.

She fought to regain control over her turbulent mind by ignoring the hard single part of his flesh that was burning a hole in her skin. Inching her hip away from the troubling object, she moved away slowly and cautiously.

"Why me?" she asked no one in particular, when she safely settled herself a small distance from his rigid member.

Unsure of how she found herself in this precarious position, two thoughts occurred to her simultaneously. First, she and Tsuruga-san were only wearing their undergarments while sleeping together.

Second, the last cognitive thought she remembered was of him informing her that the municipal office clerk had called _them_ Tsuruga-san. Did that mean they were officially married? She shut her eyes tightly as if to fight against the possibility.

Her whole body tensed up as she fought with the notion that she was. She struggled to draw air into her tighten lungs as the realisation of her situation finally sank in. A third thought now occurred to her, not only was she legally married to him but this was her honeymoon night.

"Now what should I do?" she asked herself hysterically. Kyoko was out of options.

Inadvertently, she began to hyperventilate. At first she found that she was taking short and shallow breaths but the more rapid her breathing became, the tighter her chest started to feel.

Opening her mouth to suck in more air, she began to panic when her actions did not help bring in the needed oxygen. The loud noise of her gasping for air into her tight lungs woke up the sleeping man beside her. With quick reflexes, he rolled over her and surveyed her frenzied face.

Seeing her fight for air, he took a deep breath before her lowered his mouth firmly onto hers. With a strong breath, he slowly expelled air into her mouth. Repeating the process, he did this several times before he lifted his mouth from hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked her with concern traced in his voice.

Wide eyes filled with shocked disbelief stared back into his but no answer came.

Concern etched his face, as Ren asked, "Can you breathe?"

Nodding slowly, Kyoko continued to stare blankly at him. She licked at her lips as her eyes dropped to his strong mouth. Her own mouth felt dry and her tongue became immobile when she tried to speak.

"Ah…umm…" but what was it that she wanted to say? Her thoughts were becoming incohesive even to herself. The dryness of her mouth was becoming unbearable as well.

_Did he just kiss her? _A small voice asked sporadically. Swallowing back an explicative retort, she refused to acknowledge the voice. Instead she continued to stare fixatedly on Tsuruga-san's mouth.

Ren's eyes searched her pale face anxiously as he waited for her to speak. He could tell from her slower breathing that she was safely moving air in and out of her lungs. But his voice still held a trace of concern as he asked her, "Do you feel better?"

Kyoko's eyes shut tightly as she tried to clear her mind from the memory of his warm mouth over hers. Frowning slightly, she tried to focus on what he was asking her. Lifting a pair of eyes that were slightly dazed to meet his handsome face, she repeated his question, "Do you… feel better?"

Ren's eye brows drew together into a tight frown. He was beginning to worry over her state. The moment she had fainted outside the municipal government office, he had reasoned with himself that she was in shock from their current state of affairs.

Not thinking that she would have a relapse or experience a worsening of her symptom, he had decided to ignore her faint. Foolishly and motivated by his own selfish reasons, he had returned with her to the hotel room, so that they could spend a little more time together.

Expecting that a good night's rest was all she would need to recover from her shock, he had placed her semiconscious form in bed for her to sleep. But her sleep had been restless, and Ren felt compelled to help her unwind.

Deciding the best way for her to relax was to undress her from her tight fitting outfit, he had begun to do so. But Kyoko had woken up and had insisted that he not let go of her. Little had he expected that she would have clung on to him so tightly, that he had no choice but to comply with her demand.

Sometime during the night, he must have strip down to his boxers and made himself comfortable in bed with her. But had he done something wrong? Slipping into the bed covers beside her had been a result of her invitation.

However, now that he had woken up next to her and witnessed her almost turning blue as she struggled to breathe beside him, he regretted his actions. Perhaps he should have noticed earlier her fragile state and brought her straight to a doctor instead. His concern had now multiplied. Should he take her to see a doctor?

Unsure of what to do, he asked her, "Do you need to see a doctor?"

A startled cry left Kyoko as she thought about who she really needed to see. It was more likely that she needed to see a psychiatrist for her current mental breakdown. But forcing herself to answer him, she replied in a hoarse voice, "No. I think I am fine now."

Leaning back, Ren drew back the covers of the bed and got out. Walking into the kitchen, he opened the mini fridge and reached for a bottle of water. Turning around, he headed back to her.

Kyoko watched as the half-naked Tsuruga-san walked about in the hotel room. His wide and muscular chest was bare. His strong abdominal muscles flexed slightly as he bent over the mini-fridge. Kyoko's eyes were drawn to his flat stomach and the tiny wave of hair that dripped into his dark boxers.

Beneath those boxers laid his well endowment, something which Kyoko was trying hard not to think about. Her eyes slanted down and to the side as she blushed with embarrassment at where her thoughts were beginning to wonder to.

_Tsuruga-san's solid mass! His warmth! The way it felt! No! No! No! Don't think about it too much…!_ Her inner being cautioned her loudly, while it expelled pictured memories of that moment from her mind.

Interrupting her chaotic thoughts, Ren handed the cold bottle to her. "Drink this," he stated firmly, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

With a trembling hand, she reached out to grasp the bottle from his waiting hand. Their fingers touched lightly and Kyoko snatched her hand away, rapidly lifting the plastic bottle from him in the process.

Her swift reaction did not go unnoticed by Ren, who watched as she lifted the bottle to her lips. Her face flushed a bright red in the dim light. Her eyes scattered fretfully away from his, as if trying to hide something from him.

_Was she trying to hide a look of embarrassment from him? Why would that be the case?_ Ren wondered as he studied her silently.

Taking a large mouthful of the icy water, Kyoko tried to quench her sudden thirst. Leaning up on an elbow, with the covers of the bed sheet pulled up to her chin, she was feeling very awkward and uneasy.

She could feel Tsuruga-san's eyes as they bore into her. The weight of his heated stare was making her body feel warm. She became aware that there was only a thin layer of bed sheet that separated her near nakedness from those probing eyes. Hoping that the cold water will help cool her down, she took another large gulp from the plastic bottle.

Was she ever going to be able to face Tsuruga-san again knowing that she had practically sexually violated the man while he slept? Nervously, she took another swallow of the liquid.

Wanting to hide under the covers from her shame, she continued to avoid eye contact with him, while drinking thirstily from the bottle. Her mind kept on replaying the erotic feel of his solid member. She clutched tightly onto the plastic bottle and drank desperately at it, while trying to empty her mind.

"I think you have drunken enough," Ren stated with a sardonic twist at his lips. Kyoko had been sucking on the empty bottle for what seem like several minutes without even realising that the bottle was already empty.

Watching her suck nosily on the bottle stirred his loins into an intense reaction. Ren had to fight back the urge not to push her back down on the bed and lose himself in her delectable body.

Sleeping next to her had taken its toil on him. His body was aching for hers and the feeling was so heightened, almost as if he had come close to climaxing but had stopped in the middle. Wondering at how that was likely, Ren decided it was more than likely just pent up sexual frustration.

It wouldn't be the first time that he had felt seduced by her unconscious sexiness. But the longing he was feeling for her was not likely to go away with a simple cold shower. He had to find a way to stop his annoying body from reacting so strongly towards her.

Reaching over to remove the bottle from her hand he tossed the empty container on the floor. It was an act of self-preservation on his behalf but to Kyoko, she was stunned. Looking up into his darken eyes, she sank back into the covers of the bed, almost instinctively.

Had she done something to summon up the emperor of the night? She wondered as she licked her lips nervously.

"Don't do that," Ren whispered hoarsely. Clenching his teeth, he fought to dispel the sexual tension engulfing them.

"Do what?" Kyoko asked as she repeated the action. Her small tongue felt cold from the water and contrasted against the heat that was still lingering on her lips.

"Do that," he repeated softly, as he lifted his index finger to point at her lips.

"Sorry," she stated nervously but without realising what she was doing, she licked her lips again.

A groan escaped from Ren as he lowered his mouth to her face, wanting to cover her lips with his own, he stopped only inches from hers. With all the restraint he could muster, he whispered in a tense and almost pain filled voice, "Don't do that again unless you want to be kissed."

His words drew a gasp from Kyoko as they sank in. Her eyes snapped down to his sensual lips and her mind replayed images of the way it felt on hers. But unable to control her reaction, her tongue acted on reflex and moistened her dry lips again.

_Damn it Kyoko, did you just lick your lips after Tsuruga-san warned you not to do that? What are you trying to do? Are you trying to awaken the emperor of the night? _Her Japanese maiden protection party asked her in fear.

_No! No! No! I wasn't it was just a mistake… a mistake!_ She mentally replied to her imaginary figure.

_Well, do something before you cause yourself any more trouble! _The protection party scolded at her.

Acting on the advice from her self-protective sanctity, she intended to plea for forgiveness from her senpai. But when she lifted her face up to meet Tsuruga-san's to apologize for her reaction, her mouth fell open and she licked her lips for the fifth and last time.

Her eyes drifted from his eyes back to his mouth again and she knew instinctively that it was too late. Kyoko recognised that look; she _had_ stirred up the emperor of the night. Now what was she going to do?

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you are enjoying this chapter. **

**I was really happy to hear from so many of you regarding my last chapter. I continue to look forward to hearing from you. Thanks for your support.**

**For those interested, I brought back the Japanese maiden party from SB ch 138.**


	8. Chapter 8 Kyoko's Kiss

_Get up and run! Leave now! Don't wait another minute!_ The Japanese maiden protection party was yelling loudly in Kyoko's mind but she was unable to move. Almost in a trace state, she watched as the dark figure of Tsuruga-san inched slowly towards her.

Ren couldn't help himself any more. Her closeness was too alluring to him. The seductive curve of her lips seemed to beckon at him. His mouth was barely a breath away from hers when he stopped abruptly.

Staring into the warm liquid pools of her eyes he watched mesmerized as the warm flicks of gold seemed to streak though her grey contacts. This wasn't Setsu that he was about to kiss. The fire in her eyes reminded him of that.

Kyoko was laying in his bed. It was her slender arms that his hands firmly held onto. It was her flowery perfume, which was like an aphrodisiac that he was smelling. And it was her soft panting breaths that he could feel almost as if they were his own.

It was also her soft gasp that echoed loudly in his mind that he heard. As if a warning bell had gone off in his head, he was able to wake up from his near catastrophe. His eyes widened as his cognizance returned.

_What were you thinking?_ He wondered in amazement. Had he completely lost his mind? What was it about this girl that had him so easily wrapped up and twisted into knots? Mentally shaking his head, Ren was thankful that he had come to his senses before he had kissed her.

There would have been no going back. The aversion of the near fatal disaster came with a bitter knowledge to Ren. Had he kissed her, she would have likely hated him for it. Hadn't she already furiously declined, in a near panic state, when he had once jokingly asked her should he do something to her, while at the Dark Moon launch party?

The reality was that no matter how much he wanted her, she did not feel the same way about him. In fact, there was no indication that she even viewed him as a man. Wasn't that why she could so calmly face him when he was completely naked in the shower, not just once but on several occasions?

Ren's face torted into a mask of despair. His fingers loosened on her shoulders as he leaned back. He was about to release her and pull away when he heard a low and animalistic groan leave Kyoko. His eye brows flew up in surprise, when without warning, she lunged at him.

Ren's body felt the impact of her kiss like a jolt of electrical current running through his shocked being. Her lips embedded themselves firmly onto his. He felt her arms reach for him before locking tightly behind his neck. Her fingers were like tight knots in his hair but Ren did not notice that.

His attention was completely focused on the slender body pressed up firmly against him. Her lips moved nimbly against his mouth and Ren opened his mouth to allow her entry. A low moan left his throat when she succumbed to his invitation.

Deeping their kiss, his tongue dove hungrily into her sweet mouth. Her tongue met his halfway. Time seemed to stop as they met and touched. Her mouth began to suck on his tongue and Ren thought he was about to lose his mind to the overwhelming sensation.

Wanting, needing to feel more of the fervent fire that she was creating, Ren pushed her down onto the bed and covered her willing soft body with his own larger and hard one. The luxurious thick covers were pushed aside in their haste to make room, while they stretched out on the small bed.

The bed springs squeaked loudly as he rolled Kyoko beneath him. Another soft groan left her when he settled himself between her thighs. Wavering between common sense and passion, he lifted his face from hers and waited a fraction of a minute before he returned his mouth to kiss her hungrily again.

The brief detachment did nothing to hinder the raging fire that had completely consumed Kyoko. Her hands began to stroke at his back, prompting him to caress her back. Ren did not need any further proof of her desire for him.

His large hands were shaky at first as he laid them over the soft skin of her shoulder blades. Feeling along the angular contours of her feminine lines, he slid them over her lean shoulders. His thumbs became more assertive as he tucked them beneath the spaghetti straps of her bra.

Pulling them down her arms slowly, he felt Kyoko still momentarily, before her lips bit down hard against his, fanning the flames of his desire even more. The passion unleashed between them was quickly burning them up and becoming uncontrollable.

Ren's hands worked quickly as he unhooked the clasped at the front of her bra. The soft molds of her flesh spilled out and were scooped up instantly in his welcoming hands. The tight nipples were small and erect in his kneading palms.

Ren eagerly went to work on them as he rolled them firmly between his index fingers and thumbs. Testing and memorizing their texture. The erotic sensation of them between his fingers brought him into a new awareness of how womanly she felt.

Breaking his kiss, he watched as she arched her back deliberately and tautly, exposing her breast tauntingly to his earnest hands. Did she know how sexy she was? Ren wondered as he took in her stunning profile.

Her head was tossed back and her hair fanned out over the pillows, cascading around the edges, creating an ethereal halo around her angelic face. Even the wild and rebellious blonde tresses of her wig seemed to enhance her puritanical beauty.

Her eyes were still shut tight but her mouth was curved open and the delectable tongue, pink and so very erotic licked the corners of her enticing lips. The fake piercing in her bottom lip chimed softly as her tongue ran delicately over it slowly.

Ren caught his breath as he watched the unconscious action. He drew in a large breath before he lowered his eyes to study the rest of her. The long and slender curve of her neck slanted to the side and he couldn't resist laying a gentle kiss over its warm softness.

Next, his eyes travel down her clavicle to the gentle slope of her feminine neckline. Swallowing loudly, he finally dropped his gaze to the soft breasts that filled the cups of his hands. Her nipples were like dark pink peaks that contrasted vividly against the snowy white of her full breasts.

Ren's mouth went wet from wanting to feel the texture of her in his mouth. Swooping down towards his hands, he opened his hungry mouth over one of her sensitive tips. The small peak was like a soft bud in his mouth and he suckled on it, feeling it tighten slightly against his tongue.

He drew his tongue over it, caressing it over and over, while he watched and waited for her response. In answer, Kyoko's eyes snapped open wide and her body shuddered from his demanding onslaught. A sensual smile slowly spread across his lips at her pleasure.

Releasing the tantalizing nipple, he sought its twin. "Do you like this?" he asked her in a husky voice before his teeth latched on to a single nipple and nibbled gently.

A deep groan tore from her chest as she reached for his head and held it firmly against her sensitive breast. Ren was pleased by her response. His own desire was barely bridled but he continued on, exploring her receptive body.

Tasting the saltiness of her skin he trailed his tongue down her breast towards her middle and stopped at her navel. His tongue playfully dug at her belly, before he planted several small kisses. Then he continued down her lower core, working his tongue over her moist smooth skin.

Ren could feel Kyoko's breathing increase and her nails dug deeply into his shoulders. His own excitement was building with her every breath. Finally, his probing tongue stopped at the lacey black underwear that covered her most intimate area.

Achingly gentle, he licked at the wet warmth beneath the lace. A soft gasp met his intrusion and Ren stilled in response. But Kyoko did nothing else to prevent him from continuing. His nostrils were filled with her intoxicating and womanly scent.

His mouth began to tug at the lace barely covering her. A swift hand came to shift the lacy covering aside, allowing him access to her apex. Taking his time to discover her intimately, he traced her folds with his tongue.

Her hips shifted tensely beneath him and he held her in place as he slowly began to lick between the folds to her center. Wet, hot and sweet was what she was to him as he intricately explored her.

Her soft moans became more frequent as he began to suck at the small bud between her damp folds. Drawing two fingers towards her face, he inserted them into her mouth and felt her suck hard on them.

A cry interrupted her actions when he pulled off her lacy underwear with his other hand and inserted a long finger into her vagina. His tongue soon followed suit as he plundered her liquid center. Her hips lifted up to meet his mouth in her excitement and Ren wondered at her smoldering response.

His own body was hard and eager to unite with hers but Ren was cautious of her inexperience and wanted her to enjoy every last minute he could bring her. While her mouth continued to suck at his fingers, he drove his tongue into her deeply and repeatedly, until finally he elicited the response he had been striving for.

The walls of her wet chambers contracted tightly and she whimpered in startled pleasure while her juices filled his mouth. Ren persisted in his actions, licking hard at her clitoris until she stopped trembling.

The sound of her withering in pleasure slowly faded away. Lifting his head from her, he met her dazed eyes with a dark smoldering look of his own. A sensual smile curved at the hard lines of his mouth.

Kyoko drifted slowly back down from her temporary slip into sexual ecstasy. Blinking from her impairment, she lifted her eyes and tried to focus on what had happened. Had she really just experienced an earth shattering event?

Her body still tingled from the after effects of her orgasm. But how was that possible? She frowned in contemplation as she tried to restore order to the ramblings of her mind. Did she do something to cause this?

She didn't even recognise her own body any more, had she lost control of it? She patted at herself to ensure herself that she was still currently in possession of it. _So I'm not floating above my body?_ She thought as she tried harder to figure out her predicament.

Suddenly a rush of memories flooded her mind. She sucked in a breath as she remembered how her traitorous body had attacked Tsuruga-san. But surely it had only been a kiss that she had allowed it to get away with.

Wasn't it okay for Setsu to kiss her brother? Hadn't Setsu even left kiss marks over his body before? She bargained with herself as she tried to square away the embarrassment that she was beginning to feel. Her cheeks were burning red as she told herself. _Yes, it was only a kiss. Just a kiss. That's all._

But a nagging feeling imposed itself over her wavering mind. How was it now possible that she had come to feel this incredible sensation? Another frown found its way across her puzzled face. Did she just let Tsuruga-san touch her down there?

_Touch her down there?! So you think he only touched you with his fingers? Think again Kyouko, it was more like he kissed, licked, bit, sucked and gobbled you up down there!_ The Japanese maiden protection party scathingly replied.

_All this because you foolishly kissed him!_ Her imaginary image continued.

Like a child being reprimanded for an inexcusable action, Kyoko shut her eyes and accepted the scolding. Had she really been an accomplice in her own seduction? Now what was she going to do?

Focusing her eyes in the dark, she blinked back her fears as she met the gaze of the emperor of the night. Was it now time to pay the price for what her kiss had led him to do?

She swallowed hard as she felt his mouth descend swiftly over hers. As if watching a horror movie from afar, she saw herself respond to his kisses. Fascinated she watched as she floated above her entwined body.

Had her spirit once again separated from her body? But how could this be possible when she could feel everything that her body was experiencing? She could even feel herself melt against him as he boldly pressed himself between the soft junction of her legs.

A soft low moan filled the silence of the room but Kyoko could not tell where it had come from. Was that really her laying there freely participating? _Kyouko! Kyouko! What are you doing?_ She asked herself as she joined in the desperate cries of the Japanese maiden protection party. But instead of stopping, she saw herself tug at the cotton boxers covering Tsuruga-san's hard body.

The boxers slid down his body, exposing his muscular buttocks to her eyes and Kyoko's mouth dropped wide open. This was the first time she had actually seen a naked man and although she had entered during his showers, she had never allowed her eyes to wonder down his form.

Now that she was granted an unlimited pass at this peek show, Kyoko began to salivate as she watched her hands gather his muscular butt and squeeze. The hard flesh felt strong and smooth in her hands but Kyoko did not have further opportunity to explore him.

Instead, her attention was now centered on Tsuruga-san's hard knees as they spread her legs wide apart. His fingers were plunging deeply into her moist center and Kyoko whimpered mentally as she saw him withdraw them to lick at them.

Did he taste her again? She almost fainted from the notion. But her voyeuristic mind kept watching, focusing on his sexy profile as he held his long thick member in his hand. Slowly, he began to rub the tip of his rod at her labia and Kyoko was startled by how quickly her body was accepting his ministering.

Melting and burning, Kyoko could feel herself withering in intense heated pleasure at the touch of his warm hardness. Her eyes stared in disbelief at his enlarged penis. She couldn't take her eyes off as she watched him caress her with it, teasingly inserting only the tip in her before withdrawing it out.

Inching upwards, she arched her hips at his flesh waiting impatiently for more of his entry. Was she really capable of responding like that? Kyoko wondered as she saw herself begin to plead with Tsuruga-san for something.

"Please, please…" her soft wailings cried hoarsely, while she shook her head from side to side, licking her lips in total rapture.

_No. Don't, don't, don't!_ Kyoko's floating presence countered as she shook her fist angrily at her wonton body. But the wailings of her body won over Tsuruga-san's attention.

Nodding at her beckoning body, he began to insert more of his large rigid shaft into her wet chamber. His body met with her thin barrier of resistance and Kyoko sighed in relief when he stopped. Does this mean he can't enter her anymore? Does this mean this can now end?

A small wave of disappointment overtook her at the implication. Surprised at her own feeling, she tried to shake off the disappointment. Reminding herself that she did not need nor desire the emperor of the night's attention, she calmed her ragged mind.

But the moment was fleeting when she saw Tsuruga-san withdraw himself from her and in one fluid motion thrust himself wholly and completely into her welcoming body. A sharp cry pierced the room and Kyoko recognised it as her own.

Her body was filled tightly and entirely with him and although she also encountered the pain at his entry, she no longer recognised the sensation. A newer more delicious sensation had taken over as Tsuruga-san began to move above her.

Was she floating even higher than previously? Kyoko wondered in amazement as she felt him lift her into another dimension. His body found its rhythm and began to thrust deeply within her body. And with each strong thrust, she felt herself climbing a wave of turbulence. Seeking release, she saw herself cling tightly to him.

Tsuruga-san's hands held her hips firmly as his larger and stronger body pounded relentlessly at the smaller frame beneath him. Below them, the bed began to squeak loudly at his powerful motions. An even louder moan filled the room when Kyoko's mind began to explode in ecstasy.

Kyoko felt herself drift slowly back down into her body, with the release of her climax. A deep groan tore from Tsuruga-san as he began to quicken his motions. His hips rocked heavily against hers and with one final thrust, he filled her with his liquid warm.

Kyoko's eyes widen as she felt the heated semen flow through her. Did he just discharge himself in her? No. No. No. this couldn't really be happening could it? She wondered to herself in her chaotic mind.

She wasn't prepared for his release as he suddenly slumped heavily on top of her. She wasn't accustomed to feeling his entire weight on her. But then neither was she accustomed to feeling him inside her, while his arms circled around her.

Her mind was quickly overloading with all the newness that was coming upon her. Unable to comprehend her new circumstance, it did what it knew best to, it rejected the idea that anything untoward had even happened.

Retreating into a deep slumber, her mind sought refuge from reality. It was as if nothing had happened. A small satisfied smile formed on her lips as she accepted this self-protecting mechanism. A long sigh of relief escaped her as she settled herself comfortably under him.

Ren's heart was bursting with fulfillment. He lifted his heavy masculine body off her. Rolling away, he looked down and was astonished to see Kyoko unconscious beside him.

Had she fainted again? His brow knotted worriedly and reaching a tender hand towards her face, he studied her unmoving profile. Her breathing was deep and regular, while her face was flushed pink from the aftermath of their lovemaking. And a seductive smile laid on her swollen lips.

Satisfied that she was really doing fine, Ren pressed a gentle kiss on her soft mouth. He sagged against her slender resting form, while he relaxed his forehead against hers. What exactly just happened between them?

Did she propagate this entire episode with just a kiss? Ren was amazed with how rapidly he had been swept up by just her one kiss, or how blindly he had lost control over himself. Their lovemaking had been everything he had dreamt of and more.

But what did it mean to their new relationship? What was happening between them? Was she finally seeing him as a potential suitor? And did that mean she was open to a romance between them?

Or was this entire episode just an act of Setsu? Mentally shaking his head, Ren refused to believe that Kyoko was capable of reducing their union to just an act. No, not the fiery blooded female that had nearly attacked him and had decadently allowed him to make love to her.

Rolling onto his back, he held her snug to his side. Lovingly, he caressed the small of her back while she continued to sleep peacefully in his arms. The lure of her soft breaths drew his eyes to her ample breasts. The sloping curve of each one rose slightly with each of her inhalations.

As much as he enjoyed watching her sleeping form, he did not want her to catch a cold. So withdrawing from her, he scooped up the fallen blankets to lay them tenderly over her nakedness.

His body felt painfully raw and alive as he watched her sleeping form. Not wanting to interrupt her, he decided to slip into the shower to relax his sore muscles. Walking quietly towards the shower, he stole a final glance at her still form before he shut the door.

* * *

A soft buzzing sound was sounding in Kyoko's ears as she opened up a sleepy eye. Trying to identify the source, she searched the dark hotel room. She squinted in the large room as she scanned the empty space.

A slither of light was coming from beneath the bathroom door and Kyoko could hear the shower running noisily. Was Cain taking a shower? What were they doing in the hotel room together?

Not fully understanding why they were still together in the hotel room, especially when the last thing she remembered was that she had married Tsuruga-san, Kyoko frowned.

Buzz, buzz, buzz. Her cell phone was clearly going off again. Reaching over to the end table where her purse sat, she lifted the vibrating gadget out. Looking at the caller I.D. she was not surprised by the caller.

Quickly answering her cell phone, she replied, "Hello?"

"Hello? Kyoko, is that you?" an angry feminine voice cried loudly.

Holding her cell phone away from her ears, Kyoko scrunched up her face from the loud scolding that was coming from her phone.

"Don't you know how late it is? Weren't you supposed to meet me an hour ago? Where are you now? Are you still coming?" Kanae was furious as she rapidly fired question after question off at Kyoko.

"Sorry, Mouko-san. I was side-tract but I will be on my way right now. Can you wait for just a little longer?" Kyoko asked apologetically.

"Fine but you had better get here within the next half hour or else…," Kanae's voice trailed off meaningfully. And Kyoko was not oblivious of the silent threat that was hidden in her message.

Nodding at her phone, Kyoko replied, "I'm on my way now," before hanging up the phone.

Without hesitating, Kyoko flew out of bed to get dress. Searching around, she was able to find her undergarments scattered on the floor by the bed and on further examination, she saw that her outer garments were folded neatly over the couch.

Not taking the time to question the oddity of this, Kyoko scrambled into her outfit. Looking at herself in the mirror briefly to adjust her wig, she tossed her purse over her shoulder and left the hotel room.

Unthinkingly, she had forgotten about the man that was still standing under the jets of hot water, in the shower. She had also forgotten everything that had transpired between them over the last few hours.

Standing by the elevator door, she jammed her finger impatiently at the down bottom. Tapping her boots on the carpeted floor, she bit at her lips while she waited for the elevator. Hoping that Mouko-san won't be too angry at her for being late, Kyoko flinched as she remembered her angry phone call.

The ring of the elevator door as it opened helped calmed her anxious heart as she stepped in. The mechanical doors made a sweeping sound as they closed, that masked the noise that Ren made when he opened his door.

Searching the empty hallways, Ren noticed the elevator doors shutting but he did not see if Kyoko had entered. All he knew was that she was no longer in the hotel room and that she had slipped out while he was still in the shower.

His lips tightened into a hard line as he worried over her state of mind. He wondered at where she had gone to and if she would be fine to leave by herself. Closing the door, he hurried back into his room and reached for his phone.

His hand was fluid as he impatiently dialed her number. But unexpectedly, she did not reply. Unwilling to leave a message on her phone, he dialed his manager Yashiro instead.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you again for all your reviews. I was very encouraged by them.**

**This chapter was a little hard for me to write because I wanted to write the first half of it from Ren's view point and the other half from Kyoko's. But writing a lemon scene from a man's POV was not easy! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please continue to share with me your opinions. Thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9 Runaway

Kyoko stepped into the brightly lit restaurant and instantly felt the stares of its patrons. The Okami-san of Darumaya gasped when she recognised Kyoko. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth in her shock. Kyoko disregarded her surprised look but offered her a hesitant smile instead, while she walked briskly past towards the kitchen.

She was conscientious of what everyone was likely to think about her current appearance. Keeping her eyes trained on the kitchen entry, Kyoko tried to ignore the curious murmurs of the restaurants' customers.

It wasn't just the Setsu look that was already shocking but the added fact that what she was wearing was probably one of Setsu's more daring outfits, which was likely contributing to the increased murmurings. And as appalling as it might seem to everyone, the one person whose opinion that Kyoko feared the most was Mouko-san.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she scolded herself for not having thought to change back into her regular clothes. But she had been in such a hurry to escape the hotel room that she didn't think to change.

Escape? Kyoko wondered why she had been feeling that way. A slight frown etched her face as she made her way towards the stairs in the back of the kitchen. Her frown darkened as she began to feel her body ache as she ascended each step.

Her legs felt heavy and cramped but there was an intense soreness coming from between her legs. A gelatinous discharge began trailing down her thighs as she climbed the last step.

The think liquid was beginning to seep into her shoe by the time she had walked the last few paces to her room. Taking her boots off by her door, Kyoko examined it. Sticking two fingers into one of her boots, she lifted up some of the sticky fluid to get a better look.

The dense fluid was odorless although it was a strange off white colour. It also had streaks of blood in it. Was this from her? Kyoko brought her hand up and mentally started counting the days of her monthly flow.

It couldn't be from _that_ because it was still too recent. Kyoko scratched her head in contemplation since her calculations were certain, then what was this? Had she caught a disease?

But how could that be likely since she had never been exposed to such things? "Didn't you have to have sex before you could catch one of those diseases?" She wondered aloud.

"Could it be that I may have caught it when I was kissed by Shotaro?" she frowned as her face blackened instantly over the womanizing singer that had forcibly stolen her first kiss. Her mini Shotaro grudge, resembling Kyoko, emerged from her shoulder at the thought of him. It was very possible that Shotaro was a sexual disease carrying idiot.

_But what about your most recent kiss?_ The Japanese maiden protection party asked her.

Kyoko's eyes widen instantly as she remembered throwing herself at her senpai. "Could it be? Was it by kissing Tsuruga-san that I may have caught this strange disease?"

Kyoko chewed on her lower lip in anxiety. Had she indeed caught something from her playboy senpai then it was likely her own fault. Since she remembered not just throwing herself at him and kissing him but she had also recalled an earlier episode of sexually molesting him, while he had been peacefully sleeping beside him.

Glancing down at her hands, she cursed herself for being so perverted. Squeezing her eyes shut over the embarrassing episode, Kyoko gritted her teeth painfully. Never the less, she needed to take precautions over her lust crazed body to ensure that nothing further happens in the future.

Swallowing past a dry lump in her throat, she vowed to keep her body reigned in, chaste and pure. She would not exceed the one kiss limit that her senpai had once allotted her for the actor's rule of heart.

More importantly, she _definitely_ would not allow him to bed her even if they were now married. After all, their marriage was only just an act. Forcing herself to smile widely, she meditated on the notion.

"Everything was just an act, just an act", she repeated forcefully to herself.

A soft knock sounded on her door which interrupted her thoughts. Turning towards her door, Kyoko answered, "Yes?"

Kanae voice sounded sharp as she replied, "Kyoko is that you? Can I come in?"

"Yes, please do." Kyoko stated, while she unconsciously wiped her sticky hand on her leather miniskirt.

Entering the room, Kanae made a quick survey of Kyoko's room. Noticing the two posters of Fuwa Sho and Tsuruga Ren on the wall, Kanae tried not to smile. Instead she kept a straight face and pulled her eyes towards the gothic rocker figure standing in the middle of the room.

"Wow," Kanae said as she took in Kyoko's appearance. Looking her up and down, her face showed a mixture of awe and surprise as she studied her friend's coquettish appearance.

"Sorry, I haven't changed yet," Kyoko blushed a bright pink as she looked down at herself.

Her tight fitting corset was wrinkled in several areas and the black leather miniskirt that matched it was stained with the same unknown grayish white substance that had been spilling down her legs.

Kyoko's jaw dropped open. Had she wiped her hand on the skirt? Quickly grabbing at a tissue, she wiped vigorously at the white stain. Hoping that the white tint would come out, Kyoko made a mental note to hand wash it later that night.

Staring with her eyebrows arched high at her friend who was now spot cleaning an obvious white discolor on her skirt, Kanae took a step forward. "I don't think I would have recognised you had I not already known that this was you!" Kanae stated, her voice held a sense of wonder.

Mouko-san's presence threw Kyoko off balance. She hastily flung the dirty tissue into a nearby trash can before facing her friend. Standing at attention, tall and erect, her face grew flushed from the intense scrutiny of her friend.

Kanae's face however, was a mixture of awe and fascination as she drew up closer towards Kyoko. Pointing at the white smear on Kyoko's skirt she asked, "What's this?"

"It's just some whipped cream that I accidently got on my skirt when I had dinner with Tsuruga-san during our date," Kyoko hastily fabricated. Beads of sweat were forming at her forehead but she quickly wiped them away.

Touching the stain, Kanae licked at her fingers. "That's strange, it's salty."

Kyoko forced herself not to flinch as she watched her friend taste the bodily secretion. God help her should Mouko-san ever find out what it was that she had actually tasted. Feeling a sense of guilt over having lied to Mouko-san, she swallowed a dry lump in her throat, while she pretended ignorance.

Squinting her eyes in distaste, Kyoko forced herself to lick her own fingers after touching the same stain, before she dryly replied, "It doesn't taste as good as it did earlier."

Tasting her fingers again, Kanae offered, "Maybe it went bad?"

Reaching out to remove Mouko-san's hands from her mouth, Kyoko tersely changed the topic, "So what do you think of my appearance?"

Kanae smiled widely at Kyoko as she walked a full circle around her friend. Fingering a lock of Kyoko's blonde wig, she adamantly stated, "This wig must be very expensive, the hair on it seems to be of a really high quality."

Kyoko nodded before shakily replying, "Yes, I am sure that the President made sure to get the best of the best for the dangerous mission that I am involved in."

"Yes, that must be so. Didn't you say that Tsuruga Ren was involved in this as well? Hmm, I wonder what he must look like…." Her voice held a tinge of speculation as she tilted her head to the side imagining the tall actor in a suitable male counterpart outfit.

"Please Kanae, don't ever mention to anyone that you have seen me in this costume, otherwise we both may get into deep trouble," Kyoko begged as she flinched from the idea of getting caught.

Looking Kyoko directly in the eyes, Kanae replied cynically, "I understand. I won't tell anyone that my dear underage best friend is parading around Tokyo, wearing skimpy underwear like clothing, while living with and going out on dates with Japan's most desirable man, Tsuruga Ren…."

Pausing for effect, Kanae continued, "Mo! Does the president know how crazy that is to team you up with him? Was this Tsuruga-san's idea? What a dangerous mission this must truly be!"

Nodding her head then shaking it vigorously, Kyoko countered, "Yes but this was not Tsuruga-san's idea at all, this was the President's"

"Then I wonder what that eccentric love crazed president is trying to do," tapping a finger against her chin Kanae eyed her friend.

"Well, never mind, it's obvious that he's playing match maker with the both of you," Kanae absently mumbled to herself. Turning away, she walked over to the posters hanging on the wall to allow her friend some privacy to dress in peace.

Kanae was worried for her friend. Did Kyoko even understand that Tsuruga-san was very likely in love with her? Staring at his face pinned up on the wall; Kanae could envision the stormy romance that he would offer her non-suspecting and naïve friend.

This would not be an easy nor comfortable relationship, as he was such a popular celebrity. In fact, this could be disastrous to Kyoko's career. Her hands folded over her chest as she contemplated his feelings for her friend.

Did he really have any feelings that went beyond that of a sempai for his kohai? Although she had only heard from Kyoko, of his anger in regards to her relationship with Fuwa Sho, she could not be absolutely certain that what he felt for Kyoko was genuine love.

And until she was absolutely sure, she would be protective of her friend's heart for the sake of Kyoko's goals and welfare. Surely there must be a way to ascertain the actor's true feelings? Kanae's eyes narrowed in on his handsome face as she tried to find a way to do so.

Perhaps she could evoke some jealously in the man to evaluate the true nature of his feelings. But how was she going to do that? Stealing a quick glance over her shoulder to assess her friend, Kanae made a quick calculative judgment of their situation.

On the other side of the room, Kyoko was frozen stiff with eyes that had widened into large saucers as she digested what Mouko-san had mentioned. Was the President really thinking to do something that absurd?

Nonsense, the president might be overly wrapped up in meddling with the concept of love but Kyoko had never known him to be directly involved in Tsuruga-san's love life. Straightening up, Kyoko reached for her clothes.

Aside from showing a slight concern over Tsuruga-san's acting during the Dark Moon episode involving a few love scenes, the President had not given much indication of involving himself in Tsuruga-san's affairs.

In fact the idea of anyone trying to meddle in Tsuruga-san's love life was preposterous. Wasn't the emperor of the night able to get any girl he wanted, why would he need anyone's help?

A small frown drew her face into an angry scowl and her face started to darken. Her thoughts started to echo loudly in her head. _Get any girl he wanted_. _Get any girl he wanted._ _Get any girl he wanted._

Yet now that she had become his wife, was he still going to do that? A slight vein started to visibly pound along the side of her temple. Kyoko wasn't sure of why she found the thought of Tsuruga-san getting with another girl disturbing but she certainly did.

As long as she was his wife, she would not tolerate his playboy ways. In fact, he had better reign himself in and behave. An image of him laying in bed with an unknown woman and licking her body down to her naval played across her overactive imaginative mind.

Now where did that thought come from? Kyoko's mouth straightened into a tight line of indignation.

_Kyoko, can you hear yourself? What are you saying? Do you realise that you sound like a jealous wife?_ Her inner voice questioned her.

"But I am a wife now even if it's only in theory," Kyoko mumbled softly to herself, while she started to unzip her corset.

_Yes but have you forgotten your promise to Fuwa Sho? The one where you swore you'd serve as a waitress at his ryokan for life if you fail?_

Kyoko's hand stilled midway in unzipping, as she recalled the day Shotaro had cornered her in the parking lot to harass her about her feelings. She gritted her teeth angrily at the way he had accosted her.

Her tiny Shotaro grudge poked out of her shoulder a second time, at the thought of her most hated nemesis. Grabbing the smaller version of herself, she shoved it back into her back, now just was not the time to be wallowing about her hatred for him.

Addressing the cautionary voice of her reason, she considered her vow during that moment. It was only made when Shotaro had accused her of becoming someone with a mind filled with love that Tsuruga-san could easily subdue.

"Yes I remember that promise but that is simply if I fail at becoming a top actress and instead surrender my goals for the sake of becoming a love sick victim to Tsuruga-san," she continued mumbling inaudibly to herself.

_Then are you sure you are not already in love with Tsuruga-san?_ Her inner voice questioned her frankly.

Behind the voice, Kyoko envisioned herself standing at the cliff with the bright sun climbing into the horizon. She was surrounded by several thugs that suddenly divided in half to form a clear passage.

Was Tsuruga-san walking down that passage towards her? Kyoko took another step back onto the edge of the cliff; she had no more room to go before she would fall. Was this going to be her end?

"No. No. No. I'm not going to lose! I won't lose no matter what," Kyoko stated heartily and loudly, while she shook her head at the idea.

A new light entered her eyes. This was not just because of a promise she had made to Shotaro but rather because she could not and will not allow herself to foolishly fall in love again. Especially with Tsuruga-san, the last thing she wanted was to appear utterly detestable to her senpai.

"Won't lose to what?" Kanae asked as she heard the dramatic statement.

"Oh, I was talking about how I must ensure that I do a good job teaching you everything I have learnt from my date. Or that I won't lose to being a good teacher!" Kyoko contrived as she realised her slip.

"Then you are prepared to ensure that my love scenes improve no matter what?" Kanae asked as a dangerous spark entered her eyes.

Swallowing audibly before answering, Kyoko forced herself to smile brightly, "Yes, definitely."

Kyoko's phone began to vibrate; the soft buzzing sound was enough to snap both girls out of their individual contemplations.

Reaching for her bag, Kyoko snatched up her cell phone, her eyes widened with a hint of surprise when she identified the caller. It was a very unusual occurrence and unsure if there was an emergency for this person to be calling, Kyoko answered the call without any hesitation.

"Hello, Kyoko?" a concern male voice appeared over the line.

"Hello. Yashiro-san is that you?" Kyoko asked back. "Is something wrong?" her voice was slightly high pitched in mounting unease.

"Kyoko, are you okay? Where are you?" Yashiro's voice was urgent and filled with worry, causing Kyoko to be immediately alert with his concern. Her knuckle turned white from clinging tightly to the phone.

"Am I okay? Yes I am! I am at home. Is anything the matter?" her own voice trembled a little with apprehension as she wondered why Yashiro would be asking her such an unusual question.

Her eye brows drew together in confusion but her heart began pacing irregularly at the possibility of something bad happening to her senpai. Unknowingly, she held her breath while she waited for Yashiro's reply.

"Eh, I thought something had happened to you. Ren said that you had left in a hurry without even telling him. Did something bad happen?" Yashiro's voice echoed Kyoko's initial confusion but his question helped ease most of Kyoko's anxiety.

"Ah, no, no, no. Nothing happened. I was just running late and had to meet up with my friend," her breathing steadied while her heart no longer raced in worry.

"Oh, is that so?" Yashiro's voice trailed off as he considered Kyoko's reasoning.

"Yes, I am sorry to inconvenience you and Tsuruga-san. Please apologize to him for me," Kyoko mentioned hastily, as she caught Mouko-san questioning gaze.

"Umm, well I think that you should call him, he has been worried about you. I think he might be heading over to your place right now." Yashiro's tone was clearly inferring something but Kyoko was too distracted by Mouko-san's eavesdropping to make the connection.

Turning away from Mouko-san, Kyoko replied "Yes, I will call him immediately and let him know that everything is fine."

"Ah Kyoko?" there was a slight hesitation in Yashiro's voice that caught Kyoko's attention.

"Yes?" she replied instantly.

"You mentioned that you were meeting a friend, which one would that be?" the mild tone in Yashiro's voice reflected only a general curiosity that Kyoko dismissed instantly.

"Oh, it's Kotonami Kanae; yes we are headed out on a date," Kyoko smiled briefly at the thought.

"A date?" Yashiro probed, his voice sounded louder as he echoed her last words.

Shaking her head at the phone, Kyoko corrected herself, "No not a date. I mean, we are going to get dinner right now."

A long silence passed before Yashiro replied, "Oh, I see. Well then have a good dinner. I am sorry to disturb you."

"Me too, sorry that I worried you, Yashiro-san," Kyoko hung up the phone; she was glad that nothing amiss had transpired from her impulsive vanishing act.

Turning to look at her friend, she explained to Kanae that she had left Tsuruga-san without giving him any notice. She did not mention that they had been alone in the hotel room when she had disappeared.

Nor did she remember the reason why they were in the hotel. In fact, Kyoko skimmed over the tale because of a lack of memory as to what Tsuruga-san was doing when she had left him.

As for the part about her sudden marriage to him, Kyoko chose not to discuss it with Kanae; after all, it was only an act that involved Cain and Setsu.

* * *

Yashiro's eye brows were drawn tightly together as he studied the phone in his gloved hand. Beside him Ren sat at the driver seat of the car waiting for an explanation.

"She's at her home now but she will be having dinner with her friend, Kotonami," Yashiro's tone was bleak. His eyes narrowed slightly when he mentioned Kyoko's friend.

Ren's hand gripped the stirring wheel of his car tightly as he pulled his car out and into the Thursday night traffic. He had been worried sick over Kyoko's sudden disappearance. The fact that she had left him in such a rush, only to hurry over to Kotonami's side was annoying and a little bit humiliating.

Did she really just viewed him in such low esteem that she would leave him like that? Especially after they had made love so passionately? Was what they had shared so meaningless to her that she could easily walk out as if nothing had happened? It was like a blow to his ego that she could leave so easily.

Ren couldn't help his negative thoughts as he clenched his jaw tightly. What was it about her friendship to Kotonami that Kyoko held so in high esteem? Ren could feel himself tense up over the raging jealousy that he was beginning to feel.

Never in his life had he ever thought that he would be jealous of a woman. But it was the fact that there was something particularly strange, almost like a romantic bond existed between the two girls that were causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise up in alarm.

"This might be a good time to watch over her," Yashiro interrupted Ren's thoughts with his statement. He stole a sideways glance at the tall figure sitting beside him, who was clenching and unclenching his hands on the steering wheel as if he was about to strangle the device.

"Yes, she doesn't understand what is best for her and it's too impertinent of her to get involved with such scandalous friends," Ren nodded as he blankly stared ahead at the busy traffic, unconscious of what his hands were doing.

"That's true; Kyoko is too trusting and a very bad judge of character. She's about as experienced as a child when it comes to these things," Yashiro answered while he watched his overwrought friend impatiently wait in line to glide the car through the evening's traffic.

"Yes, it's too dangerous to leave her alone with friends like that," Ren replied tight lipped. He was beginning to feel the strain of losing Kyoko to Kotonami. He wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Indeed, you really should keep an eye on her," Yashiro added.

"That was exactly what I was thinking," Ren answered through clenched teeth, as they headed down the road towards the Darumaya restaurant where Kyoko's home was.

Yashiro was not surprised by Ren's urgency to stop Kyoko from becoming corrupted by those wild friends of hers. They might not be able to control who Kyoko called friend but neither of them were going to idly stand by.

Watching the young actor that was filled with emotion over Kyoko, Yashiro wondered if Ren was ready to admit his true feelings for the younger actress. Despite his honesty about protecting Kyoko's integrity, was Ren actually feeling more than just a sense of protectiveness?

Yashiro rubbed at the bridge of his nose while he contemplated Ren's behavior. Was he fast approaching his limit, and if so what would Ren do should that happen?

"What?" Ren asked as he felt Yashiro's questioning gaze on him.

"Eh?" Yashiro asked, a little embarrassed to be caught staring at the actor.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ren asked as his eyes narrowed on his manager's focused look.

He was not happy about the events of the day and would be damned if he had to give an account of what had transpired between Kyoko and himself. Even the fact that he was now a married man was not something that Ren was likely to admit to anyone. At least, not until he understood the depth of what their marriage meant to Kyoko.

"Just wondering -" Yashiro started to say when his words were abruptly cut off by Ren.

"Nothing happened." Ren flatly quantified. His eyes rounded and darkened as he casted a 'don't you dare ask me' look at his manager.

"I wasn't about to ask about that! But now that you have mentioned it, I take it nothing could have happened otherwise your date would not have stranded you for her best friend." Yashiro couldn't help a smug grin from plastering over his face.

How was it that the most desired man in all of Japan could lose to a novice of an actress when it came to catching the eye of his young lady love? Shaking his head at the irony of the situation, Yashiro wondered if there was something he could do to help the situation.

Maybe it was time that Yashiro folded up his sleeve and got to work at managing more than just Ren's professional life. But what exactly could he do to help his charge out? Surely if there was a way to make Kyoko jealous, would she confess her real emotions to Ren?

But then again, there was no certainty that she even felt anything other than respect for her senpai. Wasn't she more than likely to spurn anything to do with love? Sighing, Yashiro couldn't help but wish there was something he could do about the frustrating situation.

"We're here," Ren's words shook Yashiro out of his revere.

"Is that them?" Yashiro asked as he pointed at two people that were leaving the restaurant.

"I'm not sure, it's too hard to see in the dark but if it is them, we can't let them see the car since Kyoko would recognise it instantly," Ren replied as he slowed down.

"Then should we follow them on foot?" Yashiro suggested as Ren pulled the car to the side of the street and turned off the engine.

"Are you up to it?" Ren asked as he flashed Yashiro a conspiring smile.

An answering glint met his inquiry and together the two men headed off on foot to follow their non-suspecting targets.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for your support of my story so far, I hope you continue to support me with your reviews and let me know how you feel so far.**

**For those interested if it is possible for Kyoko to forget about her sexual encounter with Ren, google dissociative amnesia, things like that can happen in real life!**


	10. Chapter 10 Falling in love

Ren and Yashiro were hidden away at a table that was perpendicular to Kyoko's and Kanae. Within the dark but busy nightclub, several guests were watching Kyoko who was dressed as a Tsuruga Ren impersonator.

But no one noticed that the actual star was sitting only a few feet away. Yashiro smiled at the irony of it. Ren had left his hair fashioned as Cain in his haste to catch up with Kyoko. He was also dressed all in black and struck quite an imposing figure at that.

Without his usual Tsuruga Ren attire, he was safely unrecognizable. But the same could not be said about Kyoko. Table after table of gawking women were giggling and sending flirtatious smiles at her.

Yashiro had to stop himself from chuckling aloud at the audacity of the young actress. She was not only dressed as Ren but she even seemed to have his mannerism mastered very well. Did she know how good she was at imitating him?

Had they not followed the two from Kyoko's home, Yashiro wondered if they would have continued to have mistaken Kotonami's new love interest as someone other than Kyoko. Love interest? Yashiro frown when he realised his error. But what exactly was she then?

Staring at the couple, Yashiro watched as Kyoko leaned into Kotonami and whispered something to the actress that made her blush beautifully. The pair made a striking couple, which reminded Yashiro of something Kyoko had said about going on a date.

Had she been serious when she had let it slip that she was going on a date with Kotonami? But why would she have to dress up as Ren if she were doing such a thing? Yashiro was confused by Kyoko's actions. What was really going on between the two?

_Could it be that the two members of the Love Me section were really lesbians? No, if that was so, why would Kyoko be in disguise as a male, and why as Ren?_ Yashiro pursed his lips tightly in contemplation.

Sitting back in his chair, he watched as Kyoko stretched out her hand and saw Kotonami pull one of Kyoko's gloves off her hand. There was something about that daring look that she was giving Kotonami that was causing Yashiro to worry over her gestures.

He stole a sideways glance at Ren, who was also closely watching the pair. Ren's face had darkened ominously and Yashiro swallowed audibly. _Kyoko, do you have any idea what you are doing to Ren?_

Yashiro was surprise to hear a groan come from Ren, worried that the young actress had done something wrong; he went back to watching her intensely. A slight frown of puzzlement crossed Yashiro's face at Kyoko's actions.

Kyoko was currently caressing Kotonami's face and head with her ungloved hand. The gesture was a little strange to Yashiro but when he saw Kyoko put her glove back on after the intimate gesture and heard another loud groan come from Ren, Yashiro couldn't help himself any longer.

"What's wrong?" Yashiro asked Ren.

Ren's eyes snapped up to Yashiro. A bright flicker in his steel grey eyes indicated the degree of apprehension that the young male star was feeling. But his tone of voice was cool and aloof when he answered, "Those two are acting in a very unusual manner."

"Yes, I was wondering why they were doing that. But maybe it's just how girls show their affection as friends for each other?" Yashiro offered as an excuse for Kyoko's behavior.

Yashiro's gaze returned to Kyoko who was now engaged in a conversation with Kotonami. His eyes narrowed, when Kyoko leaned over Kotonami and pressed a kiss along the side of her cheek.

_What the hell was that for?_ Yashiro mentally screamed.

Shutting his eyes tightly to avoid seeing the burning glare coming from Ren who had also seen the intimate action, Yashiro wished they were anywhere but at their present place.

_Kyoko-chan, if you keep this up, I don't think there will be anything I could do to save you from Ren's fury._ Yashiro mentally warned the cross dressing actress.

But sitting only a few feet away, Kyoko was completely unaware of the mounting danger aimed at her. The night was getting late but Kyoko did not feel like going home. Wanting to release the pent up stress that she had been feeling within her, she was now unconsciously acting out the emperor of the night.

A drink arrived at their table and the waiter pointed at a table of girls indicating that they had sent the drink for Kyoko, making Mouko-san glare brazenly at them in full jealousy and causing Kyoko to beam with delight over her 'girlfriend's' jealously.

Clearing her voice, she said, "Don't worry, I only have eyes for you."

Kanae bit back an angry retort; instead she glared at Kyoko with fire in her eyes. She had been seeing red all night. Not only was she visibly angry over the girls that were trying to hit on Renji, but now she was even upset with herself for being so swept up by Kyoko's acting skills, that she just wasn't able to remain objective any longer.

How was it that Kyoko was such a good actress? Didn't they start off at the same point? Swearing under her breath, Kanae promised herself that she would not be defeated by her best friend's increasing talent.

Misunderstanding why Mouko-san was angrily mumbling, Kyoko tried to reassure her again, "Don't you know that unless you are by my side, I am never comfortable without you. I may as well buy a lock and chain and keep you permanently by my side, so that you could only be with me."

"A lock and chain? Wouldn't that be too extreme?" Kanae forced herself to smile coyly at Kyoko while she abandoned herself to her role.

"Then maybe I should do something else?" Kyoko asked, as she placed her elbow on her knee and leaned forward.

"Yes, that would be better than a lock and chain… I think?" Kanae answered after a slight hesitation.

With an elbow on her knee, Kyoko casually cupped her chin in a hand. Rubbing an index finger over her lip, she inclined her head to the side suggestively. Smoothly and huskily she asked, "Then shall I do what I want with you right now?"

"Right now? You mean while we are here?" Kanae's eyes widened at the possibility of what could happen. But pushing past the mounting anxiety of Kyoko's seductive insinuation from a sense of curiosity, Kanae blurted out quickly, "Yes, show me what you want to do!"

"May I engrave the proof that means that we belong to each other?" Kyoko asked while she stretched out a finger to trail along the side of Kanae's neck. She could feel the heat emanating off of Mouko-san and smiled at the anxiety that her friend was showing.

Inside, a miniature Kyoko was hurriedly tossing out images, from Kyoko's memory, of Tsuruga-san asking Kyoko should he do what he wanted to her, while at the Dark Moon party. It was also frantically tossing out images of Cain laying half naked on top of her and asking for permission to mark her the same way she had marked him on his neck.

Trying not to lose focus of her objective Kyoko's fingers trail down Mouko-san's neck until it stopped a few inches above the neckline of her blouse, and at the same place Cain had done with Setsuka-san. Pointing directly over her heart, she subconsciously asked in almost like fashion of how Cain had once asked Setsuka, "here?"

Kanae swallowed a dry lump in her throat. Could it be, was Kyoko suggesting to give her a love bite in the middle of a busy night club, while surrounded by several tables of interested onlookers? Some of which were even interested in Kyoko because she resembled Tsuruga Ren?

Self-consciously, Kanae removed a lock of hair that had fallen over her forehead. Tucking it securely behind her ear, she glanced about her surrounding to assess her current situation.

Should she continue with the charade or had she finally reached her limit? Thinking about what would happen if she said yes, she swallowed loudly, while she searched for an answer.

At that moment, her eyes wandered around the club and moved pass a pair of familiar dark eyes that were intently scrutinizing her, stopping short, they quickly returned and locked on.

Kanae stifled a gasp, had she not seen Kyoko's outrageous rebellious rocker outfit, she would not have known to expect Tsuruga-san's matching look. But sure enough, there he was, dressed in black leather and sporting an overwhelming amount of hostility aimed at her.

Kanae quickly looked at Kyoko who seemed oblivious to the stares of the daunting and imposing male figure sitting nearby. _What was he doing here? And why was he so furious? _ Kanae wondered in surprise.

_Did he know that Kyoko was cross dressing right now?_ Judging from his angry look, Kanae was almost certain that he did. Then if so, could this be that golden opportunity to find out if Tsuruga-san had any real feelings for Kyoko? Surely if he did, he would be jealous?

Taking a calculative risk, Kanae, tossed her hair over her shoulder and bringing her stubborn chin up, she shot Tsuruga-san a smirk before she leaned over Kyoko and rested a hand on Kyoko's forearm.

"Yes, Renji, I want you to mark me with your love but you must allow me to do the same to you first," Kanae's eyes held Kyoko's in a serious deadlock stare as she waited for a reply.

A small frown marred Kyoko's face before she was able to hide behind the mask of Renji. A tense smile spread across her lips but faced with Mouko-san's determined expression, Kyoko nodded her head.

Kanae suppressed a final apprehensive wince as she leaned across Kyoko. Licking her lips nervously, she lowered them towards Kyoko's neck. Telling herself that doing this was not any different from kissing Kyoko, Kanae forced herself not to over analyze the issue.

After all she was doing this for her friend's sake. Surely if Tsuruga-san felt anything for Kyoko, he would stop them. Hoping that he would, Kanae took her time. Sniffing at her friend's flushed skin, she could feel the angst radiating from Kyoko.

She watched as a droplet of sweat ran down the side of Kyoko's neck and waited until it past her, before Kanae hesitantly pressed her lips lightly against Kyoko's neck. The slight touch brought a shiver down Kyoko's spine and Kanae pulled away quickly from Kyoko's neck.

Both girls stared widely at each other. Both had a thick sense of dread and apprehension on their face. But only Kanae had a deep sense of determination on her face.

Instinctively, she knew that Kyoko would want to flee from her grasp but not allowing her friend to make any sudden moves, Kanae held her tightly by the shoulders. Slowly, she descended her face towards Kyoko's neck again.

Saying a quiet prayer that Tsuruga-san would quickly interrupt, she waited as she bought time by blowing softly at Kyoko's neck. She heard Kyoko's sudden intake of breath and fought not to push Kyoko away.

Instead, Kanae brought a hand over to Kyoko's head and tangling it into her hair, she pulled Kyoko's head back to expose more of her friend's neck. Sliding her eyes sideways to see if Tsuruga-san was watching, she brought her face closer to Kyoko's neck.

Kyoko whimpered softly and her eyes were shut tightly. The moment was coming when she would feel her best friend's mouth on her neck and remembering's Tsuruga-san's words not to let these kinds of things get to her should she want to be a highly esteemed actress, she forced herself to relax.

A loud crash disturbed their intimate moment. A glass had come crashing to the floor at a table nearby and Kyoko opened her eyes to follow the commotion of the disruption. She was thankful for the brief reprieve, until her eyes settled on the inhabitants of the table and she started to whimper again but this time for an entirely different reason.

"Pretend you don't know them," Kanae whispered into Kyoko's ears as she followed Kyoko's eyes.

"Do you think they don't know who I am?" Kyoko asked as she started to tremble in fear.

"I can't be certain but it's worth a shot, don't you think?" Kanae asked. She didn't believe for a minute that Tsuruga-san did not recognise Kyoko.

But not wanting her friend to interrupt her premeditative plans of assessing the true nature of his feelings for Kyoko, she decided to ignore this fact. At any rate, she expected Tsuruga-san to expose his feelings for Kyoko soon.

"Just keep acting as Renji, and everything should be fine." Kanae stated calmly while trying to encourage Kyoko.

"But they are coming over this way." Kyoko's lower lips trembled as she looked with wide eye fear at her friend.

"Don't worry. They won't know it's you, if you just act as Renji perfectly." Kanae replied, taking Kyoko's hand in her own, she squeezed it supportively.

"Alright, I will try but please forgive me should I fail," Kyoko squawked in answer.

Her voice held a tinge of anxiety as she fastened her worried filled eyes on Mouko-san's sturdy profile. Her own hand shook while it held tightly onto Mouko-san's. Kyoko drew strength from her friend's reassuring grip, while Kanae only nodded in consent before continuing with their ploy.

A dark shadow fell across the table and Kyoko was reluctant to look up. Yashiro and Tsuruga-san had made their way to Kyoko's table. Her inner radar could sense a dark mood coming from Tsuruga-san without her needing to look at him.

Now what exactly should she be doing again? Her mind drew a blank as she tried to recall what Mouko-san had just told her.

"Kotonami-san, how nice to see you here," Yashiro stated as he stood beside the table. His eyes drifted over to Kyoko and expecting her to greet them in her usual manner, while he waited patiently for her to acknowledge him.

"Ah, Yashiro-san, this is a nice surprise! As you can see I am currently with my friend Renji and we were just enjoying ourselves in this late evening," Kanae stated matter of factly, as she met both Yashiro's and Ren's gazes.

"Renji?" Yashiro asked in bewilderment before turning a curious look towards Kyoko. Was she in character? That would explain the unusual circumstances they were currently in. But did that mean Kyoko had no intention of breaking from her character?

Yashiro pondered that possibility as he continued to watch Kyoko avert her eyes from them. He had to hide his grin when a thought suddenly occurred to him. Was this his chance to help Ren find out if Kyoko had any real feelings for him?

Thinking about how this would be a golden opportunity for him to discover Kyoko's feelings, a cat like grin flashed across his face. But first he would have to find an excuse to remain at their table.

Thinking quickly on his feet, Yashiro suggested, "Well, this came as a nice surprise then. We are fortunate to have stumbled upon you since we were out for a quick diversion from work. May we join you then?"

Yashiro felt like kicking himself when he realised that he might have exposed Ren while he was in character. Expecting to see Ren's look of displeasure, he was relieved when a sideways glance showed Ren to be preoccupied by Kyoko's sunken head.

Expecting the two men would turn away after they exchanged pleasantries; Kyoko was surprised when Ren pulled out a chair and obstinately sat down next to her. Yashiro soon followed suit and it became unbearably obvious that neither of the males had any intentions of leaving the small table.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko fastened a brilliant smile onto her face before lifting her eyes to look indifferently at the two intruders. If Mouko-san was correct, then neither of them should be able to recognize her true identity as long as she played Renji's role well.

Ren was fuming as he sat beside Kyoko. He was irritated that she was blatantly disregarding him instead of greeting him, especially when he had been worried sick that something bad had happened to her.

Did she really intend to discount him while he sat beside her? And what was she thinking of to impersonate him? Did she really call herself Renji, was it a play on Ren? This was not like the last time when she had impersonated the child Kuon for his father.

What she was currently doing was placing herself in sexually scandalous situations, while dressed up as him and gallivanting all around town. Didn't she understand the potential dangers that she was risking? And what exactly was her and Kotonami's relationship.

Gritting his teeth painfully, Ren shook his head. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that relationship was, judging from the intimate gesture of their locked hands. Ren shot Kanae a freezing smile as he looked up from their joined hands.

"Tsuruga-san, may I introduce you to my boyfriend Renji?" Kanae asked in a tone that reflected her daringness.

Gasping in shock, Kyoko looked up at Mouko-san. How was she able to tell that Tsuruga-san was who he was, especially when he was dressed as Cain? Kyoko wondered suddenly.

Her eyes showed her surprise and at the same time, gave away her pretense of being Renji. Both Yashiro and Ren picked up on that fact immediately but neither of them chose to comment on it.

Openly staring in amazement at Mouko-san's astuteness, Kyoko missed the exchanged look that passed between Ren and Yashiro.

"Renji, it is nice to meet you, my name is Tsuruga Ren but you may call me Ren for short. May I also introduce you to my manager, Yashiro," Ren nodded his head at Kyoko as he waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Tsuruga-san, it is an honor to meet you."

"Please, call me Ren," Ren replied as he bowed his head.

Kyoko's eyes met his boldly as she said, "Ren, it is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine," he smiled at her but there was no warmth in his eyes as he took in her unease.

A long pause of silence ensued as all eyes focused on Kyoko who was doing her best not to look away from Ren's challenging look.

"Please tell us a little about yourself," Yashiro suggested during the long pause of silence.

Kyoko snapped her head over to Yashiro and was about to answer when Mouko-san interrupted, "Renji is a fellow actor that recently started out and he is also an accomplished model as well. Aren't you my darling?"

Leaning into Kyoko, Kanae looked adoringly up at her and waited for Kyoko's reply. "Eh…yes," Kyoko quickly responded while looking nervously back at Kanae.

"Well then what jobs are you currently in?" Yashiro asked, already sensing the unease coming from the young actress.

"He's currently starting in a few projects but they are all so new that you wouldn't be interested in them. Anyway, Yashiro you still have not mentioned what bought you two out tonight?" Kanae questioned as she changed the subject.

"Um, it was nothing too important. Actually, we were just looking for something."

"Looking for something? What do you mean by that? Are you saying that you were looking for _someone_ or do you mean you were looking for _something, _as in a good time?"

Smiling at Kotonami's boldness in cross examining them, Yashiro decided to be just as bold, "Oh we were definitely looking for someone at first but now looking for a little fun might not be too unreasonable as well, right Ren?"

In reply, Ren nodded while he leaned in towards Kanae, presenting her with one of his brightest smiles.

"Fun? You mean you were going out on a Thursday night to find something fun to do and you ended up at a nightclub. How interesting…." Kanae's words trailed off as she smiled back at Ren.

"Yes, it is so. We were out looking to have a little fun," Ren announced, as he tapped a long index finger on the table and looked around.

"Well then have you found what you are looking for?" Kanae countered, waiting to discover the hidden truth behind his sudden change in attitude. After all, wasn't he furious with them just a few moments ago?

"Perhaps-" Yashiro's words were interrupted when Ren replied, "I am still looking for something fun to do. Tell me Kotonami, are you two having a good time?"

Ren tossed a bored look in the direction of Kyoko before he came back to smile broadly at Kanae. His index finger had found its way across the table and was now only inches away from Kanae's and Kyoko's joined hands.

"Us? Of course! Why wouldn't we?" Kanae stated, while she looked across the table to Ren. Her eyebrows were half raised as she felt his hand flicker across her forearm and pull her away from Kyoko's hand.

"Surely, we could entice you to have a little more fun since neither of you appeared to be even smiling when we interrupted." Ren stated while he grabbed Kotonami even more tightly and pull her towards himself.

"What do you mean by that?" Kanae asked while a shocked Kyoko stared at Ren.

Gripping Kotonami by the shoulders, Ren pulled the actress up against his side as he waved a hand back at Kyoko and flirtatiously suggested, "Why don't you let me show you then?"

Uncertain of what was transpiring, a miniature Kyoko poked its head out to assess whether Tsuruga-san was still in a bad mood. But there was no way to tell and Kyoko was at a temporary loss, even her radar was not able to pick up any anger vibes from him.

In fact, the only thing she was beginning to sense was that Tsuruga-san was deliberately trying to charm her best friend. Was he giving Mouko-san his emperor of the night smiles and wasn't his arm slung too casually over her shoulder?

Would it be wise to let Mouko-san leave without being sure there would be no consequence? Worried that her friend may be walking into a trap, Kyoko stood up from the table and asked, "Wait, where are you talking my girlfriend?"

"We're going onto the dance floor to have a little fun," Ren smiled, his white teeth shone brightly against his thin lips.

"I am not sure if my girlfriend wants to dance," Kyoko replied, while she reached out a hand to pull Mouko-san back from Ren's grasp. She was not about to let her best friend leave with Tsuruga-san when it seemed obvious the he was trying to seduce her.

Looking down at Kotonami, Ren lifted an eyebrow in question at her. In reply, Kanae glanced up and nodded at him before replying, "Eh Renji, if you don't mind, I would like to dance after all."

A satisfied grin crossed Ren's handsome face as he led Kanae out towards the dance floor. He was glad that he was finally able to separate the two girls and he was even willing to do whatever it would take to keep them from each other. Maybe flirting with Kanae wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

A wide smile drifted across Kanae's face as she followed the tall actor to the dance floor. Was he seriously trying to flirt with her while Kyoko was watching? What was he trying to pull?

Kanae's curiosity surfaced as she allowed herself to be tugged onto the dance floor. One way or another, she was definitely going to find out Tsuruga-san's real feelings for her friend tonight.

Kyoko watched in silence as Ren pulled Mouko-san into his arms. Their bodies entwined suggestively, while they danced and Kyoko had to look away, while a sudden flush began to heat up her skin.

"They look like they are having a good time, don't you think?" Yashiro asked.

"Yes," Kyoko replied quietly.

"Seems to me that Kotonami is a really good dancer," Yashiro continued.

Looking back at the dancing couple, Kyoko's eyes glazed over in sadness before she replied, "Yes."

A sudden flashback of Shotaro openly flirting with a classmate came to Kyoko's mind. Her heart stilled in dread at the sense of dismay that she had felt at that moment. It was similar to how she was currently feeling.

She recognised this feeling. It was the same feeling she had been trying so hard to hide. Why did it have to come out now? The mounting tide of despair filled her as she sensed all the locks on the box that was hidden in her heart falling away.

Closing her eyes tightly, Kyoko tried not to fall under the spell of depression, as she shut out the image of her best friend dancing in the arms of her beloved. Her face paled notably and her body began to tremble visibly.

"Kyoko?" Yashiro's words interrupted her and Kyoko lifted up surprised eyes to his.

"You knew who I was all along?" Kyoko asked.

Nodding, Yashiro replied, "Yes but are you feeling alright? You look pale."

Ignoring his question, Kyoko held her breath as she asked, "Then does Tsuruga-san know who I am as well?"

"Yes," Yashiro's single answer shattered Kyoko. She could feel herself falling off the cliff. This time it was really too late. Not only was she in love with her senpai but he was so much of a playboy that he was even openly flirting with her best friend. What was she going to do?

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am always happy to hear from you all, so please keep your comments and reviews coming.**

**For those interested, I did pull up a few of Ren's popular moves from SB ch 174 (p13) and ch 193.**


	11. Chapter 11 Marked by love

Kyoko's hand was visibly shaking as she reached across the table to lift up her drink. Her throat was dry and quenching her thirst with the fruity beverage that was bought by a nearby table of girls, she tried to recover from her sudden jealousy.

It wasn't like she didn't know that Tsuruga-san was a playboy. The signs had been there all along. He probably couldn't help himself to begin with. How could someone as brilliant an actor and popular with the ladies not be so.

Scoffing silently to herself in self-disgust, Kyoko remembered how Shotaro had once fumed with jealousy at being ranked seventh, while Tsuruga-san was ranked first, as the most desirable man in all Japan. Why didn't she heed the warning signs?

Even Shotaro had cautioned her that she would end up like all those fangirls with nothing but a love-filled mindset. Yet Kyoko had argued vigorously against it at that time. Hadn't Shotaro even insisted that Tsuruga-san was only being kind to her out of obligation since they were both from the same agency?

_There's probably no reason for a guy who's kind to a girl like you, not to be kind to other girls as well._

Shotaro's words rung painfully in her mind. She already knew that she wasn't special in Tsuruga-san's eyes. Of course she was just a kohai to him. Someone he was nice to because of a few circumstances and common courtesy.

Kyoko blinked back her tears and took another swallow of her drink as she remembered how she had defended her ability not to fall in love with Tsuruga-san to Shotaro. She had even sworn to Shotaro that she would never allow her nourishment to be turned into a poison.

That she was fully capable of learning from her senpai without falling in love with him. She felt like laughing at her own stupidity. She felt like crying at her own stupidity as well.

Yashiro watched as Kyoko took another swallow of her potent drink. Her posture was sunken and there was an obvious glaze over her eyes. A slight frown of worry etched his face. Was she over indulging in her alcoholic beverage?

As it was the waitress was headed towards their table with another drink. Yashiro's frown darkened as he followed the direction the waitress had come from, several girls were staring openly at Kyoko and it was apparent that they were buying drinks for the young star without knowing that she was actually female.

This reminded him of the many times Ren had been courted by overly eager females. A sardonic twist of a smile lifted his lips as he remembered how often he had to put a stop to their advances, in order to shield the popular actor. Would his services be needed now in order to protect his look-a-like?

As the waitress arrived, Yashiro grabbed the drink from her while she was still in the mist of depositing the drink down. Lifting the fruity liquid to his mouth, Yashiro swallowed the drink before waving happily in the direction of the table of girls.

Surprised, the waitress began to say, "Sir that drink was for -" but Yashiro cut her off with a snort, "I know who that drink was for but please inform them that should they continue to buy drinks for my friend, I would be happy to continue to drink them all on _his_ behalf."

Yashiro's head tilted in the direction of Kyoko as he made his point. His emphasis was not missed on the waitress as he handed the empty glass back at her. Her eyes quickly scanned his stern face and smiling apprehensively, she took the empty glass back.

"Yes, please enjoy your drink then," she bowed, before she left with a longing look pinned on her face, aimed at Kyoko.

It was obvious to Yashiro that Kyoko was not overly concern with the mounting attention that was beginning to escalade around her. In fact, he could sense that she was distracted by the dancing couple on the dance floor.

Her occasional glances towards Ren and Kotonami spoke volumes to Yashiro. He was also glad that Kyoko was not immune to Ren's flirtatious behavior with her best friend.

"I think they are having a good time," Yashiro smiled as he watched Ren's hands climb up Kotonami's back in what seemed like a seductive caress.

"Yes," Kyoko breathed, as she tore her eyes away from the dancing couple.

"Kotonami seems like a good dancer," Yashiro said while he kept his eyes focused on Kyoko.

"Yes," Kyoko nodded, her eyes were down cast and her lips were tightened despondently.

"Ren seems to be having a good time too," Yashiro announced brightly at Kyoko's obvious displeasure.

"Yes, it would seem so." Kyoko eyes returned to the tall actor before they narrowed conspicuously. Her hands trembled slightly as she reached for her drink and took a long gulp to clear her thoughts.

Kyoko needed to take back control of her own life; she did not want to allow her personal feelings for her playboy senpai to manipulate her life. Senpai? Wasn't he more than that? Hadn't she married the man? Kyoko's features twisted in anguish. Resting her temple wearily in her hand, she bemoaned her current predicament.

An anguish groan escaped her and she bit her lips in frustration to silence the ache in her heart. Watching Tsuruga-san hold Mouko-san close to his form while they danced, Kyoko couldn't help but remember the last time Tsuruga-san had mentioned to her that kissing someone on the cheek was just another way of showing gratitude.

Why was it that he could so easily kiss or hold someone so intimately? Wasn't the man Japanese? Did he realise what he was doing with Mouko-san? Hadn't he even mentioned that he reserved such actions for non-Japanese but if they were Japanese, then he wouldn't act in such a manner with just anyone?

Had he been lying to her at that time too? In her blaze of fury, Kyoko experienced a brief image of him molding another person to his form. Jerking herself erect, a tense moment befell her.

Like a kaleidoscope of events, she started to see images of herself laying naked beneath him while he touched her willing form. Was that really her? Did that really happen or was she imaging it?

Her reality felt so uncertain to her, like a black hole that was reaching out to swallow her up, but Kyoko forced herself to remain lucid. Gasping the edges of the table tightly, she held on. Kyoko could not believe that she had just imaged such a scene.

Yet as she stared transfixed at Tsuruga-san, she could envision him completely naked, and the familiarity of the way his skin felt even made her hands tingle. Surely this couldn't have been a dream?

Snatching her gaze back to Yashiro, who was watching the dancing couple, Kyoko rasped, "When exactly did you and Tsuruga-san start to look for me?"

Her voice was high pitched and soft but Yashiro had no problem hearing the urgency of her tone over the loud blaring of the dance music. Beaming a bright smile at her, he replied, "It was close to eight when he called me."

Frowning at his answer, Kyoko stared blindly at the dance floor as she thought back to her date. She had left with Tsuruga-san from the Japanese Municipal government office around six in the evening and had woken up in the hotel room sometime before eight.

Even Yashiro confirmed that she had left a little before then. So what had happened between five and eight? Like a haze, Kyoko tried to recall the details. And like a puzzle that was slowly piecing together, she began to remember the events.

Yashiro watched as Kyoko's face first whitened to a deathly pale then flushed to a vivid red. "Kyoko, are you not feeling well?" he dropped all pretenses and he searched her face in concern. As if in answer, Kyoko gasped loudly and half stood up at the same time.

Staring at Tsuruga-san with her mouth wide open, Kyoko felt her knees begin to buckle. Dropping painfully back down to her chair, she finally realised that her husband had consummated their marriage. A cold chill ran over her as her heart raced painfully in her chest.

She had in fact been marked for tragedy, hadn't she? The signs were all around her even from the beginning of filming Tragic Marker. If only she had noticed the Shinigami then perhaps she could have prevented this.

She had felt it the moment he had caressed her head at the beginning of the filming. That scary stamp was the mark of tragedy; it had left her almost on the brink of tears. But it had also made her feel warm with happiness. His gentle pat had alerted her to the complete fool she could become should she ever fall in love with him.

Nothing could have meant as much to her at that moment then his touch, which was why Kyoko was currently struggling to accept that they had now done much more than that. Her features became gloomy, as she accepted fault for her stupidity in falling for him.

She should have known better. But perhaps Tsuruga-san was not as bad as she had imagined. Perhaps she could believe that behind his charming looks he was a man of decent character? Kyoko searched the dance floor for him, hoping to find a clue as to what his true nature could be.

Tsuruga-san was stoking Mouko-san on the head and Kyoko had to swallow back a cry of outraged when she realised what he was doing. Wasn't that completely out of character for him, while he still dressed as Cain? Was it that the emperor of the night just couldn't control himself?

So this was who he was after all? The man behind the gentleman mask was nothing more than a playboy. And so soon after he had stripped her of her virginity, he was out seducing her best friend? Was she really just nothing but a play thing to him then? Something that he could easily toy with? Had Shotaro been right all along?

"Kyoko? Are you feeling sick?" Yashiro asked again, quickly he stood up and made his way around the table to kneel before her.

Shaking her head, Kyoko replied, "I…no…I…think I am fine."

"You think you are fine? You look like you are sick. Your cheeks are all flushed but you feel cold. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Yashiro asked.

"No, it's just the drink, I think it just made me a bit ill." Kyoko hastily fabricated, while she wiped at the beads of cold sweat forming on her brow.

"Well in that case let me assist you back home." His arm reached around her to surround her waist.

"What's wrong?" Ren's voice called over to them as he returned to the table with Kanae by his side.

"Kyoko is not feeling well, she thinks it's the drink," Yashiro answered for her as he recoiled from the dark look in Ren's eyes.

Glancing down at her, Ren knelt beside Yashiro. Lifting a hand towards her, he laid it over her forehead.

Kyoko reacted as if she had been burned, pulling back suddenly, she slapped his hand away, "I'm fine now."

"You don't look fine," Ren answered her. He was aware of her overly sensitive reaction but unsure if she may still faint like she had earlier, Ren was not keen on allowing her to leave unattended.

"I'm fine," Kyoko repeated icily as she glared at the tall man in front of her. Her skin was still burning from his touch and she couldn't tolerate his nearness any longer. Glancing down and away, she frigitted with her gloves.

"You don't look fine. I think we should take you to see a doctor," Ren repeated in disbelief, as he gazed back down at her.

With a stubborn glint in her eyes, Kyoko stared Ren in the face and repeated vehemently, "I said I am fine. Besides I am not a child that I need anyone to take me to a doctor."

"I think Tsuruga-san is right, you don't look fine. So perhaps we should leave." Kanae interrupted their face off as she walked towards her friend.

Wanting to diffuse the situation, she placed a gentle hand on Kyoko's shoulder and offered, "I'll take you home."

Kyoko nodded up at Mouko-san before looking back at Tsuruga-san. She could tell that he was beginning to become angry. Was it because she had interrupted his evening plans with her best friend?

Her own anger was stirred up as she looked away from him. Thankfully, she had an excuse to leave his presence. Standing up, she backed away from the two men and grabbed her jacket, in preparation to leave.

Did he really think she would just remain there and let him try to seduce her best friend? Did he really intend to fool around, right in front of her? She understood that she might just be a wife to him because of an act but Kyoko was not going to allow herself to be taken a fool of by him either.

Ignoring the conversation that Mouko-san was having with Yashiro and Tsuruga-san, she scanned her surroundings for a distraction. Her focus was immediately drawn to the table of girls that had been sending drinks to her all evening. Nodding at no one in particular, she gave them a sweet smile for their kindness.

Several of them waved excitedly at her and Kyoko was tempted to walk over towards them when a hand froze her in motion. "Don't you dare go there," Kanae hissed as she dragged Kyoko out of the restaurant.

"Sorry, Mouko-san. I forgot," Kyoko replied.

"Well it seems like there were a few other things that you have also forgotten," Kanae mentioned through gritted teeth as they made their way to the street to hail a taxi.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoko asked, before a taxi pulled over towards them and they entered.

After telling the driver where to go, Kanae turned her whole focus to Kyoko and explained, "I had been talking to Tsuruga-san and he said that you had fainted. He also said that you had disappeared without telling him you were coming to meet me. What has come over you? It's not like you to do such things?"

Sighing heavily as she leaned back against the fabric seats of the taxi, Kyoko replied, "Before I tell you, did he happen to mention why I had fainted in the first place?"

"Come to think about it, no. So what is really going on now? Did something bad happen?" Kanae asked with a tinge of worry in her tone.

"I guess you can say that," Kyoko bit out ominously.

"Kyoko, what is it? Now I'm getting worried about you. What happened?" Kanae asked as she held Kyoko's eyes in a serious lock.

Grimacing, Kyoko replied after a long sigh, "I got married."

The hairs on Kanae's arms stood up in alarm, at the way Kyoko had said that, making her sit up erect in her seat, as she clarified, "What?"

"I fainted because I had gotten married to Tsuruga-san, while I was out on my date." Kyoko replied defensively.

A dead silence followed Kyoko's solemn words as Kanae stared wide mouth at her friend.

Unsure of what to say, Kanae asked, "Are you joking?"

Nothing would have prepared Kanae for her friend's behavior. Flipping her hands up in the air before covering her face with them, Kyoko began to laugh hysterically. Her body began to rock back and forth in her mirth.

"Am I joking?" she asked as her shoulders shook forcefully with her muffled laughter.

Surprised and confused by Kyoko's reaction, Kanae asked, "Kyoko, why are you laughing? Surely you must be joking or this must have been some kind of mistake?"

"Mistake? Yes, this is one very big mistake!" Kyoko suddenly stopped laughing and lifted watery eyes that threatened to spill, up to Kanae.

"Oh god, I made a huge mistake!" Kyoko wept miserably.

Reaching for her friend, Kanae hugged her tightly. "Tell me everything."

And in a burst of pent up emotion, Kyoko told Kanae about her date with Tsuruga-san right up to the moment they had left the Japanese Municipal government office.

"I thought this was only an act. I didn't know he was going to use his real name, if I had, I wouldn't have used mine," Kyoko cried.

"I understand but surely this is something that can be annulled. After all it may have all just been an act anyway, right?" Kanae asked as she tried to ease her friend's mind.

A loud groan of frustration escaped Kyoko as she hid her head back into her hands. "I can't annual it," Kyoko said hoarsely.

Pulling her friend up by her shoulders, Kanae held Kyoko in a tight grip as she demanded, "What happened, why can't you annual it?"

Kyoko's head hung with shame, while she answered softly, "You can guess why, can't you?"

"That bastard!" Kanae burst out, while a red flush burned at her cheeks.

"I'll show him. We can stop this, it's not too late. We live in the twenty first century, he can't play with you like that!" she continued, her hand squeezed painfully onto Kyoko's shoulder.

"No, I don't want you involved in this!" Kyoko replied adamantly with a shake of her head.

"But I'm already involved. It was my suggestion that you go out on that date with him and if it weren't for that, then none of this would have happened," Kanae pointed out painfully, with eyes filled with pity.

"No it's really not your fault, I have no one to blame except for myself for this," Kyoko whispered in despair.

"Then at least let me do what I can to help," Kanae offered in desperation.

"But there isn't anything you can do about my circumstance," Kyoko stated as a familiar gloom washed over her profile.

Kanae's chin tiled up in determination, "That's not true! There has to be a way to fix this. I know that if you want, we can get him to divorce you. There has got to be a way out."

The idea startled Kyoko. Could she do it? She could see herself sealing her fate should she continue in her marriage to him yet divorcing him seemed like an even worst idea. Even though it was only an act, the truth was she had become his wife.

Everything in her being was against the notion of remaining as his wife, but a lost emotion that had sprung up deep within her was beginning to take hold of the idea of remaining as his wife. Like a box that could no longer be locked away securely within her, this emotion was beginning to take control.

Kyoko's eyes flew up to meet Kanae's eyes before she looked down and away guiltily. Her chin trembled slightly, while she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She had inadvertently already made up her mind.

With raised eyebrows, Kanae could feel the sudden change in mood emanating from her friend. Leaning slowly back into her seat, Kanae waited a long moment before she finally said, "I understand. So you don't really want a way out, do you?"

Kyoko closed her eyes tightly, hoping to shut out the agony in her heart that was conflicting extremely with the logic in her mind. After a long hesitation, she finally lifted up a wounded look and with a sorrowful smile on her lips; she nodded slowly at her friend. "No, I don't."

Staring out the window of the taxi, Kyoko admitted in her fatigue, "I didn't want to ever feel this way about him but I do. I already know how foolish I have now become. I may as well just pack up my bags and return to Kyoto."

Taking Kyoko's cold hands in her own, Kanae said reassuringly, "You are not foolish. Life is not over for you yet, for you to return to Kyoto!"

Kyoko shook her head wearingly and stressed, "But don't you see? I cannot become an actress any longer since I have now soiled my goals by falling in love."

"Kyoko, even though I know little of love, I don't think it should be considered the end to life." Kanae frowned as she searched her friend's face in concern.

Desperate to make Mouko-san understand, Kyoko clutched on tightly to her friend's hands. "But it should be, especially when it's an unrequired love! It is the same as inviting the Shinigami into your life."

Calmly as if talking to a small child, Kanae answered, "Then let me help you exorcise this deity and make Tsuruga-san feel the same way about you too."

"As much as I would like to believe that is possible, it could never happen. This man is a playboy who can have any woman he could ever desire, why would he ever want someone like me?" Kyoko asked despondently.

Kanae dismissed Kyoko's grim words with a snort. Her eyes fixed on Kyoko's depressed look and with a bright gleam in her eyes, while she explained, "Kyoko, have you already forgotten? You aren't just anyone. You are his wife and in Japan, that means he belongs to you."

Hope filled Kyoko's eyes. Nervously rubbing her cold hands together Kyoko asked, "But it might not really mean anything to him, how do I change that?"

"Do you plan on seeing him soon?" Kanae asked.

Shaking her head, Kyoko answered, "No, there isn't any need since I'll be filming Box-R for the next week"

"Then we'll just have to make you see him." Kanae replied as she patted Kyoko's knee reassuringly.

"How? What possible excuse can I come up with to see him?" Kyoko asked, while her shoulders drooped again.

"Kyoko, again you are forgetting! You are his wife, you need to realise that before you can make him realise it," Kanae exclaimed in weary impatience.

"I still don't understand how I'm to do that," Kyoko probed, while her face showed her puzzlement.

Leaning forward, Kanae stated, "Starting tomorrow, you will have to change tactic."

Waiting a full minute to get Kyoko's complete attention she continued, "Starting tomorrow, you will have to begin acting like his wife, and if he wonders what is going on, all you have to do is remind him that you are married in real life and should he question you, then just fall back on that gothic rocker character that you were pretending to be when you first married him."

Kyoko blinked at Kanae's words in disbelief, "You make it sound so easy. But I am not sure if I even know how to do that"

Smiling from ear to ear, Kanae answered, "I understand that it might be difficult but we need to understand that all men are the same, so they can fall in love just like we could. So from now on, you have to do things to get him to fall in love with you. Show him that you are available and interested."

"Available and interested? What do you mean by that?" Kyoko asked but her face was already contorted in dismay and she was internally cringing at the possibility of what Mouko-san was implying.

"You need to charm him like the way a woman would. My sister used to always tell me that a way to a man's heart isn't through his stomach but by aiming at something a little lower than that," Kanae announced straight-face.

"Charm him by aiming lower than his stomach? So you do mean by doing _that_?" Kyoko's face wrinkled up in mortification and shock. Her composure was also daunted by her friend's blunt words.

But Kanae remained indifferent, her eyebrows were raised in challenge at her friend's naivety, "Can you think of any other way?"

Looking away in embarrassment, Kyoko shook her head. She swallowed back a nervous lump. Secretly, her heart was beating in anticipation of her new goal. Was it possible? Could she make him love her?

Crumpling back into her seat, she wondered at the possibility. Could she really use sex to make him fall in love with her?

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying my story so far. I am always glad to hear from you and am happy for all your support.**

**For those interested in SB ch 150, Ren's explanation of why he kissed her cheek helps leaves Kyoko with an impression that Ren is a playboy.**

**Shinigami is Japanese for death god, a deity that invites suicide or can be used as an expression for the fleetingness of life. I used the word in my story to link Tragic Marker to Kyoko's desire to fall from the cliff and the way Ren was considered a poison flower in SB ch 149. Kyoko also hints to this in SB ch 178.**

**Cain pats Setsu's head in SB ch 178 and Kyoko admits to feeling joyous by it in ch 191.**


	12. Chapter 12 Love connection

The day was just beginning and Yashiro was already feeling swamped with the many meetings that he had planned for today. Leaning against the door of Ren's dressing room, while reading through the week's work schedule, Yashiro contemplated rescheduling some of Ren's appointments for the day.

A worried frown crossed his face as he wondered if it was too late to do anything about today's work. Perhaps he would be able to lighten Ren's work load tomorrow instead? He wondered to himself, when a sudden gasp from the makeup artist caught his attention.

"That looks like it still hurts," the young makeup artist exclaimed, while her face was marked by surprise.

Shrugging his shoulders casually, Ren briefly flashed the brunette girl a sheepish look, "I don't recall it ever hurting."

Despite his outrageous retort, Ren was able to appear nonchalant, as he went back to reading his script. Even though he was wearing a turtle neck sweater, there was no way he could hide the love bite from the makeup team and he didn't expect to do so either.

However, a quick sideways glance showed him that the girl's notice was not the only one that was peaked. Sinking low into his chair he mentally prepared himself for his manager's curiosity.

Yashiro could not help himself, in one giant step, he was by Ren's side. Gaping wide eyed at the red bruise on the side of Ren's neck, his mouth fell open scandalized with horror. Pointing an index finger, he asked Ren in an accusatory tone, "What is that?!"

Ren gritted his teeth. This was not the time for his manager to involve himself in his personal life. Taking a long deep breath, he interrupted the makeup artist, "Would you mind giving us a little privacy?"

With a quick nod of her head, the makeup artist politely stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her as she left the two men alone. Her amusement was obvious to both men from the way she giggled loudly from the other side of the door but neither commented on it.

Turning to his manager, Ren's cheeks blushed with color and his tone was noticeably harsh as he replied, "Yashiro, there are times when you ask things that should never be asked. Especially personal things that should not be asked in front of the staff."

Swallowing at the stern look coming from Ren, Yashiro sputtered, "Y-yes, yes. I apologize for my reaction, it was wrong of me. But surely you must understand that I was in shock? But what is _that_?"

Ren lifted an annoyed eyebrow up at Yashiro instead of answering him, making him change his question, "Never mind, I know what that is. But when did you get it? Could it be it was something that you received yesterday?"

Focusing an alarmingly charming smile at his manager, Ren inclined his head and asked, "Even if it was something I had recently received, what makes you think that it should concern you?"

Yashiro sucked in his breath in astonishment at Ren's displeasure. Yet out of obstinacy mixed with a sense of loyalty to Kyoko, he disregarded it and he continued to probe, "Ren, I know that you and Kyoko might have had your differences but how could that have happened?"

"Yashiro, surely you don't need me to explain to you how one goes about receiving something like this? Aren't you already aware of how to do it yourself or would you like a demonstration?" Ren asked sarcastically, as he deliberately misinterpreted Yashiro's question.

Shaking his head at Ren's clever evasiveness, Yashiro's eyes narrowed and he folded his hands over his chest. "Even if you try to play coquettish with me, it's obvious that you can't hide that mark and that if we don't do something about it, the entire studio will find out what you have been up to!"

Holding a hand up to his neck, Ren shot back, "Then we better get that makeup artist back in here."

Springing out of his chair in one fluid motion, Ren opened his dressing room door. The young makeup artist was waiting patiently outside, and with a tilt of his head, he invited her back in.

All talks of the tell-tale mark on Ren's neck ended but there was a thick tension in the room. Disturbed that he could not get Ren to talk about it, Yashiro tried to ignore the disconcerting mark but his subconscious would not allow him to do so.

_Where had that come from?_ He wondered. Surely he would have noticed it had it occurred earlier in the evening. But then again, it had been dark when Ren had picked him up to go out in search of Kyoko.

Yet, Yashiro was certain that it couldn't have come from the holy maiden Kyoko. She was too much of an innocent. Too pure to do such a provocative thing. She probably didn't even know how to do something so sexual.

Yashiro sat up erect in his chair as a sudden realisation occurred to him. This left only one other possibility, since the only other girl that had been near Ren was Kotonami-san. Was it possible that Ren must have received it from Kotonami-san?

Yashiro's eyebrows drew together into a harsh frown. It must have happened when they were both on the dance floor. Probably when they were dancing and Yashiro had been watching Kyoko. Could that have been why she had suddenly looked sick? In her purity, the act must have overwhelmed her; thus, making her sick.

Yashiro remembered that while she asked about the timing of when they had begun their search for her, her eyes had been on the dance floor. It was only then that she had started to react unusually and her coloring had even changed. This would fit the wholesome personality of Kyoko.

Was that also why she had reacted so strongly to Ren? Could it be that she had seen Ren and Kotonami get amorous, while they were on the dance floor? Was that where her sudden hostility for Ren had sprung from? Being traumatized and appalled by such behavior?

Glancing up at Ren, Yashiro wanted to clobber his young charge. How could Ren be such an idiot when it came to women? Couldn't he tell that he had crossed the line when he allowed Kotonami-san to do something like that to him?

But Ren could not take all the blame for what had happen. A deep guilt overcame Yashiro when he realised that he had inadvertently encouraged Ren to flirt with Kotonami-san in-order to make Kyoko jealous.

Dropping his head into his hands, Yashiro felt remorse at his own actions. What was he going to do to fix this? Surely, there was something he could do? Maybe he could explain everything to Kyoko?

_No. No. No. This was likely to upset Kyoko even more_. Yashiro thought long and hard of what he could do, as he raked his hands in an act of frustration through his hair.

Maybe he should explain to Kotonami-san that Ren was already in love? A bright light went on in his head as he began to formulate a plan. This might be something that Ren may oppose but what the heck? It needed to be done.

Nodding his head, his lips tightened in determination, while he resolved to take action. It was at that same moment when his cell phone began to ring, stirring him out of his planning. Putting on a single glove, Yashiro reached into his jacket to remove his cell phone.

A puzzled frown crossed his face as he looked at the number. It was a number that he was not familiar with but without any hesitation, he answered it, "Hello?"

A deep female voice replied, "Hello? Is this Yashiro-san?"

"Yes," Yashiro blinked as he waited for the caller to continue.

"Eh… Yashiro-san, this is Kotonami Kanae here. I was wondering if you knew Tsuruga-san's schedule for today?" her voice was husky and sensual, sparking an alarm bell in Yashiro's mind.

Yashiro had to resist the urge to hang up, as a torrent of angry emotions surged through him. However, wanting to appear indifferent, he counted to a full five seconds before he answered, "Yes, but why are you asking?"

Kanae was caught off balance by Yashiro's tone, which was charged with more than just mild curiosity. Her ears perked up and she brushed off the sudden chill that she felt with it.

"Well, I was hoping to meet up with him," Kanae explained rather evasively.

A dark look overtook his face as Yashiro frowned. He wasn't exactly pleased about allowing Ren to meet up with the same person that gave him that indiscrete love bite. He wouldn't be doing his job right if he allowed Kotonami-san near Ren again.

Yashiro paused as if trying to recall Ren's schedule. "Um, Kotonami-san, although Ren does have an opening, I think it would be wise if he spent it resting. After all, he has had a very tight schedule these past few days."

Surprised by his aloof tone, Kanae tried again to appeal to the diligent manager, "But Yashiro-san, surely he needs to eat? How about I meet him for lunch then? In fact, there is a nice restaurant that I -"

But her words were cut off sharply by Yashiro, "Sorry Kotonami-san, Ren rarely eats lunch, so that would be out of the question."

Kanae was beginning to get angry at Yashiro's pit-bull dog like stubbornness. What was this man up to anyway? Muffling an explicit retort, she counted silently to ten before trying another tactic, "Yashiro-san, would you mind passing a message on to him for me then?"

"No, of course not," Yashiro tersely replied.

Forcing herself to sound pleasant, Kanae politely requested, "Could you ask Tsuruga-san to call me back at his leisure then?"

_Call you back? You must be joking!_ Yashiro thought as he stared at the phone in his hand. Clenching his jaw in anger, he tightly insisted, "Kotonami-san, if you are thinking to arrange a meeting with Ren, you can do so through me, you know?"

"I'm sorry Yashiro-san but this is a private matter that I would like to discuss with Tsuruga-san," Kanae retorted icily, since she was past the point of being irritated by Yashiro's hindrances.

"Well, then perhaps _we_ should discuss this together before I allow that. I am his manager and as his manager I must filter even his private affairs, as you must already understand," Yashiro snapped back brazenly at her, in an equally cold tone of voice.

Biting her tongue so as not to curse, Kanae went rigid with fury. Taking a short moment to compose herself again, she opted to try to settle the matter once and for all. "Is that so? Well then how about you meet me for lunch then?"

A scowl crossed Yashiro's face. Was there any way to deter her mule like stubbornness? With half a mind to teach her a lesson, Yashiro bit out scathingly, "Yes, that would be fine with me. When?"

His harsh tone was not missed by Kanae but with supreme control, she was able to sound indifferent as she suggested, "How about at noon, by the café across the street from LME?"

Holding the cell phone tightly in his hands and wishing it was her slender neck instead, Yashiro took one last minute to reign in his anger before he answered coolly, "I'll be there."

"Fine, I'll see you there then," Kanae almost snapped as she hung up the phone.

Her face was flushed and she was fuming at Yashiro for guarding Tsuruga-san's privacy. Did he really find it that necessary to filter every single private matter concerning Tsuruga-san? It wasn't as if she was a crazed fangirl trying to seduce the actor.

* * *

Yashiro glanced at his watch as he impatiently waited for the young actress to meet him in the cafe. He had already decided that no matter what her excuse to "meet up" with Ren were, he would not allow for it to happen.

As the door opened, Kotonami entered. The café hushed as its customers recognized the young actress. Several lingering eyes followed her across the room as she made a beeline for his table.

Yashiro had to give her credit; she was incredibly beautiful after all. Her long jet black hair was flowing softly off her shoulders, framing her oval delicate face. The sparkle in her cat like eyes alone would cast her as a leading actress in just about anyone's movie.

Even the soft sway of her hips as she made her way to him, reminded him of an elegant and refined lady. But she was definitely no lady. And even if she were the most beautiful woman in all of Japan, he could not forgive her for what she was doing to Ren and Kyoko's relationship.

"Good afternoon, Yashiro-san," Kanae bowed slightly as she took her seat across from him.

Standing up slightly, Yashiro bowed in return, "Good afternoon, Kotonami-san."

"Please excuse me for imposing on you at this time," Kanae smiled prettily and a faint blush seeped up her face, turning her glowing skin even more vibrant.

Yashiro shifted back into his seat uncomfortably, "No, the one who imposed was me."

Reaching out to the menu, Kanae handed one over to him, "I hear the soba noodles are really good here."

Taking the menu from her hand, Yashiro's fingers lightly brushed hers. The softness of her hand brought an unwelcome tingle to him. For a slight second, he forgot what the purpose of their lunch was for. Stunned into immobility, he briefly paused as he gazed at her.

Across from him, Kanae was oblivious as she played with a lock of her hair, while she innocently scanned the menu. The sweet scent of her perfume was wafting over to fill Yashiro's senses. His eyes were narrowed in at her pink lips that were pursed in contemplation.

Kanae couldn't help but wonder at how she would be able to explain to Yashiro her urgency at having to meet Tsuruga-san. What would it take to convince this man to let her meet the young actor?

Peeking up from beneath her lashes, she noticed Yashiro's frown as he stared down at her. Had she done something wrong? Self-consciously, Kanae started to play with the small pendant that lay below her collar bone.

Twirling it in her small fingers, she fondled the delicate necklace. She could feel herself grow apprehensive under Yashiro's scrutiny. She didn't want to show the man any fear or anxiety but the atmosphere around them was definitely charged with an unknown emotion.

Her shoulders relaxed when the waitress finally came to take their orders. But Kanae waited a full extra minute after the waitress had left before she looked back at Yashiro. The man was noticeably gaping at her chest where her hand still was and Kanae's eyes widened in surprise.

Could it be? Had he been looking at her in _that_ kind of manner? So he wasn't mad after all? A quick idea popped into her mind as she recalled her sister's words about capturing a man's heart. Was it possible? Should she try to convince Yashiro by seducing him?

Well seducing might be a little more than she needed but how about just a little flirting? Since he already sees her as a woman, surely she could use her womanly charms to sway him into letting her speak with Tsuruga-san? A slow, deliberate smile crossed her face.

Taking action, Kanae leaned forward in her chair and purposefully lifted her leg up to brush against Yashiro's. Saucily she asked, "You look like you've had a full day, have you been busy?"

Yashiro had to clench his teeth as he felt Kotonami's slender calf against his own. His heart was beginning to race and trying to focus on her words he nodded, "Yes, we have been busy all morning."

Kanae was glad that there was no negative emotion coming from Yashiro. She could tell that even the small beads of sweat forming on his temples likely came from unease. Feeling encouraged by his reaction, she smiled seductively at him.

"Yashiro-san, you are incredibly smart to have been selected to become Tsuruga-san's manager," Kanae stated, while she brushed her leg up against Yashiro's for a second time.

Yashiro winced as if in pain as he felt Kanae's leg raise up the side of his knee. "Ah, no. It was just that Tsuruga-san was so young when he debuted that he needed someone closer to his age to help him through the process."

Forcing herself to be brave, Kanae reached across the table and firmly took a hold of his clenched hand. Turning it so that his palm was facing outward, she added, "I can tell by your hand that you are a man that will succeed because you work very hard."

Her fingers trailed across his open palm and playfully, she caressed the warm flesh in the center. Slowly, she intentionally raised a pair of glowing, bold eyes to his. Licking her lips invitingly, she smiled.

Yashiro's eyebrows flew up to his hairline and hastily, he asked tensely, "Kotonami-san, I am sure this is not the reason you invited me to lunch."

Shaking her head, Kanae paused to assess Yashiro. The sophisticated male had a stern squint in his eyes as they focused intensely on Kanae. Had she managed to shake him a little? Hoping that she would be able to assert more female charm to his otherwise polish demeanor, Kanae tried again.

Huskily and undauntingly, she offered, "No, Yashiro-san you are quite right. However, I must admit that being near you has made me forget myself."

Her eyes leisurely trailed down his expensive tailored suit and a faint gleam entered them. Kanae tried not to laugh when she saw an answering red tint cross his high cheek bones.

Despite feeling himself drawn in by the attractive siren, Yashiro willed himself to resist. Pulling his hand out from Kanae, he straightened up in his chair. "Kotonami-san, if you will please explain to me what your purpose is for this lunch is then?"

His tone implied a no nonsense attitude and Kanae stiffened instantly in her chair. Turning her face away to watch a nearby table, she tried to hide her embarrassment. But she could feel her face heat up with humiliation from her failed ploy.

Fretfully, she fingered her pendant again before she said, "Well Yashiro-san, I think you may have mistaken me. I am only trying to do what is best for my friend in regards to Tsuruga-san."

Tilting her head to one side as she glanced up timidly at him, she continued, "I think that it would be best if Tsuruga-san and Kyoko spend a little time together unhindered and I was hoping that perhaps you would help me bring them both together?"

"By bringing them together, do you mean by allowing you to continue to mark Ren on the side of his neck?" Yashiro asked while his lips thinned in anger.

Puzzled by his sudden question, Kanae's eyes flew to his face and she asked, "I'm sorry but I don't understand what you mean by marking Tsuruga-san's neck?"

Her face showed genuine confusion and Yashiro let out a long breath. His shoulders slacked when the tension he had been feeling left him. Perhaps he had misunderstood Kotonami-san after all?

Reaching out to Kanae, he offered his hand. With a lazy smile, he smoothly stated, "I would be delighted to help you."

As Kanae placed her hand in Yashiro, she felt herself being drawn into his inviting presence. There was something about the way he held her hand so firmly that was heating her skin up suddenly. Her breath quickened when with a strong thumb, he caressed the middle of her palm.

An electrical current ran through Kanae's skin at Yashiro's intimate touch and her eyes lingered on his lips before she looked hesitantly up to meet his dark eyes. Her heart began to pound erratically in her chest, as she found herself caught up in his smoldering gaze.

His long slender fingers were gentle as it held her palm open. When did he all of a sudden become so alluring to her? Kanae swallowed a dry lump in her throat as she slowly began to shyly smile back at the handsome young manager.

A slow, admiring light entered Yashiro's eyes. Unconsciously, he shifted his body closer towards Kanae. At the same time, she began to slant in towards him. A growing attraction was blossoming between the two.

Their intimate connection was interrupted when a loud tray fell at a nearby table. As the waitress spun around to collect the fallen cups, she bumped into Kanae, causing her to go flying towards Yashiro. A soft yelp escaped her, when she landed against his hard chest.

With strong arms, Yashiro caught her and instinctively tugged her small form closer. The movement was subtle but instead of pulling away, Kanae found herself leaning in and lifting her face up to his.

Their kiss was instant. With hands drawing each other closer, neither noticed the surrounding gawking onlookers.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks again for all your support and encouragements. I always enjoy hearing from you. Please continue to review my story and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13 Broken confessions

Stepping into the studio, Ren was glad that Yashiro had an emergency personal matter that he had to attend to. This allowed Ren to have an hour break for lunch. But it wasn't lunch that Ren was really interested in, as he followed the signs down the quiet hallway towards the Box-R filming area.

He was hoping that Kyoko would be free. Last night he was barely able to sleep as he worried about her condition. Yet, it was Kotonami-san who had mentioned while they had danced together, that Kyoko had showed no indication that she had been feeling ill in any manner whatsoever.

Although he was glad that Kotonami-san had eased some of his anxiety, he was still uncertain if Kyoko was completely free of any further fainting spells. Ever since he allowed her to leave with Kotonami-san, he had been thinking of her welfare. Having the opportunity to seek her out today without having Yashiro tag along came as a welcome surprise.

As he approached the entry way, a red bulb was on above the door, indicating that filming was in progress. His eyes perused the area until they settled on the crew of teenaged actresses. Moving silently towards the set, Ren stood in the shadows where he could watch the scene unfold, without being seen.

He was slightly appalled when he realise that he had just walked into a filming of a bully scene. 'Natsu', Kyoko's character was dressed elegantly in a school uniform and surrounded by several other actresses that made up her posse.

In the middle of the small group was another actress that Ren recognised as the main character, Maruyama Mrumi, or "Rumi" for short. She was kneeing down with tears falling down her face. The other girls stood close by with varying degrees of hostility aimed at her.

Ren's eyes widen in amazement at the ruthlessness of the ongoing harassment. Several times throughout the scene he had to remind himself that it was really Kyoko that was playing 'Natsu'.

Kyoko on the other hand, had no idea that Ren was watching her from the shadows. Pouring her pent up emotions out into her character, she acted out her scene with complete abandonment. Even the director was in wonder at how brilliant her portrayal of Natsu was depicted.

_Bending down to Chitose, Natsu reached out to the terrified girl. A wick smile spread across her features as she slowly stroked along the side of her victim's cheek. Natsu's long well-manicured fingers began to spread over Chitose's terrified face until it completely covered her features._

_With an evil sneer, Natsu pushed Chitose backward and watched with amusement when the young girl fell onto her back, smacking her head on the ground. Trying to roll over, Chitose pleaded, "Please, I'm sorry. I'll didn't know that he was your friend. I promise I'll stop talking to him."_

_Glancing at her comrades who were mockingly laughing at the crying girl, Natsu tilted her head towards Kaori and Yumika. Both girls instantly came up to Chitose and seizing her arms on each side, they pushed her face down onto the classroom's floor. _

_Natsu circled Chitose, while scrutinizing her with a menacing look before she scathingly explained, "It's not that I care about that idiot. I just don't like to see interspecies mingling."_

_Pausing for effect, she folded her hands behind her back. Her chin was thrust out in contemplation but her features were distorted with hatred, while she stood with her back to Chitose. _

_Slowly and deliberately, she turned and continued in a chilling voice, "You think just because of your family and status that you are deserving of human interaction? But what you don't realise is that you are an ugly mutant. You aren't even human are you?"_

_Crying hysterically Chitose squealed, "No…no…I know that I am not worthy. I know that I have done something wrong, please forgive me!"_

_A throaty laughter burst from Natsu as she scorned, "Forgive you? How can I forgive an abomination that nature probably didn't even intend? You don't deserve your body or looks, yet you try to flaunt them as you flirt with Doujima?"_

_Shaking her head, Chitose vehemently beseeched, "I didn't approach him. It was him that asked me out first! I swear that if I had known that he was your friend, I would not have even talked to him. Please…please…I am so sorry."_

_Walking up to Chitose, Natsu lifted her foot up and positioned it on the side of Chitose's face, pinning her cheek to the ground. Purposefully stepping down hard, Natsu mocked, "Please…please…I'm so sorry." _

_Laughing as she shifted more of her weight onto the young girl's bruised cheek; she requested of her companions, "Well girls, what do you think? Do you believe this bitch when she says she's sorry? Or do you think this slut deserves a little more care to make sure she really understands her place?"_

_Yumika was the first to answer. With a wild look of cruel excitement in her eyes, she eagerly suggested, "This lying freak is only pretending, she hasn't learned anything yet. Let's make her really sorry!"_

_Natsu chuckled at Yumika's enthusiasm. Pulling a pair of scissors from her pocket, she cheerfully complied, "Well then, why don't you do us the honors and make her see what she really looks like to the rest of us?"_

"Cut! That's a wrap! Everyone, good job," the director shouted.

Everyone started to scatter as the actresses left their positions. But Kyoko remained still as Chiori helped Rumi up to a standing position. Neither of the girls noticed as they started to chatter brightly to one another.

Ren frowned as he watched the young actress remain motionless. Was she feeling alright? He wondered as he thought back on the scene he had just witness. The dark nature of the act reminded him of his own past.

The harshness of words and being called a mutant were things that he had also once had to endure. Though his heart was still triggered by the similarity of his past, yet remarkably, he could not sense his inner man lurking around with an angry, bitter presence any longer.

A calm serenity fell over him as he realised how much he had changed since Kyoko had entered his life. But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when several of the cast started to recognise his presence.

Stirring him into action, he nodded politely to several of the Box-R crew members and staff. Hastily, he made his way over to Kyoko. The young actress still remained in an almost catatonic state by the time he reached her.

With a worried look, he called out softly to her, "Mogami-san?"

Kyoko's eyes blindly flew up to meet Ren's but it took several seconds before they widened in recognition. Gasping and bringing her hands to her mouth she asked, "Tsuruga-san, what are you doing here?"

A warm smile spread across Ren's face before he answered, "I wanted to check to see how you were feeling. I had been worried about you ever since last night."

A deep blush spread over Kyoko's face as she remembered yesterday's events. Her skin felt warm and began to tingle. Looking away, she tried not to let Tsuruga-san's musky cologne overtake her senses, the effect the man had over her was something she currently could not contend with.

Jerking slightly from nervousness, as she straightened up, she glanced around self-consciously and realised that they were being watched by several Box-R crew members. Her voice was high pitched and filled with anxiety when she said, "I can assure you that I am feeling fine, but you didn't need to come all the way here to check on me like this."

Uncomfortably, she lowered her head. All morning, she had been filled to the brim with so much tension. Worrying about her situation as it pertained to Tsuruga-san. Even today's acting had become a personification of her inner turmoil. Mortified that he had been watching her, she pulled fretfully at the strands of hair on the back of her nape.

Noticing her discomfort, Ren asked in a gentle voice, "Would you like to go somewhere a little more private? Maybe where we can sit down and have a meal?"

Kyoko did not want to spend too much time in his presence until she was better able to contain her inner conflicts. Her mind screamed at the possibility of her losing control and risking him discovering how much a fool she could become. Why did she have to fall in love with this man?

She didn't care if anyone realised how senseless she could behave once she fell in love. She was used to the jesting and mocking that had occurred around her when she loved Shoutaro. She had made such a fool over herself for love that she just couldn't stand doing it twice.

Yet the worst threat was that she would likely not only repeat her ridiculas actions but it may even be worst. She already knew that her behavior would possibly cause him great embarrassment, like the way it did Shoutaro.

And it was only him that she did not want to witness her potential folly. She would rather die than ever let him see how despicable she could become. Because when he did, it would only be a matter of time before he would despise her or worst, feel pity for her.

But not wanting to alert him and thereby worry him by not eating lunch with him, Kyoko thought of a plausible way to shorten their time together. Speaking softly she requested, "Um, they have bento boxes for lunch and I'm sure we can eat in the dressing rooms, if that would be alright with you?"

"That would be fine," Ren replied with a kind smile.

Ren followed close beside her as she led the way into the lunch room then to her dressing room. Kyoko occasionally stopped to introduce Ren as they came into contact with a few of her fellow cast members. But within minutes, they were all alone in her dressing room.

Hanging her uniform jacket up, she headed over to the corner of the wall. Kyoko sat down on a long couch and made herself comfortable. Her posture was regal as she spread her pleated skirt out over her knees.

But her demeanor changed when she glanced up towards Ren, who was choosing to sit beside her. A slight wince shot across her face and she quickly tried to conceal her anxiety behind a mask of indifference when Ren scooted over towards her.

Her heart began to pound painfully in her chest at the awareness of Tsuruga-san closeness and lifting up trembling hands she tried to open her bento box. But her hands were useless and she fumbled helplessly with the tight lid.

"Here, let me help you," Ren said when he noticed Kyoko struggling with her packaged lunch. Reaching across her, his arm lightly brushed her breast as he took the small box from her cold hands. A soft gasp tore from Kyoko's chest and she froze with shock from his accidental touch.

"I'm sorry, that was unintentional," Ren quickly apologized as he stared down at Kyoko's horrified face.

"No…no… I…it's fine," Kyoko quivered, while she looked down and away in embarrassment.

Ren's face tightened in worry and his voice was etched with concern as he said, "I didn't mean to cause you any distress; I hope you can forgive me."

"No, I'm really fine," Kyoko said with more conviction but her eyes still were unwilling and unable to meet Tsuruga-san.

"Kyoko, please look at me," Ren requested in mounting worry.

Shooting to her feet, Kyoko's face paled and her eyes scanned around hurriedly. Taking a step back, she looked for a route to escape. "I can't! I'm sorry but could you please leave?"

Astonished at her bizarre reaction, Ren slowly arose from his seat. Reaching out to her, he softly called, "Mogami-san please, come here."

Shaking her head from side to side, Kyoko took another step away, "Please…go."

Taking a step closer, Ren caught her swiftly into his arms. "No, I won't."

Pulling her delicate trembling form into his, he folded his arms over her and brushed her hair with a tender hand. Trying to calm her down, he whispered achingly into her hair, "Kyoko, please, tell me…what's wrong?"

A low and painful moan came from deep within Kyoko's chest in answer. Reaching towards Ren's shoulder as if in desperation, she half pulled and half raised herself up to his strained face.

Her lips met his in a desperate kiss and she fitted her small frame to his larger profile. Ren stilled instantly at her frantic movement. Astonished and uncertain of what to do, he stood unresponsive to her.

As her soft lips swept eagerly over Ren's, he could feel his heart beginning to race but still, he was unable to respond to her kiss. After a short while, Kyoko tugged away from him, breaking her kiss. Her eyes were wide as they blinked up at him.

A tortured look marred her features as she lifted a hand to her swollen mouth and stammered, "I…I…I'm sorry."

Pulling away from his arms, she turned her back towards him. Mortified at her reaction, she could not face him.

"Please…go," she breathed.

Startled at the brokenness in her voice, Ren grabbed her shoulders. Spinning her around to face him, he firmly asked, "Not until you tell me what is wrong. Did I do something?"

He stood taut and ridged, while he waited for her reply. His eyes searched her flushed face. Watching her quietly as she bit her lips, he fought not to pull her back into his arms and bury himself in her softness.

"You didn't do anything, it's me. I want…" her voice trailed off as she flushed profusely under his intense scrutiny.

"What do you want?" Ren asked tightly, as his eyebrows knotted in worry.

Unable to answer him, Kyoko felt herself on the brink of tears. How was she to tell him that her heart was aching for his love? Like a fool she had thrown herself at him thinking she could make him love her but in the end he had hardly responded.

Was it even possible that she could ever make this man see her as a love interest? Was Shoutaro right after all? Had she become prey to Tsuruga-san's charm? Being honest with herself, Kyoko recognised that he was unlike any force in this world.

Like an overpowering tsunami or immeasurable earthquake, he had the capacity to abolish all her barriers and break through every lock that enclosed her heart. No one was supposed to be able to destroy them. They were like the layers of the earth's crust and indestructible but this man was unstoppable.

Her body shook with fear as she stood feeling exposed and vulnerable to his probing eyes. "I…just wanted…you to…to…me," she brokenly exhaled, unable to explain with devastating misery.

Ren winced in pain at her words. He could hardly believe his ears but he was certain that she was trying to admit to wanting him physically. A drained sigh left him and he let go of her shoulders.

He tried not to show how distraught he was that she would only find his body appealing but not his heart. But his eyes had turn gloomy and his lips were cast down in a grim line. Turning away from her, he quietly said, "I see. I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt this way."

Kyoko's heart shattered as she heard Ren's response. Was this his way of telling her that he did not feel the same way for her? Was this his way of telling her that he could never love her?

With a whimper, she buried her face in her hands and wept uncontrollably. Reacting quickly, Ren drew her into his arms and embraced her tightly. "Don't cry. Please don't cry."

Lifting tear stained eyes up to his, she bravely tried to smile at him. But her face cracked and in self-loathing, she sobbed, "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't be like this!"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. I'm fine with how you feel," Ren answered unwavering. As if to show her that he was supportive of her emotion, he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Their eyes met and held for a long moment before they both closed them shut. Bringing her body towards his, Ren laid his lips firmly over Kyoko's trembling ones and kissed her deeply. The emotion felt kiss was like a spark to inflaming their bodies.

Lifting Kyoko up, Ren walked over to the makeup table and sat her down. Without breaking from his kiss, he positioned himself between her legs. Pulling her uniform's skirt up, he caressed her thighs. His hands ran down the curve of her calves in a fluid motion.

A long moan left Kyoko and she clung tightly to Ren. Her body arched towards him as she spread her legs open. The erotic invitation was all Ren needed to proceed. Breaking from his kiss, he lowered himself to one knee.

Tugging Kyoko's underwear off, he watched as her eyes darkened with desire. His fingers reached into her wet triangle and a high pitched yelp left her at his initial touch. Was this what she wanted? A grim look resurfaced on his face and he recalled that she only wanted him physically.

Casting aside the raging storm building in his heart, Ren was determined to give Kyoko want she wanted. If all he was good for to her was a good fuck, then he would give his whole to fulfilling her needs completely.

Like a painful sound resonating in his mind, he could hear Fuwa Sho's words as they echoed repeatedly. _She told me, even should she make a mistake, she would never foolishly fall in love with someone like you._

His face twisted with resentment but he hardened his heart. His mind stayed alert and without emotion, he proceeded to caress her. There was nothing else she may want from him but his soul was on fire to possess all of her.

His tongue licked the inner part of her thigh as it trailed towards her center. Her warm moisture was saturating his index finger as he sank it deeply within her. Stopping his head a few inches shy of her opening, he began to nibble at her inner thigh.

Teasing her slender thigh with his lips, he began to suck hard. He might not have been able to mark her heart with his love but he was certainly determined to mark her body. Staring at the deep purple bruise he left on her thigh, he grunted sardonically at himself.

With her head thrown back and her eyes shut tightly, Kyoko did not see Ren's look of bitterness as he gave her the love bite. Neither did she hear his low growl of anguish at her pleasure.

Her skin felt like it was on fire as she felt him lift her hips up to meet his waiting lips. A soft cry sprung from her when his tongue plunged into her wet cavity. Circling her walls, he licked at her heat with his probing tongue. Twisting and flickering it within her until she tensed tightly at it.

A sudden burst of pleasure exploded in Kyoko making her fall back on the table. Her whole body shuddered and a soft wail erupted from her. But Ren was only beginning to get started.

"Did you like that?" Ren asked when she finally opened overbright eyes to meet him.

Nodding her head, Kyoko could not find her voice to answer. The look on Tsuruga-san's face temporally stunned her. His lips were thinned into a hard line but his eyes were lit with a burning fire, reminding her of his emperor of the night look.

Subconsciously she recognised that he was angry. With an uneasy voice, she said cautiously, "I'm sorry."

Her apology was like the last straw for Ren. He did not want her pity. He could not stand her fundamental lack of grounded emotion. How was it that she could bring herself to fall so madly and utterly in love with Fuwa Sho, who had been treating her so poorly; however, she could not reciprocate the honest feelings that he held for her in his heart?

With a wide grin that did not meet his eyes, he drawled, "Don't apologize. I am not done fucking you yet."

Abruptly, he turned her around, folding her over the table. Holding her waist still with a large hand, he wedged a knee between her legs. Spreading them open, he positioned himself behind her and bent over her so that his hips were pressed firmly against her buttocks.

Kyoko gasp in surprise at his rapid movement. She could feel his hardness though his slacks, as it pressed up against her. Her body welcomed it without any hesitation but her mind was screaming in alarm at the way he was handling her. Biting down her panic, she reminded herself that this was the only way to make Tsuruga-san love her.

Hadn't Mouko-san assured her that she could use sex to make Ren love her? Wasn't it worth the gamble, since her only other recourse was to divorce him? Giving her body to him was just a simple matter since he already possessed her heart.

Her thoughts were soon overwhelmed when she felt him begin to move above her. His hand glided softly under her shirt and up her back to unclasp her bra. Circling around to the front he unbuttoned her blouse and pushed her bra out of the way to fill both his hands with her full breasts.

With an unrestrained urgency, he half caressed, half tugged at her nipples until they peaked in his palm. Stoking her over and over again, Ren persisted for several long moments until her breast rose and fell on their own accord, rubbing against him in response.

Kyoko could see his large strong hands caressing her breast. His fingers were long and tanned, a startling contrast against her white skin. With each expertise stoke of his skilled hands, she couldn't help but wonder at how many other women he had done this to.

The thought was immediately vanquished when one of Ren's hands left her breast. She stilled in surprise but when he inserted two fingers into her moist center, she melted against him and began to moan with pleasure.

"You're so wet. Do you like that?" he questioned softly against her ears.

"Yes," Kyoko breathed back.

"Do you want more?" he asked in a silky voice as his hand lingered at the tip of her clitoris.

"Yes," she said while she rested her head forward on the table.

"Tell me what you want," he urged her in a low murmur, while he began to stroke her sensitive soft muscle.

"I want you," Kyoko answered, uncaring that she was revealing her deepest emotion to him.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to fuck you?" His tone was brass, almost harsh and cruel.

"Yes," Kyoko replied without any hesitation as she easily succumbed to his explicit claim.

Satisfied with her yielding response, Ren had to respect that she could be so honest with him. Even though he longed to love her passionately and hold her lovingly, he understood what she wanted from him.

Wasn't it foolish of him to expect more from her? This was the reason she had left him on their wedding night. The truth was that she never saw him as a potential love interest. He wasn't even as important to her as her best friend Kotonami-san.

That was why she could so easily run out on him to meet up with Kotonami-san. Again, Ren cautioned himself from being fooled into believing that she could ever feel anything for him. He was lucky that she even felt desire for him.

Hardening his jaw, he studied her through narrowed eyes that were no longer blinded by his love. Her ragged breathing was fast and she rested her face on her cheek over the desk. With her eyes shut tight, Ren wondered if she was thinking of Fuwa Sho.

An angry flare lit up his eyes as the notion took hold. Wanting to toss her alluring body as far away from him as possible, his hand bit down hard on her hips. But Kyoko's sudden cry changed his mind.

Relaxing his tight hold, his hands slowly ran up her legs and pulled them wide apart. Reaching down, he pulled the zipper down on the front of his pants. With a shove of his hips, he forcibly inserted himself into her wet cavity.

Kyoko was startled by his swift movement. Her eyes flew open and she bit down on her tongue to keep from crying out. His large member embedded her tight walls completely and she was barely used to his fullness when he started to move within her.

His body was hard and he was rough as he pounded her smaller frame. Her body rocked forward with each of his strong deep thrust. But within seconds, she was finding her own rhythm and meeting his demanding body.

Plunging himself into Kyoko in a steady tempo, Ren began to lose himself within her. Knowing that she only wanted him physically, made him insensitive and rough, as he sank himself into her soft and willing body. Grabbing her small buttocks, he measured their consistency in his large hands. His hand caressed their smooth curve languidly.

Noting the sharp increase in Kyoko's breathing, Ren increased his pace. He deepened each strong thrust, until he could feel her body jerk upwards from the force of his actions. Hammering deeper still, he sought only to fuck her without having any loving emotions. But his heart resisted this approach and he found himself desperately kissing the nape of her neck.

Tiny beads of sweat began to appear on the small of her back and Ren leaned lower to lick at them. With surprising gentleness, his warm tongue burned with heat against Kyoko's flushed skin. Clenching her hands into tight fists, she tried to suppress a soft groan against them.

As Ren pounded at her hard and fast, Kyoko started to feel herself come undone. It was as if an explosion had gone off within her body. Convulsing in bliss, she let out a small scream. With ecstasy, every inch of her body went limp in abandonment.

Her response excited Ren and with a few more deep thrusts, he emptied his load within her. His body went rigid with pleasure before he shuddered uncontrollably within her. With exhaustion, he finally collapsed on top of her.

Shutting his eyes as he rested on her back, Ren could hear Kyoko's heart beat racing. A slight smile curved at his lips at the notion of fulfilling her sexual desire. Her soft skin was moist and smelled musky from having sex. The erotic blend was mesmerizing to Ren.

As their labored breathing returned to normal, Ren lifted himself off Kyoko. Withdrawing from her warmth, he pulled her skirt back down before he attended to his own clothing. His hands were fluid as he straightened himself in his pants.

Slowly, Kyoko rose from off the table and turned around. Her face was flush and her skin was glowing as she faced him. But her eyes were downcast, as she smooth down her school uniform and buttoned up her shirt.

Glancing around the room, she bent down and hastily picked up her discarded underwear. Shoving the pink lace into her pocket, she walked unsteadily away from him. Her shoes clicked loudly in the quiet room.

Ren waited for her to say something and his eyes followed her movements. But it wasn't until she reached the door of her dressing room before she turned a shoulder to regard him. Her eyes were dull and almost emotionless. Her voice was calm and aloof, as she quietly said, "I have to get back to work."

Nodding coolly, Ren forced a lazy grin across his face, "I need to go as well."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you don't mind me adding a little drama into this story. Some of you have asked if it was coincidental but I always try to align my stories to what is currently going on in SB. **

**Since Kyoko is seen falling off the cliff, the tone of SB has turned more serious, and so I shall try to accommodate as well.**

**But not to worry, this won't be as dramatic as my other fan fics (at least I'll try not to make it so).**

**Please continue to send me your reviews and show me what you think. I still haven't worked out the kinks in this story, so I welcome all your sugesstions.**


	14. Chapter 14 Charcoaled but raw

Kyoko was packing her bags. Taking just her essentials, she folded every item neatly before placing them into her suit case. She tucked the small purple-blue stone that she kept by her bedside into a pink purse. Her fingers clutched the silk purse tightly.

Normally, the magical stone would have been enough to help her feel comforted and deal with the many scars that life had dealt her. But this time her hurt was too deep. "Sorry, Corn. It seems like even your magic won't work on me any longer," she whispered softly to it, before packing it away as well.

Walking over to the door of her small room, she penciled a quick note to Okami-san and Taisho. She was grateful that they were downstairs in the kitchen cleaning up from the day's lunch and dinner crowd. The elderly couple were always busy at this time of night, so they wouldn't be thinking about checking in on her.

She didn't think she would have the heart to explain her current intentions to them. She barely understood them herself. Taking the note, she taped it to their bedroom door before carrying her belongings and silently leaving the restaurant.

Outside, she took a long moment to glance at the warm establishment. The wooden Darumaya plaque proudly hung above the entry way. Though she had only lived there for a short while, she felt a sharp ache in her chest, as she finally turned away. With legs that weighed heavily, she carried her suitcase and left.

Her thoughts returned to the morning's shooting of Box-R. After Tsuruga-san had left, her ability to act had been compromised. Even despite several takes, she was so emotionally distraught, that the director had sat her down in private to have a word with her. His kind words of encouragement had brought her to tears.

_Kyoko, it is apparent that you cannot act anymore today. Take some time to gather yourself then come back. In the meantime, we will be here waiting for you. _

As she recalled his advice, her chin trembled. It was already starting. She knew this feeling all too well. This was how it would begin; this crushing pain that came with the festering wound. It was because she felt something so strong within her, for someone who felt nothing for her.

It was also the slow death to her spirit. Stopping, she closed her eyes, she could feel herself falling and plunging down the cliff. She could even envision Tsuruga-san watching her with something akin to sympathy on his face. Her grip tightened on her suitcase and she shifted her weight.

No, it didn't matter, even if the Shinigami took her soul, she wouldn't let anything matter anymore. She was practically dead anyway. She was going to deal with this catastrophe her own way. She was the one that had jumped off the cliff anyway; it would be a fitting end to the fleeting life she had led.

This life she had led was no longer appealing to her, it just wasn't enough. Her world had already diverged way too much from what she had intended it to be. It had all started the moment Tsuruga-san had entered her life. His melting touch had not only inflamed her senses but she was burnt to a charcoal crisp by him on the outside, while she was still frozen raw on the inside.

But she couldn't blame him, nor could she take back what she had done or said to him. This was exactly what she had expected would happen. There was no way someone like her could learn to love. It was something that god did not intend for her to ever experience anyway. She could see that now but it wasn't too late for her to take back control.

Raising her head, she opened eyes so bright, that they were blazing with an inner flame. Her shoulders were squared straight and her chin was held high, as she was determined not to fall apart. Walking briskly she was surrounded by the stares of strangers, as she passed by. Her boots sounded loudly with every lonely step she took.

While walking past a store's mirror, her eyes caught sight of her own reflection. Slowing down, she examined her appearance. The dark spirit overshadowing her features made her almost smile. _This is who I must be from now on_, she reminded herself.

Feeling like she was really the girl that her reflection reflected, her heart pounded fiercely in her chest. Swiping her long blonde hair off her shoulders, she left the last remnant of her reserve behind.

* * *

Ren threw his script on the floor and leaned back onto this sofa, annoyed with himself for not being able to concentrate on memorizing his lines. Reaching over to this coffee table, he poured himself a glass of Pappy Van Winkle, his favorite 20 year old bourbon.

Smiling sardonically, he swished the amber liquid in his mouth appreciatively, before swallowing the liquid. The rare Kentucky bourbon reminded him of his American roots and despite his determination to hide those roots; he was unwilling to compromise when it came to his selection in beverages. Only a real American drink will do to settle his homesick heart.

Homesick? Ren paused as he thought about his family. It had seemed like just yesterday when he had arrived in Japan. Yet so much has changed in his life in the past few years. Even his Tsuruga Ren persona had finally merged into his true self, Kuon Hizuri. Had he finally learnt that Ren and Kuon were one and the same person?

A faint smile drew his lips up as he remembered how unfazed he had been, while watching Natsu's bullying of Chitose. There was a time when he, as Kuon, would have torn apart anyone that could call another person a mutant. However, that was no longer the case. A grim look overtook him as he recognized why.

It was because of Kyoko that he was able to remain calm now. It was her and not Rick that he had chosen after all. His hands clutched his glass tightly, while he took another swallow of his drink. Rick would have loved her. He would have been delighted with her because she was able to tame the beast that Kuon once was.

He could almost hear Rick's voice in his head suggesting that 'Ren' quit being a chicken and confess his feelings to Kyoko. Rick would have said that even if she didn't love him, he should man up about his feelings. Rick's favorite motto was that a real man doesn't need to live in fear about anything. And that would have applied to love, as well.

But Ren was stymied - like a game of chess; he had been checkmate and was out of moves. On the one hand, he was delighted that Kyoko was finally seeing him as a man, on the other hand, he hated that all she wanted from him was a physical relationship. Recalling the way he had made love to her, Ren closed his eyes in remorse.

Made love? It was more like fucking. There was no love in the carnal connection they had shared earlier that afternoon. It was totally unemotional and yet she had moaned in delight over the empty act. Seeing her that way was almost intolerable.

Ren clenched the small glass so tightly, that it shattered in his hand, spilling its contents on his thick carpet. He looked down at his hand; a large single laceration formed across the center of his palm, and instantly, it began spilling blood.

Standing up, he walked into his kitchen to get a towel. It was while he was holding pressure to the wound when his doorbell rang. Glancing up, he walked over to his door, wondering who could be calling at such a late hour.

Opening his door slightly, Ren poked his head out and became temporally speechless. Standing erect and proud was Setsu, holding a suitcase in one hand and her shoulder purse in the other.

"Nii-san, I thought you would be surprise to see me," she purred. Her eyes held his steady as she smiled up into his bewildered eyes.

Ren's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he fought to find his voice. His hand continued to drip blood but he could do nothing to stop it, as he dropped the towel. He wondered briefly if she was a hallucination brought on by his blood loss.

Setsu bent down and picking the blood soaked towel up in her hand, she slapped it onto his wounded hand. Pushing the towel down hard, she held it compressed against his wound. Her burning eyes spoke louder than her actual words when she said, "Looks like you hurt yourself, hope you weren't too badly injured."

Ren's mouth fell open with the flames of fire he saw in her eyes. He knew now that she was not the byproduct of his emotionally filled mind. Yet this person somehow wasn't Kyoko's normal depiction of Setsu either. And was she trying to imply something about him hurting himself? Had she finally recognised his feelings for her?

"You look like a cat has got your tongue," Setsu stated. "Why don't you move out of the way, so that I can come in?"

"Setsu? What are you doing here?" Ren asked, as he took a step away, allowing her entry into his home.

"I'm your wife, remember? Shouldn't we be living together if that's what we have become?" Setsu inquired with a beautifully arched brow raised slightly at him.

Ren swallowed audibly and nodding, he shut the door behind her. Following her into his living room, he still couldn't believe that Kyoko was here in his apartment. Was she planning on moving in? What was she playing at? Or should he be asking what was Setsu playing at? A tight frown marred his face in worry.

"What's wrong? You don't look happy to see me?" Setsu drawled when she noticed his tensed look.

Ren's face changed instantly and with a mild smile, he quickly assured her, "No, it's not that. I'm just surprise that you are here."

"Would you rather I left?" she asked, while she started to turn back towards the door, as if she was about to leave.

Shaking his head, Ren took a step in front of her to deter her from moving. Holding his hands out to block her on either side, he firmly said, "By all means, you should definitely stay."

Smiling coyly at the tall handsome actor, Setsu reached up to plant a tender kiss on his check. "Thank you, Nii-san."

Turning away, she walked further into the living room. With a glance over her shoulder she asked brightly, "Well, which room should I take?"

Again Ren swallowed audible, as he contemplated her question. Should he show her to the guest room or should he share his bedroom with her? Every bone in his body was screaming at him in protest, when he walked up to her and taking her heavy suitcase, he led her into his guest room.

"You can stay here," he solemnly said.

Nodding at him, Setsu jumped onto the soft bed. Rolling over onto her back, she smiled up at him. Her eyes were dancing with mischief. Patting an empty spot beside her, she indicated for him to come join her.

A muscle twitched in Ren's clenched jaw. He knew she was up to something and feeling like he was walking into her trap, Ren cautiously took three large steps and joined her on the bed. Sitting down beside her, he waited for her to explain herself.

But instead of an explanation, Setsu wrapped her arms tightly around Ren's waist. Burying her face in his hard chest, she rested herself on his lap. With a satisfied sigh, she softly said, "I love you."

Ren's hands shook uncontrollably when he lifted it up to stroke the small of her back and lovingly he replied, "I love you too."

Setsu's voice cracked as she choked out, "God, I wish we could just go away. Leave Japan and go back to America. Go home and never come back to this stupid country again!"

Ren hesitated briefly, "Do you really mean that?"

Sighing heavily, Setsu rubbed her cheek along the wall of his chest. "Yes, but I also wished that you and I weren't who we are. I really want you to be anyone other than you, so that we could really be married."

"So would you be fine if I wasn't Cain or even the person on our marriage certificate, as well but was someone else?" Ren breathed out, in barely a whisper.

Nodding, Setsu lifted her large eyes up to Ren. Shyly, she laid a small hand tenderly on his face and pouring her feelings into her words, she answered, "I would love you no matter who you really were."

Holding both her hands tightly in his large, warm ones, Ren searched her face. He was looking to see if she was ready for the truth. Would this be the opportunity of a life time to reveal himself to her? Recalling Rick's motto that a real man doesn't need to live in fear, Ren decided to take that chance.

His throat constricted painfully but with a tight voice he finally admitted, "Then please listen to me because I would like to tell you the truth about who I am."

Setsu paused at the sudden seriousness in Ren's tone. Straightening up she waited patiently for Ren to begin.

"My real name is Kuon Hizuri. I am an American born actor but you would not have heard of me. However, it is my father that you have heard of. His name is Kuu Hizuri"

Tension filled the room as Ren watched Setsu's eyes blink wide. It took several moments before they change from confusion to surprise to something that Ren could no longer identify.

Pushing away from him, Kyoko licked at her lips. Her face flushed red, while she fought to think of a reply. Should she still pretend to be Setsu? Reading the emotionally charged room, Kyoko decided that Tsuruga-san was not acting as Cain any longer.

If that was so, then what he said meant….Her eyes widened in realisation as she gasped, "You are _Kuon_?"

"Yes," Ren answered honestly.

Kyoko waited a full minute to digest that information before she asked, "Wait, does that mean you are really an American?"

Nodding, Ren answered, "Yes."

Her mind was bursting with questions but something about the way Tsuruga-san was watching her was making her sense that she did not fully understand the entire scope of his revelation.

With narrowed eyes, she inquired suspiciously, "Is there something else that you are not telling me?"

Ren grimaced when he realized that she was picking up on his uneasy demeanor. Forcing himself to reply, he painfully and apprehensively confessed, "Yes, there is. But before I tell you, you must promise me that you won't be mad."

Waiting for her to nod in comply, he took her hands and held it firmly in his large warm hands. With a heart that was beating furiously in his chest, he braced himself as he admitted, "We knew each other when we were children."

A look of confusion crossed Kyoko's face and she started to shake her head in denial, when Ren's words stilled her. "It's true, except you thought I was a fairy. In fact, I had led you to believe that I was a fairy prince and you would call me by the name, Corn."

Like a loud echo, his name filled Kyoko's mind. _Corn. Corn. Corn._

An image of her as a little girl, playing by the river bed came to mind. In it was a taller boy, who had light blonde hair and eyes that were the bluest she had ever seen. Together, they would spend the entire afternoon amusing themselves with stories and funny feats. Laughingly, Corn would spring up and spiral through the air, almost as if he was about to take off in flight.

"No, that can't be true. Corn had blonde hair and blue eyes," Kyoko asserted in denial.

"It is true. I am wearing contact lens to change my eye colour and my hair has been dyed to a darker shade as well. I really am Corn." Ren quickly confirmed.

Kyoko's heart slammed painfully against her ribcage. His final words penetrated her confused mind and clarity began to sink in. Tugging her cold hands out of his grasp, Kyoko stood up. Her voice was desperate as she stumbled away from him, "Stop, I don't think I can take any more of this."

Ren's heart sank from her words. Nodding at her tensed and daunted form, he rose slowly from the bed. "I'm sorry, I never meant to lie to you."

Covering her face in her hands, Kyoko's closed her eyes tightly. With a low groan she cried into her hands. The sound was filled with pain and pierced Ren to his deepest depths. He stood there strained and powerless, although he wanted to comfort her.

After a long while, Kyoko lifted her tear stained face and with eyes that were dull and lifeless, she declared in an emotionless tone, "I don't care anymore."

Taking another step away from him, she pointed to the door and brokenly wept, "Nii-san, I…think…it would…be best…if you took care of your bleeding hand."

Taking his cue from her defensive stance, Ren walked over to the door. His shoulders were sagged in  
misery, with every heavy movement he took. Reaching the door, he turned back and casted a last longing look at her. His voice was rich with sorrow as he said, "I'm sorry, I'll go now."

The door closed behind him with a soft 'thud'. And with the emptiness and silence of what followed in the lonely room, Kyoko pulled off her wedding rings and threw it across the room. Both small jewels barely made any noise as they hit the carpeted floor and rolled under the bed.

Unsatisfied with the effect, she rushed over to her belongings. Reaching in to pull out the pink purse that contained Corn, she pulled the dark stone out. Walking over to the window, she pulled the glass panels open. Staring out at the night sky, she hesitated for a slight moment before she threw the cold stone as far out as she possibly could.

Her eyes followed the gem that she had treasured for so long, as it flew into the night, until it was no longer visible. With a weak smile, she wiped away a single tear that had fallen down her pale cheek. "This really is the end for me," she whispered softly. Only the quiet sounds of the night's city traffic sounded, as if in answer to her comment.

* * *

Yashiro was walking hand in hand with Kanae towards the LME building when a ringing sound interrupted them. The beautiful brunet stopped and with an apologetic look, she lifted her cell phone out of her purse.

Frowning in puzzlement, her lips were pursed tightly. "It's a number that I am not sure of," she stated when Yashiro's eyebrow raised at her in question.

"Well then are you going to answer it? It might be some advertisement company that may want to steal you away from LME," Yashiro teased as she watched her flustered face.

Nodding with an amused twist of a smile on her lips, she brightly answered, "Hello?"

Ren's voice was filled with worry as he answered, "Hello is this Kotonami-san? This is Ren."

A flash of concern lit her eyes at his tone, before she answered, "Yes Tsuruga-san, this is. Is something wrong?"

"Kotonami-san, Kyoko is missing." His voice was filled with anxiety as he continued to explain to her the events of last night.

Yashiro's face changed instantly when he saw the look of fear that stretched across Kanae's face. Like a second nature, he put a glove on his hand before he tugged the phone out of the upset brunette's tensed hand.

"Hello, Ren? It's Yashiro. What's going on?" his voice was laced with concern and he shifted his weight impatiently.

His eyes widen then narrowed into slits, when he heard Ren's explanation. A sudden chill ran down his spine. Shaking off the feeling, he answered Ren reassuringly, "I'll help Kanae look for her and cancel all your appointments for today. She might return, so you should stay where you are for now."

Hanging up, he eyed Kanae's frozen figure. Trying to suppress his apprehensions, he calmly and slowly took Kanae into his arms. Resting a chin on her head, he stoked her hair. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

Several tears began to fall down Kanae's pale cheek as she whispered, "But Ren said that he had shared a personal secrete with her yet she had left? That just doesn't make sense to me. After all she loves him and they are married!"

Coming to an abrupt halt, Yashiro's eye rounded widely. Sputtering in shock, he held Kanae tightly by the shoulders and not so gently shook her, while he asked her, "What did you just say?"

Raising a wary look up at Yashiro, Kanae guardedly repeated herself, "She loves him and they are married."

Slapping his forehead head loudly, Yashiro's roared, "Now you tell me?!"

Firing question after question out, while not waiting for a response, he continued, "When did you know that they were married? How come no one told me? Does anyone else know about this? Wait, that's not really what's important now. First, we need to know if Ren knows she loves him?"

Yashiro's eyes waved from side to side and he paused. Kanae mouth opened and she went to answer him when Yashiro interrupted her, "Of course he doesn't know. That relationship idiot wouldn't know or believe it even if she were to confess to him that she wanted him as a man!"

"Damn! How dysfunctional can they both be?" Yashiro grumbled, as he turned away in irritation.

Clearing her throat, Kanae interrupted Yashiro's soliloquy, "Yashiro, does Tsuruga-san love Kyoko?"

Looking at Kanae with wide eyes that confirmed how ridiculas her question sounded, he stammered, "Does he l-love her? Of course he loves her! He's madly, insanely, stupidly, addictively, crazy in love with her!"

Kanae's eyes glowed with anger as she countered, "Well, why didn't you tell me? Don't you think that that's an important piece of information that you were withholding from me? How the hell do you think I could help Kyoko trust Ren if she didn't know he loved her?"

Without waiting for him to answer, she continued to lash out her fury at no one in particular, "Could that have been the reason she fled?"

Her hands flew up to cup her cheek, while she made a look of incredulity. Her tone was harsh, as she answered her own question, "Without doubt, it had to be. Of all the silliest things ever! Why can't they just have an open and honest talk with each other? For two otherwise smart individuals, they are completely two of the dumbest love struck morons, I have ever met!"

Her chest was heaving with rage as she breathed in loudly. Her eyes were flaming and taking a moment to contain her temper, she mentally counted to ten. Yashiro was doing the same.

With a clenched jaw, he nodded in accord to Kanae. Stretching out a large hand, he asked, "Shall we then?"

Looking at his hand before she placed her smaller hand steadily within his, she evenly replied, "Yes."

Both hands locked together tightly. And at the same moment, they both turned towards the LME and entered as a united force.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks, for all your reviews from my last chapter. **

**I ended up adding a few lines to soften the impact of RxK's sexual moment at the request of Feathered Phoenix. **

**I will continue to strive to cater to all your reviews, so please continue to share your opinions with me.**


	15. Chapter 15 Kyoko's turning point

It was barely nine in the morning, and already Shouko was feeling like it was going to be a long day. Her head was pounding painfully and she could feel the beginnings of a migraine coming along. Digging through her purse, she was hoping to find some headache medicine in there.

The soft noise of her grumblings was what alerted Sho when he stepped out of the shower. Watching her though the open bathroom door, he could tell that she was not her normal cheerful self. A small tinge of worry crossed his mind when he wonder if she was getting sick, would this affect today's schedule?

It wasn't that he was overly concern about having to work the entire day by himself. It was more that he was concern that Shouko would force herself through the would be hectic day, despite how she felt. And he just wasn't too good at working through the day, while being managed by a sick Shouko.

Her mood swings that would happen while she was sick, was something that Sho absolutely hated. But the worst part about it was that he would have to be on his best behavior to keep her headache from worsening. That often entailed having to be nurturing, mindful and caring towards her, and that was something he hadn't really gotten a hold of yet.

In fact, he was just beginning to learn how to be nice to the female sex. So used was he, to having women adore him and cater to his every whim, that the idea of caring for them was still very new to him. However, it wasn't an option for him either. He had learned his lesson when the last person he had mistreated had left him.

He made a frown as he remembered Kyouko. She had taught him a lot about himself. He had really made a mess out of his relationship with her but his pride would not allow him to correct the situation. No, not when she was so determined to wage war against him. Wasn't she absolutely out to make him kneel down to her?

Grimacing, Sho contended that he might have been willing to say a few words of apology but he wasn't about to crawl on all fours to make her happy. And that woman would never accept his words of apology anyway. She hated him and unfortunately, he deserved every bit of her hatred as well. In fact, it was the only way he could make her still think of him.

Shoving the thought of why he wanted her to still think of him into the furthest back parts of his brain, Sho heard Shouko groan softly in frustration. Stepping into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he asked her, "Are you getting sick? You don't look well."

Shouko's eyes narrowed on the near naked singer. Like a watchful guardian, her eyes took in his youthful handsome form, with a concern over his lack of attire. Trying to smile, she hastily admitted, "No, I'm fine. It's just a slight headache. Nothing to be worried about but you better get some clothes on before you catch yourself a cold."

"Do you have any medicine then? If not, I could go get you some now." Sho volunteered, while he ignored her concern. He had realised that whenever Shouko got one of her 'headaches', unless she took her pain medicine immediately, it would persist beyond the usual period.

"I'm trying to find some but I don't think I have any. Will you be fine getting it for me?" She asked Sho, not surprised that the youthful singer would offer to run such a menial task for her. He had always been a good kid, and although, he had his moments when his immaturity would surface, overall, he was always considerate of her.

Nodding, Sho turned towards his closet and began dressing. "I should be back in half an hour. Was there anything else you need from the store, while I go there?"

Shouko's voice was stern and her demeanor took on an authoritive form, as she said, "No, just the headache medicine would be fine. But Sho, please don't linger outside today; we have a full schedule, starting from noon to night. We can't afford to be late for anything, do you understand?"

"Yeh, yeh, I know," Sho brushed off her tone with a shrug. He was not happy that Shouko was always one to be strict about schedules and being on time. But since this was his one chance to get out and not have to be guarded by an overly motherly manager, he smiled his sweetest smile at her, to reassure her.

Putting on his jacket, he left the bedroom and with a final word to her, he called out, "I'm off. But just in case you need anything, I have my cell phone."

Shouko could hear the door shut as Sho left. Laying down on the bed, she tried to rest for a few minutes to help with her pounding head. But it wasn't long before the doorbell started to ring again. Thinking that it was probably Sho returning because he had forgotten his wallet, she wearingly got up to answer the door.

Why was he always so forgetful? And why didn't he carry his keys with him? This wasn't the first time that he had forgotten his keys or wallet. Seriously, she couldn't imagine him ever being able to take care of himself like someone his age would. Grumbling to herself, she strode purposefully towards the door to answer it.

"Sho, don't you know by now that…" her words trailed off when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

With her long, platinum blonde wig and lip piercing, Shouko had to look twice before she recognized the actress. Dressed in a leather black dress, fishnet stockings, and ankle high boots, Kyoko was almost unrecognizable. But it was the blazing golden flickers that showed through her grey contacts that gave her away.

Those eyes had too familiar a fierceness about them that Shouko had only ever seen on one person in her entire life. And that person was Mogami Kyoko. "Kyoko?" Shoko asked.

"Yes. It's me. I am sorry to disturb you. But is Shoutaro here?" Kyoko asked politely and bent her form to bow from the waist down. Her head faced the ground for a full ten seconds before she straightened herself up, and there was a strange formality in her demeanor that came across to Shouko.

Something was completely off by the way Kyoko was dressed and behaving but Shouko was not about to let the young teenager leave without finding out the reason. Putting on her professional composure, she replied just as polietly, "Sho just left to go get something but he should be back shortly."

Seeing the younger girls' look of disappointment, she stepped aside to invite the teenaged actress in and at the same time quickly asked, "Would you like to come in to wait for him?"

The young actress hesitated for a second but as Shouko, lifted a hand towards the room and nodded, quietly ushering her in, her apprehension dissolved. "Thank you," Kyoko replied, while she stepped in.

Shouko shut the door behind her and led the way into the living room. And as if indulging in polite chit-chat, she absently asked, "How did you know where he lived?"

"It was something Sho had mentioned when we first moved to Tokyo. He had been so amazed by your apartment in this fancy district that he had talked about it for weeks. That was one of the reasons that he had insisted that he needed to stay in an elegant neighborhood as well," Kyoko replied as she followed Shouko in.

"I should have known," Shouko answered, slightly amused by the honesty of the young actress. She could also see how Sho would have been so eager to live in the city, since he had spent his entire life in Kyoto. But she was somewhat surprised that Kyoko would still remember what Sho had once told her.

Could it mean that the actress had some reserved feelings for the popular singer? Shouko could only guess at the strange relationship between the two. Although she knew that Kyoko once had deep feelings for Sho, she was uncertain if those feelings still existed or if they could reemerge.

"Can I get you a drink, while you wait?" she asked, while walking towards the kitchen.

"No, thank you," Kyoko shook her head, as she replied politely. Her manner was impersonal as she scanned the apartment in curiosity. So this was where Shoutaro lived. It was very modern and urbane compared to the tired and traditional home they had both come from.

Her eyes settled on a golden record that was encased in a glass box that was on display. The record was to commemorate Shoutaro's first top of the chart single. It was also the very song that Kyoko took part in when she performed as an angel in his PV.

"Is that…?" she asked, while she walked closer to admire the item.

"Yes," Shouko answered with a tinge of pride in her voice.

"You know ever since you were in his PV, his music has changed from that time. They say that he grew better and deeper, as a singer," she continued proudly while she watched the actress admire the record.

Her hope was that Kyoko would be able to understand the impact the she had on Sho and perhaps they could mend their relationship. Their relationship as it was now was only to worsen and eventually cause more damage to the young singer if nothing was to change. Thus, as his manager, Shouko wanted to take every opportunity possible to rectify their circumstance.

But Kyoko was not fazed by Shouko's suggestion. Her lack of reaction was clear. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with me," Kyoko replied without any emotion in her voice.

"I'm not so sure about that. In fact, I think you will always be the most influential person in Sho's life and career," Shouko stated firmly. She knew it would not be easy to change their situation but she was determined to try.

Tilting her head in confusion, Kyoko finally wavered as she asked, "Influential? What makes you think that?"

Shouko had always been a good judge of character. Taking in all that she knew of Kyoko and how Sho had unfortunately misused Kyoko, she decided it was time to intervene on behalf of the young singer. If there was any possibility that they could ever restore their relationship, then surely it would have to begin with Kyoko's forgiveness.

And as Sho's manager, it was time to right all that had been wronged by him while he was climbing the ladder of success. Sighing slowly, Shouko gave Kyoko a serious look, before she cautiously explained, "I know that he hasn't always been good to you, but the truth is, Sho really loves you."

A burst of laughter escaped from Kyoko before she could contain herself. With mirth in her eyes, she shook her head vigorously from side to side. Her small hands went to partially cover her mouth, while she chortled, "No, that is impossible! He couldn't love anyone but himself. I'm sorry, Shouko but I think you have misunderstood Shoutaro."

Lifting a hand up, Shouko waited for Kyoko to stop laughing before she added, "I know you think you know everything about him. And I am sure that you know a lot about him. But I am his manager and I have also witness the things that he has done because of you and can surmise from his behavior that he can only be madly in love with you."

Kyoko stopped momentarily. She could tell that Shouko was convinced by her own words but bile rose in her own throat, as she tried to swallow what Shouko was trying to imply. After so many years of being used by Shoutaro, it was almost impossible for her to conceive that the singer could ever love her. "I still find that difficult to believe, Shouko."

Shouko expected resistance from the actress. She understood the workings of the female heart and trying to put herself in Kyoko's place, she took a step in her direction, while contemplating her stagey, before she began.

Raising a hand to her lips, she recounted, "Then let me explain to you what I have seen. In the past year, his music has changed from rhythmically, redundant, abstract lyrics to passionately, profound, multidimensional vocals that target the soul."

Her eyes held Kyoko's steady before she continued, "He's constantly searching the internet for any news of you, like an obsessed fan. And when he reads or hears anything concerning you, he spends up to weeks festering about what he hears. His face and demeanor changes erratically from it, and it affects him whether he is performing or at rest."

Taking another step towards Kyoko, she continued to search the young starlet's face. A relived smile broke across her face, when she realised the younger actress was slowly accepting what she was hearing. "He becomes like a demon from his fanatical thoughts of you and he goes crazy with jealousy over you when he thinks you might be with another man."

With a gentle tone she finished, "I can tell what all that means, it's obvious that he's in love with you."

"I'm sorry but I…" Kyoko eyes brightened with unshed tears, as her words trailed off. She was trying hard to swallow back the sudden flood of emotion when she recognised what Shoutaro had been feeling towards her. But her own heart no longer existed to love him and she was unable to receive his love as well.

A knowing and sad smile slowly formed on Shouko's face, "I know but if you could only forgive him. He is still very immature and has a lot to learn. Also, if you and he could become friends, then maybe the both of you could finally move on to developing a semblance of a healthy future."

Kyoko's eyes darkened when she realised that what Shouko was saying was true. There really was no reason for her to keep a grudge in her heart for Shotaro any longer. He might have been the first person to trigger the locks on her locked box but he was no longer the person that mattered in that aspect.

The locks on the box in her heart kept on coming off, no matter how hard she tried to keep them locked, anyway. All that mattered was for her to find a way to resolve all that has been exposed by Tsuruga-san. These included questions that have their answer linked to her past history of loving Shoutaro.

And perhaps Shoutaro was able to help her in her current predicament. Developing a healthy future was also a very appealing idea. Could that be the first step in solving her problems? With a small smile on her face she asked uncertainly, "But do you think he could?"

Like a loving mother, Shouko wrapped a tender arm over Kyoko's shoulders and giving her a tight squeeze, she answered, "I think it would be a dream come true for him."

Yet, a brief touch of nostalgia hit Kyoko and uncertainty gripped her, as she remembered how Sho was quick to laugh off all her adoration filled transgressions. "But I've known Sho for a while now and he…"

"No, you knew Sho a while ago, that's not the same thing. He's not the same man anymore," Shouko persisted.

A quiet ringing interrupted them as the doorbell chimed. Signaling her reassurance, Shouko squeezed Kyoko's shoulder one last time before she released her. "That must be Sho, why don't you wait here while I speak with him first."

Kyoko nodded and watched as Shouko walked out of the room. Her initial instincts were to stop her and to pretend that she had never heard Shouko tell her that Shoutaro was in love with her. It would be so easy to just tell Shoutaro what she had intended then, leave.

But as the sounds of Shoutaro and Shouko talking quietly in the next room interrupted her, Kyoko reached for the television remote control. She needed a distraction. She didn't want to hear what they could be saying in the next room. She even wished she could have been abducted by aliens or a secretive crime fighting organization.

_Again Kyoko? Why do you have such thoughts when it is obvious that there is no way you can run away from the life you are living in?_ Her subconscious mind scolded her.

Flipping on the television, Kyoko skimmed through the channels. She paused at a samurai drama and tried to watch the period piece. And her thoughts were soon reminded of Mouko-san, and she began to wonder how she was doing with her own samurai drama. Hoping that she would see her best friend in the current movie, she tuned attentively in on the television set.

As if by coincidence, her cell phone began to vibrate, shaking Kyoko and causing her to bounce with its mechanical juddering. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled the phone out. A large smile spread across her face when she recognised Mouko-san's number. Lifting the phone to her ear, she jubilantly answered, "Hello."

"Hello Kyoko? Where are you?" Kanae curtly asked.

"Umm, I am actually…well; I'm on my way to LME." Kyoko's voice was a pitch higher as she fabricated an answer. She was a little taken aback by the fierceness she detected in Mouko-san's voice and her instincts told her to beware.

She also did not want Mouko-san knowing where or what she was currently doing. The idea would likely case her friend to burst from anger. More importantly, this was not something she could easily explain over the telephone. And knowing Mouko-san, this was something that her friend would expect a detailed explanation to.

Kanae's voice sounded more serene as she responded, "That's good, I'm already here. Call me when you get here. We need to talk."

Kyoko was not even fazed when her phone went dead. Mouko-san had hung up in her usual manner, without saying goodbye. It was so like her to sound serious in just about anything. Sighing, Kyoko wished her friend could develop a more subtle way of speaking, one which would not be so disconcerting.

Sho interrupted her thoughts when he entered the room, while clearing his throat. The young singer was dressed in jeans and a skull and bone t-shirt. His stride was casual but the look on his face showed his apprehension.

When his eyes finally caught a look at what Kyoko was wearing, she had to force herself not to laugh at the way his mouth dropped wide open. She should have known her look would be shocking to him. 'Setsuka-san', was probably the last thing he would be expecting her to look like.

Biting back her mirth when she realised that he was frozen stiff, Kyoko rose from her seat and walked over to him. Stopping several feet in front of him, she continued to watch for any progression in his stance. With her hands on her hips, she offered him an apologetic smile, which made him flinch.

"Is that really you?" Sho croaked out.

"Yes," Kyoko replied with her eyes dancing in merriment.

Sho swallowed audibly. He wasn't expecting to find a leather dressed bombshell version of Kyoko in the living room. This wasn't anything he could have ever imaged her as. Yet as his eyes took in the full scope of her sexy assemble, his cheeks began to redden vividly and tiny beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

He could feel himself grow nervous and clenching his hands into fists, he forced himself to remain calm. He was already on edge when he was told that Shouko had revealed to Kyoko that he was in love with her. Somehow he just didn't want his confused state over what Kyoko was wearing to interfere in what he now had to address.

Acting the macho man, Sho was determined to keep his cool as he began. "So Shouko had told me what she had said to you," Sho professed in a matter of fact tone, while he averted his eyes away from her.

Nodding, Kyoko's eyes trailed Sho, while he lazily leaned a hip against the couch. Crossing his arms defensively over his chest, he continued, "And if what she said was true, then how does that make you feel?"

Returning to her seat, Kyoko reflected on what Sho was implying before she answered, "If what she said was true, then I think we should be friends again."

Her face was unreadable and her tone of voice was soothingly calm, almost rich with sincerity. But the effect it had on Sho was disturbing. A muscle twitched along the edge of Sho's jaw, as he tensely asked, "But what if I don't want us to be friends?"

Kyoko's face fell. The look in her golden amber eyes turned sad. Softly, she countered, "If we can't be friends then I still think I can no longer hate you."

Realizing that Kyoko was likely misinterpreting his words, Sho shook his head. Walking towards her in quick large steps, he stopped and fell to his knees in front of her and hastily said, "No, I think you misunderstood me. I don't want you as a friend; I want us to be more than just friends."

His hand was outstretched to Kyoko in his appeal. He was hoping that she would understand that what he was seeking from her was what she had first wanted from him. Wasn't this something that they could also both benefit from mutually? His eyes were filled with hope, while he waited for her answer.

"That's not possible," Kyoko answered promptly. Her eyes stared at his open hand and she swallowed when she saw him clench it into a tight fist. Had she really expected Sho to understand where she was coming from? Did he really expect her to want him now after all that he had subjected her to?

Her breathing became labored and she looked away from the young singer in her frustration. Reminding herself that she was here to make peace with Shoutaro, she focused her energy on keeping her grudges intact. Her voice was soft when she finally asked, "Why now?"

With an almost painful cry from his chest, Sho stood up. The look in his dark eyes were wide with desperation and his voice shook as he admitted, "Why do you have to ask, don't you already know?"

"Sho, until only recently, I still thought you hated me. I even thought that I was nothing more than a used tissue in your eyes. So unless you can explain what has changed, don't expect anything from me. In fact, never mind. I shouldn't even be here," Kyoko exclaimed as she rose quickly from her seat to leave.

"Wait before you make up your mind, just think about it first," Sho cried as he grabbed her by her shoulders and held her tightly.

"I don't have to think about it anymore. I love someone else!" The angle in her lips were downcast in misery and her eyes showed no remorse as her words stung Sho, making the young singer flinch in pain.

"Then why are you here?" he choked out in a hoarse voice, as his throat constricted painfully.

Kyoko's eyes lit up with fire. Her voice trembled with bitter emotion as she recounted, "I am here because I wanted to let you know that you win. You were right; I was a failure at being able to keep myself from loving him. I will now return to Kyoto and work at your family's Ryokan."

Sho's face hardened. He knew what this meant and he did not want to lose Kyoko to Ren. He needed to find a way to make her love him again. The thought of someone else being deeply loved by her was too disturbing to him. It brought on almost a demonic jealousy and he had to force himself from wanting to do her bodily harm, for so easily replacing him with another man.

With extreme effort, he released her gently and took several steps away from her. Walking silently in a circle, he crafted an idea. Hoping that it would work, he finally offered, "No, I don't want that. If you are serious about paying for your failure, then you can stay with me in Tokyo and pay off that bet here instead."

Kyoko's eyes narrowed at Sho's suggestion. She was already used to his actions and rationality. It was almost like a second nature for her to question all his motives. Shaking her head she questioned, "And if I don't?"

"If you don't then I will tell him how you feel about him. But if you stay, I will even allow you to continue as an actress, isn't that something you love doing?" Sho's voice was tight, he knew that she would not want Tsuruga-san to know how she felt, but he held his breath, while he waited for her response.

Sho also knew that Kyoko took a lot of pride in her work. He was determined to show her that he could be supportive of her and if anything, he was better suited to her position in the public arena than any man. And that included Tsuruga Ren, who he now knew was far more treacherous than just the average foxes and raccoons in the show business industry.

Hadn't that man come close to showing his true dangerous side when he confronted him in the parking lot? If that glasses wearing manager had not arrived, then surely, something bad would have happened. And it was likely that Tsuruga Ren was only looking to screw with Kyoko, treat her like a finger food and swallow her up in a single bite.

This was the true nature of Tsuruga Ren and Sho was not about to allow Kyoko to be tossed around, like an empty coke can, flicked off the table with a single finger. He needed to show Kyoko that she would only be safe if she remained by his side. She was too naïve to be alone in this industry. She didn't even have a manager to protect her from all the wolves.

Looking away from Sho, Kyoko contemplated his offer. This wasn't exactly what she had planned on doing. She had already failed at making Tsuruga-san love her, and hiding away from him was the only way she knew how to stop him from seeing how foolish she had become.

Yet, if she stayed with Sho, perhaps she would be reminded of her stupidity and thus, be able to contain that dreadful emotion within her. He would be like having an open history book of her failure, a constant reminder of her humiliating past. This would help her stay focus and keep her from letting him or anyone else know about her feelings.

Her shoulders relaxed and her face softened as she raised sad eyes that were empty and dull to Sho and replied, "Fine."

Pleased that she was responding as he expected, Sho's eyes lit up with glee. It could not have gone any better, if he had rehearsed it. This time, he was going to change everything she ever thought she could know about him. This time she was going to fall in love with him and stay that way. This time, she was not going to get away from him.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody. Glad that you are still reading my story. **

**Thank you for your support and all your reviews. I hope that my story will be different from what most of you have already read and I try to stray from your typical fanfics, so please keep your comments coming but don't mind me too much when I divert from your suggestions.**


	16. Chapter 16 Understanding Kuon

Kyoko leaned back against the seat of the car and stared out of the window. She tried to ignore the manager who was driving the car and the young singer that was acting unusually cheerful beside her.

But it was hard. Shoutaro was not behaving as his usual self. In fact, he was being unusually kind and considerate of her. He had not only volunteered his manager to take her to LME, so that she could meet Mouko-san but he had insisted on accompanying her there as well.

And while walking towards the car, he wanted to carry Kyoko's handbag, asserting that it was too heavy for her to carry. Didn't he even open the door for her when they reached the car? What was this man trying to do, Kyoko wondered as she inched another few centimeters away from him, in the back seat of the car.

There was a time when she would have been over joyed with his behavior. There was a time when she dreamt he would act so gallantly. But those times have passed and she no longer wanted Shoutaro to be her prince. In fact, she needed him to remain his usual narcissistic, self-centered and egoistic self, so that it would remind her not to ever succumb to her feelings of love again.

This man that was acting sweet and kind to her was beginning to get on her nerves. She could accept that they were now friends but she was not going to be fooled into caring for him as she once did. She was in enough trouble just trying to keep herself from caring too much for Tsuruga-san.

_You mean Kuon, don't you?_ Kyoko winced, when her thoughts reminded her of his real name. She hated the idea that her childhood fairy prince was the same man. If she hadn't been so romantically involved with Tsuruga-san, perhaps she would have been able to laugh off the matter. Perhaps she would have even found it amusing.

But that wasn't the case. It was even in her B blood type personality to be overly sensitive and passionate. She loved him and everything she now felt only intensified and mattered more. Especially the humiliating moments, since not only was she in love with him, but she had even been acting like a senseless idiot in front of him all this time.

And he let her! All along, he knew who she was but he had kept his identity a secret from her. It must have been entertaining to him to watch her make such a silly fool of herself over the blue stone he had given to her in Kyoto. Why didn't he understand how much all of that had once meant to her?

He even once laughed when she told him she still believed in fairies and why. Her skin heated up in embarrassment, when she recalled him patronizing her with her belief in the magical powers of Corn to remove all negative feelings. He even reinforced her belief in the spiritual arena when he gave her the rose that held Princess Rosa. He probably implanted Princess Rosa into that rose!

Was it so that he could continue laughing at her? How was it that the only times she had fallen in love, were with people that would laugh at her? How could they find it so enjoyable to watch her, as she humiliated herself before them? It was cruel and she was tired of being taken for a fool.

She was not going to allow anyone to laugh at her any longer. She was not going to allow him to hurt her any longer either. She was determined to abstain from letting her emotions get away from her. It was too poisonous a feeling to allow out. She needed to strengthen her heart.

Bowing her head and shutting her eyes tightly, she begged god to grant her a heart that would not succumb to that poison. A heart that would not beat erratically whenever, she was near Tsuruga-san. She could no longer trust herself not to become like a smitten, hamster imitating, fool that Manaka-san was becoming over Cain.

Her stomach churned in protest as she remembered how irritating Manaka-san was behaving over Cain. Yet, this was how that poisonous feeling would trap a person. If she wasn't careful with her box, she would go back to that time when all that mattered was love. She would end up lost and confused, without being able to develop.

_Never, never, will I let him call me a stupid, perverted, masochist, who is incapable of learning her lesson. I won't let him think I have betrayed him with my weak will. I won't let him become disappointed in me and label me as a weak frivolous child!_ Her inner voice screamed with gusto.

The car jerked as it turned into the driveway of the LME parking lot, pulling her thoughts towards another predicament. She hardly knew who Kuon was. Was she even married to him? The man she had thought she was married to was Tsuruga-san but she now knew him as Kuon Hizuri.

He had obviously officially changed his name, or otherwise she would not have been able to legally wed him. They even had a marriage certificate to prove they were lawfully wed. Looking back, she tried to recall what Kuu Hizuri had said about Kuon. But the truth was, no matter what she could recall, this was someone who was completely foreign to her.

He wasn't even Japanese! Didn't he even admit to having blonde hair and blue eyes? Kyoko stifled a groan when she thought back upon the matter. She really had no idea what he even really looked like. Yet he probably could detail her even if she were naked. How could she have been so deceived?

Grabbing her head in her hands, she sank into despair. Her soft groaning increased in volume, alerting Sho that something was amiss. Not knowing what to do, he instantly froze. Like a deer in the headlights, he recalled Kyoko's crying as a child and how he would be unable to react to her.

He couldn't let her think that nothing's changed. He needed to act. Taking a chance that she needed his consolation, he wrapped an arm around her. Awkwardly pulling her towards his chest, he attempted to ask her tenderly, but his voice cracked and he barely croaked out, "What's wrong?"

Kyoko was shocked into rigidity by Sho's strange actions. Immobilized and unable to resist his peculiar behavior, she sat with her head pushed into his chest for a full minute. But it didn't take her long to pull away from the singer, only to have him shove her head back into his chest.

"Stay like this for a little while," he suggested softly, almost kindly, while he laid his cheek against her hair.

The sweet fragrance of her shampoo was intoxicating to Sho and he only wanted to extend the moment of bliss that he was experiencing. He never would have known how much joy it was to just be able to hold the love of his life in his arms. The sensation was foreign to him, and his arm tightened possessively over her.

But Kyoko was not comfortable with Sho's attempt at comforting her. She felt like he was stifling her instead, shoving him away, she angrily cried, "Get off me."

Her eyes were charged with annoyance as she looked up into Sho's half hooded eyes. The handsome childhood friend was oozing with sensuality and his voice was husky when he apologized, "I'm sorry, I thought you were upset and needed a hug."

Shaking her head, Kyoko gritted out, "Before, when I was a child you never once offered me your shoulder to cry on, why start now?"

Sho recognized the bitterness in her tone and swallowing past his anxiety of offending her, he tried to explain, "I was young back then and didn't know what to do. I didn't want to try to console you back then because I was afraid that it would come off like I was boasting, when I had such a different upbringing then you did. But it was never because I didn't want to."

"Don't force yourself now, Sho. We are only friends now and I don't need or want anything more than that from you," Kyoko almost snapped out.

Her glare warned him that her hurt had not been overcome by their new friendship. Sho was also aware that he had a huge obstacle to climb if he wanted her to be more than friends. Self-consciously patting her hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "I just am here if you need me," he softly said and presented her with a weak, apprehensive smile.

Shaking his hand off, Kyoko looked away. She couldn't stomach the sincerity in Sho's words. She just wanted him to stop being so nice to her. How was it that he couldn't understand that she didn't want what he was now offering her? And what made him think that she would be receptive to his touch?

The car came to a halt and Kyoko was relieved to get out. She was having a difficult time just maintaining her proximity to Sho. She didn't even have the energy to argue with him when he took her handbag and carried it for her. Following intimately close beside her, he kept a fake smile on his face, obviously trying to diffuse the charged atmosphere.

* * *

Ren was busying pulling into the LME parking lot when his phone rang, "Yes?"

Yashiro's voice was high pitched when he answered, "Hi Ren? Are you here yet? I just got off the phone with Kotonami-san, and she said that Kyoko was coming here to meet her."

"Yes, I am here in the parking lot," Ren stated mildly as he followed behind a pale blue sedan.

"Well, we are upstairs in the Love Me section, so come up here when you are done parking," Yashiro informed Ren.

"I'm on my way," Ren answered before he hung up. A slight frown marred his face as he watched the passengers in the back seat hug. For a second there, he thought it was Kyoko and Fuwa Sho.

Stepping on his acceleration, he inched closer to the car to get a better look. The pair was now talking and Ren was able to make out the familiar blonde profile of Setsu. Following the car closely, he pulled up a few spaces away and watched in silence as the now parked car emptied of its passengers.

A dangerous glint crossed his eyes as he watched Sho pull Kyoko's bag from her and carry it over his shoulder. The intimate gesture reminded him of how a romantic couple would react. Did he think he was her boyfriend? A sudden fury gripped Ren's heart and without further consideration, he vaulted out of his car to follow suit.

Trailing behind the two, he noted the closeness that they were sharing. His eyes turned cold with disgust when he saw Sho smile happily down at Kyoko. It was then that Fuwa Sho's words chose to replay in Ren's mind.

S_he told me, even should she make a mistake, she would never foolishly fall in love with someone like you__._

And like fuel to a flame, his rage grew. Deliberately stalking them like prey, Ren waited until they reached the elevator before he showed himself. Like a cornered animal, both parties turned around in surprise at his arrival, and both had an equal amount of apprehension caused by his menacing stance.

_"_Setsu, it's so nice to see you again. This is an interesting pairing. What are you two doing here together?" his smile was deceptively bright but its intensity was outshone by the ire in his eyes.

Kyoko turned white when she met his gaze. Her inner anger meter was on red alert and she took a small step back. But Sho sensing Kyoko's alarm stood grounded and forcing an equally, brilliant smile, scathingly retorted, "It's none of your business why we are here!"

Quickly finding her voice Kyoko, unsteadily answered, "I am here to meet Mouko-san."

Her heart was pacing irregularly and despite the fierce fire burning in his eyes, Kyoko just wanted to throw herself in his arms. Even her eyes were drawn to his strong lips, lips that were thinned in anger, lips that she wanted so desperately to kiss. Lips that she wanted to lose herself to.

_Stop it Kyoko! You are one step away from becoming like that trapped hamster cosplayer, Manaka-san!_ Her subconscious warned her.

Taking a step towards her, Ren pinned her with a foreboding look. "Well then please let me escort you, since I know exactly where she is."

Sho took a step forward, intercepting Ren. His eyes were filled with hatred as he clipped, "She already has me as an escort."

Standing within a few feet of the teenager, Ren continued to direct his full gaze on Kyoko, while he took another step forward. "If you think I have the time to play around with your childish antics, you are wrong. Now get out of my way."

A loud curse left Sho before he shoved a hand at Ren's shoulder. "Why don't you try it and I'll have the police escort you out for violating our privacy."

Ren answered with a dark and savage smile. His body became poised for a fight as he balanced himself on the balls of his feet. "You might never be able to escort anyone anywhere if you think you can threaten me."

"I'm not afraid of you. You are nothing more than a platform wearing, crappy actor that gets his kicks from targeting underage minors."

"Get out of my way!" Ren snarled. His patience was running thin and he was only inches away from bashing Sho to a bloody pulp. He could barely restrain himself from letting his wife leave him for Fuwa Sho either. All he needed was an excuse to let his fury out and the idea of using Fuwa Sho as a suitable punching bag was quickly gaining appeal.

Unwilling to budge and therefore appear uncool in front of the woman he loved, Sho decided it was time he fought for what he wanted. This might be his only chance to show Kyoko how much he really cared for her. Charging at Ren, he threw himself at the taller actor in a fluid motion.

Both men went sprawling onto the ground and within minutes, it was apparent that Ren was the first to regain his balance. Rolling on top_, _he seized the singer by his hair and began to plummet the youth's face with a large fist. The sounds of Ren's strong fist connecting with Sho's face reminded Kyoko of the snapping of a twig.

A loud grunt escaped, when Ren next punched him in the stomach. It didn't take long before the singer was buckling under the heavy actor. It was obvious that Sho was helpless to remove the stronger actor from his supine position. And the horror of watching him beat at the younger male forced Kyoko into action.

Diving into the middle of the two men, she landed hard on top of Ren. Her abrupt entry into the fight caused both males to stop instantaneously. "Stop this. Stop this," her tear felt cries echoed loudly in the parking lot.

Within seconds, Ren scoped Kyoko up in his arms and in one fluid movement, disappeared with her into the opened elevator. Leaving behind the bleeding Sho, who was still laying on his back, with the on the hard cement floor, while the elevator doors closed shut.

Dropping the actress to her feet, Ren turned his back to her. With both arms bracing his weight against the walls of the elevator, he hung his head in shame. "Why?" he finally breathed out after an intense moment of silence.

Kyoko was trembling so hard that she could feel her bones rattling inside her. With extreme effort, she had to bite down her jaw to stop herself from collapsing onto the floor. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she heard his soft question.

Trying not to think about whom this person was, who was asking her this question, she forced herself to remember the gentle kind man that Tsuruga-san was and not the intense, dangerous stranger that had just emerged.

Her voice was shaking slightly as she replied, "I had to. I'm sorry."

Ren's head snapped towards her at her reply. He couldn't believe that she offered no tangible excuse for her behavior. Punching the wall with a fist, his face became a mask of rage as he bit out, "I thought you were done with him. Haven't you had enough of that man? Why are you always with him, even when you've said you hate him?"

A full blast of understanding finally came to Kyoko as she realised that the man standing in front of her was no longer Tsuruga Ren the actor and senpai that she worshipped. Was this Kuon? Somehow, he did not resemble the child by the stream that Kyoko remembered. But the manner that he currently interjected also reminded her of what Reino had once cautioned her about the owner of Corn.

_That rock has absorbed the negative memories of its' previous owner. It is full of violent energy. Throw it away. When the past owner had it, he was just a child but he was no ordinary child. He was deep in sadness and despair, so much that should he continue that way, he would be broken or dead, as an adult._

Seeing his handsome features tighten with cold fury, Kyoko swallowed. This man reminded her of BJ. Was Kuon really that similar to the serial killer that Cain was portraying? Did he have a sad or violent past? If Reino was correct, then Kuon was violent and that would explain Tsuruga-san's past and current state.

Forcing herself to not appear afraid, she cautiously asked, "Nii-san, do you really expect me to feel anything for him? It's impossible that I could feel anything for anyone else but you. Am I not your wife, Tsuruga-san?"

Ren's eyes widen when she mentioned her new surname. Slowly turning towards her, he leaned back heavily against the wall. Closing his eyes, he softly asked her, "Are you really my wife?"

Taking a few steps forward, Kyoko nodded. She couldn't stand the tortured expression on Tsuruga-san's face. Her heart ached to help him resolve his pain. If what Reino had said was correct, then Kuon had a very miserable past that far exceeded even Kyoko's own sad upbringing.

Stopping in front of him, she whispered, "I am really yours and only yours."

Ren opened his eyes and stared down at the beautiful, petite girl who was his wife. His heart was divided, he was unsure if she was really being truthful in her comment. Searching her face, he hoped to find an answer.

Unwavering, Kyoko knelt down before Ren, her voice was strong and convincing when she said, "I am sorry that I upset you. Please forgive me, husband."

Ren watched as she then prostrated herself before him. A sharp pain jabbed at his heart and he had to force himself to breathe. Sucking in a tidal volume of air into his constricted chest, he lowered himself to kneel beside her.

His voice was raw with emotion when he spoke, "I never intended to show you that side of me. I'm sorry, for a minute there; I let my old self take over."

Kyoko's eyes flew up to meet his. Slowly and consciously, she asked him, "Are you talking about Kuon?"

Ren's eyes dropped down and with great humility, he whispered, "Yes. I used to be a very bad person, full of violence and rage."

Listening quietly, Kyoko kept a calm composure, while she waited for him to continue. The proud and distinguished man that she once knew was gone, replaced by a dark and broken figure. His face turned white and he was visible trembling as he knelt beside her.

His eyes never returned to her but in a hoarse and constrained voice he began to explain, "In my violence, I even caused the death of my best friend, Rick. He was the only person outside of my parents that ever cared about me as a person. Yet I betrayed every good thing he tried to teach me and by doing so, it resulted in his death."

His confession tore at Kyoko's heart. She tried to remain still, she wanted to remain as Setsu but her instincts took over and within minutes, she was hugging Tsuruga-san tightly. Cradling his head against her chest, as she gently comforted him, "But you're no longer that same person any longer right?"

"I don't know who I am any longer," Ren whispered brokenly. His arms hugged at Kyoko's waist, while he braced himself for her rejection. He knew she could never want to have anything to do with him, now that she knew the kind of person he really was. Closing his eyes, he waited for the words that would put an end to all his happiness.

But Kyoko's resolve stuck him and he was stunned when she answered firmly, "You are Tsuruga Ren, the man that I married."

Looking up at her with an amazed look on his face, Ren asked, "Are you really my wife then?"

His voice sounded desperate and filled with pain causing Kyoko to hesitate. Trying to clear her thoughts, she blinked then blinked again. She could hear the loud beating of her heart as it pounded against her chest. Holding her breath, she doubtfully asked, "Do you really want me to be?"

Without any hesitation, Ren answered wholeheartedly, "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't want that."

Kyoko swallowed back tears of elation, as she softly stated, "Then yes, I really am."

The once locked box in her heart began to crack. Its lid flew open loudly and Kyoko closed her eyes as she succumbed to the poison that was invading her being. She could no longer contain herself; she wanted so badly to love this man.

It didn't matter that he was Kuon, a man that had a sad and violent past. It didn't matter that he was Tsuruga Ren the most desirable man in all of Japan. It didn't matter that he was her senpai, someone that she aspired to become like. What mattered now was that he was her husband and he really wanted her as his wife. She would give her all to become his wife.

_Just like you once gave your all to Shoutaro?_ A small voice asked her in the back of her mind but Kyoko resisted the reminder. She wanted to feel the poison that was seeping from her love. She needed to feel it. At that moment, it was a drug that she desired more than anything else in her life.

The kiss they shared in the elevator was heated with intensity. By the time the elevator reached its final floor, both of them were panting deeply. The doors opened widely and Yashiro and Kanae were standing on the other end. But Ren did not acknowledge them as he reached out and pressed the door close.

Quickly, without blinking, he pushed the button to go back down to the parking garage. "I'm taking you back home where you belong," he firmly asserted when her eyes questioned his actions.

A slow and timid smile spread across her face and she laid her cheek against his chest while she snuggled up against him. Could this be real? She wondered as she allowed herself to hope that they could actually become a happily married couple.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you are enjoying this story so far. For those reading wondering, Ren has not confessed his feelings to Kyoko yet, only his identity. At this point, Kyoko is wavering between Setsu and her true self, just like in the latest SB ch 200.**

**There were a lot of comments about Sho appearing in this story but it is my opinion that Kyoko and Sho have to sort out their differences before she can really learn to love.**

**I welcome all your reviews and look forward to hearing from you. Thank you to all of you that have favored my story, I appreciate your support.**


	17. Chapter 17 Meet Kuon

The elevator door soon opened again, bringing Kyoko and Ren face to face with a furious Shouko and a still bleeding Sho, when they reached the parking garage. With his hand rubbing at his injured jaw Sho pointed an accusing finger at Ren and shot out, "Shouko, that's the bastard that hit me."

And like a mother hen, Shouko waited for the couple to exit the lift before she let out her tirade of anger, "Tsuruga Ren, how on earth can someone as well-known and respected like you do such a thing? Don't you understand that a performer's body should never be harmed, no matter how angry you get?"

Next, her angry eyes fixed on Kyoko and with a voice spewing with wrath, she added, "And you! How could you allow something like this happen to your childhood friend, someone who trusted you and loves you so much?"

Kyoko's eyes dropped to the floor and she started to feel immediately guilty. Shouko was right. She had been wrong to let Sho get beaten up on her behalf; she could have done something to prevent that from taking place. Shame engulfed her and she was beginning to feel sorry for Sho.

But before she could apologize, Ren stopped her with a gentle hand which he laid on her head. His voice was clear and loud when he announced, "I will not be responsible for this since Fuwa-san attacked me first. Also, this had nothing to do with Mogami-san; therefore, please leave her out of this."

"The hell this does!" Sho protested. His face turned red with anger. Standing up, he continued, "Kyouko, don't you remember your vow to me? Who do you think you are to go back on your word so easily? Or do you need me to tell him your secrete?"

The threat in Sho's voice made Kyoko blanch immediately. She began to shake her head and a small cry left her, while she said, "But I can't Shoutaro! You have to understand."

Sho snorted, "Why should I understand anything, you are acting like a silly fool. Stop this right now. Don't you remember why you first got into show business to begin with? Or do you want to kiss your career goodbye?"

"No! Please don't be so cruel. I thought you were my friend. I thought you would understand," Kyoko persisted, while her heart raced painful in her chest. She was terrified that her senpai would learn the truth and the impact of her fear was not lost on the belligerent singer.

"Understand what?" Ren interrupted as he took in the look of impending doom on Kyoko's face.

The elevator doors opened again and Kanae and Yashiro exited, only to arrive at that charged moment. Taking in the scene of Ren questioning Kyoko, Kanae took a large step towards her friend.

"If you don't want me to tell him how you really feel, then you better come to my side now, Kyouko," Sho was now warning the trembling actress, making Kanae grow indignant at his obvious threat.

"What is he talking about?" Ren asked a horror stricken Kyoko. His eyes traveled down the length of her and he suddenly wondered if she had been playing him for the fool.

Kyoko couldn't help herself. Her throat was constricting painful and every muscle in her body refused to budge. She didn't want to see Ren accuse her of becoming a useless love sick fool, when he found out how she really felt about him. But her body had become catatonic and she couldn't even move towards Sho even if she wanted to.

Continuing to walk purposefully toward Kyoko, Kanae immediately answered Ren's question, "Fuwa-san is talking about Kyoko not wanting you to know that she is madly in love with you, Tsuruga-san."

Stopping alongside of Kyoko, she took her trembling hand in her own. Looking reassuringly into the wide, panic stricken eyes of Kyoko, she softly whispered, "It's Ok, everything will be fine."

Ren was immediately taken off guard. Was Kotonami trying to joke with him at this moment? A loud outburst of anger left Ren as he replied sharply, "What?!"

"See? Didn't I tell you he would find it this way? Don't you feel stupid now Kyouko?" Sho's words were filled with scorn as he began to laugh hysterically.

"I should have known. _You_ should have known, so stop being so foolish. Now be a good girl and return to my side. You have a debt to repay me and I am ready to collect," Sho ordered cruelly, while still laughing.

An icy look of pure malice washed over Ren features as he mounted his gaze onto Sho. He would rather end up in jail for beating Sho up again then let his wife leave with him. With a throaty voice filled with contempt, he lashed out, "She's not going anywhere with you."

"Oh is that right? And who do you think you are that you can decide for her?" Sho scorned. His bruised chin was jutted out in anger, while he stood up to Ren.

With cold satisfaction, Ren enunciated slowly and deliberately, "I am her _husband_, the only man here that truly loves her."

Sho's eyes widen then narrowed in disbelief, as he protested "That's impossible!"

An icy grin formed across Ren's handsome face at the young man's objection. With wicked delight, he pulled Kyoko's wedding rings out of his pocket and slid them onto her cold and stiff finger.

"It doesn't matter even if she's your wife, she belongs to me to do with however I want to, and I will never let her stay with you! Shouko, call the security guard," Sho commanded as he tossed a look over to his manager.

Quick to do his bidding, Shouko began to dial the number on her cell phone, only to have her phone snatched out of her hand by Yashiro. "If you think I will let you smear the good name of Tsuruga Ren then you are wrong," he announced at the manager.

The protective male manager stood face to face with Shouko. His hand held her phone up and away from her, while he slowly began to smile cynically. Challenging her with his narrowed eyes, he lifted an eyebrow at the sudden flash of indignation that swept over her face.

As a tight frown marred her face, Shouko argued back, "How dare you take my phone! Haven't you seen what your client has done to my Sho's face! He needs to be accountable for what is happening here. You should have managed him better, as well. Now, give me back my phone immediately, or I'll have you escorted off to prison along with him!"

Snorting loudly at her words, Yashiro replied cattily, "I do manage him better, a lot better than how you baby sit and cater to the whims of Fuwa Sho."

Chocking on her indignation, Shouko barked out, "Are you saying that your charge is better than mine? Don't you realise that Fuwa Sho is one of the fastest growing singers in the industry?"

Laughing in amusement at the manager's claim, Yashiro proudly boasted, "As if it takes any talent to sing and run around the stage in see-through costumes. At least my charge has so much talent that he doesn't have to sleep with his manager to get a job."

Shouko's face was burning red with mortification over the jab about her personal affair with Sho. She didn't want to explain that it was Sho that was inviting her to his bed and not the other way around. No matter which way anyone looked at it, it was scandalous and embarrassing.

Screeching with fury at the male manager, Shouko, demanded, "Give me back my cell phone now. I am going to call security on the both of you. For both your deplorable management of his violent behavior, and his unruly offenses against Sho, the two of you need to take responsibility!"

Handing the cell phone back to the angry manager, Yashiro sneered with amusement, "By all means, please call the authorities if you must but don't mind me, if your phone doesn't work any longer."

Shouko was shocked when she tried to dial her phone but only a black screen confronted her. Her eyes shot daggers at Yashiro, who smirked smugly back. Reaching for her back up battery, she tried to replace the power source but again, nothing would work. A frustrated growl left her and she turned a glacial expression on Yashiro, who was now whistling nonchalantly.

At the same instance, Kyoko was able to regain her composure. Watching Shouko's comical reaction caused something to snap in her and she started to laugh in a bizarre and outrageous manner. A fierce fire began to rage in her soul and a dark cloud formed behind her. Standing tall and erect, she faced Sho in a trance of anger.

With a chilling voice heavy with rage, she burst out, "Shoutaro, to think I once considered you my everything. To think, that I loved you so much and to the point I was scared to love anyone like that again."

Staring wildly at Sho, Kyoko continued, "To think, I even locked up me love and feared that it would be like poison to feel that way about Tsuruga-san because I likened him to you. But he is nothing like you, and you could never be half the man he is!"

Turning on her heels, Kyoko walked away. With her head held high and her shoulders back, she could feel the small crowd of eyes following after her. A loud pair of heels began to give chase to her. But she did not slow down her pace, not even for an instant.

Reaching out to grab her by her shoulders, Ren spun her around. The force of their body colliding was over shadowed by his tight embrace. Staring at her bent head, he whispered in a voice that was thick with worry, "Don't leave me. Please don't go. I'm sorry I've hurt you but I didn't know how you really felt."

With a heart constricting painfully in his chest, he cried into her hair, "I won't be like him. I won't ever let you feel sorry that you love me. I promise you that our love will be different, so please don't leave me."

Kyoko raised eyes that were darkened with an unknown emotion and with a soft voice, that only he could hear, she announced, "I won't leave you but first you must do something for me."

* * *

Ren toweled off his damp hair as he stood facing himself in the mirror. The wet blonde locks of hair fell over his high forehead. His blue eyes were bright as he examined his features wondering what Kyoko would think when she finally sees how he really looked like.

She had insisted that he showed her what he really looked like, and it was the only condition she had set forth for them to remain together. Would she think he was handsome? Would she find his blonde hair and blue eyes acceptable? His western features were strikingly different than the impassive façade of Tsuruga Ren. Was he her type?

He was feeling a little insecurity as he stepped out of the bathroom after dying his hair back to his natural shade and removing his brown contact lens. Stepping into the kitchen he watched in silence as the beautiful petite girl made them a meal. His stomach was churning in angst but he was forcing himself to be brave and to get this over with.

Silently making his way towards her back, he lifted his hands up to cover her eyes. His hands were cold and clammy against her face, and his voice shook slightly when he asked, "Are you sure you want to see me now?"

Kyoko smiled in answer, "Yes."

Taking a step back and away from her, he lifted his hands from her eyes. Waiting anxiously for her to turn around to discover his real image, he forced a smile on his face.

Kyoko turned around immediately. Her eyes widened when she took in the image of a blonde and blue eyes foreigner that towered over her. With the same symmetries of Tsuruga-san, this man appeared softer in his good looks. Although he was as devastatingly handsome as a brunette, his light blue eyes made him seem more friendly and approachable; and not as reserved looking.

Ren waited stretched and taunt for Kyoko to say something. He couldn't read her thoughts but he let out a sigh when she smiled timidly at him.

"You look so different," she stated while studying his face.

"Are you pleased?" Ren asked.

It took a long moment before Kyoko answered, "It's not that I am displeased, it's just that you don't even look like Tsuruga Ren and I'm not sure how to treat you now."

"I hope you at least find me acceptable, although I know I am not the perfect man that Tsuruga Ren has been made out to be," Ren asked softly.

Shaking her head, Kyoko blushed as she answered, "You are perfect, no matter what you look like."

"So what would you like me to call you?" her voice was soft, reminding him of her traditional docile manner.

Taking a step towards her, he reached for her hand. "Please call me Ren."

"Would that be fine?" Kyoko asked as she bit her lip and lowered her head.

"Yes," Ren nodded.

"Ren," Kyoko responded.

"Again," Ren asked as he held her hand, squeezing slightly.

"Ren," Kyoko repeated, this time looking up into his warm blue eyes.

* * *

The night was cold as Kyoko snuggled up to the side of her husband. His deep breathing indicated that he was sleeping soundly. Watching him sleep, her hand reached out to touch his face. The strong lines of his jaw were prominent and made him look arrogant. Yet this man was one of the kindest and sweetest man she had ever known.

The night of passion had begun with him tenderly kissing her. Kyoko blushed as she remembered his soft touch. "Kiss me," he had pleaded with her as he held her tightly in his arms.

His movements were not hurried, nor was he rough like he had been the last time. Over and over he had taken her to the point of madness, only to stop after she drowned in ecstasy. His hard body was like a furnace that swept her into a burning passion. But his lovemaking was tender and filled with love.

Staring up at the blonde man, Kyoko was inwardly amazed that someone so attractive like him would ever find her good enough to be his wife. Yet he was the one that had admitted that he loved her. A bright smile lit her eyes as she remembered his confession in the parking lot in front of the small group of people.

It was one of the most happiest and confusing moments of her life. And as long as she lived, she would never forget that instant. Even the confused looks of Shoutaro had been something she would never forget.

Kyoko frowned as she thought about Sho. On the one hand, she was still angry with him for what he had intended to do with her friendship. On the other hand, she was grateful to him because had it not been for him, Ren would have not been in her life. He would have only been a distant memory in her past.

_So was it time to let bygones be bygones?_ Her inner conscience asked her.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko nodded, _yes._

It wasn't that she wanted to become friends with Sho. She really wasn't sure if that was ever an option. Despite what he had confessed to her, Sho was a dominating and manipulative man. Even though he had said he loved her, he was incapable of allowing her to be with the man she loved. His friendship came with a cost and the price would be her relationship with Ren.

And that was not an acceptable option. But still she did not see the need to remain as enemies with him either. Her quick temper may exist but she was never one to hold a grudge. She understood him well, and with his recent confession, she just couldn't find it in her heart to hate him any longer. Perhaps one day, they could be friends again.

Ren felt Kyoko's soft hands on his cheek. His eyes flew open and he blinked a few times before he registered that she was not just a dream. That the wonderful and beautiful actress had decided that he was her ideal man. A smile swept the corners of his mouth up as he remembered how she had returned his love.

"You are perfect no matter what you look like," she had confessed to him with a gorgeous blush on her cheeks.

Her sincere words had pierced him in a way he had never been touched before. He would never be able to give her up to anything or anyone. His love was so strong that he doubted that he could even live without her in his life. How was it that such a small and passive girl, such as her could have so much power over him?

Ren shuddered as he thought about his plight. His hands instinctively sought her waist and he drew her into the circle of his arms. A quiet gasp met him when he pulled her over to drape above him. His large member pressed up snugly against her small belly.

"Again?" she asked with eyes that were wide in wonder as they met his darkened gaze.

Ren swallowed past his guilty lump. He couldn't help the way his body responded to her. Breathing in the perfume of her hair, he gently coxed her with a single word, "Absolutely."

His mouth covered hers in a scorching kiss and Kyoko surrendered to his demanding body. She felt herself melt when his large hands trailed over her skin. The feel of his caress made her catch her breath. With a single hand, he stroked the small of her back. She could feel the tips of his fingers as they glided down her spine.

Her body began to burn when his fingers slipped past her tailbone and dipped further down, towards the opening of her vagina, inserting itself into her wet center. His fingers were gentle as they swirled around in her tight walls. "You're so wet," he whispered against her lips.

In answer, Kyoko spread her legs wide and knelt back against his hand. Her eyes were closed as she felt him plunge his fingers deeper and deeper into her. His thumb rubbed against the small bud of her clitoris, making her moan in response. She was on all fours as she braced herself above him. Her body hungrily receiving the pleasure that his invading fingers were meeting out.

Holding her hips with both hands, Ren pulled her up to his large staff, only to have her decline. With her eyes open and dilated with desire, she whispered in a husky voice, "No, I want to touch you more first."

Her request caught Ren off guard. Staring at the shy beauty sitting naked over his body, he wondered if he would be able to sustain the sweetness of her touch.

His voice was raw when he asked, "Is this punishment for having lied to you?"

"Punishment? Why would you think that?" she asked as she stilled above him.

Moving her hands over to his groin, he placed himself in her grasp. "Here, can't you feel how much I want you now, yet you want me to wait?"

Her eyes widened in naiveté, as she asked, "Will you be in pain if I touch you?"

Choking back a laugh, Ren answered, "No, but my desire for you is already like torture."

Looking down at his large erection, she paused before she asked, "Then will you teach me how to torture you more?"

It was the innocence in her look that did him in. Taking her hand and moving it over his penis, he instructed her, "Touch me like this."

Kyoko was quick to learn. She wanted to do whatever it took to pleasure Ren the way he pleasured her. Although he was much more experienced in his lovemaking, she was determined that she would one day catch up to him. This way, she would not feel so insecure about herself. She just needed to master his body the way he mastered hers.

_But that is not possible Kyouko, after all this man has had many lovers and you are like a babe compared to him. _Her inner voice reminded her.

But Kyoko refused to acknowledge the jealous emotion that she harbored internally. Instead she focused her attention on his solid rod. It felt hard yet was smooth like velvet in her hand. The tip was seeping with a clear fluid and Kyoko watched as his large hands guided her smaller hand over it.

She held him firmly as she moved her hand up and down. A groan left him and Ren was soon thrusting his hips into her hand. His own hands were now caressing her breast with fervor. Smiling at her own ability to make Ren groan, Kyoko grew bold.

She remembered that he had licked her private part before and eager to do the same to him, she lowered herself over his hard body. As she drew near his penis, Ren went rigid. His large staff was visibly pulsating, and she could see more fluid spilling out from the pink tip.

Her lips drew near and with the tip of her tongue, she touched him. Lapping up the sticky fluid, she boldly tasted him. Ren groan loudly at her but did not stop her when she bent her head back down. Her tongue continued to lick at his tip, while her hands twisted up and down over his shaft. Within seconds, he was openly thrusting at her mouth and Kyoko opened wide to receive him.

His hands held her head in place, while he moved in and out of her waiting mouth. She could feel him trying to go even deeper into her, and allowing him to do so; she took him in almost to the root of his manhood. It came as a surprise to her when he suddenly paused and with a cry of ecstasy, released himself within her.

Her mouth was flooded with his thick juices as he shuddered above her. Sucking at his hardness, she swallowed everything eagerly, while her eyes watched him in fascination. Did she just make him feel as good as he had been able to make her feel? She had a look of wonder on her face when she met his smoldering gaze.

"That was the best," Ren stated before he flipped Kyoko onto her back and buried his face within the junction of her thighs.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you liked this chapter. I have wanted to write about Shouko and Yashiro getting in a fight for a long time, so I couldn't resist.**

**Please continue to send in your reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18 Sho's warning

Kyoko was in her dressing room, unbuttoning the uniform that she wore as Natsu, when a loud knock sounded on her door. It had been a long and busy day, but she brightened up immediately when she heard the knock.

She was anticipating Ren to come and pick her up, so that they would go home together. But they had finished the shooting ahead of schedule and there was still twenty minutes before Ren was supposed to come.

Yet wasn't he known for his impeccable timing? Was he as eager to see her as she was to see him? Her smile held a tinged of embarrassment at the excitement she felt in seeing him again.

Opening up the door quickly, she left her blouse half way unbuttoned as she said loudly, "Welcome!"

Staring at the daring expanse of cleavage before him, Sho grinned widely at Kyoko and answered, "Hi."

He wasn't expecting his childhood friend to be so pleasant. In fact, he was expecting another one of her famous demon spewing episodes, so when he met her sensual welcome, Sho was immediately struck with a pleasant surprise. What was it about his childhood friend that she has just growing more and more beautiful every minute? Was she finally warming up to him?

It didn't take him long to realise that Kyoko's warmth was not intended for him when she rescinded her smile, and a cold look of displeasure overtook her face. Not letting her shut the door on his face; Sho quickly pushed his way through. He continued to walk several steps into her dressing room before he turned around to face the antagonistic actress.

"What do you want?" Kyoko's voice was arctic and her eyes were narrowed on the tall singer that was staring boldly at her. Clutching her shirt together in one hand, she quickly realised the cause of his audacious appraisal.

"I'm here to take you home," Sho stated as he watched her face turn a bright pink. Was she embarrassed at being half dressed or was her colour caused by anger, he wondered.

"Home? Why should I need you to take me there, when Ren is already on his way to get me?" Kyoko shot back, while she turned away from him to button up her shirt.

"I don't mean to take you to his home or wherever it is that you may be shacking up with him at. I am talking about taking you back to my home," Sho countered, his voice held a ting of his annoyance at her lack of understanding.

He only wanted what was best for Kyoko in the long run. After all, she was just too naive and probably couldn't comprehend the kind of danger that she was sinking into by being involved with someone of Tsuruga-san's caliber

"And why would I be going anywhere with you?" Kyoko asked as she lifted up an eyebrow at him.

Sho was turning red with wrath at her resistance. How was it that she just couldn't accept the obvious? Didn't she understand that this was for her good? Was she that blind to how disastrous her relationship with that wolf could become?

Sho's voice was laced with anger as he tried to spell out the obvious to her, "Haven't you already realised? You and him don't belong together. You don't even look good together! So why don't you wake up from this nonsense already?"

"It's not that I haven't realised that, it's that you haven't realised that I just don't care what you think anymore Shoutaro!" Kyoko flung back at him. Her eyes grew large as she glowered up at him.

Since when did she grow so bold as to not care about what he would think? Sho sought to think of a plausible justification to make her leave Tsuruga-san immediately. She wasn't likely to understand that Tsuruga-san was nothing more than a vicious predator that should not be taken lightly. Perhaps she would care if it involved that stupid actor's career?

"Even if you don't care what I think, you should at least care about what the public will think if they realised that the popular Tsuruga Ren was involved in a scandalous relationship with an underage teenager," Sho answered, while he took in her defiant stance.

"What scandal? We are legally married, so who can call us scandalous?" Kyoko barked in righteous indignation. Her face grew dark red with anger, while she faced her adversary.

Snorting at her outburst, Sho sneered, "That might be fine if neither of you were in the public eye but since you are both in the entertainment industry, you will be held to a higher standard. So if you don't want to ruin both yours and his career, you better come with me now."

Reaching out to grab a fist full of his hair, Kyoko pulled his head towards her, until their faces were inches apart. In a chilly voice, she hissed, "Are you threatening to ruin Ren's career?"

Sho blinked back the tears of pain from Kyoko's tight grip. Quickly, he assessed Kyoko's current disposition and deciding that it was best to be honest with her, he finally answered, "As if I would need to do anything. Don't you realize that sooner or later all this will get out and the paparazzi will be all over you like vultures?"

Staring piercingly into the light brown eyes of her childhood friend, Kyoko probed, "Why do you care so much about this when it doesn't concern you?"

Sho was done with the pretenses, his answer was immediate and filled with sincerity when he responded, "Even if it doesn't concern me, I am your friend and I do not want you to be hurt by this scandal. Also, he's not what you think he is. He is a not just like any other actor, he's really famous and has a lot of female fans. He could fuck around with you like you're any other girl out there, so don't take this lightly. If you will only come back to me, then none of this will happen."

"That's all there is to it? You think that he's a player like you, so I should leave him and come back to you?" Kyoko snickered, while she wiped tears of hilarity from her eyes.

"Haven't I already told you that it doesn't matter to me what people will say and as for Ren, he is not the kind of man that will fuck around with me," Kyoko bit back. She hated that Sho could dare say such derogatory things about Ren.

Sho understood that Kyoko had become a victim of Tsuruga-san's charm. He even realized that anything he said to her would probably be instantly dismissed but he was determined to have his say, no matter what.

"You might think that but how well do you really know him? How do you know that he won't dump you for another person within the year? Are you really that special to him?" Sho queried.

Was Sho really trying to get her to believe that Ren was as worthless as he was? The mere thought that Sho had the audacity to insinuate such evil against Ren was not only ludicrous but it infuriated Kyoko. In a bust of outrage, Kyoko pushed Sho down and climbed on top of him.

Her anger was uncontrollable and all reason had escaped her, as she sought to punish the singer for his insolence. Banging on his chest with both her tiny fists, she yelled furiously, "He's not like you. He says he loves me and really means it. With him, I will never have to worry about other women or being treated poorly."

Although Sho anticipated some show of resistance from Kyoko, he was not used to having any women push him down. Laying on his back and watching the fiery actress accost him; he was temporary taken aback by his current situation. But he was not one to stay down for long. Rolling over her, Sho pinned her to the ground.

Slowly and deliberately he cautioned her, "I am offering you a last chance to give up on Tsuruga-san and come back to me. If you still continue in your obstinacy, you will definitely get hurt. Do you understand?"

"If you think I will seriously consider your suggestion, then you are crazy!" Kyoko retorted, while she struggled to gain her freedom from beneath him.

Releasing her and standing up, Sho took one last look at her before adding, "Well then, don't come crying to me when things blow up in your face. I did try to warn you."

Springing to her feet, Kyoko strode swiftly towards her door. Opening it wide, she replied, "Don't worry Shoutaro, I have never come to you crying. Nor will I ever do so."

The room felt strangely large and empty when Sho walked out. Slamming the door shut behind him, Kyoko could feel her heart racing from her outrage. Taking quick steps back to the center of her room, she returned to changing out of her uniform.

She tried not to think about what Sho had said but a nagging concern kept creeping up in her mind. She wasn't concern that Ren would replace her. Her instincts told her that Ren was the faithful type and anyone who would suggest otherwise deserved to be tortured and beheaded.

Rather, she was worried that being married to him might impact his career and Sho might have been right that it could lead to some problems. Kyoko was not sure what to do about it. She was not concern about her own career. It wasn't as if she was a big name actress to begin with but Ren was a different matter.

She needed to make sure that Ren would not suffer by their relationship. But how was she able to prevent such a feat?

* * *

Ren was hurrying, as he headed out to Kyoko's dressing room. His mind was on his latest meeting with Yashiro and Director Hiromitsu. If things worked out, then he would have to go to America to meet up with the production company that wanted to sponsor his next movie.

But the details had yet to be finalized and Ren tried not to dwell on the possibility. He understood how fickle the western film industry was and nothing was ever guaranteed. Even if they met him and signed him, there was no certainty that the film would be released in America and would open in the US markets.

Many Asians films were now made overseas but that did not imply that they had any opportunity of being aired in America. At best, they might end up at the foreign film festival but having his heart set on getting acknowledged by the Academy of Motion Pictures Arts and Sciences and being nominated for an Oscar was still just a dream.

Trying not to despair at his current prospects, Ren refused to carry his tension over with him. As he stood facing Kyoko's dressing room door, he forced a smile on his face before he lifted his hand to knock.

The door cracked open slightly and Kyoko's face peeked through before she flung open the door. Stepping back, she greeted him with a wide and peculiar smile. It reminded Ren of a generic smile, almost one rung out of professional courtesy. Bracing himself for any possible bad news, Ren immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

At the same time, Kyoko said, "How are you?"

Blushing at how awkward she was feeling over seeing Ren again, Kyoko tried to hide her embarrassment. Stepping back and into her dressing room to locate her purse, she took a brief moment to compose herself before she answered, "Eh, nothing is wrong. I was just still in the middle of gathering my things when you arrived."

"Then are you ready? Shall we go now?" Ren smiled warmly at her. His heart began to race as he watched her wander around, her hips swaying seductively from side to side, as she gathered a few more items.

Her makeup and hair was still styled as Natsu. But she was dressed in a loose fitting blouse that fell slightly off the shoulder on one arm and shorts that clung tightly to her small waist. She also had on thigh high pink stockings and ankle high brown boots, both of which drew Ren's attention to her long and slender legs.

At the moment, Ren could not help but want to kiss her. A sudden thought occurred to him when he realised that as her husband, he had every right to do so. Taking a step towards her, he leaned in and touched his lips softly over her cheek. The movement surprised Kyoko who froze instantly.

Turning slowly towards him she asked in a dazed voice, "W-what was that for?"

A wide grin fell over Ren's face when he realized what effect his chaste kiss had over his lovely wife. Reaching for her, he pushed her up against the wall and leaned into her, while he waited for her to lift her face up towards him before he claimed her lips in a long and searing kiss.

A small groan escaped Kyoko before she reached up and locked her hands behind Ren's neck. Pressing her body into his, she felt his hardness bulging against her stomach. The presence of his arousal shocked her and she drew away slightly from him.

But Ren's whispered voice stopped her, "Don't."

His lips were burning like fire as he smothered hers and his hands reached down to hold her hips in place. Molding her against him, he caressed the curve of her bottom and lifted her up tightly against his hardness. He wanted to feel her softness and his body was aching for her.

Wrapping one of her legs around his waist, he fitted himself up between her legs. With one hand, he held her cupped buttock, while with the other; he held the calf of her leg surrounding his hip. Stroking at her shapely buttock, he molded himself at the apex of her thighs.

Kyoko surrendered to his request, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she opened her mouth wide to allow him entry. Her tongue was as eager to meet his as they deepened the kiss. With a soft sigh, she relaxed against him, feeling him pressed up hard against her lower half.

Ren's hands slid up her shirt and within seconds, he was fondling the soft budded outline of her nipples that were still under her lacy bra. They peaked instantly in his large hands and Kyoko did not pull away when he unhooked her bra to obtain better access to her breasts.

She bit back a whimper of pleasure when he twisted her nipples between the tips of his forefingers and thumbs. Her body was coming alive under his heated touch and Kyoko sought more by arching upwards. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she clung to him tightly, while with one of her legs, she gripped onto his waist.

After what felt like an eternity, Ren released her and gently pushed away from her. Their breaths were labored as they stared at each other. Ren was the first to speak, when he noticed the confused look on Kyoko's face, "We need to stop or else I won't be able to."

It took a moment before his meaning sank in and Kyoko's face turned a deep red with understanding. Nodding, she took a self-conscious step away and her voice was filled with disappointment when she said, "I understand."

With dull and soulful eyes that held her disappointment, Kyoko continued to stare longingly at Ren, unconsciously telling him what she wanted. Taking a glance around the room, Ren quickly asked, "Is anyone else going to be using this room?"

"No, shooting is done for the day, so no one should be needing this room. Why do you ask?" Kyoko's uplifted face held her bewilderment, as she watched Ren stride purposefully towards the door and lock it.

"Because, I think I owe you an apology for the last time I was in here with you," Ren answered huskily before he turned back towards her.

"Apology? What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm talking about the time when you and I …and what we did…." Ren's words trailed off as he waited for Kyoko to understand his meaning.

How was he able to relate to her that he wanted to apologize for his brutal treatment of her and the way he had taken her so roughly when they last stood in this room? Didn't she feel any anger at his crude treatment of her?

His face was beginning to grow pale when Kyoko continued to look up at him in confusion. "I don't understand when you and I did what?" she asked, causing the rest of Ren's color to vanish.

Swallowing past a dry uncomfortable lump, Ren realised that there was no polite way to explain. Letting out a soft curse under his breath, he finally clarified her confusion, "I'm talking about when you and I were last here and I fucked you."

Kyoko drew in a sharp breath at his vulgar accounting of what had transpired on the day she had tried to confess her feelings to him. Her face burned bright with embarrassment and she had to look away from his intense scrutiny.

A small fraction of annoyance washed over her at his reminder of "fucking" and Kyoko tried to dismiss the fact that Ren's prior action would be something Sho would definitely negatively highlight. Her stomach lurched in protest and she resolved to undermine the situation at all cost. After all, she did not want to lend credibility to what Sho had insinuated.

Lifting her chin up, she tried to make light of the situation, seeing that there was no other way to address it. With her back facing him, she advocated, "It really wasn't like that. You have nothing to apologize for."

This time it was Ren's turn to take in a surprised breath. With three large steps, he reached her side and spinning her around to face him, he asked, "What are you saying? Do you mean it didn't bother you at all?"

Slightly taken aback by his abrupt reaction, Kyoko's eyes rounded into large saucers. She was unable to find her voice, while she licked at her lips apprehensively. Did she say something wrong? Was Ren expecting her to feel negative over what had happened? Judging from his scorching scrutiny, she knew instinctively that he wanted something from her.

But Kyoko couldn't find it in her heart to criticize him for any of his actions. Not even for _that_. This was her husband and she only sought to bring him happiness. There could never be a moment when he could ever do anything that she would be displeased about.

_You sound just like you did when Sho treated you badly_. Her inner voice accused her but Kyoko pushed the thought away. It didn't matter if she was repeating her former behavior because this was Ren and not Sho.

_But he's still a man and he even admitted that he fucked you, or have you forgotten?_ Her conscious continued to provoke.

Lifting a smile to her lips, she sought to ignore her inner voice and answered Ren's question. Dealing with it in a similar way she would have dealt with any of Sho's questions, she responded, "Ren, you are so amazing no matter what you do."

Her reply caused Ren to frown. For a slight minute, Kyoko's words reminded Ren of something a star-struck fan would say to him. It wasn't something that he would have predicted she would have said.

Clearing his throat, he inquired, "So are you saying that it's fine no matter what I do?"

Kyoko's face began to pale when she noticed the bedazzling smile that Ren was subconsciously flashing at her. She had angered him and unsure of how to answer him, she regressed into her former style.

Thinking that Ren could be pleased like the way Sho had been whenever she praised him, Kyoko replied, "Yes, no matter what you do, it will always be fine."

Ren's smile got brighter as he probed, "Fine?"

Kyoko's chin began to tremble and continuing on nervously, she persisted, "No, even better than fine, it will always be perfect."

Again, Ren gave her his infamous gentleman smile and requested, "What was that again?"

Kyoko's color took on a death like paleness and her features were contorted with dread as she tried once more to accommodate Ren, "You are so magnificent that even if all you did was stand still, no one could compare to you."

Bursting out in laughter, Ren had to wipe at the tears on the corners of his eyes before he could speak, "That was such a forced compliment that no one should ever believe such words. More importantly, you should not feel the need to flatter me but instead feel comfortable to just tell me how you truly feel."

Kyoko's face darkened with indignation and her hair stood up on end as she protested, "How could I possibly say anything negative about my senpai?"

Shaking his head at her, Ren explained, "It shouldn't matter that I am your senpai. You are my wife and as my wife, you have every right to speak your mind with me."

It wasn't that she hadn't been affected by what had happened but it just wasn't in her personality to hold a grudge. More importantly, she didn't want to give any validity to the possibility that Ren could truly consider her like any other woman. Especially when Sho had accused him of being able to "fuck around" with her.

Softly Kyoko mumbled uncomfortably, as she looked down and away from him, "But I really didn't think of it as that way."

Lifting her chin up to meet his eyes, Ren asked, "Then you didn't mind what I did to you here in this very room?"

Kyoko's eyes darkened with desire as she recalled the passionate way he had taken her. Her heart was racing at the memory. Licking her lips, she tried to speak but only a soft frustrated groan of longing escaped her. Ren may have been rough with her but she had never felt as inflamed with passion as _that_ day.

Her expression gave her away and Ren couldn't resist her any longer. Pulling her back into his arms, he lifted her up and walked over to the makeup table that he had once taken her on. Sitting her gently down on the edge of the table, he whispered, "Do you mind if we did it again?"

Kyoko was spellbound as she laid her hands on the wall of Ren's chest in answer to his question. She could feel his heart pacing steadily under the palm of her hand. His words were intoxicating and she wanted to hurry into the promise of pleasure that only he could offer her.

Like a child eager to open up a present, her hands shook, as she reached down to unbutton his shirt. Forgetting to answer him, her mind was caught up in the prospect of reliving that passionate moment. A slow smile spread across Ren's handsome features, as he stood still and allowed her to undress him.

His torso was muscular and hard, and Kyoko ran her hands lovingly over it. She could feel his muscles twitch reflexively under her light touch. His response made her grow bold and hopping off the table she shoved him against it instead.

"Stay," she commanded in a soft voice.

Ren was no longer smiling when he leaned back against the table. But the heated look in Kyoko's golden eyes suggested that she wanted him to obey her and without any hesitation, he did as she ordered.

Kyoko fell to her knees, kneeling between his legs. Her hands reached for his buckle and unclasping the metal, she pulled his belt off. Next, she found his zipper and with several quick movements, she was able to unfasten it and was pulling his pants and boxers down to expose his growing excitement.

She took her time to admire him, her eyes taking in his large, hard shaft, as it sprung to life among the bed of faint blonde curls. It was amazing to her that she never noticed his blonde curls. Her hand instantly reached towards it and running her fingers through the coarse bed of hair, she allowed herself to feel its unique texture.

Ren reached for Kyoko, only to have her stay his hands with her words, "Don't move yet."

Grasping his penis tightly, she cradled it fondly, while she watched Ren lean back and close his eyes. "You are so hard," she whispered against his erection.

Swallowing back his desire, Ren forced himself to remain still as he waited for Kyoko to take him in her mouth. But he was surprised when her hands began to caress his scrotum instead. Tugging on them, she filled her hands with them, making Ren grow even larger and harder.

Her warm breath was against the inner flesh of his thigh, as she asked him huskily, "Do you remember what you did to me here?"

"Yes," Ren breathed out.

Smiling widely, Kyoko laid a wet tongue against his thigh and began to lick in a circular motion. She could see Ren's erection begin to throb and its pink tip moisten with fluid. Biting into the muscular flesh of his inner thigh, she heard him suck in a deep breath but he did not move nor flinch from her action.

Sucking hard at his thigh, she began to give him a love bite similar to what he had given her. It wasn't long before she was satisfied with the purple bruise that had form. Although she was still fondling his testes, stroking and pulling at them, she couldn't resist taking them in her wet mouth.

With his gonads in her mouth, she suckled on each one individually. Her tongue traced at its attachment point to his body. She could hear his breathing quicken and her own excitement was increasing with it. More and more clear fluid was appearing on the head of his penis and Kyoko took her time sucking at his balls and resisting the urge to take his enlarged erection in her mouth.

When Ren finally lifted his penis in his own hand and began to stroke himself, Kyoko couldn't help but become transfixed by his actions. His hips began to sway at her as he touched himself. But it didn't take her long before she laid her hand over his to stop him.

Mimicking something that Setsu would say, she said in a very stern and seductive manner, "Don't, I'm not done with you yet."

Pushing him down onto his back, Kyoko quickly undressed before she queried, "Remember when you said you weren't done fucking me?"

Nodding at her Ren waited for her to make her point. Slowly, she climbed on top and settled above him. As if she were riding him, she lowered herself onto him, and slowly she inserted his rod into her.

It wasn't until he was completely immersed in her wet center before she forewarned, "Now it's my turn."

Ren almost came undone as she began to rub her hips over him. His own body was sunk so deeply in her hot cambers that he felt ready to explode from the sheer pleasure of his surroundings. Her walls were clutched tight around him and with every push of her hips he could feel his ability to hold on slip away.

Kyoko's hips were held tightly in place by Ren's large hands. His hard member penetrated hers and she was dissolving quickly with his every deep thrust. Over and over, she felt him plunge up and into her, while she rocked up and against his solid form. Harder and faster they moved against each other, fervently rubbing and rocking against each other.

Kyoko's insides felt like they were about to burst every time she sank down hard onto his large member. She could even feel Ren's urgency as she rode him, demanding and driving excitedly into her, while she descended onto his hardness. "Faster," she ordered as he hauled his hips up powerfully to meet hers.

Quickening his pace, Ren thrusted forcefully and deep into her and was awarded with a soft cry, when Kyoko finally found her release. With her tight walls clamping at him, he pierced into her wetness once more before he went rigid then shuddered repeatedly, as he poured himself into her.

Kyoko's heart was racing and she waited until Ren stopped moving before she looked down at him. Smiling with a cat like grin, she said to him, "Now I think we can call it even."

Gazing fondly up at the naked siren that he was still embedded into, he smiled lazily back, "You can do that to me any time."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you liked this recent chapter. I had to rethink my story since there was such an uproar about Sho appearing in my story. It took me a while to come up with the right premise, so that Kyouko could learn to love.**

**But now that I have everything worked out, I hope you will continue to support me with your reviews. I would also like to thank all of you that favored my story, you are the reason I continue to write despite my tendonitis.**


	19. Chapter 19 Atonement

Tina entered the large production company that her husband had left to her in his will. With the lavish expense of thick carpeting in the hallway and the massive expensive tiffany chandelier that hung in the reception room, her face brightened up.

Although she came to work every day, she never could get used to the opulence of her inherited company. Having grown up poor, she had worked her way out of poverty by modeling. Yet despite becoming a top model, it wasn't until she had met her husband, Allen Herman, before she went from rags to riches almost instantly. She still could recall the day they had met.

His sly smile and fast courtship had begun from the moment she had stepped out onto the catwalk. Having taken a stumble off stage and on to his lap, she had been mortified with humiliation. But the millionaire film mogul had helped her back onto the stage and left a lasting impression on her when he whispered a word of encouragement.

But their marriage had been short lived. He was nearing sixty-seven when they had married, while she had been in her twenties at that time. However, in a world where rich older men married trophy wives on a daily bases, they did not stand out in any way. No one could even say that she didn't care for him either. She did everything to please him. Yet at the same time no one believed that she had truly loved him, it just wasn't likely.

For the most part, Tina never cared what people believe. She knew in her heart that she respected Allen and cared for him, so that was enough. As for love, she had only ever loved one man in her life. His name was Rick, and he had been her soul mate. But his life had been cut short by a very selfish, impulsive young actor by the name of Kuon Hizuri.

She had almost gone crazy with misery when Rick had died but her hopes of obtaining revenge on Kuon had been the only way she had been able to recover from the tragedy. Several years had passed since then and although Tina was no longer the punk rock teenager from before, she had never given up on her revenge.

After years of feeling the loss and pain of losing Rick, Tina had grown more and more bitter. And it wasn't until she had met Allen, who owned one of Hollywood's largest production company that she was finally able to come closer to her dream. With his wealth and influence, she had begun to search for Kuon in the film and television industry.

Today, she will be meeting with Kuon, only he was now known as Tsuruga Ren. Tina's face turned grim when she recalled how quickly he had disappeared and changed his identity after Rick had passed away. Had it not been for her coming across his profile during a meeting with Director Hiromitsu, she may have never seen him again.

But fate was on her side and she was quick to find out all she could about the actor's current state. Her eyes narrowed when she remembered her private investigator telling her about how successful Kuon had become as a Japanese actor. He had even recently gotten married and was living happily with a Japanese wife.

Anger flooded Tina's being, she resented that he could dare find happiness. Tina was not going to allow Kuon to get away with a blissful life, especially when she had lost her loved one to him. It wasn't fair that Kuon could go on to experience love and happiness. She was determined to change that immediately, at whatever the cost.

Stepping in the elevator, she pulled out her powdered compact and examined her features. Her blonde hair was styled in a short bob haircut that framed her head and she wore a thin layer of makeup over her eyes and lips, preferring to go for the natural look. Her appearance was completely difference from the heavy makeup wearing teenager that Kuon knew her as.

Like him, she had undergone a physical metamorphosis. She doubted that he would recognise her. An icy smile swept over her face, as she realised that she not only didn't look like her old self but that she even looked like the type of girl that Kuon would be attracted to. She would definitely be using this to her advantage.

* * *

Yashiro was pleased with how the meeting was going. He was smiling widely and nodding politely throughout the entire moment. But his smile ended abruptly when Tina asked, "So Ren, are you currently single, it doesn't say in your bio what your relationship status is?"

Quick to interject, Yashiro answered, "Mrs. Herman, how is this relevant to the film?"

A glint of amusement sprung across Tina's face, before she answered, "Well, you see, here in the United States, fans are a fickle lot and the scope of his popularity increases if he is single. Ticket sales increases in portion to the popularity of an actor, so I just want to ensure that he is the right candidate for our project."

Undaunted, Yashiro replied, "In that case, please be assured that Ren is certainly a bachelor and has no ties to anyone at the moment."

Ren stared at Yashiro for his bold faced lie. His instincts were warning him that what Yashiro was doing could have dire consequences; yet Yashiro's years of experience in the filming industry convinced him to trust his manger. So keeping a cool and level look on his face, he decided to go along with Yashiro's lead.

"Yes, that is right. I have only one love and it is acting," Ren replied with a fetching smile.

"Really, such a popular actor and yet you are not seeing anyone? I hope that you aren't hiding something naughty in the closet perhaps?" Tina countered with a dark smirk.

Her suggestion was full of innuendo and her eyes showed a tinge of disbelief that held just enough of a challenge that Ren couldn't resist. Shaking his head, Ren flashed her a devastating smile and replied, "No, Mrs. Herman. I certainly have nothing in my closet that could peak anyone's interest."

"Well, I doubt that Ren. Someone of your caliber would definitely peak even my own interest," she inferred with a sultry and sexy smile of her own.

Ren froze at her invitation, it wasn't that he wasn't used to the attention that women gave him. It just wasn't something that he had ever come across with, while acting in Japan. However, America was known for its casting-couch practices, and the tone of which his interview was now headed for was making him acutely uncomfortable.

Recognizing his discomfort, Yashiro decided to take action on behalf of his charge. Rising from his seat, he pulled Ren up with him, while he politely affirmed, "Mrs. Herman, it appears that this conversation has now touched on a personal level, which I do not believe needs to be discussed in such a business setting. Perhaps another time?"

Tina chuckled at Yashiro's intervention. Standing up, she lifted a beautifully manicured hand to Ren's arm to draw him towards her, while she whispered into his ear, "Meet me at L'Ermitage in Beverly Hills tonight at eight for drinks; I have something important that I want to share with you."

Ren stared down at her tiny hand; his face was burning at her bold invitation. He didn't want to come off as an immature teenager to her brazen demeanor, not when there were so many witnesses at the moment. Holding onto his dignity, he decided to give her his brightest smile and nodded.

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon and Kyoko was browsing the newspaper in search of the latest gossip regarding Ren. This wasn't something that was new to her. Ever since Sho had insisted that the paparazzi would find out about their marriage, Kyoko had been on the lookout for their predatory gossip.

It was torturous knowing that sooner or later, news would break of their marriage but Kyoko was still uncertain what to do about it. Day by day, she lived in constant dread that Sho's prediction would come to pass. If only she wasn't still a newbie in the industry. If only she was at the same pinnacle of success as her husband, then perhaps she wouldn't feel so inept in her circumstances.

Yet she had such a far climb ahead of her. In fact, her goal had now become even more of a farfetched dream, now that Ren was debuting in America. Perhaps she should have followed him there, when he had asked her.

No, even President Lory had insisted that Kyoko remain in Japan, while Ren was away. In fact, he had been adamant that they separate for a short while, despite knowing that she was now Ren's wife. Was he trying to save her from doing something stupid? Kyoko wondered briefly.

She didn't want to repeat the mistake which she had made when she left everything behind in Kyoto to support Sho's dreams. Yet, she would have done so, without further thought had it not been for the president's intervention.

_So you think it would have been a mistake if you had left for America to support Ren? _Her subconscious mind asked.

"No, I don't think it would have been a mistake. It's just that I…" Kyoko's voice trailed off as she caught a glance of a recent article showing Ren dinning with a stunningly beautiful blonde. The headline read:

_Tsuruga Ren's cozy __rendezvous__ with Production company owner Tina Herman._

A startled gasp escaped her as Kyoko began to read the article. Surely, they were mistaken? Yet, the short synopsis contained photographic evidence of Ren's dalliance with the remarkably sexy producer of his next film. There was even a picture of the blonde with her arms fixed around his waist, as they exited the fancy Beverly Hills hotel.

Kyoko's face paled by the time she had finished reading the gossip column. Her heart was racing painfully in her chest and she could feel her stomach lurch in protest at the oppressive news.

Was this really happening to her? Did Ren just find someone new to replace her with? And so soon after they had confessed their love for one another? Had Sho been right all along? Had Ren only been playing around with her and was now on to his next fling?

_No. No. This can't be. It must be a mistake. I have to call him, I'm sure he will explain himself. He's not like Sho, he had even sworn to me that our love would be different._

Kyoko ran to her purse to find her cellphone. Her hands were trembling so hard that she nearly dropped her phone, as she reached for her it again, to dial Ren's number. His phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Kyoko asked.

"Umm…yes?" a sleepy female voice answered.

"Hello? Is this Tsuruga Ren's phone?" Kyoko questioned in English.

"Yes, who's asking? Don't you realize that it is two in the morning?" The female barked back, in a slightly raised voice.

Checking her clock, Kyoko bit her lip in frustration when she realised that the fourteen hour difference in time zone meant that Ren was probably asleep. Yet, why was his phone being answered by a woman?

"Who is this?" Kyoko demanded. Her face was contorted with anger, as she waited for an answer.

"This is Tina Herman, who are you?" the husky female voice countered coldly.

Kyoko ignored her question and instead asked one of her own, "Are you that same woman that owns the production company?"

After a long silence, she was met with a reply. In a drawn out purr, Tina finally responded, "Why yes. That is exactly who I am. And if I were to guess, I take it you must be Ren's wife, Kyoko?"

Kyoko was seeing red. She didn't understand why the sexy producer of Ren's next film would be answering his phone at such a hour but she was furious with what that implied. Trying not to yell at the infuriating producer, Kyoko resolved to ask in a calm and controlled voice, "Can you wake Ren up, I have something to ask him?"

Laughing into the phone, Tina responded teasingly, "No. I don't think I can do that. But I will let him know that you called. Bye."

Tina had hung up and Kyoko was left staring with her mouth wide open at the phone in her hand. Did Ren's lover just hang up on her?

* * *

The alarm clock was loud and blaring and Ren opened his sleepy eyes in response. He squinted as he checked the time. It was four in the morning in Los Angeles but he had deliberately set his alarm clock to wake up at that early hour, so that he could call Kyoko immediately after she had gotten off work.

Yawning widely, he reached over to his jacket and began to search his pockets for his cellphone. But his pockets were empty. Frowning, Ren tried searching through his trousers to see if he had left it there. But again there was no sign of his missing cellphone.

Mumbling at the inconvenience of not being able to find his phone, he gave up looking for it. Lifting up the hotel's telephone, he dialed the international code for Japan, along with Kyoko's cellphone number. Impatiently, he waited to hear the connecting dial tone. But after several rings, Kyoko did not answer.

It didn't surprise him that she wouldn't answer. Ren had realized that calling her from an American number would likely cause his caller I.D. to be listed as 'unknown' and that was reason enough for Kyoko not to answer. Sighing loudly, Ren resolved to borrow Yashiro's cellphone first thing in the morning, in order to call her. His next step was to find his missing cellphone. Hopefully, it was hiding somewhere in his luggage.

Dragging himself out of the bedroom, Ren staggered over towards the bathroom to shower. His head was still throbbing from the hangover that came from one too many drinks with his brassy producer. She had been more than a hand full to deal with last night and Ren was glad when the night had finally ended.

They had met at the popular hotel for drinks and ended up having dinner as well. Aside from her constant probing over his personal life, she had remained reserve and contained. With the exception of drinking him under the table, he felt like he had maintained his self-image rather well, without compromising his values.

Although they were spotted by several paparazzi throughout their meal, Ren had not been overly-concern. Getting used to the paparazzi was another fact of life for any actor that wanted to prevail in America. His own parents lived under the constant constraint of public swarming and were never really affected.

As long as he had nothing to hide, they could do him no harm. A small frown crossed his face, as he recalled a minor detail to yesterday's evening. When Tina had taken a stumble and had thrown her arms around Ren, there had been several flashes. But Ren was certain that there would not be any negative fallout from that particular incident. It wasn't as if they were caught in a passionate embrace.

In any case, Ren decided to ignore the issue. He had enough on his mind and at the moment, his mind was filled with Kyoko. How he missed her over the last few days. He felt like an eager teenager, obsessed with a first love. But at the same time, he was trying to remain undeterred; the last thing he wanted was to attract too much attention to their relationship.

It was hard enough having to sneak around, pretending to be single, while in Japan. It was damn near impossible to have to carry on the charade any longer. The fact that Yashiro had insisted that he do so for the sake of his next film project went against every grain in his body. Yet the manager was adamant about it, bringing it up immediately following yesterday's meeting.

Then again, Lory had mentioned something similar not too long ago. Ren winced when he thought of President Lory. The man was just so full of surprises that Ren could barely keep up with his antics. On the one hand, Lory had been ecstatic about Ren's marriage to Kyoko. On the other hand, he had been the first to caution Kyoko from taking the next flight out to America to be with Ren.

What exactly was that wily fox up to? After instigating and playing cupid to their romance, it just didn't seem to make sense that the president would seem so adamant to keep them apart. Ren wasn't able to understand the logic behind Lory's assessments. It was probably a function of Lory's addiction to love-themed video games. Yet the man was a love guru and Ren had to defer to his better judgment.

Unfortunately, he hated that Lory couldn't see how much Ren needed Kyoko. He also hated that Lory probably would enjoy learning that Ren was experiencing painful withdrawals for Kyoko. Knowing Lory, the man would target Ren's celebrity status and expect him to respect his fans.

What difference would it have made if everyone knew that he was now a married man? Ren resented his current profession and how it was imposing on his personal happiness. It wasn't as if his acting would suffer. Yet, like Mrs. Herman had suggested fans were a fickle lot and by remaining a bachelor, his popularity increased, which would ensure the success of the movie.

Muttering at the injustices of having to cater to the whims of his fans, Ren sank into his bath. Soaping himself thoroughly, he wondered what Kyoko was currently doing. She was likely getting off work from Box-R. Her schedule was also being somewhat impacted by her schooling since exams were just around the corner.

Knowing Kyoko, she would be cramped up in a dark corner of her room studying ferociously for an 'A' grade. Perhaps, he should leave her to her studies as well. Ren didn't want to intrude, as he understood how much of a perfectionist Kyoko was when it came to school.

Sighing, Ren decided he would do what's best and give Kyoko her precious study time. He wouldn't want to be blame for distracting her. It was for her best interest that he not call her after all.

* * *

The stage was burning up and Sho was beginning to feel dizzy from his current performance. With the loud music blaring, he took a deep breath and began to sing. His throat felt dry but he overcame his thirst by imagining Kyouko sitting in the crowd listening to him. It always helped him to perform better when he pictured her there.

With his eyes closed, he sang from his heart. Hoping that one day she would hear the music coming from his soul, they were not just words that he had penned up. They were the very essence that filled him with remorse. Loss, hopelessness and pain, they were the only emotions that he was feeling now a days.

_I know that it was all my fault; I know I was to blame._

_I should have known better, your devotion was not a game._

_But I was just spoiled blind, thinking I was so cool._

_And now that you're gone, I don't know what to do._

Holding back his sorrow, he repeated the chorus, imagining Kyoko listening to his song. Somehow it was usually when he was singing that he would feel the most agony. It was then that her absence had its greatest impact. Surrounded by thousands of screaming fans, he only felt more alone and miserable because he was now aware that the only face he wanted to see was Kyoko's.

His forehead was getting saturated with sweat. He could feel his clothes stick to him, as he began to get drenched by his perspiration. His movements felt heavy and his shoulders sagged from his despair. The lights were blinding but Sho didn't care about his discomfort, his mind was filled with his lyrics.

_You have gone, I've set you free. I loss all of you, and half of me._

_Can I ask for you to see, this sadness that you've left in me._

_All I want for you to do, is tell me that you loved me too._

Would he ever hear Kyoko say that? The answer filled his heart was sorrow and his hands were shaking, while he held his microphone. He couldn't help it anymore. Not only was the song a crushing reality but Kyoko was now a married woman. Deeper and deeper Sho sank into a depression. It was too late for him to win her back. His only option was to watch quietly as she now lived her life without him.

Rejected, that was how he felt. After all the years of thinking that she would always be there by his side, he finally understood that she had finally left him. He wasn't even sure if she would ever accept him as a friend anymore. He would be lucky if she would. Yet there was nothing he could do about it. It was already too late.

_I am sorry for everything, every moment that I took you for granted._

_I am sorry for everything, every hurt that couldn't be recanted._

_I am sorry for everything, every single tear that you shed._

_I am sorry for everything, every bitter word that I said._

His heart was drumming in tune with the beat of his melody. A jabbing sensation was beginning to pierce his chest. As he exhaled his breath, his chest began to tighten painfully. He sang his next lines filled with pain. He wasn't sure if the pain came from his deep sorrow but when he tried to draw in a deep breath, he couldn't. Again, he tried to suck in air but the pain was sharp and getting more intense.

His chest was expanded but he couldn't breathe. Desperately, he looked into the crowd, searching for help. The music in his background was now getting louder, as it came closer to the end but Sho couldn't sing any longer. With an agonizing gasp, he fell onto the ground. Clutching his chest, he struggled to breathe. Only a faint whisper left him as he tried to finish his song. But his mind was muddled from a lack of air.

_Kyoko, tell me that you love me too_.

The crowd began to roar in surprise. Girls were screaming at his sudden collapse. Someone in the audience asked, 'Who is Kyoko?' while several of the band members rushed over to Sho.

Within minutes, the singer was being carried off the stage and the concert was abruptly ended. Footage of his performance was aired via cellphones, through the internet and on national television. The headlines were all the same. Fuwa Sho nearly dies on stage.

* * *

In the hospital, Shouko and Kyoko sat quietly in the waiting room, while they waited for news from the emergency doctor. A shy nurse entered the room and both women looked up anticipating information. But the nurse quickly scampered away before either of them could ask.

Kyoko had been just coming off the set of Box-R when she had received word from Shouko that Sho had collapsed. A car had been sent to collect her at the studio and had driven her straight to the hospital. Uncertain of what had happened; Kyoko had worried all the way to the hospital.

It was unusual for Sho to collapse, he had always been healthy and Kyoko was unaware of him having any health problems. But Shouko had insisted that she come. Aside from Kyoko, Sho had no immediate family or close friends nearby that could supply the doctors with his past medical history.

It didn't take much longer before a haggard looking, middle-aged woman, dressed in green scrubs and a long white coat, entered their small waiting room. Nodding at the two worried females, she introduced herself, "I am Dr. Inoue, I am taking care of Fuwa-san."

Kyoko bowed at the physician, while Shouko responded, "Doctor, this is Kyoko, she is Sho's childhood friend and I am his manager. You may call me Shouko."

Smiling politely, the doctor began, "As you know, Fuwa-san was struggling for air when he came in. After stabilizing him, we were able to get an x-ray to assess why. It appears that he had a primary spontaneous pneumothorax. His pneumothorax was quiet severe and soon became what we would label as a tension pneumothorax. He probably could have died had he not received immediate care."

Her words left a lasting impact on Kyoko as she looked up with worried filled eyes. Her voice was barely a squeak, as she asked, "How is he doing now?"

"He needs to remain in the hospital for respiratory support, until he can breathe on his own," she solemnly answered.

"But how did this happen?" Kyoko asked.

"Although PSP has been known to appear in young, tall, thin males for no real reason, it can be precipitated by emotional stress, smoking, or changes in environmental pressure. Has any of that happened to him recently?" The doctor asked, while she searched the faces of the two worried women.

Shouko hesitated a short moment before she answered, "Sho does not smoke, nor was he experiencing any changes in the pressure, while he was performing on stage. However, he had been under a lot of stress over a personal nature."

Kyoko looked down and away at her statement. Her heart was pounding loudly and she could feel herself sink with guilt. Had she been the cause of his condition?

"I would recommend that his stresses be kept to a minimum then, while we try to help him recover," the doctor suggested, before she got up and excused herself from the room.

Both Shouko and Kyoko accepted this news with grimness and the room fell silent when the doctor left. Shouko was the first to recover, her voice wavered when she said, "You know, he had been really distressed ever since he found out about your marriage."

Kyoko kept her face lowered, as she listened bleakly to Shouko. She didn't have any immediate reply. She already knew she played a part in what had happened to Sho.

"I know that the both of you have had your differences, but please for his sake, can you at least patch things up with Sho. He has been desperately hurt and is filled with regret over loosing you. If only you could just be friends again," Shouko pleaded.

Nodding her head, Kyoko lifted up sad eyes to Shouko and replied, "I will try my best."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you are enjoying my story. I have been happy to receive all your comments and want to reassure you guys that this is not a SxK romance but a RxK one. Thanks for your support and I hope to continue to hear from you soon.**

**For those interested: SPS is a real condition. **


	20. Chapter 20 The truth is revealed

Sho was pacing in his luxurious apartment. He felt like a caged animal and hated feeling so confined. Where was Shouko? Wasn't she his manager? Why wasn't she anywhere to be found, especially when he had only recently been released from the hospital?

He had been in the hospital for three days and his recovery had been quick. But every moment had been agonizing. Having to remain on a ventilating machine that would push air into his lungs was a painful experience. Had it not been for Kyoko's presence by his bedside, he doubted that he would have been able to endure it.

Yet having her there by his side had been torturous for him as well. How was he supposed to continue this way, knowing that she didn't love him?

_If only…._

Sho paused in his thoughts. His mouth drew into a tight line as he sank into the couch. Stretching his legs out on the coffee table in front of him, he cursed his predicament.

_If only, if only, if only. Is that all I can think about? Fuck all this! How pathetic have I become? What is wrong with me?_

His mind began to recall all the events that led up to his current state of affairs. Images of him asking Kyouko to come to Tokyo and of them moving to Tokyo together, began to flood his mind. He even remembered the long nights he waited alone in their apartment composing his songs, while she was out working. Never once had he ever thought she would leave him.

How had things changed so much? Sho kicked an empty Coca-Cola can off the coffee table, in anger. He knew exactly how things had changed. She had met Tsuruga Ren. Standing up, Sho walked over towards the fridge. He needed a drink. He hated his lonely thoughts and thinking about Kyoko's involvement with that man was driving him crazy.

Pouring himself a generous amount of daiginjo sake that Shouko kept for special occasions, Sho swallowed the icy liquid in one gulp. The fragrant liquid was refreshing to his senses and he took the bottle along with his glass back to the living room, where he preceded to numb his senses towards his current state.

He was pouring out the last remnants of his drink from the 400ml bottle when the doorbell rang. Had Shouko finally come back? Haphazardly standing up, Sho stumbled drunkenly towards the door. He had half a mind to yell at Shouko for leaving him without any warning. Where had she gone to anyways?

Flinging the door open widely, Sho yelled obnoxiously, "Where have you been? I've…"

His words were silenced immediately when he realised that Kyoko was standing outside, holding a small bag of groceries in one hand.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked him. Her eyes were bright with anger as she pushed her way into the house.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Kyoko asked, as she paused in the middle of the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Sho questioned, as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I came to check up on you," Kyoko stated, while she proceeded to empty out the contents of her grocery bag. She had brought enough to make him a small lunch and was determined to stay until he finished it. That was all she would do for him today.

There was no point in remaining any longer. For some reason or another, she just wasn't able to remain in his presence long without ending up fighting with Sho. For his sake, she would try to remain composed, so that Sho won't be able to get her riled up. However much patience that may take, Kyoko was counting on her cooking skills to keep Sho from arguing too much with her.

"You haven't eaten yet, have you? I'll make you some lunch," Kyoko suggested in route to grabbing a few pots and pans from the kitchen shelves.

"Did you bring any strawberry pudding?" Sho asked as he sat obediently at the kitchen table. His eyes were large and round as he looked expectantly at Kyoko.

Although he was frustrated that he was seeing two of her because of his drunken state, he was secretly happy that she had come to keep him company. Being near her while he was drunk made him feel a little liberated. In fact, he was feeling very liberated indeed. He might even be able to speak his mind with her and let her know how he felt about her.

_Stop thinking such nonsense_. His conscious reminded him.

_Don't you know she's a married woman now? Even you know that she would never leave Tsuruga-san, now that she's married. Did you want to continue to look the fool? Do you really think that if you begged her, she would give you another chance? Have you forgotten where you have placed your balls?_

Sho's countenance changed as he recognized that it was too late. Even as Kyoko placed the small container of his favorite desert in front of him, Sho couldn't find any joy in eating it. His eyes remained sullen while he silently ate his pudding. Occasionally, he would cast longing glances at Kyoko while she made his lunch.

"You don't have to make me lunch you know, it's not like I am really hungry," Sho stated after he had finished his pudding.

"Just pretend you are and eat this anyway," Kyoko replied, while she placed a bowl of Tsukimi soba in front of him. Sitting down next to him, she watched as he began to eat hungrily.

Smiling resignedly, Sho was not enjoying his meal at all, despite how delicious it tasted. "I didn't really want this but since you insist, I will eat it then."

"Why do you always have to be so ungrateful?" Kyoko asked while she watched Sho gobble up his meal.

"Ungrateful? Who says that I am ungrateful?" Sho asked while he scooped up another heap full of food. Every bite was making him feel uneasy but he refused to let anything Kyoko make go to waste.

"Don't you ever say thanks for anything? I remember Okamisan teaching both of us manners while we were young. Was I the only one listening to her?" Kyoko asked while she frowned.

"Are you suggesting that I didn't listen to my own mother?" Sho asked, alarmed at the thought that Kyoko could think him an ungrateful child. He might not have gotten along with his father but Sho loved his mother deeply. She was the only other woman Sho had ever loved.

"Well, did you? It seems like you lack in manners and especially in showing gratitude for people's kindness," Kyoko replied.

"You want me to show you gratitude?" Sho asked, surprised that she would care for such a thing from him.

"It wouldn't hurt you to do so, every once in a while," Kyoko commented.

"Are you sure you would welcome it if I did?" Sho asked, as he pushed the bowl aside.

"Of course I would welcome it. It would probably be the first time you ever showed me it!" Kyoko answered irritably.

"Then you are sure you won't complained if I should you my gratefulness?" Sho repeated, while he began to inch closer to Kyoko. There was a dangerous gleam that had entered his eyes with his slow predatory movement.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed as she replied, "I am not like that…."

Her words were interrupted when Sho pulled her abruptly towards him. His mouth landed on hers instantly and his hands held her head in place, while he kissed her. If she wanted his appreciation for making him a meal, Sho was more than willing to show her it. After all, even Mimori craved Sho's kisses whenever she did him any favors.

Screeching in surprise and annoyance, Kyoko tried to push away from Sho. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, when he tried to force her mouth open. Her hands beat at his chest in an effort to resist his kiss. But it was futile, Sho was immobile. Her hands swept the table blindly and grabbing the unfinished bowl of soba, she emptied its contents over Sho's head.

Coughing and sputtering in shock, Sho released Kyoko. His eyes were narrowed as he asked indignantly, "Why did you do that?"

Kyoko's face was red with anger as she replied, "Because you kissed me!"

Drenched with noodles and broth, Sho looked comical, as he pointed an accusing finger at her, "I thought you told me that you wanted me to show you my gratitude for making me lunch?"

"I did but I didn't mean for you to kiss me. Who do you think you are that you can do such a thing?" Kyoko asked, while she stood up from the table.

Stripping his shirt and belt off, Sho reached for the zipper of his jeans and began to pull it down, "I happen to be all dirty now, thanks to you!"

Alarmed at what Sho was doing, Kyoko asked, "Hey what are you doing? Are you drunk?"

"Why, are you afraid I'm going to attack you?" Sho asked as he stepped out of his jeans. Standing in the kitchen in his boxers he was thrilled, when he noticed the tinge of blush appearing over Kyoko's cheeks, as she averted her eyes.

"Shoutaro, if you continued to stand in there like that, you will end up catching a cold," Kyoko hissed, while she exited the room.

"What? Are you suddenly worried about me getting sick?" Sho asked with a lazy grin. Perhaps it was the alcohol but Sho was feeling a little daring, knowing that he was having an effect on Kyoko.

It had been a long time since the last time he had been able to tease her. Remembering how she used to get so embarrassed whenever he would go shirtless as a child, Sho wanted to relive that moment. Except this time, he wanted more of a reaction from her; rather, he wanted to see her think of him as a man.

With eyes that twinkled with wicked humor, Sho stripped out of his boxers and walked boldly into the living room. He was expecting Kyoko to turn red with embarrassment. He was not expecting her back to be turned towards him, nor was he expecting her to answer his doorbell when it began to ring.

"Wait," Sho shouted but it was too late.

A few quick flashes lit up the room and it took both Kyoko and Sho a few seconds to realise that there was a paparazzi taking pictures of them at the door. Without understanding why the man was so excited, Kyoko asked in an annoyed voice, "Yes? Who are you?"

Smiling from ear to ear, the stranger answered, "I am Noburu from boost magazine and I was hoping to speak to Fuwa Sho?"

Sho stood completely naked in his living room trembling with fury. This was not what he wanted. Walking towards the door, he yelled in a loud voice, "Kyoko, shut that door immediately!"

Unsure of why Sho had raised his voice at her, Kyoko turned around to face Sho. Her face turned a bright red when she finally noticed his nudity.

"What...?" Kyoko tried to voice her question but her throat went dry. Why was he standing there naked?

The room began to light up again, as more pictures of them were being taken. But Sho was quick to intercede the annoying photographer and made a haste attempt to shut the door. In his rapid drunkard movements, he slipped over Kyoko's leg, banging the door shut with his head and passing out immediately.

Kyoko stood frozen staring in wide eye horror at the naked Sho sprawled out at her feet. For a second, she wondered if he was still alive as she watched him. Hesitatingly, she reached down and lowered her head onto his face, hoping that she would hear him breathing. His breath was faint and a slight trail of blood was beginning to seep down his nostrils.

Sighing heavily, she decided that the idiot singer was definitely alive. Gritting her teeth angrily, she marched into the bathroom to retrieve a towel to cover Sho's nudity. What was it about this stupid man that he was always capable of making her mad, no matter how hard she tried to control her temper.

Mumbling a few curses at him under her breath, Kyoko decided that it was time for her to leave. But the doorbell continued to ring and the annoying paparazzi was standing on the other side of the door. She couldn't leave at the moment and risk having any more photos taken of her with Sho.

Reaching into her phone, Kyoko dialed Shouko's telephone number. She was glad that the manger answered her call immediately. Quickly, Kyoko explained everything that had happened and asked Shouko to return immediately. The call was brief and Kyoko was relieved when the manger promised to arrive within the hour.

Glancing at her watch, Kyoko paced the quiet room like a restless animal, while she waited. Her temper burned hotter and hotter, whenever she heard the doorbell ring. Why couldn't that man leave them alone? Didn't he understand that he was intruding on their privacy? Sighing, Kyoko wondered, why did this have to happen to her.

Not only was she already having a bad week after learning about Ren's involvement with his producer but now she had to contend with Shotaro's drunkard behavior, while trapped with a reporter outside the door. Her eyes narrowed up at the sun outside the window. Despite the beauty of the day, she felt completely drained of all life and energy.

How was it that she had been reduced to such a state in her life? Was there any hope for her anymore? After waiting endlessly for Ren to call, she finally realised that he was not going to. It was that fact, which had her feeling miserable and confounded, all at the same time.

Then to top things off, each time she would try to call him, she would come across Tina. How was it that Ren was allowing that woman to answer his calls? Kyoko was almost on the verge of calling Yashiro to see if Ren was dating his producer. Yet it was her pride that stopped her from doing so.

She was determined not to allow herself to behave irrationally. Never again. Just the thought of doing so brought images of that hamster ear wearing Manaka-san to her mind. Kyoko shivered with fear at how illogical Manaka-san had behaved over Ren at the Tragic Marker set.

"That will never be me. I will never become a fool over anyone again. Not ever," Kyoko swore silently to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" Sho asked from behind her.

Spinning around to face him, Kyoko retorted, "You are awake?"

"Yes," Sho answered with a weak smile as he wrapped himself tightly in the bathroom towel.

"What were you talking about just now?" Sho asked while he settled himself comfortably onto the couch. His head was aching terribly but he was more concern about Kyoko's current state as he examined her pale form. Why was she talking to herself? Was something wrong? She looked stressed and not her unusual self. Had she been losing weight?

Now that most of the alcohol had worn off from his system, he was better able to scrutinize her form. Taking in the frailty of her figure, he wondered what was causing her to look so run down. Even her eyes had dark rings under them, indicative of her not sleeping. Was she sick? Had she contracted a disease? Did that playboy husband of hers give her a STD?

His voice was filled with concern when he asked, "Has something bad happened? You don't look very well."

Lifting a nervous hand to wipe away a telling bead of sweat at her brow, Kyoko shook her head. "No there is nothing happening to me which concerns you."

"But I can tell there is something bothering you, are you sick? Could it be, you have contracted some serious disease from that platform wearing husband of yours? Why don't you fess up?" Sho suggested in a concern manner.

"The only thing that is bothering me is you, sitting there on that couch, completely naked except for that towel!" she pointed a finger at him and lifted her eyebrows to indicate her displeasure.

Ignoring her, Sho stood up and grabbing the ends of his towel indicated succinctly, "I will count to ten, in which time you will either tell me what is bothering you or I will remove this towel. One…two…three…."

"Shotaro, you flasher! How can you be so perverted?!" Kyoko cried in dismay.

"…four…five…six…" Sho continued to count, while he waited for Kyoko to confess.

"Fine, fine. Stop counting and I will tell you," Kyoko asserted, as she raised both hands up towards Sho defenseively.

Nodding, Sho sat back down on the couch and waited patiently for Kyoko to begin.

"I think that Ren might be having an affair," Kyoko whispered.

Shooting from the couch to his feet, Sho shouted, "What?!"

"I said, I think Ren might be having an affair," Kyoko repeated loudly.

"You don't have to yell, I heard you that first time. But why do you think that?" Sho asked indignantly. He was wounded that she had yelled at him but couldn't help wanting to know more about Tsuruga-san's misdeeds.

Drawing out her cell phone from her pocket, Kyoko pulled up the internet and found articles of Ren with his female producer. Tossing her phone towards him, she explained, "It's all there. See for yourself."

Sho took his time to read though all the different articles of Tsuruga-san and Tina Herman. He let out a long whistle when he drew up a picture of the attractive producer. His actions irritated Kyoko who sat on a side chair fidgeting with the end of her skirt, while she waited for Sho to finish.

"So this is it?" Sho asked, when he completed reviewing the tabloids.

Shaking her head, Kyoko pointed at her phone and said tonelessly, "There is more, I have tried to call him but she keeps answering his phone."

Sho went towards the call log on Kyoko's phone and for a second time, let out a long whistle when he saw how many times Kyoko had dialed Tsuruga-san's number.

"Wow," he finally stated.

"That's it. Now will you get yourself dressed," Kyoko retorted in resentment. Her anger had arisen over Sho's threat and was aided by Ren's indiscretions.

She didn't want to hear another one of Sho's 'I told you so', nor did she feel like explaining why she had called Ren repeatedly. Lifting her chin up, she shot him a challenging look, hoping to dissuade him from prying into her private affairs. But her continence was ignored by the singer.

"I don't think you should jump to any conclusions just yet," Sho answered her softly.

His words made Kyoko fall off her chair. She blinked twice before rising from the floor and returning to her seat. "Have you gone mad? Did you hit your head too hard?"

Laughing bitterly at her questions, Sho shook his head. His face was contorted in pain, as he spoke but his words were clear and sharp, "I might have been mad before but nothing is clearer to me now than ever before. I can't continue seeing you hurt like this. If you truly love this man, then I will support you, even if it's not what I want."

Kyoko fell out of her chair for the second time. Rubbing her painful buttock, she shook her head to clear her mind before she requested, "Can you repeat what you just said?"

Clearing his throat, Sho answered slowly and deliberately, "I said, if you love him, I will support your happiness."

It took Kyoko a long moment to process what Sho had just said. When she did, she rose steadily from her chair and she stretched out her hand towards him. "Then is it true, can we finally be friends?"

Taking her hand in a firm handshake, Sho looked her directly in the eyes and agreed, "Yes."

* * *

Tina was waiting in the conference room with a sinister smile on her face. This was her moment and she was bursting with delight at what she had been able to accomplish. Having stolen Kuon's phone, she was able to wreak havoc with his wife. She had even been able to convince the young actress that her husband was completely aware that she had been calling but didn't care.

Now all she had to do was ruin Kuon's chance of ever going back to his love. This would be an easy enough task. She was mentally rubbing her hands together in anticipation, while she waited for the actor and his manager to arrive for their final meeting.

She didn't have to wait long. Both men strode briskly into the meeting room and the meeting amply began on schedule. Giving them a bright smile, Tina was the first to bring up the subject matter on her agenda.

"Ren, I am very disappointed in a recent discovery concerning you," she paused for effect. All eyes turned towards her as the four men, consisting of the director, screen writer, actor and manager waited for her to continue.

"I was informed that you are not single at all but rather, you are a married man?" her voice was getting icy but she forced her face to remain stoic.

"Can you please explain why you have deceived us?" she asked.

"Mrs. Herman, I fail to understand how my client's relationship status needs to be discussed in this film project. It is evident that despite him being photographed with you in the news, that his popularity has not suffered. So surely, this should not impact the movies' success?" Yashiro replied.

"I am concern about the 'what ifs', Yashiro-san. Since this is such a big and expensive project, I will not allow my investments go to waste," Tina replied.

Turning towards Kuon, she continued, "If you want to remain cast as the main star in this movie, I suggest that you separate from your wife. I will not be made a fool of and I do not intend to put up with this deceit any longer."

"Are you suggesting that I choose between my wife or this movie?" Ren asked in a dangerously low tone. His eyes were narrowed on the beautiful producer, who at the moment seem to be regarding him contemptuously.

"Yes, that is precisely what I am suggesting," Tina announced.

Director Hiromitsu was quick to interject; he did not want the film to be compromised by the very dominating producer. Clearing his throat, he offered, "Suppose we kept his relationship status under wrap, we should be able to continue with this project?"

Nodding enthusiastically, the screen writer, Tony Lim, was quick to agree, "Yes, I think that would be a great idea."

But Ren was not willing to compromise. Something about the way Tina Herman was acting was making him doubt the wisdom of remaining in this movie. Even should this be his chance at debuting in the United States, he just couldn't ignore the uncanny suspicion that there was something amiss with this particular producer.

"Mrs. Herman, may I speak with you alone?" Ren asked suddenly.

Around them, three pairs of eyes rounded in surprise but Tina was very receptive to the idea. Standing up immediately from the table, she headed towards the door. With a look, which she casted over her shoulder, she said, "Yes, please follow me."

Three pairs of eyes enlarged in even further surprise when the actor briskly left his seat and bowed politely before saying, "I will be back shortly."

Ren followed her quietly into her office. His eyes took in the lusciousness of the small room. Decorated in pale tones, the room was extravagant but very feminine. This was certainly something that suited the ultra-sophisticated producer.

His eyes scanned her desk and immediately caught a glance at a very unusual object resting in a glass case. The object looked out of place in her office and nearing her desk to get a better look, Ren stood motionless when he finally recognised what it was.

"This?" He mouth went dry and he was suddenly unable to complete his sentence. Instead, he quickly turned around to stare at the producer.

"So you recognise Rick's necklace? I had it placed in a shatter proof case to protect it," Tina supplied the stunned actor.

Walking towards him, she continued in an icy tone, "You were able to recognise that but you couldn't recognise me, could you?"

Shaking his head, Ren felt himself grow cold as he finally realised that his producer was the same person that had dated his best friend. His tongue felt stiff, as he uttered the words, "Tina?"

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for all your patience, hope you enjoyed my story so far. I enjoy hearing from you and am glad that so many of you are supporting my stories. Please feel free to drop me a review to let me know how you like this so far. Thanks again.**


	21. Chapter 21 Turning point

Ren stood grounded as he watched the blonde producer circle him, like a hungry predator. Her hostility was evident and he could feel it emanating out from her. The beautiful woman before him was nothing like the teenaged girl that he once knew.

"So you recognise me now?" she asked, with ice in her voice.

Grimly Ren watched, as she continued, "For years I searched everywhere for you. Living only, for the hope that I would one day find you again, so that I could deal out the punishment that you were due. I was so devastated when Rick died. Yet all this time you weren't."

Stopping a few feet away from him she glared in anger at him, while she asked, "You on the other hand did very well, didn't you? Got over Rick's death really fast and went on to make yourself a happy life, with a happy wife and career too? Don't you feel any shame for what you have done?"

Straightening, Ren answered her softly, "There was a time, not so long ago, when all I felt was remorse. But I cannot live in the past any longer, and neither should you. Rick wouldn't have wanted that for either of us. In honor of his life, I have determined to turn over a new leaf."

Tina hesitated at his words. She knew that he was right. Rick was always so righteous and grounded that he would have wanted only happiness for them. She remembered clearly how Rick was always tutoring Kuon and helping him with life's lesson. She even remembered him teaching Kuon about becoming an overcomer.

A sad smile replaced her anger when she thought about Rick's dreams and hopes. He used to talk endlessly about Kuon's development. Rick had wanted to see him grow up into a strong, fearless and capable man. Had Kuon been able to at least do that? As she studied the tall handsome actor before her, she had to remind herself that this man was Kuon. Yet there was so little of Kuon's impulsive personality in him.

Slowly her mood began to change and tears began to cloud her eyes. She couldn't believe that after all her planning; she wasn't able to carry out her revenge. It just wasn't possible because the man standing before her wasn't anything like the Kuon that she had hated for so many years.

Instead, standing before her was a completely different kind of man. Ren was the epitome of confidence and stood tall with pride. He also had a reputation in the movie industry as being very capable and successful. He was someone Rick would no doubt be proud of. This made it near impossible for her to continue.

Sighing despondently, Tina wondered if Rick would be disappointed in her should she succeed in her revenge. Knowing Rick, he would be even more disappointed in her. He would probably try his best to stop her if he was able to.

Her voice was weak with defeat and she was wiping away several tears, when she finally admitted, "Yes, you are right, he wouldn't want this. So in honor of Rick, I shall let you complete this film. I will even support you in this movie but you must show me that you have at least learned your lesson. Show me that you are really not the same person that you once were."

Ren was surprised at how quickly Tina had capitulated. His first inclination was to quit the movie, there wasn't any point in continuing if Tina was hell bent on turning the project into her personal vendetta. But at the same time, he couldn't let matters rest as they were. He owed it to Rick to make sure Tina could recover. Yet he was no fool, he needed to be sure that Tina had meant what she had suggested.

"I am sorry about what had happened. I miss him a lot too but it will not be wise to continue in this project, unless we can work through our personal issues," with keen eyes he watched, as Tina walked away from him.

"Then are you saying that you don't want to remain in this movie any longer? Rick would be disappointed that you would give up so easily," Tina suggested, while she paused to lean against her desk.

Her body was feeling heavy and she couldn't face Kuon any longer. She was too ashamed with what she had contemplated on doing. Guilt for going against her beloved had completely sunk in. Now all she felt was the urge to run into a corner to cry out all her pain.

Ren took a few steps towards her. His eyes never left her, as he tried to explain himself, "What I am saying is that I know how you feel about what I did. I know that I deserve every bit of your animosity but I cannot allow you to continue to sink further down in your feelings, nor will I allow you to take me down with you. Rick taught me that overcoming was essential in life. I don't want to dishonor him."

"Yes, that was precisely what Rick would ask from the both of us now. Since you already know that, then show me you have overcome your past Kuon. Show me that you are someone worthy and honorable, someone that Rick would admire," Tina cried, while she wiped at the tears that were running down her face.

With eyes that were wet with remorse, she looked at the tall actor and could feel his pain. His face was pale with strain, while he stopped directly in front of her. Was he feeling tormented by her suffering? Tina wanted to laugh at the thought. A choking hiccup left her instead. "Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity," she finally whispered.

Ren drew her into his arms. His voice was calming, while he stroked her hair, "I will show you and Rick that I am not the man I used to be."

* * *

Yashiro was growing impatient. He was worried for Ren. He was not sure what was taking the actor so long. Smiling courteously at the other occupants in the boardroom, he tried to make light of the situation, while they continued to wait.

His phone began to buzz, and he was relieved to have an excuse to leave the boardroom to answer his call. After exiting the room, he quickly wore his gloves before reaching for his cellphone.

Kanae had written a short text asking him to call her immediately after he opened the folder that she had sent along. Frowning slightly at the ambiguous message, Yashiro clicked on the attachment and waited for it to open.

An image of Kyoko and Sho came up immediately. Yashiro's mouth dropped wide open when he realised that Sho was naked in the background. His frontal nudity was blocked out by a black bar but it was clear that the singer was not wearing any clothes. Underneath the heading was an article that linked the two as lovers.

Yashiro's face was red with mortification when he finished reading the article that had been forwarded by Kanae. His hands were trembling, while he called her. What was going on with Kyoko and her childhood sweetheart? Surely she could not have done the unthinkable?

"Hello?" Kanae answered.

"Hello, this is Yashiro," he tensely replied.

"Did you read it?" Kanae asked.

"Yes," Yashiro stated despondently.

"Well, what do you think?" Kanae asked miserably.

Yashiro's mind went blank as he considered the article. Shaking his head, he answered, "Was it photoshopped?"

"No, it's real," Kanae sighed.

She had recently gotten off the phone with Kyoko who had explained everything to her about that day. But Kanae could not think of a way to help her friend out of this horrible mess. She needed to count on Yashiro to explain things to Ren. Otherwise, she feared that Kyoko and Ren would be headed for a real scandal.

Her hopes were dashed when Yashiro barked loudly into the phone, "How can that be happening, isn't she aware that she is a married woman now?"

"Of course she's aware! But it's not like Tsuruga-san has been acting any better. We all know that he's in America, doing God only knows what, with some sexy producer!" Kanae yelled back into the phone.

"What? Where did you hear about that?" Yashiro asked in surprised.

"It's all over the news," Kanae was quick to supply. "Well, is it true?" she probed.

"Of course it's not. I know for a fact that Ren has only innocently met up with her," he answered defensively.

"Then why were there pictures of her holding onto him? And why hasn't he been calling her? Has he forgotten that he's a married man?" Kanae bit out in anger.

"It was an accident. Furthermore, he hasn't called because he's lost his phone and he also wanted to give Kyoko some time to study, since he knows that her exams are coming up," Yashiro answered.

"If that is the case, then he had better call his wife up soon," Kanae cautioned.

"Is she still his wife? According to the article, she was caught in Fuwa-san's apartment. What is she up to with him?" Yashiro asked in alarmed dismay.

"This was all a mistake," Kanae announced and she began to quickly explain in detail what had happened.

When she was done, Yashiro was feeling mildly better. But he was still concern that the rumors of the article could be damaging to Ren's marriage. He needed to think fast. In fact, he needed to make sure Ren didn't learn of this event.

Hoping that he was making the right decision, he laid out his plan with Kanae.

* * *

Ren was somewhat nervous as he dialed Kyoko's number. It had been nearly two weeks, since they had last spoken to each other but he couldn't wait any longer to hear her voice. He felt like an eager teenager when the phone began to connect. He could feel his heart beat racing with each ring.

As the phone finally picked up, Ren was completely surprised when Kanae answered instead.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, this is Ren, is Kyoko there?" his voice was calm, but his heart beat was racing wildly, as he waited.

"Eh, yes but she is taking a shower now. Can you wait for a few minutes?" Kanae answered immediately.

She knew Ren and Kyoko had not spoken since the incident and somehow, she was beginning to worry about what may happen, should they miss the chance to talk. However, it was true that Kyoko was still in the shower and Kanae did not want to let the golden opportunity for them, slip away.

But Ren hesitated for a long moment. His hesitation made Kanae nervous. Was he mad? Did he finally find out about Sho and Kyoko? Fearing the worst, Kanae ignored everything that Yashiro had cautioned her about and decided that she needed to explain.

"About what happened in the gossip column, you are aware how she must feel, right?" Kanae asked with a stern voice. This was her moment to try and turn the tables on Ren, if she could lessen the burden of Kyoko's guilt by highlighting Ren's indiscretions, then Kyoko may have a greater chance of explaining her situation.

Ren swallowed audible. He had been afraid that Kyoko would find out about Tina's deliberate attempts at interfering with his personal life. A deep feeling of shame sank in. Was Kyoko angry about those pictures with Tina clinging onto him? The idea distressed him and Ren had to still the panic in his mind.

"Yes, I know about that," Ren answered miserably.

Taking her cue from Ren's voice, Kanae decided that she needed to reprimand Ren, and to play up his guilt. After all, he had been equally guilty of incurring scandalous events with his female producer.

"Well, you must understand that Kyoko should not be faulted for what happened. You must consider your own circumstances in what you have been doing there in America. Don't you know how difficult it has been for her having to read about you and Mrs. Herman?"

Kanae's plan worked, Ren was immediately guilt ridden. He did not want Kyoko to misunderstand his circumstance but it was apparently too late. How was he going to explain that it was all just a ploy from Tina to wreck his marriage. His throat constricted painfully as he searched for an answer.

But he could find none. His voice held his apprehension as he replied, "I will try my best to rectify the matter. How is she doing?"

Kanae was glade that she had been able to sway some of the blame onto Ren. Smiling brightly, she replied, "Well ever since then she and Sho have been keeping a low profile, so that no one learns more about them."

Ren frowned as he digested her statement. Did that mean Kyoko was seeing Sho? If so, what could he do to persuade her that he was sorry? Was it too late? Concern that just speaking with her over the phone was not enough to solve the matter; Ren decided that he needed to return back to Tokyo immediately.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kanae said, "Oh, I think I hear her coming out of the bath now-"

Without further delay, Ren was quick to interject, "Kanae, I cannot talk to her yet. What is happening is serious, so I need to be there to fix things."

His voice came across as abrupt and Kanae was shocked at his unexpected change. Needing to remind him not to be too hasty, she replied, "Whatever you do, please keep in mind that you are a married man and you must act as one."

The phone went dead and Ren was quick to take what she had said to heart. This was indeed a lot more serious than he had expected. If Kyoko had felt the need to leave him to find comfort in the arms of Sho, then he was entirely to blame. He should have known that his actions had consequences.

Now what was he going to do?

* * *

Kyoko entered her bedroom and was surprised to see Mouko-san standing with a worried frown on her face, while holding her cellphone.

Her friend was quick to notice her and a composed look soon swept over her face. Kyoko would have thought nothing was amiss; however, Mouko-san's knuckles were turning white at how tightly she was clasping her cellphone.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

Knowing that it would be futile to deny the truth, Kanae explained, "Ren just called."

Kyoko gasped when she heard his name. Taking a deep breath, she slowly asked, "Was he mad?"

Her small frame began to tremble as she prepared herself for the bad news. After all, it had been several days since pictures of her and Sho were out in the press and surely he was calling to question her about that.

"Well, he said that it was serious but that he needed to be here to fix things. Maybe he will come back soon," Kanae answered softly while she walked steadily towards her friend.

Resting a comforting hand on Kyoko's shoulder, she warmly said, "It'll all be alright. Just wait for him, I'm sure he will come back soon."

"Is that so? Do you really think so?" Kyoko asked while she gazed up with a look of apprehension.

Kanae did not want to worry her friend and tried her best to sound confident. Her voice was firm and reassuring, when she said, "Yes, I am sure that everything will be fine."

* * *

Sho was headed towards Kyoko's dressing room. His hands were shaking with tension and the small wrapped parcel in side pocket felt like a heavy weight. Would she accept his apology? He could only hope that he had not screwed things up too much.

Kyoko had been furious with him ever since pictures of them had leaked. He had tried to call her to apologize but she was not even answering his calls. This drove him to desperately seek her out. Having been fortunate enough to know several people within LME, Sho was able to locate her most recent gig.

As he knocked on the door of her dressing room, he was not surprised when she answered the door immediately. Dressed in a chicken costume from the neck down, Kyoko looked adorable with her hair pulled back with a headband.

Her eyes registered her surprised when she saw him. But she did not wait long before she stretched her head out and glanced around her nervously. Her voice was tense as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I have to something important to tell you and something to give you," Sho explained.

Stepping back, Kyoko allowed Sho to enter. Her demeanor did not change though; she was weary of being seen with him, since their last encounter. Taking several quick steps away from him, she returned to the dressing mirror.

"What is it then?" she asked without looking at him.

"I wanted to give you this, it's something for all the trouble that I have caused you," Sho answered while he handed the small parcel towards Kyoko.

"What is it?" she asked with suspicion in her voice, while she fingered the small package.

"Open it and see for yourself." Sho replied with a nervous smile on his face.

Lifting her shoulders up almost in surrender, Kyoko unceremoniously began to unwrap the small object in her hand. A bright smile lit up her face when she recognised the small glass swan like figure containing her favorite make-up product.

"Odette!" Kyoko exclaimed in happy surprised.

"Will you forgive me for the mess I have made with the press?" Sho asked hesitantly.

Holding the precious makeup to her cheek, Kyoko smiled jubilantly at Sho. She couldn't stay mad at her childhood friend for long, not when she knew that she had been equally at fault for letting the paparazzi take pictures of them.

Sighing heavily, she nodded, "I was not truly ever angry at you Sho but we can't let any more people see us together, otherwise they will get the wrong impression."

"As it is, I need to get you out of my dressing room, before anyone sees you," Kyoko stated, while her eyes began to change a dark color.

Sho grew instantly alert at the primal look in Kyoko's eyes. What was she getting at? His instincts cautioned him against asking but his curiously won out instead. "What do you mean by that?"

Pointing at the chicken head on the counter of her dressing table, Kyoko elaborated, "You are going to put that on when you leave and when you find a suitable area to change you will do so. After which, you will send Shouko back with this costume. Do you understand?"

Scoffing at her plan, Sho answered, "What? Are you joking? I will do no such thing!"

"If you plan on being forgiven completely, then you will do precisely as I have suggested," Kyoko countered patiently.

It was something in her no nonsense manner that struck Sho and he was soon following her suggestion. Taking his shirt off, he was about to put on the chicken costume that she was removing when suddenly a knock sounded at her door.

"Kyoko?" Ren's voice was slightly muffled on the other side of the door but both teenagers froze instantly in recognition at the sound.

Realizing the precariousness of her current situation, Kyoko's face showed her panic. Quickly, shoving a half-naked Sho into the closet and tossing in her chicken costume, Kyoko slammed the door closed on her childhood's friend's shocked face without another thought.

"Just a minute," Kyoko called out, before she pulled a heavy cushioned chair in front of the closet door. With her mouth against the keyhole, she tensely whispered, "Stay in here and be quiet."

Satisfied that she had hidden both Bo's costume and Sho from Ren, Kyoko rushed over to answer the door. Her heart was racing madly in her chest by the time she opened the door.

The male actor looked devastatingly handsome in his dark charcoal suit. His warm tanned skin contrasted vividly against the pale blue cotton shirt beneath his blazer. Kyoko was instantly captivated by his immaculately groomed appearance and felt somewhat intimidated by him. Dressed in a t-shirt and shorts assemble, Kyoko felt dull and shabby in contrast.

"What are you doing here?" she finally breathed out.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" Ren asked. His face showed his seriousness, causing Kyoko to take a step back from the door, allowing him entry.

Ren stepped into the room, closing the door shut behind him. Leaning his large frame against it, he surveyed the small room, while he searched for a way to begin his conversation.

"Um, I wasn't expecting you to be back," Kyoko stated, her eyes skimmed across the room towards the closet where Sho was and she was internally willing Sho to remain hidden.

Taking several steps towards her, Ren pulled her into his arms and held her small frame. His voice was soft when he whispered against her hair, "I needed to see you again."

Kyoko's breathing momentarily halted, she felt like melting into his warm embrace but at the same time, she felt uncomfortable knowing that Sho was hiding in her closet and witnessing their every move. How was she going to get him out without Ren noticing?

Taking her silence as acceptance, Ren lifted her face up to meet his kiss. His tongue savored the curvature of her soft lips before diving into her mouth. Their kiss was long and passionate. Neither of them could get enough of each other.

With eager hands, adding pressure on the curve of her spine, Ren molded Kyoko's petite form into his own. As her soft body sank into his hard one, his hands began to slide up and under the back of her shirt. The silky softness of her skin against his was like a drug that spurred his lust. And the layers of clothing between them were like torture to him.

Needing to touch her more, he lifted her up and carried her over to a cushioned chair that was directly in front of a closet door. Fluidly, he dropped down and settled her across his lap. His lips once again sought hers in another hungry kiss.

Kyoko lost the ability to think as she surrendered to Ren's kiss. Her grief at Ren's indiscretions with the female producer, along with her own entanglement with Sho became like a forgotten dream. Closing her eyes tightly, she locked her arms behind his neck and opened her mouth wide for his demanding kiss.

With one hand, he gently caressed the slope of her spine, while the other hand rested firmly across her slender thigh. A deep sound seemed to be coming from within her when he slid his hand beneath her bra to stroke at her soft flesh. Another sound that Ren was unable to distinguish seemed to be coming from behind them but Ren paid no attention to it.

However, Kyoko was unable to ignore the noise. Abruptly, she pulled away from Ren and shot up to her feet. Taking several steps cautiously away from him, her face was a bright red when she finally looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, we can't," she hurriedly explained when she saw the confusion in his face.

Ren watched her continue to tensely back away, and he swore under his breath. He had not expected her to be so jumpy and bothered over his advances. Haven't they already done more in her dressing rooms? He couldn't understand where her unease was coming from but he couldn't help but think that his involvement with Tina was the likely source.

"I know how you must be feeling but I need you to understand that it was all a misunderstanding," he began with a look of concern on his face.

Stretching out her hand to him, Kyoko tried to stop him from saying another word. She had just barely recovered her senses in time to prevent them from giving Sho a peep show and the thought of what could have happened, was burning her face with mortification.

"Please," she choked out in desperation, "We can't do this now."

The urgency in her words confounded Ren and he quickly rose out of his seat. Walking up to her, he tried to embrace her, in order to comfort her. But his advances were stymied, when Kyoko cried out with a loud, "No!"

Stopping instantly, Ren's eyes widened in shock at her outburst. Had he gone too far? He tried to search for a way to ease the tension that was so evident in Kyoko's frightened face. His voice was a mixture of calm assertiveness, as he tried to restore her mood, "I'm sorry. I won't do that again."

With eyes that were dilated with frustration, Kyoko pulled the door wide open and beseechingly, she pleaded, "Please, not now. I can't do this now."

Pain flooded Ren's senses as he strode slowly towards the open door. "I understand," he said in a voice and manner filled with dejection.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. I have been really busy lately, so I apologise for taking so long posting this chapter. Thank you for your patience.**

**Someone asked about the song that Sho sang in the last chapter and it was something I made up for this story. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	22. Chapter 22 Rick's memory

The doorbell rang and Ren rose from his seat on his couch, staggering in his drunkard state towards his front door. Was it Kyoko? Had she finally decided to come over, so that they could talk? He tried to clear his alcohol infused mind, while he open the door wide.

A broad smile was plastered on his face, as he anticipated seeing his beautiful petite wife on the other side of the door; however, his smile faded when he recognise another person was there instead.

Tina was holding several bags of groceries in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. She did not miss the look of disappointment on Kuon's face when he recognised her.

"So I can tell you are not thrilled to see me, but since I am to blame for your current worries, I had to come over to make sure you were doing well," she stated with a dry look on her face.

"What made you think I wouldn't be doing well?" the tall actor asked as he turned on his heel and strode unsteadily back to his seat on the couch.

Watching Kuon nearly trip on the wooden floor, then collecting himself before making his way back into the living room, Tina was distracted. Entering into his apartment hurriedly, she barely had time to properly close his door, while she traced after his whereabouts.

The soft thud of the door bouncing into its frame was missed and neither of them realised that the door was not completely closed shut. Instead both occupants were in the living room and a slightly uncomfortable mood had taken over.

"I am sorry that I had caused all this trouble for you, I came to Tokyo specifically to fix things," Tina began with an apologetic smile on her face.

Ren's eyebrows lifted sardonically but his voice was copacetic when he said, "You've come a long way to apologize."

Shrugging her shoulders, Tina replied, "Well, I thought we could both use this time to put an end to our differences."

"And how do you think we can manage that?" he asked in a weary tone.

Lifting up her bag of grocery and her bottle of wine, Tina replied, "How about some Maui Omu Rice and some wine to wash the taste down?"

"Did you bring the ketchup?" Ren asked bemusedly. The thick fog of his drunkard state was beginning to clear and the idea of rectifying his predicament by employing Rick's secrete trick, brought on a nostalgic comfort to him.

"I wouldn't dare forget," Tina answered emphatically. Her own longing to relive Rick's memory was evident in her glowing eyes.

The mood instantly changed to one of eager anticipation, as Tina followed Ren into the kitchen and started gathering the necessary pots and utensil needed to make their fare.

"I'll open the wine," Ren offered before he grimaced in repulsion, as he watched Tina begin to haphazardly tear apart the chicken meat.

His thoughts of the unwelcome meal were a welcome distraction, from his constant obsession with Kyoko, and his current failing marriage. He wondered briefly at what advice Rick would offer about Kyoko, if he were still alive.

Sighing inwardly, he tried not to think about it. She needed time to sort things out before she would come to him and he knew that there was nothing he could do until she was ready. A dark gloom fell over him as he wondered how long it would take before she would appear. He glowered in frustration when he realised how he wanted to rush her feelings. This went against what Tsuruga Ren would do, this was more Kuon.

He remembered his pledge to her, that he had once swore, he would not behave in a way, which would disappoint her but instead, he would remain as the man she could respect- as "your me" was how he had phrased it. Had he broken that oath?

Perhaps, he had come close to it but, as yet, Ren was certain that he could keep his promise. Just as long as he continued to give her the space that she need to recover from the malicious gossip that was surrounding his relationship with Tina. He just had to sustain Kuon's impulsiveness and stay in control of the situation.

And as Tsuruga Ren, there really wasn't much else he could do in the meantime but wait. Since he had given her his explanation, the last time he had seen her, he didn't think it would be wise to force her into compliance. He needed to confine Kuon's wild hotheadedness, despite how she reacts.

His lips turned down in a sad line, when he recalled her reaction. She all but shunned him when he tried to explain. He couldn't get rid of the guilty feeling that was overcoming him. He knew he had to pay the price for his actions but surely she could have at least allowed him to complete his explanation. Yet her reactions were so strong. Almost, as if she couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

His shoulders slumped in misery, as he pondered her unusual behavior. Opening up the bottle of wine, he poured a generous amount into each glass before returning to the kitchen table. Tina was completing the meal and was holding the ketchup bottle in her hand when she noticed his entry.

"Would you like the honors?" she asked, with a melancholy glint in her eyes.

Ren left the wine glasses on the table and reached out towards the ketchup. He recognized the dishearten longing Tina felt for Rick. His large hand encapsulated hers warmly, when he said, "Why don't we both do this, since we both need a little magic in our lives?"

Nodding forlornly, Tina began to move her hands in coordination with Ren's. They were making the universal sign of infinity and together they chanted the words that Rick had once taught them, "Fortune descends again, fortune appears once more. Return to us, from this day on, our happiness."

A soft gasp broke their concentration. Ren's eyes immediately spotted the source. By the time Tina realised what had happened, Kyoko was running out of the apartment and Ren was chasing after her. Did Kyoko misunderstand what had just happened? Tina groaned in frustration, how were things going to work out now?

Covering her face with her hands, she let out a sob for what she had done to Kuon.

* * *

Ren caught up with Kyoko at the elevator. Grabbing her by the strap of her purse, he pulled her to an immediate stop. Instantly, she spun around to face him, surprising him with her rapid movement. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears and his face paled when he noticed them.

"I'm sorry," he instantly began in a pleading voice.

"Why-" Kyoko whispered, her throat was constricting painfully, as she tried to hold back her tears to finish her sentence, "Why is she here?"

"She's here to help me straighten out this mess," Ren answered hoarsely. His face mirrored his concern that Kyoko would misunderstand the situation. And he was desperate to explain everything.

But Kyoko went rigid with fury. Having witness Ren and Tina holding hands, and chanting, what could only be considered as a happiness spell together, she could no longer excuse Ren's actions. Did he really think he could fool her into believing that this was only a misunderstanding?

After enduring weeks of not hearing from him and having Tina answer his call, Kyoko had to admit that she could no longer ignore the obvious. Even Sho had explained to her that Ren was not just any actor but that he was a very desirable man with a lot of fame and female fans.

Yet Kyoko had even insisted that Ren would be different. That he would not be the type of man that would cheat on her. She never even once questioned that fact, thinking that Ren was completely different from Sho in that aspect. Yet she had been wrong all along.

And the evidence was standing in Ren's apartment – Tina had left America to be with him in Japan. Were they planning on continuing this romance? Did they expect Kyoko to pretend to be ignorant? There was a time when she would have done so for Sho. It was a time when she was never allowed to show her jealousy. A time when she would bottle up such feelings and let her crippling love override her senses.

But this was something that Kyoko could not ignore. This was a different kind of love and the reality of it was even more cruel. She had always known that loving Ren could have turned her into a fool. She even knew that there would be times when she would feel pain from loving him so much. But she did not think that it would hurt this much.

This pain went beyond the kind of suffering she had to endure when Sho had his many trysts. This pain left her feeling gutted. This was the type of pain that consumed her entire being. She wouldn't be able to continue life, if she accepted this deadly feeling. She needed to stop this poisonous love from spreading. She needed to end this love immediately.

Kyoko understood that her jealousy was impeding her reasoning but she could not find any logical explanation for what she had seen with her own eyes. Taking a large gulp of air, she struggled to compose herself. After several seconds, she was finally able to utter the few words that would put an end to all her suffering.

"It's over," she whispered unemotionally. Her eyes had turned dull as she stared straight ahead.

Ren stiffened instantly at her harsh words. For a second, his mind refused to acknowledge what she had said. Could he have misheard her? His heart silently implored, hoping for any slight possibility of reconciliation.

With caution in his voice, he slowly asked, "What did you just say?"

A strange look of surprise, mingled with indignation passed over Kyoko's face. Something in her snapped when she heard Ren's question. It was as if, she was being insulted by his obvious denial. Was he trying to play a game with her?

Had she been such a willing fool in his eyes? Disgust filled her when she recognized that she must have become just like Manaka-san, willing to act and behave ridiculously for the sake of love. _This was horribly repulsive!_ She chided herself.

Her face scrunched up with extreme horror, when she thought of how she had even come close to accepting his advances earlier that day. While she had been in her dressing room with him, even while Sho was hiding away in her closet, she had almost forgotten herself. The jealousy which she never could show, that had sprung from that repugnant feeling of love, was a small sin, compared to what she had nearly committed.

_This is almost unforgivable! I need to stop this behavior immediately. I can't let myself become so lost and extreme like that again. I can't let myself be changed back into that kind of scary senseless person again. I need to be exorcized of this impurity. I need to purge this spiritual pollution of mine. _ She cautioned herself frantically.

Kyoko began to feel a cold, bitter resolve engulf her and she welcomed its presence. Like ice on a burnt wound, it limited her self-condemnation and added solace from her repulsive jealousy. There was no turning back, she was now completely ready to lock up her box once and for all.

Gritting her teeth painfully, Kyoko turned her face to stare boldly into Ren's wounded eyes. Her own took on a crystal clear shine, as she managed to speak the words, "We are over. I don't want to have anything to do with you, outside of work."

Fear gripped Ren and he clenched and unclenched at the leather strap of Kyoko's bag. The tense movements of his hands resembled the internal struggle he was having, while he fought to control his rampant emotion. He didn't want to let her go. He couldn't let her go.

But the look of black fury on Kyoko's face countered his actions, and cautiously, he began to release her handbag. He had come to recognize that look. It was the same look that she had only ever used on Fuwa Sho. The notion that she was now staring at him with that same amount of disdained loathing was shattering to his soul.

Taking a slow step away, his voice was strained when he softly said, "I understand that you must be mad but this was really just a misunderstanding."

Ren saw the murderous gaze of abhorrence in Kyoko's eyes , when she lifted her chin and proceeded to walk away. His face drained of blood and his eyes widened immediately. Was there anything he could do to change her mind? His eyes followed her stiff form, as she began to advance towards the elevators.

He stood frozen and grounded to the spot, while he watched her push the button on the lift. Within seconds, the doors opened and Ren's heart was beating loudly, drumming in his ears, as he prepared to watch her step in.

Willing himself to move from his catatonic state, he lifted a hand towards her. His words of apology were on the tip of his tongue when she unexpectedly lowered her head ominously, and a dark cloud began to form behind her. With words that felt as cold as ice, she empathically retorted over her shoulder, "The only misunderstanding there is was this filthy feeling between us."

The magnitude of her words slammed against Ren heavily. The tight case he had used to hold Kuon's dark nature in, was splintered into a thousand fragments. He began to tremble with fierce emotion, while he watched her enter the elevator. His actions were swift, he barely considered the consequences. Stepping in after her, he pressed the lobby floor button, before he leaned heavy against the wall, blocking her way.

Kyoko's head snapped up to glare at Ren, Kyoko's eyes were daggers of flame when she asked, "What do you think you are doing?"

For the first time in weeks, Ren smiled. However, there was no humor in his eyes, as he took a step towards her. Kyoko grimaced in startled reaction when he leaned in close to her. His face was inches away from hers, when he finally spoke, "I think it's time you understand a little more about this 'filthy feeling' between us."

His lips were harsh and brutal when the descended upon hers. Without mercy, his hands sought her waist, only to push her against the wall. With his massive form, he pressed up against her rigid form, just enough to pin her firmly against the wall. This wasn't going to be a demonstration of his love; he intended to punish her for her cruel analysis of their relationship.

Ren was filled with anger as he kissed Kyoko. He was allowing Kuon's nature to override his prudent self. He no longer had the capacity to restrain himself from the spitefulness of her feelings. He couldn't believe that she could treat their relationship with such contempt.

He had wanted to believe that she was capable of moving from her past relationship with Fuwa, that she would not allow it to stain or corrupt their current relationship. But the truth was, she had not only been unable to do so, she was even degrading this love, giving it the same status as her past love. Calling it filthy had deranged their bond, and smeared it with contempt.

Kyoko couldn't contain her immediate reaction. Her hands swiftly speared through Ren's hair, holding on tightly to either side of his head. A battle of wills began to form between them, to see who would succumb first. With vicious eagerness, Kyoko was able to receive and return the demanding tongue that invaded her mouth. Her own tongue targeted his with circular persistence.

The angry and fierce emotion between them grew stronger, as the elevator climbed higher. With each floor it ascended, the soft ringing was ignored by both occupants. Instead, they were madly in tuned with one another's movements, each one trying to exert dominance over the other.

Ren's strong body encapsulated Kyoko's and his hands slid down her flanks, until they reached her thighs. A muffled growl came from deep within Kyoko when she felt him part her legs. But she did nothing when his fingers probed at her wet center. Like an expert, he unfastened the buttons on her jeans and sank his hands into the bed of curls beneath her cotton panties.

Kyoko's body welcomed his skillful long fingers that penetrated her so deeply. In a thrusting motion, he drew two fingers in and out of her. Unerringly, he was able to target her most sensitive area with his thumb, rubbing the tiny bud above her open folds, while his fingers continued to explore her internally.

Trying to suppress her yearning, she bit painfully at Ren's lower lip. But he did not stop his assault on her burning desire. Instead, his movements quickened, and Kyoko was soon unable to hold back any longer. Her body was ready and hungry for his when he unzipped his own pants and inserted himself into the mouth of her warmth. He grunted in satisfaction when she wrapped her arms possessively around his back.

Breaking from their kiss, he lifted her legs up and began to thrust into her. His upwards movements as he drove into her, momentarily surprised her. Her eyes opened wide at the spender of feeling him enter her slowly. Rotating his hips, he completely filled her wet center with his solid rod, and then stopped. Panting with want, Kyoko clung tightly to the muscular wall of his back, urging him to continue.

But when he did nothing, she forcibly tried to sway her hips to encourage his compliance. Yet Ren continued to remain motionless. His eyes were fixed on her flushed face, as if in expectation of her apology in degrading their relationship.

"W-why are you stopping?" she asked in a harsh whisper, her body was rigid with unfulfilled relief. The pupils of her eyes were dilated, as the focused intently on his lips, hoping that he would satisfy her cravings for his touch.

Taking his time to trace the outline of her small jaw with his tongue, he taunted her, "Why? Could it be, that you really want us to continue this filthy feeling?"

Kyoko's eyes flashed with golden sparks, as they narrowed at his words. Like a wave of cold water splashing over her, she was instantly woken up. Humiliation engulfed her.

"Let me go", she almost screamed. Pushing off of Ren, she struggled to fix her clothing. Her eyes refused to look at Ren, while she swallowed down the bile of resentment she was feeling.

The door of the elevator conveniently opened, and with contempt written all over her face, she finally faced the tall handsome man that was her husband. A composed mask greeted her and held her stare. There was no hint of what he was feeling behind his stoic demeanor. Even the casual manner in which he was rearranging his clothing was filled with indifference.

"What are you mad about? Wasn't it you that referred to our love as a filthy feeling?" Ren asked with a dark tint in his eyes.

"I am not mad," Kyoko answered resolutely. "This was exactly what I should have expected," she bit out before she exited the elevator.

Intrinsically, she knew she was scorching with rage. How could she not be? When she had finally woken up to Sho's affairs, she had been bitterly hurt and boiling with anger. But at that time, she had been naive to love and gullible to its lethal sting. At that time, her feelings were excusable.

However, this was completely different. This was not excusable. This was something that was completely preventable, something that she had willingly allowed, despite knowing of its dangers. She should have known better than to have fallen in love again. She should have locked up her box and resisted its feelings no matter how many times the lock had come undone.

* * *

Tears of frustrations began to fall, the instant the doors were shut and Ren was no longer within eyesight. Kyoko left the lobby of Ren's apartment with legs that wobbled. She had to stop several times to regain her balance, while she fought to control her turbulent emotions.

As she stood outside the tall building, looking up at Ren's apartment for the last time, she finally collapsed on the cold cement, sobbing uncontrollably. Was her countenance nothing more than an act? Yet breaking up with Ren was the only valid way she could continue on. She knew that her survival depended on keeping her box tightly locked.

The venomous love that it contained would only destroy her in the end. Yet if this was the only way, then why did she feel so much pain from his loss? How could she still love him when he could even so brutally highlight the status of their filthy relationship? After being taught such a stinging lesson in love, why was she still aching for him?

And why was he so able to turn her away so easily? Was Tina Herman the reason? Had she truly become an abomination in his sight? Was their love just as filthy and disgusting in his sight? An icy blast of wind hit her cheeks and Kyoko shuddered. Lifting herself up from the cold hard ground, she forced herself to walk away.

The chill of the dark night was nothing in comparison to the frozen state of her heart. She could never love again. This was the promise she made to herself, as the sole of her heels clicked loudly on the paved cement road.

Tomorrow and every day afterwards, she will spend the rest of her life in repentance for her sin. But tonight, all she really wanted was to find a place where she could wallow in her misery and cry out all her pain in private solitude.

As she headed towards the subway station, a flash of blue caught her attention. Blinking at the brightness of its luminescence, Kyoko started walking towards it. As if it were beckoning her, she found herself crawling into a ditch to locate it. Her hand swept up the small object that was emitting its blue hue and she instantly recognized its familiar structure, Corn.

Uncertain of what to do with the small stone, she pocketed it within her jacket. Climbing out of the drain, she forced herself not to think about the significance of finding it. After all, it was only a rock, nothing more than a cold and inanimate object. It held no magic or mystical powers. Knowing this, Kyoko stopped and drew the stone up into a nearby street lamp post.

Its bright fluorescents lit up under the plain white street light. Different shades of blue, purple, green and pinks were scattered into the darkness. Like a message to her spirit, the stone was able to reflect its vivid colors with an inspiring intensity, no matter how painful the white light it absorbed.

Was she able to do the same? Could she use this painful love, and scatter it into something powerful and positive? Kyoko pocketed the small stone safely within the confines of her purse. She would not allow this hidden message from Corn go ignored. She would learn from Corn and do the same with her tragic love. There truly was magic in this world and she would believe in it, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody, thank you again for all your reviews. I always enjoy hearing from you and am encouraged by what you have to say. **

**Thanks again for reading my stories and enduring my sense of drama. I am currently sticking with Kyoko's perception of love based on SB's chapters 199-202. **


End file.
